<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kissing Club by PKrathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663921">The Kissing Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing'>PKrathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, i said kissing club but it just hugging dan cuddling really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kau boleh mencium siapa saja, tetapi kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapa pun dalam klub'</p><p>Alasan Gun Atthaphan memasuki Kissing Club sebenarnya simpel saja: dia menyukai sentuhan. Satu hal yang luput dari perhatiannya, tidak semua sentuhan akan selamanya tetap bertahan di permukaan kulit. Beberapa telanjur menelusup terlalu dalam ke hatinya, dan sayangnya sudah sangat terlambat bagi Gun untuk mengeluarkannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bagian luar ruang klub itu terlihat seperti klub-klub pada umumnya: hanya sebidang pintu kaca buram dengan kosen dan handel dari logam. Tidak ada poster promosi yang berjajar-jajar di dinding sebelahnya, tidak ada plang nama untuk mempermudah identifikasi, tidak ada kertas berisi jadwal yang ditempel di permukaan pintu.</p><p>Kesan pertama yang didapatkan Gun dari Kissing Club, alih-alih persembunyian, adalah inferioritas.</p><p>Tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat ke tengkuk, mengusap-usapnya sedikit. Dia sudah berkeringat lagi; siang ini matahari bersinar lebih terik dari biasanya, plus Gun menghabiskan dua jam sendiri menjelajahi bagian kampus yang belum sempat dijamahnya demi menemukan tempat ini. Berleha-leha di bawah AC ruangan pasti menyenangkan. Dia akan menjadikan itu sebagai suntikan keberanian terakhir untuk membuka pintu.</p><p>Maka, dengan tangan yang sama dia menurunkan handel pintu, kemudian mendorongnya ke arah dalam.</p><p>“Siang,” Gun bergumam sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seputar ruangan, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja berkenan membalas sapaannya. Nihil. Ruangan itu kosong. Gun mundur selangkah dan mengamat-amati nomor ruangan yang berada di atas pintu, memastikan dia memang berada di tempat yang benar.</p><p>Perlahan Gun menutup pintu lagi, dengan lembut, entah kenapa merasa lebih baik jika dia berpura-pura tidak pernah mencoba masuk. Gun lantas memutar tumit dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding sebelah pintu, membuka pesan yang mampir ke kotak masuk surelnya tadi malam.</p><p>
  <em>‘Selamat datang di Kissing Club! Pertemuan rutin akan dilakukan Rabu siang, 8 Juli, pukul 14.00. Kami nantikan kedatangan kalian!’</em>
</p><p>Gun orang yang tepat waktu; jarum jam seakan berdetak bersama irama jantungnya di balik tulang rusuk, sehingga tak pelak kegelisahan mulai menyergapnya. Apakah ini <em>prank</em>? Seseorang bakal keluar dari balik tempat sampah dan bersorak bahwa dia sudah tertipu? Gun menggulung layar ke bawah dengan hati-hati menggunakan telunjuk, akhirnya menemukan informasi narahubung di bagian akhir surel.</p><p>Tay Tawan. Aneh. Mereka juga mencatumkan nama yang sama sebagai ketua klub. Mana ada ketua klub yang juga merangkap narahubung, memangnya mereka semiskin apa? Masih sambil bertanya-tanya, Gun menyalin sederet angka itu dan menempelnya ke kolom untuk ditelepon.</p><p>Bicara soal miskin, adjektiva itu tidak dapat ditemukan dalam ruangan yang sempat dimasuki Gun selama dua detik. Universitas tidak mungkin mendanai satu set sofa, televisi, serta lemari es mini begitu saja tanpa dibarter prestasi membanggakan, dan Kissing Club akan menjadi klub terakhir yang dapat menyumbangkan prestasi. Atau mungkin mereka, berkat kemiskinan itu, berani menilap beberapa furnitur dari ruang klub lain?</p><p>“Hei, anak baru di situ!”</p><p>Terlalu lama dilenakan oleh keheningan membuat Gun terkejut mendengar gema suara yang berasal dari ujung lorong. Dia mengembalikan pijakan ke kedua kaki dan memberi salam pada lelaki berkulit sawo matang yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.</p><p>“Gun Atthaphan?”</p><p>Meski tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu namanya, Gun tetap mengangguk. Menjadi mahasiswa baru berarti memangkas sebagian kebebasan berbicara—Gun sudah mempelajarinya dengan cara yang lumayan brutal selama masa orientasi.</p><p>“Aku Tay Tawan, ketua klub.” Dari dekat, senyum lelaki itu kelihatan jauh lebih menyilaukan. Entah tulus atau tidak, yang jelas enak dipandang. Dia tipe yang cocok sekali jika tersenyum karena semua fitur wajahnya ikut tersenyum bersamanya: kerutan di ujung mata, pipi yang terangkat tinggi, bahkan gigi-giginya. “Kalau kau berada di sini, berarti kau sudah dapat surelnya, kan? Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang ke pertemuan rutin kita.”</p><p>Sekali lagi Gun mengangguk, tapi jeda panjang yang membuntuti membuat Gun menyadari dia harus bicara. Jadi dia memberikan sebuah, “Ah, oke, Kak.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Sepertinya yang lain akan datang agak terlambat.” Tay mulai menggeledah isi <em>messanger bag</em>-nya dengan berisik. “Sebentar, aku cari kunci ruangan dulu …”</p><p>“Er.”</p><p>Tay tidak mendongak. “Harus kuakui aku memang pikun. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja membawa kunci pulang dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengembalikannya hari ini, bisa-bisa pertemuan ini harus diadakan <em>outdoor</em>. Jangan bilang aku masih meninggalkannya …”</p><p>“Kak,” panggil Gun dengan suara lebih keras, memotong monolog Tay. “Ruangannya tidak dikunci.”</p><p>“Hah?” Tay menatap Gun dengan mata terbelalak, lalu pintu, kemudian Gun lagi. “Serius? Itu bahaya!”</p><p><em>Lalu kenapa kau tidak menguncinya</em><em>?</em> batin Gun, mengamati Tay mendorong pintu sebagai pembuktian dan, tentu saja, bagian dalam ruangan yang sempat diamati Gun secara sekilas tadi kembali terpapar di hadapan mereka. Tay menoleh lagi padanya. Alih-alih panik atau cemas, senyumnya justru sudah kembali terkembang, seolah-olah situasi ini lucu buatnya.</p><p>“Hei, kau benar! Ini pasti ulah Jumpol. Ayo sini masuk.”</p><p>Dengan gestur orang yang jelas-jelas sudah familier dengan tata letak ruangan, Tay melepas cangklongan tas dan melemparkannya ke atas meja pantri (Gun mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi menemukan fasilitas ini). Lalu dia membimbing Gun agar duduk bersamanya di sofa.</p><p>“Jadi,” cericip Tay dengan satu kaki diangkat ke sofa. Ini teritorinya, wilayah yang memperkuat kepercayaan dirinya dan dia tahu dia punya alasan kuat untuk itu. “Sambil menunggu yang lain, kita bisa mengobrol santai agar bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan, anggap ini rumah keduamu.”</p><p>Gun baru memindah ransel ke pangkuan dan belum mencicipi ‘mengobrol santai’ itu ketika Tay mendadak berdiri lagi. “Kau mau minum sesuatu? Sebentar, biar aku ambilkan.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu …”</p><p>Tetapi Tay sudah berderap ke lemari es. Gun mengatupkan bibir dan mengamati sisa ruangan yang luput dari perhatiannya. Televisi pintar, Playstation, satu set stereo canggih di pojokan … seseorang bisa saja menyebut tempat ini sebagai ruang hiburan dan Gun akan segera mempercayainya. Tidak ada pernak-pernik yang memperlihatkan bahwa ini adalah sebuah klub yang sudah disetujui pihak universitas.</p><p>“Kita hanya punya soda.” Tay kembali dengan satu kaleng di tangannya. “Lainnya … hmm, anggap saja tidak terlalu pantas disajikan di siang bolong.”</p><p>Senyum Tay separuh jenaka, separuh serius. Gun balik tersenyum dan menerima kaleng tersebut. “Terima kasih, Kak.”</p><p>“Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ikut klub ini?” tanya Tay tepat ketika Gun membuka kaleng, seakan-akan dia sengaja menantikan momen saat Gun paling lengah sehingga tidak bisa lari. “Tentunya kau tahu ini klub apa, bukan begitu?”</p><p>Gun balik menatapnya. “Kissing Club, kan?”</p><p>“Mm. Maksudku, kegiatan kita.”</p><p>“<em>Kissing each other, no</em>?”</p><p>Untuk ukuran orang yang mengaku sebagai ketua klub, Tay kelihatan terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Gun. Perasaannya itu menular; Gun ikut-ikutan mengerutkan kening.</p><p>“Aku salah ya, Kak?”</p><p>“Betul, sih. Tapi kau … masih memutuskan untuk masuk bahkan setelah mengetahui kegiatan utama kita?”</p><p>“Aku masuk sini <em>karena</em> tahu kegiatan kalian.” Gun menyesap tepi kaleng tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan tatapan dari Tay, membiarkan lelaki itu memperhatikan bagaimana soda berdeguk dan meluncur melalui kerongkongannya. Sesudahnya, dia menjilat bibir dan tersenyum. “Atau hanya orang-orang yang tidak punya bayangan apa-apa yang boleh masuk?”</p><p>Tay mengerjap dua kali dengan cepat, kemudian menggeleng dengan lebih cepat lagi. “Tidak. Kau anggota baru yang ideal. Kami tidak memerlukan orang yang tersesat di sini.”</p><p>Gun meneguk soda lebih banyak. “Untunglah.”</p><p>“Lalu, hmm.” Tay celingukan, menyadari tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditawarkan pada Gun selain senyumnya yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. “Lebih baik kita menunggu yang lain sebelum melanjutkan obrolan, oke? Oh, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Akan kumasukkan ke <em>groupchat</em> klub.”</p><p>Hal itu mengingatkan Gun pada formulir pendaftaran yang diambilnya dari kafetaria fakultasnya. Mereka tidak mencantumkan tempat untuk mengisi nomor ponsel, entah karena Tay Tawan ini kelewat gaptek atau ada maksud terselubung. Dia menyalakan layar ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor yang masih tersimpan dalam kolom <em>keypad</em>-nya.</p><p>Saat Tay sedikit tergeragap mendapat panggilan dari nomor asing, Gun segera memutus sambungan. “Itu nomorku, Kak. Maaf, aku tadi sempat berniat menelepon Kak Tay karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.”</p><p>“Ohh.” Tay ikut tertawa kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya. “Oke.”</p><p>“Kuharap aku tidak terlalu lancang?”</p><p>“Sama sekali tidak. Bukan masalah. Ini lebih baik daripada mendikte nomor, tingkat erornya bisa lebih tinggi. Ah, kau mendapat nomorku dari mana?”</p><p>Gun mengerutkan kening. “Surel.”</p><p>“Ah, surel itu?” Tay ikut kelihatan bingung. “Apa Singto menulis namaku sebagai narahubung?”</p><p>Itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab Gun, jadi hanya menawarkan senyum sopan. Mereka sudah hampir tergelincir dalam jurang keheningan lainnya saat terdengar beberapa suara bersahut-sahutan di luar. Tay segera menoleh ke arah pintu.</p><p>“Jum!” dia berseru memanggil lelaki jangkung berkulit pucat yang baru saja mengayunkan daun pintu. “Pasti kau yang mengambil kunci dari kamar kosku. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?”</p><p>Kening lelaki itu berkerut. “Sejak kapan aku punya hak mengambil kunci?”</p><p>“Memang tidak punya, makanya lihat ini! Kau hampir membuat ruang klub kita kemalingan gara-gara membiarkan pintu tidak dikunci.”</p><p>Seorang lelaki lain muncul dari balik pundak Jumpol. Yang ini tersenyum manis, tetapi Gun menduga itu tak lebih dari sogokan damai sebab dialah yang memperlihatkan sebuah kunci yang menggantung di ruas jari tengahnya.</p><p>“Maaf, Kak. Aku lupa bilang sudah mengambilnya dari kamar Kak Tay waktu menginap semalam.”</p><p>Jumpol memicingkan mata. “Dan kau juga lupa mengunci pintu sebelum pergi?”</p><p>“Kit sudah minta maaf,” sahutnya santai dan mengeluyur masuk mendahului Jumpol yang memutar bola mata di ambang pintu. Seperti Tay tadi, dia juga sudah cukup akrab dengan ruangan ini untuk bisa melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di sembarang tempat sebelum melompat ke sofa yang masih kosong.</p><p>Matanya dan Gun bertemu. Gun tersenyum, tapi dia malah mengerutkan kening, menyebabkan Gun juga berhenti menarik otot pipinya.</p><p>“Oh, kalian bisa berkenalan sekarang,” celetuk Tay, menepuk pundak Gun. “Krist, ini Gun. Dia juga maba sepertimu. Mungkin kalian pernah bertemu sewaktu upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru?”</p><p>Bukannya menjawab, atau setidaknya menampakkan ekspresi ramah meski hanya sebagai kesopanan, Krist justru meraih salah satu bantal dan memeluknya dengan badan agak dicondongkan ke kiri, menjauhi Gun.</p><p>“Kupikir aku tidak pernah melihatnya karena kebetulan aku tidak banyak mengenal anak di luar FKG,” Gun menjawab pertanyaan Tay yang masih menggantung. “Tapi aku senang kita bisa dipertemukan di sini.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi Krist tidak menyahut dan Gun bisa merasakan kejengkelan merayapi tengkuknya. Kendati demikian, Tay sekadar tertawa seolah-olah pekerjaan harian Krist memang menjadi anak mengesalkan.</p><p>“Yep, klub ini juga bisa menjembatani orang-orang dari fakultas yang berbeda. Walaupun anggotanya hanya lima orang, kau  bisa menjalin koneksi dari berbagai tempat kalau tahu caranya. Oh, yang ini Jumpol. Panggilannya Off.”</p><p>Gun melayangkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berdiri di samping Tay, tangan kiri melesak di saku jaket denim sedangkan tangan kanan menenteng sekaleng soda. Dia sedang mengunyah sesuatu, tetapi tak satu pun dari itu penting bagi Gun, karena atensinya segera tersedot ke mata Off. Sepasang manik hitam yang tajam dan penuh kalkulasi, berkilat-kilat oleh rasa percaya diri yang cenderung arogan. Dia sedang menakar harga Gun sekaligus menantang jika Gun berani melakukan sesuatu.</p><p>Sebagian dari diri Gun berbisik ada baiknya dia tidak macam-macam dengan Off. Hanya sebagian. Sisanya, yang berada di balik rongga dada, telanjur berkobar akibat tatapan itu.</p><p>“Gun Atthaphan. Senang bisa bertemu Kak Off.”</p><p>Off menatap Gun beberapa saat, dari atas ke bawah, menelaah tanpa cela. “Hm,” jawabnya kemudian dan menggigit sisa donat yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket. Itu jorok dan menggemaskan di waktu yang sama.</p><p>“Oke, karena empat per lima anggota Kissing Club sudah datang, lebih baik kita mulai pertemuan hari ini,” Tay mengambil alih suasana lagi. Dia sedikit memajukan badan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke masing-masing orang, senyumnya penuh ekspektasi. “Kita bisa mulai dengan membaca prinsip. Satu hal yang harus selalu kita pegang dan tidak boleh dilupakan. Dan itu adalah …?”</p><p>Off masih mengunyah, sedangkan Krist tampaknya sudah berpindah orbit dari mereka semua, menyisakan Gun termangu. Dia merasa iba sekaligus heran terhadap Tay yang tetap berseri-seri meski terang-terangan diabaikan para anggotanya.</p><p>“Dan apa prinsip kita, Krist?” desak Tay sambil menjentik-jentikkan jarinya meminta perhatian. Krist memberengut tidak suka, tapi akhirnya mendongak.</p><p>“Kau boleh mencium siapa saja, tapi kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada siapa pun dalam klub.”</p><p>“Seratus untukmu, Krist,” puji Tay, lalu menoleh menatap Gun dengan raut muka yang entah bagaimana tampak bangga. “Itu prinsip dari Kissing Club. Kau diperbolehkan mencium siapa pun—Krist, Off, Singto, aku—tapi tidak seorang pun di sini boleh saling jatuh cinta.”</p><p>Selama sejenak, prinsip itu terdengar bodoh, tapi sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Gun mengangguk.</p><p>“Kau mengerti sampai sini, kan? Kita semua dipertemukan di sini karena kita lebih memilih kontak fisik yang, katakanlah, lebih intim dari wajarnya tanpa keinginan menjalin hubungan kompleks. Entah karena kau membutuhkan dukungan emosional atau belajar ciuman atau ada alasan lain yang mendorongmu untuk berkontak fisik dengan orang lain.”</p><p>“Kecuali tujuanmu datang ke sini adalah mencuri kesempatan mencium orang yang kau taksir,” sambar Krist sambil sedikit menaikkan dagu, matanya menyipit curiga.</p><p>Gun tidak tahu kenapa Krist harus sedemikian agresif padanya. Kalaupun sambutan hangat seperti Tay terlalu berlebihan, bersikap netral layaknya Off sama sekali menguras tenaga. <em>Makan donat dari dalam saku jaket pasti lebih berfaedah buatmu, Krist</em><em>.</em></p><p>“Kalau itu ekspektasimu padaku, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memenuhinya,” kata Gun, menarik senyumnya khusus untuk Krist. “Aku di sini karena aku suka sentuhan, simpel dan mudah. Aku tidak keberatan dipasangkan sama siapa pun, bahkan bersama orang sepertimu, <em>Krist</em>.”</p><p>Krist sudah hampir menerjangnya kalau saja Tay tidak dengan sigap melerai mereka.</p><p>“Oke, ayo kita sepakat damai. Jangan membuat Gun trauma di pertemuan pertamanya,” Tay menasehati seperti seorang bapak yang kecewa pada anaknya. “Krist, sebagai anggota yang lebih senior walaupun hanya tiga bulan, seharusnya kau membimbing Gun. Bukan begitu?”</p><p>Krist melengos, wajahnya cemberut lagi.</p><p>“Krist.”</p><p>“Dia tidak akan berhenti merajuk kalau kau terus memberinya perhatian, Tay,” celetuk Off santai, seolah-olah Krist adalah bayi berumur dua bulan yang belum memahami bahasa manusia, dan ujung bibir Gun terangkat membayangkan itu. “Biarkan saja. Lebih baik tunjukkan cara main kita pada anak baru ini.”</p><p>Tay pasti tipe yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun merasa gusar dalam pengawasannya. Raut mukanya masih tidak rela saat duduk lagi dan harus meninggalkan rajukan Krist untuk Gun.</p><p>“Oke,” katanya, perlahan-lahan menelusupkan tatapan matanya ke milik Gun. “Peraturan kita cuma satu, sudah disebutkan Krist tadi. Selain itu, kau bebas melakukan apa aja, tentunya selama pasanganmu setuju.”</p><p>Gun bukannya tidak sadar jemari Tay mulai menyentuh bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya yang ditumpukan di sofa. “Jadi kegiatan kalian tidak terbatas pada ciuman?”</p><p>“Pelukan, <em>cuddle</em>, atau bahkan pegangan tangan, semua macam sentuhan fisik diperbolehkan.” Tay masih belum meninggalkan mata Gun. Dia mencoba menelusuri emosi Gun kemudian menempatkan diri di antara celah-celah yang ada. “Pertemuan rutin yang wajib diikuti hanya hari Rabu, selebihnya kau bebas keluar masuk. Kalau merasa perlu pelukan, kau tinggal menghubungi anggota lain yang sekiranya ada waktu untuk datang ke sini.”</p><p>“Itu terdengar seperti<em> e</em><em>motional support</em> sungguhan.”</p><p>Senyum Tay yang ini kelihatan halus. “Memang itu tujuannya.”</p><p>“Klub yang bagus.”</p><p>“Ya kan?” Ibu jari Tay menemukan nadi Gun, mengusap-usapnya lembut. “Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?”</p><p>Gun mengerjapkan mata, sepenuhnya memutus kontak dari Tay. Sembari membuka matanya lagi, dia memundurkan badan dan tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku ingin mencium Kak Off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dari Tay yang melongo kaget, Gun berganti menatap Off.</p><p>“Apakah tidak bisa?”</p><p>Gun menyadari, Off tidak pernah berhenti mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya menggunakan tatapan mata sejak mereka berkenalan tadi. Sekarang cengkeramannya makin kuat; sorot itu berusaha mencabik kelambu di balik senyum Gun dan mengendus-endus makna di baliknya.</p><p>“Bisa,” cetus Off, entah sedetik atau malah satu jam kemudian. Dia meletakkan kaleng di meja lalu semakin mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran sofa tunggal, kedua tangan serta kakinya terbuka lebar. “Sini.”</p><p>Gun meneguk ludah. Jika apa pun, persetujuan Off lebih terlihat seperti tantangan, tetapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mundur. Bukannya Gun ingin mundur.</p><p>Maka, Gun beranjak berdiri, sebentar saja harus berpegangan pada lengan sofa lantaran tidak bisa mempercayakan bobot tubuh pada kedua kakinya yang goyah. Jarak di antara mereka tidak sampai dua meter, tetapi Gun merasa harus mengarungi lautan demi mencapai keberadaan Off yang duduk dengan tenang namun penuh kuasa seperti mercusuar di tanjung tak bernama.</p><p>Mata mereka tidak pernah saling berpindah. Saat Gun hanya berjarak selangkah, satu tungkai Off yang panjang bergerak tiba-tiba; tumit sepatu Converse-nya mendorong bagian belakang lutut Gun dan menyebabkan lelaki yang lebih muda terjerembap ke pangkuannya.</p><p>“Bagaimana kau biasa melakukannya?” tanya Off sembari mengusapkan ibu jari ke tengkuk Gun, lantas mencengir karena Gun tidak bisa menyembunyikan reaksi bergidiknya.</p><p>Gun menggertakkan rahang demi menghalau arus dingin dari jemari Off di kulitnya yang membara. “Boleh apa saja?”</p><p>“Anggap sebagai hadiah perkenalan.”</p><p>
  <em>Oke, Off.</em>
</p><p>Gun menangkap bibir bawah Off dengan cepat. Dia meraih segenggam kemeja putih Off di bagian dada, meremasnya kuat seiring dia memperbaiki posisinya di atas pangkuan tanpa sedikit pun berhenti mencumbu bibir yang masih tersisa rasa manis tersebut. Gun sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, melumat bibir atas Off, kemudian bawah, memberitahukan irama yang dia inginkan.</p><p>Off hanya bereaksi setelah membaca pola Gun, dan detik itu terasa bagaikan sumbat sampanye yang dibuka setelah dikocok hebat. Semburan putih, kuning, keemasan berkilat-kilat di balik kelopak mata Gun, membutakannya. Sensasi manis, asam, dan tajam berbuih dan menggelegak menutupi akal sehat. Serabut-serabut sarafnya berdiri tegak, menangkap setiap stimuli, mulai dari jari-jemari Off yang panjang di pangkal pinggangnya, hingga kelutik samar dari kancing kemeja mereka yang terkadang saling sangkut. Tapi tidak satu pun dari itu yang penting.</p><p>Cara Off bergerak begitu tenang dan tertata, seperti gelas sampanye yang berdiri anggun di bawah pencahayaan kandelir kristal. Dia berbalik menguasai Gun, memimpinnya, merengkuhnya aman—sekaligus memberikan jarak yang setegas dan sekaku permukaan kaca gelas. Hanya di dalam sana Gun bisa bermain-main, tidak lebih, tidak mungkin lebih.</p><p>Lalu tiba-tiba Off berhenti. Mata Gun terbuka lebar, mendapati lelaki itu sudah mencengir lagi.</p><p>“<em>Breathe, boy</em>. Kau mau mati di pangkuanku?”</p><p>Datang dari suara Off yang agak berbisik, itu tidak terdengar seperti ide yang buruk. Tetapi Gun tetap menurut dan membiarkan sistem tubuhnya yang sempat kacau kembali bergerak dengan semestinya. Kini, setelah bibir mereka tak lagi berpagut, Off kembali menjangkar Gun dengan pandangan matanya.</p><p>“Puas?”</p><p>Gun membalas tatapan Off, membiarkan lelaki itu melihatnya menyeka tepi bibir menggunakan ibu jari. “Boleh juga.”</p><p>Off tergelak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sisa ruangan—yang baru disadari Gun juga tengah menonton mereka. “Anak ini jelas-jelas berpengalaman, tidak seperti Krist hanya masuk demi mengejar Singto.”</p><p>“Apaan, sih, Kak Off!” Krist melemparkan bantal dengan kesal, yang mendarat telak di bagian belakang kepala Gun. Berurusan dengan laki-laki sulit adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Gun. Dia menoleh ke belakang, memelototi Krist.</p><p>“Jadi kau tidak bohong soal bergabung dengan kami karena suka sentuhan,” kata Tay sambil tersenyum lebar. “Oke, itu bagus. Kita bisa semakin mudah beradaptasi satu sama lain. Tapi, Gun, lain kali jangan pilih orang lain ketika aku sudah menciptakan <em>mood</em> yang cocok buat kita.”</p><p>Tawa Off semakin keras, sedikit menggetarkan Gun yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Mungkin agak terlalu keras karena hati Gun ikut tergerak karenanya. Namun, seperti lengan Off yang sudah kembali bertengger di sisi sofa, Gun juga segera mengangkat badannya dari pangkuan Off.</p><p>Ujung-ujung jemari Gun tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan punggung tangan Off di lengan sofa. Mata Off menangkap miliknya, memaksa mereka terus beradu pandang. Sebelum mendapat dorongan untuk menerjang Off lagi, Gun sedikit membungkuk berterima kasih karena Off sudah mengabulkan keinginannya.</p><p>“Tidak adil, Kak Tay,” dumal Krist ketika Gun kembali ke tempat duduknya. “Di awal dulu aku juga ingin mencium Kak Singto, tapi kalian tidak memberiku izin. Kenapa dia boleh? Dia jelas-jelas sengaja menarget Kak Off.”</p><p>“Krist, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menyukai Singto,” sahut Off sebelum Tay buka suara. “Kau mengatakannya di depan kami semua. Jangan penggal fakta seenak jidat begitu.”</p><p>Krist melimpahkan kejengkelannya kalah debat dengan memelototi Gun nyalang. “Aku masih tidak terima,” desisnya. “Kalau dia boleh mencium Kak Off, berarti aku juga.”</p><p>“Kau ingin menciumku?” balas Off dengan sebelah alis terangkat, raut mukanya skeptis secara jenaka. Gun harus buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya dengan soda sebelum memperkeruh suasana akibat tertawa terang-terangan.</p><p>“Bukan itu!” bantah Krist. “Aku juga mau punya pilihan siapa pasanganku.”</p><p>“Oh, maaf,” kata Gun seraya menurunkan kaleng ke pangkuan, tapi permintaan maafnya ditujukan pada Tay. “Aku tidak tahu kita tidak boleh pilih-pilih pasangan.”</p><p>“Sebenarnya memang tidak ada aturan semacam itu,” Tay membenarkan sambil menggaruk-garuk pangkal rambut pendeknya di tengkuk. “Tapi karena selama ini kami semua sudah dekat, kita tidak perlu perlu pilih ini atau itu kalau perlu sentuhan. Siapa yang <em>available</em>, mereka yang bakal ketemu.”</p><p>Gun tidak percaya hanya itu basisnya. Amat rapuh. Seseorang bisa saja memanfaatkannya habis-habisan kalau mereka cukup pintar mengolah kata-kata.</p><p>“Dan di sini ada tiga orang, tapi dia sengaja memilih Kak Off.”</p><p>“Hentikan, Krist. Dia anak baru, untuk apa kau menyalahkannya?” Kejengkelan Off berdering dari intonasi suaranya yang meninggi. “Untuk selanjut-selanjutnya, hal semacam ini tidak akan ada lagi. Puas?”</p><p>“Kenapa Kak Off membelanya?”</p><p>“Aku cari jalan keluar, bukan membela.”</p><p>“Bilang saja kalau Kak Off suka berciuman dengan dia.”</p><p>“Apa salahnya kalau aku suka? Minimal aku tidak melibatkan perasaan, seperti yang sudah kaulakukan pada Singto.”</p><p>Krist sudah menarik napas, seperti hendak menenangkan diri, tetapi emosinya menggelegak lebih cepat. Dia menghambur keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu menutup dengan begitu keras sampai-sampai kosen bergetar.</p><p>“Jum,” desah Tay. “Kau tahu Krist sensitif tentang Singto, kenapa kau terus mengungkitnya?”</p><p>“Dia perlu diingatkan kalau pola pikirnya masih sama-sama irasional seperti ketika baru saja datang ke sini,” gerutu Off lantas beranjak berdiri. “Sekarang, karena kuota forum tak terpenuhi, berarti pertemuannya sudah selesai?”</p><p>Tay merengut untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. “Mungkin.”</p><p>“Jangan sedih.” Off mengacak-acak rambut Tay dengan lembut. “Besok dia pasti sudah lupa kenapa hari ini marah-marah. Lagi pula, kalau kau hanya memikirkan Krist, bisa-bisa anak baru ini malah kabur karena tidak diperhatikan.”</p><p>Gun mendongak kaget dirinya mendadak dilibatkan dalam percakapan, tapi Off hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum pamit hendak menghadiri rapat himpunan.</p><p>“Betul juga, sih,” erang Tay sambil mengusap wajah menggunakan dua tangan, kemudian memberikan Gun seulas senyum lelah. “Kau sudah dapat gambaran tentang klub ini, kan? Biasanya kita damai, kok, tidak ada pertikaian. Mungkin Krist sedang tidak enak badan sampai uring-uringan begitu.”</p><p>Tay tidak punya tanggung jawab membereskan kekacauan Krist, tetapi Gun menghormati pilihannya untuk ikut campur.</p><p>“Semoga di pertemuan berikutnya Krist mau memaafkanku,” Gun berujar semata-mata agar Tay merasa lebih baik. Tay menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, lalu mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan.</p><p>“Oh ya, Gun. Kunci ini,” Tay memutar anak kunci dalam selot, “cuma ada satu, memang sengaja tidak digandakan. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya kalau sewaktu-waktu kau ingin masuk.”</p><p>Gun mengangguk paham.</p><p>“Dan satu lagi,” kata Tay, menghentikan langkah pertama Gun di lantai koridor. “Kita hanya punya <em>priviledge</em> sebagai anggota klub ketika ada di dalam ruangan. Artinya, tidak seorang pun bisa sembunyi-sembunyi bertemu dan bercumbu di tempat lain. Oke?”</p><p>Sekali lagi Gun mengangguk, meski yang ini tidak terlalu paham.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Aneh.”</p><p>New Thitipoom tidak mendongak dari atlas anatomi yang sedang ditekurinya. “Apanya?”</p><p>“Semuanya,” jawab Gun dan mengganti topangan dagu dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan yang kini bebas menggapai ponsel dari meja. “Ruangan, orang-orang, peraturannya. Semuanya aneh.”</p><p>“Kau tahu apa yang paling aneh dibanding semua itu?” tanya New, lalu memukul pelan kepala Gun menggunakan bolpoin. “Seorang Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat. Sudah jelas formulir itu mencurigakan, tetap saja kau mengambilnya.”</p><p>“Coba pikir, New. Kau sedang bosan setengah mati karena tidak ada kegiatan sesudah kuliah selesai, kemudian tiba-tiba lihat boks pendaftaran Kissing Club. Dari namanya saja sudah menarik. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tergoda untuk daftar?”</p><p>Kening New mengernyit; dia memandang Gun seolah-olah dipertemukan dengan orang gila. “Normalnya, orang tidak akan tertarik. Kecuali dia <em>horny</em> dan <em>desperate</em> …”</p><p>“Aku tidak <em>horny</em> atau <em>desperate</em>,” sahut Gun cepat, memahami makna jeda menggantung di ujung kalimat New. “Kalau mau, aku tinggal datang ke kelab malam, cari <em>one night stand</em>. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah sentuhan polos tanpa hasrat.”</p><p>“Tanpa hasrat,” ulang New.</p><p>“Tanpa hasrat.”</p><p>“O—ke, kalau menurutmu begitu.” New mengangguk, tapi picingan matanya menandakan dia masih menganggap Gun pembual. “Omong-omong, kau santai sekali. Lupa kalau ada praktikum anatomi sebentar lagi?”</p><p>“Bukan lupa, hanya tidak peduli,” sahut Gun riang, menyebabkan New melemparkan kepala ke belakang sambil mengerang frustrasi. New punya segudang ekspresi untuk setiap keputusan Gun, dan bagi Gun itu sangat menghibur.</p><p>(Tetapi Gun juga bersungguh-sungguh soal ketidakpeduliannya. Dia akan gagal, belajar atau tidak.)</p><p>Kemudian ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya bergetar. Hanya perlu melirik nama grup tempat pesan itu mendarat untuk membuat Gun serta-merta menegakkan badan. Jantungnya berdentum kencang oleh antusiasme—dia selalu merasa begini manakala menemukan tempat main baru.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singto:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Halo, ada yang kosong pukul tiga nanti?</em>
</p><p>Gun memicingkan mata, mencoba memproyeksikan wajah dari pemilik nama yang familier itu. Satu gelembung bicara muncul lagi sebelum Gun berhasil mengingat-ingat.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Aku kosong, Kak! :D</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singto:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Aku tahu kau ada kelas jam 2.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> D:&lt;</em>
</p><p>Ujung bibir Gun terangkat, sebelum dia cekikikan sendiri. Anak bernama Krist ini lucu sekali. Dia berpikir-pikir sejenak lalu menggerakkan kedua ibu jari di atas <em>keypad</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Saya bisa, Kak. Kelas saya selesai pukul tiga, kalau Kak Singto mau menunggu sebentar</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singto:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Kau anak baru itu, kan?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Iya, Kak. Sekalian kita bisa kenalan ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> HEI</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> *:)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> salah ketik</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tay:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Itu ide yang bagus! Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singto:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Oke</em>
</p><p>Tidak salah lagi, ubun-ubun Krist pasti sudah beruap menahan amarah membaca percakapan tersebut.  Masih sambil sedikit tertawa, Gun menyelipkan ponsel di bawah binder, baru sadar New tengah memperhatikannya.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Kau pasti sedang cari gara-gara.” New berdecak-decak sambil menempelkan <em>post-it</em> di salah satu halaman atlas. “Aku tidak mengerti. Sejak awal kau suka sekali mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Apa sih salahnya hidup tenang sebentar saja?”</p><p>“Hidup tenang? <em>Where’s the fun in that</em>?” sahut Gun mengedikkan bahu, kemudian mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang sempat dia sebar di meja perpustakaan. “Lagi pula, ‘orang lain’ yang kau bicarakan ini sama-sama maba. Aku tidak bakal dicegat keroyokan seperti yang sudah-sudah.”</p><p>“Sinting,” komentar New. Dia hendak fokus lagi, tapi Gun dan tempat pensilnya kelewat berisik untuk itu. “Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau diam? Sekarang mau ke mana lagi?”</p><p>Gun sudah berdiri dan mendekap bindernya. “Jarak antara perpustakaan dan laboratorium anatomi sekitar satu kilometer. Kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang, kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu.”</p><p>“Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan praktikum?”</p><p>“Tetap saja kita harus datang tepat waktu.”</p><p>“Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan pola pikirmu,” gerutu New, tapi tetap saja ikut berkemas dan mengembalikan buku-buku ke tempat semula. Sesudah itu mereka berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan bersama-sama.</p><p>Matahari siang ini, lagi-lagi, begitu terik. Gun sengaja melompat dari satu bawah bayangan pohon ke bayangan lainnya. Dia tidak keberatan kulitnya menjadi cokelat, dia hanya tidak suka sensasi panasnya matahari menusuk pori-pori seperti ribuan jarum.</p><p>“Oh ya, kau ingat toko <em>pancake</em> yang kubicarakan kemarin?” tanya New. “Mau ke sana setelah praktikum selesai? Promonya habis akhir minggu ini.”</p><p>“Aku sudah ada janji temu di ruang klub.”</p><p>“Lagi? Kau sudah ke sana kemarin.”</p><p>“Iya, tapi karena isinya orang-orang ‘<em>horny</em> dan <em>desperate</em>’”—Gun mengerling jail, menyebabkan New memutar bola mata—“makanya kami harus sering-sering bertemu. Ya kan?”</p><p>“Sakit jiwa.”</p><p>Gun tergelak sambil memeluk sebelah lengan New. “Bercanda. Kau mau ke sana besok? Mumpung kita tidak ada kelas. Kau yang traktir, bukan?”</p><p>“Jangan mimpi,” dengus New, tapi Gun tahu pada akhirnya New akan melakukannya juga. Jadi dia mencium pipi New sebagai uang muka terima kasihnya.</p><p>“Idih!” Mereka berdua kompak menoleh ke belakang, pada Krist yang memberikan tatapan horor bercampur jijik. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”</p><p>Ingin rasanya Gun bersikap santai seperti Off atau ceria layaknya Tay—sungguh, bahkan bengong seperti New rasanya oke juga—tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah hidungnya mengerut tidak suka mendengar nada masam Krist.</p><p>“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ini wilayah kedokteran,” sahut Gun.</p><p>“Aku barusan mengantar temanku, tapi itu tidak penting. Kau!” Telunjuk Krist ditudingkan penuh kebencian ke wajah Gun. “Kalau sudah punya pacar, jangan masuk Kissing Club!”</p><p>Gun menatap New sebentar, lalu pada Krist lagi. “Yang penting aku tidak pacaran dengan anggota klub, kan? Aku bahkan tidak menyukai siapa pun di sana, beda dengan seseorang.”</p><p>Wajah Krist berubah merah padam. Dia berderap mendekat dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Gun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Gun dapat melihat semua inferioritas, kegelisahan, dan perasaan tak berdaya yang lumat dalam kobaran amarah di mata Krist.</p><p>“Jangan macam-macam. Aku tahu tujuanmu masuk hanya untuk merayu mereka.” Krist memperkuat cengkeramannya. “Dasar jalang—”</p><p>New merenggut pundak Krist lalu menonjok pipinya keras-keras, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung-huyung, pegangannya dari Gun terlepas.</p><p>“Tidak perlu repot-repot, New.” Gun mendesakkan gagang kacamatanya sampai ke puncak batang hidung. “Kita bisa terlambat praktikum.”</p><p>New membuntutinya, tapi tidak tanpa memberikan tatapan tajam terakhir pada Krist. “Itu tadi anggota Kissing Club juga? Kau bilang isinya hanya orang-orang yang suka ciuman.”</p><p>Gun mencengir dan merangkul pundak New. “Drama itu bonus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Singto Prachaya sedang meninjau ulang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti proposal ketika Gun masuk pukul tiga lewat lima belas. Dia adalah tipe lelaki yang sepintas pandang saja sudah kelihatan stempel ‘dijamin sukses’ di keningnya. Raut mukanya serius tapi penuh kendali, gesturnya tenang sekaligus efisien. Tetapi satu galur dalam di keningnya menggambarkan mungkin pembawaan kalem saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kebal terhadap beban yang ditanggung kedua pundaknya.</p><p>“Permisi, Kak.”</p><p>Secara nyata Singto berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh melalui bahu kemudian tersenyum. “Oh. Gun?”</p><p>“Iya, Kak.” Gun berjalan menghampiri Singto lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Parfum yang dikenakan Singto sangat maskulin—dia adalah cetak biru dari tipe pria ideal yang diidamkan semua kaum. Pantas saja Krist tergila-gila.</p><p>“Maaf kemarin aku berhalangan hadir. Ada rapat yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan,” kata Singto. Suaranya berwibawa dan lembut sekali, sensasinya hampir seperti menelusurkan jari ke ukiran kayu di pintu kuil. “Maaf juga semisal Krist tidak ramah.”</p><p>Gun menaikkan alis. “Kak Singto tahu soal itu?”</p><p>“Siapa yang tidak tahu?”</p><p>Entahlah, pihak lainnya bersikap seolah-olah itu rahasia negara yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun. Gun sekadar mengangguk, kemudian melimpahkan perhatiannya pada menara kertas yang menjulang di meja rendah. Mulai <em>handout</em> kuliah, proposal, sampai sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebendel esai yang belum dikoreksi, semuanya ditumpuk campur aduk menjadi satu.</p><p>“Sepertinya Kak Singto orang sibuk.”</p><p>Singto ikut melirik meja, lalu tertawa pelan. “Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa diberi banyak tugas sejak SMA, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.”</p><p>“Keren. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semua ini, bahkan separuhnya.” Gun mencengir. “Dulu di SMA aku adalah tipe yang akan pergi karaoke atau belanja sepulang sekolah daripada ikut klub. Mereka bilang kalau sudah kuliah harus terlibat dalam organisasi, jadi di sinilah aku berada.”</p><p>“Agar CV-mu tidak kosong melompong?”</p><p>“Bukan begitu.” Gun mencondongkan badan ke arah Singto, merebut proposal dari tangannya lalu tersenyum. “Karena aku suka ciuman.”</p><p>Sejujurnya, menilai dari penampilan Singto yang rapi dan kaku, tadinya Gun hanya ingin usil dengan membuat lelaki itu gelagapan. Namun, sorot mata Singto serta-merta berubah. Dia meraih kedua pundak Gun dan mengempaskannya cukup keras hingga bagian belakang kepalanya menumbuk lengan sofa. Proposal yang tadinya di tangan Gun jatuh ke lantai.</p><p>Senyum teduh yang diberikan Singto kelihatan salah tempat jika menilai posisinya yang kini berada di atas Gun. “Kau keberatan?”</p><p>“Kalau keberatan, aku tidak akan ada di sini.”</p><p>“Kau lebih berani dari kelihatannya.”</p><p>Singto melonggarkan simpul dasi lalu melucutinya dari kerah. Gun hanya memperhatikan benda itu melayang terabaikan sebelum mengembalikan fokus pada Singto.</p><p>“Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti apa?”</p><p>“Mm, biar kupikir dulu.” Singto membenamkan hidung ke lekuk rahang Gun, menghirup lehernya. “Kesan pertamaku, kau polos dan naif. Aku sempat ragu tadi.”</p><p>“Kebetulan, aku justru berpikir Kak Singto tidak punya keraguan sama sekali,” sahut Gun seraya melepas kacamatanya menggunakan satu tangan, karena lengannya yang lain sudah melingkari leher Singto dan mendekap lelaki itu lebih rapat. Kemudian Gun menyadari satu hal; dia menarik kerah belakang Singto supaya menjauh. “Maaf, Kak.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Aku baru saja praktikum anatomi. Aku pasti berbau seperti formalin.” Gun sedikit menaikkan kerah kemeja ke wajah, mengendus baunya sendiri. Meskipun mengenakan jas laboratorium, formalin bukanlah tipe aroma yang malu-malu—dia akan dengan ganas berkamikaze ke pakaian siapa pun. Dan memang hidung Gun segera disergap bau tajam itu. “Ugh, sialan.”</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah tahu bau formalin. Mana?”</p><p>Singto meraih kerah kemeja Gun dengan dua tangan, menghidu permukaan dalamnya kemudian mengecup puncak sternum Gun. Gun menaikkan satu alis.</p><p>“Oho, oportunis.”</p><p>Singto mencengir. “Aku sungguhan, kok.”</p><p>“Kak Singto pasti tipe yang mudah penasaran.”</p><p>“Jangan meledekku,” hardik Singto sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali mendusel leher Gun. Sementara satu tangannya menelusup ke balik kemeja Gun, tangan yang lain ditangkupkan di sisi wajah Gun, ibu jari mengelus ketiga lubang tindik di cuping telinganya.</p><p>Sentuhan Singto terasa membara, jari-jemarinya menggali kulit Gun dengan tekanan yang mendesak, seolah-olah ini momen terakhir mereka bertemu sehingga mereka harus bergegas menjamah dan menyesapi intisari satu sama lain. Ini tempo yang menyenangkan. Gun merabakan tangannya punggung Singto, merasakan galur tulang belakangnya yang kokoh dan panas ...</p><p>Lalu Singto mendadak roboh, lutut dan tangannya tak lagi menumpu bobot tubuh, sehingga semuanya mengimpit Gun sampai dia memekik kecil.</p><p>“Kak Singto?”</p><p>“Aku boleh <em>cuddle</em> sebentar?” bisik Singto, yang kepalanya sudah bersarang di lekuk leher serta pundak Gun. Matanya yang mengerling menunjukkan banyak hal, terutama permohonan yang berkelip di balik sorot jenaka. “Kalau kau ingin menciumku, lakukan saja, selama kau tidak keberatan aku tetap diam seperti kayu gelondongan begini.”</p><p>“Aku tidak punya agenda mencium orang hari ini,” sahut Gun, meski tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia sudah mengantisipasi sesi bercumbu yang panas sejak Singto pertama kali menggesekkan hidung ke lehernya—dia suka bagaimana Singto berada di atasnya, mengambil kendali, bermain kata-kata dan menelusupkan nada sugestif di baliknya. Tapi dia akan menjadi orang tanpa hati kalau memaksakan kehendaknya sesudah melihat tumpukan tanggung jawab di atas meja yang untuk sementara waktu ingin dilupakan Singto.</p><p>“Oh, sungguh?” balas Singto, tidak lagi menggoda melainkan sungguh-sungguh bertanya. Tangannya menjelajah semakin jauh di balik kemeja Gun, memeluk torsonya dengan telapak tangan terentang lebar, menyatukan sebanyak mungkin kulit mereka. Sedikit saja dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup arteri karotis Gun.</p><p>Gun beringsut menghadap samping, menemui wajah Singto. Sofa ini terlalu sempit bagi dua laki-laki dewasa untuk saling berpelukan, tapi bukan masalah karena toh dada mereka berimpit dan tungkai telah saling menjerat satu sama lain. Gun melarikan tangan ke rambut Singto yang agak kaku akibat gel, menyebabkan Singto menguburkan wajah ke tulang selangkanya.</p><p>“Biasanya Kak Singto <em>cuddle</em> sama siapa?”</p><p>“Tawan, dia punya suhu badan paling pas untuk dipeluk. Sayangnya banyak omong,” Singto bergumam di dadanya. “Kalau Off, dia lembek, mirip guling kesayangan yang kau pakai sejak bayi, tapi dia selalu makan sesuatu. Aku mencoba menghindarinya; aku tidak mau rambutku penuh remah-remah. Krist …”</p><p>Ucapan Singto tertahan begitu saja. Gun menunduk, berusaha membaca ekspresinya, tapi dia hanya dipertemukan dengan puncak kepala Singto.</p><p>“Krist pasti paling menyebalkan,” Gun sengaja menggiring opini sambil menggesekkan telunjuk dan jari tengah yang menjepit sejumput rambut Singto.</p><p>“Tidak, dia anak manis. Empuk, hangat, penurut. Wanginya manis … Oh, maaf, aku tidak mencoba menyindirmu.” Singto tergelak sementara Gun cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. “Tapi ya itu.”</p><p>Tidak ada yang perlu mengelaborasi ‘itu’ yang diucapkan Singto. Mereka sudah terlalu nyaman untuk membahas sesuatu yang meresahkan, sehingga memilih mendengarkan jantung keduanya yang bergerak seirama.</p><p>“Oh, iya. Gun.”</p><p>“Ya, Kak?”</p><p>“Segera bilang kalau lenganmu lelah menjadi bantal kepalaku.”</p><p>“Siap, Kak.”</p><p>Mungkin karena pembawaan Singto yang kalem dan elegan, mungkin juga karena tidak ada pengacau di dalam sini, keheningan yang lantas berjingkat di sekitar mereka terasa amat damai dan khidmat. Bahkan sinar matahari yang menerobos kaca jendela tampak seperti arus sungai emas yang mengucur lembut memenuhi lantai ubin, membentuk kolam bergelimang cahaya. Dengung AC terdengar syahdu, melenakan, menggiring kesadaran ke tepi alam mimpi yang membuai.</p><p>Gun mengakui gambaran itu datang sebab dia hampir ketiduran. Ruangan klub kelihatan normal-normal saja saat dia terlonjak sedetik kemudian, kaget mendengar nada dering Singto yang berisik dan membahana.</p><p>“Maaf soal itu,” gumam Singto, tanpa mengangkat kepala mengulurkan tangan ke meja yang berada di balik punggung Gun, mengambil ponselnya. “Halo?”</p><p>Gun sengaja menahan napas, siapa tahu dengan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat, debur udara yang dikeluarkan dari hidungnya bisa tertangkap telinga si penelepon.</p><p>“Oke, temui aku di kantin sepuluh menit lagi. Bawa temanmu.”</p><p>Orang di seberang sambungan menyemburkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, tapi Singto menutup telepon begitu saja. Lagi-lagi muncul kerutan di keningnya selama dia menavigasikan layar ponsel, tapi, ketika mendongak dan menyadari Gun sedang memperhatikannya, dia tertawa pelan.</p><p>“Seharusnya aku kosong sampai pukul enam nanti, tapi tiba-tiba temanku tidak bisa datang untuk diskusi dengan perwakilan mahasiswa baru,” kata Singto sambil mengamati layar lagi. Terlepas dari senyum di bibirnya, dia kelihatan ingin mencaplok siapa pun yang sudah—atau <em>tidak</em>—berkontribusi dalam <em>groupchat</em> di depannya.</p><p>“Kak Singto juga anggota komdis?” tanya Gun tak percaya seraya mengamati Singto menggeliat untuk bangkit duduk.</p><p>“Iya, tapi lebih karena ditunjuk oleh ketua komdis sebelumnya. Kalau disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku jadi anggota kesehatan atau malah tidak menjadi apa-apa.”</p><p>Jujur saja, dari semua anggota Kissing Club, Tay Tawan-lah yang lebih terlihat seperti <em>yes-man</em> ketimbang Singto. Tetapi barangkali mereka tidak sekadar mencari sukarelawan, melainkan orang yang benar-benar kompeten, dan kualitas itu jelas-jelas ada pada Singto.</p><p>Tanpa suara Singto memasukkan ujung-ujung kemeja ke balik celana dan membetulkan manset. Terakhir, dia mengenakan dasinya lagi yang sempat terlontar ke kaki meja. Itu seperti pemandangan yang biasa ditemukan Gun ketika pagi menjelang di akhir pekan, sebelum dia dan partner satu malamnya patungan membayar hostel yang mereka pilih dalam kondisi setengah pengar.</p><p>“Aku duluan ya, Gun,” kata Singto sesudah membalikkan badan, dia tampak serapi dan sekaku ketika Gun masuk tadi. “Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan. Oh ya, kau sudah tahu tempat persembunyian kuncinya, kan? Boleh minta tolong nanti dikembalikan?”</p><p>“Ayo kita pergi bersama, Kak,” kata Gun dan melompat duduk tegak. “Aku tidak suka sendirian.”</p><p>“Tentu. Sesudah ini kau pulang?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku berniat ke kantin FH.”</p><p>Singto berhenti mengumpulkan tumpukan dokumen ke dekapannya. Kedua alisnya saling mendekat. “Kau ada kepentingan apa di sana?”</p><p>“Membantu Kak Singto membawa semua ini.” Gun mengambil alih semua yang ada di lengan Singto, lalu tersenyum lebar. “Ayo, Kak.”</p><p>Selama sedetik, Singto tertegun, tapi kemudian tertawa. “Kau ini benar-benar.” Dia mencangklongkan tas di satu bahu. “Oke, makasih. Akan kutraktir minuman setelah aku selesai nanti.”</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang klub, mereka mengobrol banyak. Gun tidak terkejut mendapati Singto pernah mengepalai sederet organisasi dan klub sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP—jabatan ketua seolah-olah menjadi bayangan yang senantiasa mengikuti langkah kakinya. Singto tidak pernah menyampaikannya secara langsung, tapi Gun menangkap kesan lelaki itu sudah muak dengan semuanya.</p><p>Gun juga menyadari keceriaan Singto semakin berkurang seiring langkah mereka yang makin dekat dengan kawasan Fakultas Hukum. Semua tawa halusnya mulai digantikan senyum tipis, posisinya sebagai pencerita juga pelan-pelan dipindahkan pada Gun, menjadikan dirinya tak lebih dari audiens yang sekadar menggumamkan “oh ya?” atau “itu bagus”.</p><p>Akhirnya, ketika mereka tiba kantin yang luas dan masih lumayan ramai, ekspresi Singto berubah serius sepenuhnya. Dia, bagaimanapun, masih bisa mengupayakan seulas senyum datar saat meminta Gun menunggu di salah satu meja, sedangkan dia menemui ketua angkatan maba.</p><p>Gun duduk, melepas selempang tas dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan kertas milik Singto, lalu melihat sekeliling. Dia dan New sering mengunjungi kantin fakultas lain sebagai bagian dari ekspedisi makan siang mereka, dan Fakultas Hukum adalah segelintir yang belum sempat dijamah. Sekalian menunggu, dia melakukan penjajakan sedikit. Pandangannya menyapu setiap papan menu, membandingkannya dengan yang sudah-sudah.</p><p>Lalu Gun baru ingat Krist juga berkuliah di sini, membuatnya serta merta mengerutkan hidung. Ew, tidak, terima kasih. Mau seenak atau semurah apa pun, segalanya tetap saja menjadi tidak sebanding kalau dia harus berurusan dengan laki-laki itu.</p><p>Perhatiannya kemudian menjurus pada punggung Singto yang menghadap ke arahnya. Dua maba yang tampak tegang berada di seberang meja. Apa pun yang sedang mereka bicarakan kelihatan tidak menyenangkan, mungkin sama seperti negoisasi yang harus dilakukan ketua angkatan Gun setelah mereka gagal memenuhi janji dari komdis.</p><p>Gun bersyukur dirinya tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Pantas saja Singto memerlukan pelukan. Sentuhan merupakan obat untuk semua masalah hati, meskipun jujur saja lelaki itu masih tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang akan bergantung pada keberadaan orang lain. Di mata Gun, Singto pantasnya melepas stres dengan meditasi atau membaca buku atau apalah.</p><p>Kedua maba itu berdiri dan mengucap salam, sebelum kabur terbirit-birit sambil sesekali tersandung kaki sendiri. Kedua pundak Singto terangkat tinggi, lalu melesak jauh ke bawah. Caranya menyugar rambut ke belakang tampak frustrasi sekaligus kesepian.</p><p>Kalau saja tidak mengingat wewenang yang hanya mempan dalam ruang klub, Gun akan segera berlari untuk memeluknya.</p><p>Singto bangkit menghampiri Gun. “Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Mau minum apa?”</p><p>“Sesuka Kak Singto. Aku tidak pemilih, kok.”</p><p>Tangan Singto sempat terangkat sebelum dijebloskan lagi ke saku celana, Gun menebak hendak menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya sebelum tersadar di mana mereka sedang berada. Sebagai gantinya, lelaki itu tersenyum. “Sebentar ya.”</p><p>Gun mengangguk, membiarkan Singto berlalu. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya dan Gun bisa dengan mudah membayangkan konten percakapan mereka—“Siapa yang datang bersamamu? Dia bukan anak sini, kan?”, “Oh, itu sepupuku, dia sedang berkunjung”—menilai dari citra serta nama yang tampaknya mati-matian dijaga oleh Singto.</p><p>Tapi apa enaknya hidup seperti itu? Memutar-mutar sudut pandang tetap saja tidak memberikan jawaban bagi Gun, jadi dia menanyakannya langsung pada Singto ketika lelaki itu kembali dengan dua gelas es kopi.</p><p>“Tidak ada enaknya,” Singto mengaku sambil menggulirkan sedotan di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. “Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padamu sebaik mungkin, kan?”</p><p>Gun mengangguk. Soal itu, dia sudah tahu.</p><p>“Mereka percaya padaku. Mereka sudah memberiku kesempatan, sebagai gantinya ada ekspektasi yang harus kucapai. Itu lebih seperti hubungan timbal-balik. Toh nantinya aku juga yang puas jika pekerjaan yang dipercayakan padaku bisa selesai dengan baik. Lagi pula, semakin banyak orang yang percaya, semakin banyak juga pintu kesempatan yang dibukakan untukku.”</p><p>Singto mengakhirinya dengan menyeruput es kopi. Gun ingin berkata mungkin saja sebagian kepercayaan itu berbasis rasa malas dan ketergantungan berlebih pada Singto. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas disuarakan, kesannya seolah-olah dia hendak mendiskreditkan kerja keras Singto.</p><p>“Lalu,” kata Gun pelan, mengundang Singto untuk mendongak, “jangan bilang Kak Singto bergabung dengan Kissing Club karena disuruh juga.”</p><p>Tawa Singto mendesak keluar dengan sangat tiba-tiba, bahkan yang bersangkutan tampaknya kaget dia sudah tertawa. Tetapi setelahnya dia tetap tersenyum.</p><p>“Siapa yang bisa menyuruhku melakukan hal semacam itu?” Singto mencocok-cocok bongkahan es di dalam gelas menggunakan sedotan, tidak lagi menatap Gun. “Pelukan, ciuman, itu bukan ... itu bukan sesuatu yang normalnya dilakukan orang-orang dengan bebas.”</p><p>“Kak Singto tinggal cari pacar, kalau ingin mengikuti tatanan normal.”</p><p>“Rasanya kurang tepat memacari seseorang hanya karena mendambakan sentuhan fisik dan bukan hubungan emosional,” kekeh Singto. “Ada banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dipenuhi, persepsi yang disamakan, jadwal yang disesuaikan ... Itu terlalu berat untukku.”</p><p>“Oh, karena itu Kakak masuk Kissing Club yang justru tidak membolehkan adanya perasaan?”</p><p>Singto meringis sedikit. “Kesannya jahat, bukan begitu?”</p><p>“Tidak, semua orang di klub memang masuk dengan alasan yang sama, kan? Karena kita perlu sentuhan tanpa repot-repot mengembangkan perasaan … Oh!” Gun mencengir ketika Singto mengangkat alis mendengar seruannya di bagian akhir. “Kecuali satu orang.”</p><p>Pemahaman berkelebat di balik kedua bola mata Singto. “Krist sudah tahu peraturan dan konsekuensinya. Kalau dia masih bertahan di klub, berarti dia sudah berdamai dengan perasaannya.”</p><p>“Memangnya Kak Singto pernah tanya langsung?”</p><p>Singto terdiam dan menyedot es kopinya lagi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off memutar <em>sling bag</em>-nya ke punggung sebelum berjongkok dan sedikit mengangkat pot <em>aglaonema</em> dari tatakannya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada kunci yang bergelimang di bawah sana, menyebabkan kedua alisnya melejit naik. Dia kembali beranjak berdiri, mengamati lorong yang terbentang hampa di hadapannya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah datang pada pukul sepuluh pagi.</p>
<p>Yah, siapa pun itu bukan masalah. Hanya anggota klub yang tahu tempat persembunyian kunci, berarti mereka juga yang ada di dalam ruangan. Off mengembalikan tas ke depan dan mulai melangkah menyusuri lorong yang selalu kosong dan remang. Sepertinya pihak universitas sengaja mengumpulkan klub-klub eksentrik ke lokasi pinggiran ini, jauh dari jangkauan perhatian mayoritas orang. Tay selalu berusaha mempercantik alasan itu dengan macam-macam teori, tapi Off lebih tahu. Kalau mereka dianggap aneh, berarti mereka memang aneh. Semudah itu.</p>
<p>Tangan Off sudah mencapai handel pintu ketika telinganya menangkap suara cekikikan halus di baliknya. Kedengaran asing, dan dia hampir mendobrak masuk sampai otaknya mengingatkan bahwa mereka tidak hanya berempat sekarang.</p>
<p>Anak baru itu.</p>
<p>Off menghela napas dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, matanya segera menemukan si pemilik tawa lucu sedang bergulat dengan Singto di atas sofa. Mereka berdua tertawa. Off tidak yakin mana yang harus dipertanyakannya lebih dulu: tujuan gulat mereka atau tawa Singto yang lebih langka daripada hujan di musim kemarau.</p>
<p>“<em>Hi, guys</em>.” Off berbicara lantang dan menutup pintu dengan sama kerasnya. Dia oke-oke saja dianggap obat nyamuk, toh tujuannya ke sini juga hanya mencari tempat sejuk selama menunggu kelas selanjutnya, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi hantu yang datang dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. “Kelihatannya seru. Kalian sedang apa?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kak.” Gun yang pertama kali memberikan respons. Anak baru itu menegakkan badan dan tersenyum, walaupun napasnya masih sedikit terengah. Ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang mencuat berantakan dan Off baru sadar warnanya kecokelatan. “Kita tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, kok.”</p>
<p>“Bukannya tujuan kalian di sini untuk berbuat aneh?” sahut Off, lalu tertawa saat air muka Gun berubah. “Silakan dilanjutkan.”</p>
<p>Dan Singto yang pertama kali mematuhi ucapan Off dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke belakang leher Gun dan menariknya kembali berbaring. Mereka saling gelitik selama beberapa detik lagi, yang menyebabkan Off punya kesempatan mendengar suara tawa Gun dengan lebih jelas dan lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya Singto menghidu kening Gun dan memeluknya erat-erat.</p>
<p>Off bangkit lagi untuk mengambil botol soda dari lemari es. Dengan pinggul menyandar di tepian lemari es, dia mengamati kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Dua tahun mengenal Singto, bisa jadi ini pertama kali Off melihat Singto relaks, seperti benar-benar nyaman dengan kulitnya sendiri selama menceritakan sesuatu dengan suara kecil, satu tangannya memainkan sejumput rambut Gun.</p>
<p>Kelihatannya intim sekali, tapi Off maklum. Dia masih ingat Singto yang dengan gelisah mendatangi dia dan Tay yang sedang menempel poster Kissing Club di papan pengumuman Fakultas Hukum. Lelaki itu banyak bertanya dan lebih banyak mendebat jawaban yang mereka tawarkan, menjadikan Off dan Tay hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.</p>
<p>Hanya saja, seiring pembicaraan mereka berlangsung, tidak perlu waktu lama hingga Off menangkap makna di balik sikap defensif Singto yang kala itu agak kelewatan. Singto tidak mempertanyakan moral mereka; dia mempertanyakan moralnya sendiri, yang akhirnya terlupakan saat Tay dengan canggung memeluknya. Singto suka berpelukan, sesimpel itu.</p>
<p>Off mengepit botol di lengan kiri lalu membuka lemari es lagi untuk mencari <em>cupcake </em>yang sengaja disimpannya sebagai camilan. Dia membawa keduanya ke sofa tunggal, bersiap melanjutkan serial Netflix yang tak berhasil dirampungkannya sejak pekan lalu.</p>
<p>“Kak Off suka makanan manis?” Gun bertanya di balik dekapan Singto.</p>
<p>“Lumayan.” Off menunduk ke arah kotak di pangkuannya, lalu mendongak lagi. “Kau mau?”</p>
<p>“Kalau <em>pancake</em>, suka?”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>“Besok ... eh, sebentar, Kak Singto.” Gun menyingkirkan lengan Singto dari pundaknya agar bisa duduk tegak dan berbicara dengan lebih leluasa. “Besok aku dan temanku berencana ke toko <em>pancake</em> yang baru buka. Mumpung masih ada promo.”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak mengajakku?” tanya Singto sambil melilitkan lengannya di perut Gun, bahkan sebelum Off memberikan jawaban. Gun berganti menatap lelaki itu.</p>
<p>“Kalau Kakak mau, boleh. Memangnya Kak Singto suka?”</p>
<p>“Tidak juga, sih.”</p>
<p>“Tuh, kan.” Gun menggulingkan badannya ke atas Singto dengan gemas, melanjutkan sesi pelukan mereka sambil cekikikan.</p>
<p>Off berhenti mengunyah, lalu mengangkat <em>cupcake</em> yang sudah sedikit rompal itu setinggi matanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya jadi hambar? Mungkin memang bukan ide bagus meneguk soda yang terlalu manis sebelum makan kue. Off mengembalikan <em>cupcake</em> ke karton kemudian membuka mulut untuk bicara—</p>
<p>“Hei! Ternyata kau di sini, Jum!” Tay praktis melemparkan badannya ke dalam, senyumnya menyinari seisi ruangan. “Wah, Gun dan Singto juga? Kalian tidak ada kelas?”</p>
<p>Gun hendak duduk untuk menanggapi, tapi Singto menahan lelaki itu tetap di dada. “Iya, Kak. Hari Jumat kosong.” Akhirnya dia menjawab, suaranya terbenam kemeja Singto.</p>
<p>Kening Off berkerut. Gestur kepemilikan itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan, Prachaya. Ingin rasanya dia bicara begitu. Kendati demikian, Tay hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan di sofa, jadi Off berasumsi dirinya yang kebanyakan berpikir.</p>
<p>“Wih, enaknya peluk-pelukan. Kalian tahu, pelukan bisa memicu keluarnya oksitoksin. Hormon itu berhubungan dengan kegembiraan, juga bisa untuk menurunkan stres. Cocok untuk Singto yang paling rentan terkena stres.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak mudah stres, terima kasih banyak,” dengus Singto pelan, mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Tay yang mulai membongkar laci-laci meja. Off merasa itu waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri menghampiri sahabatnya.</p>
<p>“Kau sedang apa?”</p>
<p>“Aku dalam ekspedisi mencari ponsel. Aku baru sadar tadi pagi kalau ponselku tidak ada, ketika hendak mengecek jadwal kuliah.”</p>
<p>Off memutar bola mata dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri untuk menghubungi nomor Tay. Benar saja, deritan lembut terdengar dari balik karpet. “Berarti sekarang kau bolos? Karena kau jelas-jelas sudah terlambat untuk kelas pagi,” kata Off sambil memutus sambungan, membiarkan Tay bergegas menghampiri ujung karpet yang berada di dekat kaki sofa.</p>
<p>“Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?”</p>
<p>Mata Off memicing melihat dua kepala yang saling berdekatan di atas lengan sofa, dua-duanya tidak memedulikan seluruh dunia. “Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke toko <em>pancake</em> itu sekarang, anak baru?”</p>
<p>Sontak Gun menegakkan kepala. “Ya, Kak?”</p>
<p>“Ajak temanmu, kita berangkat sekarang.” Off meraih <em>sling bag </em>dari atas lemari es dan mengenakannya. “Mumpung aku sedang dalam suasana hati ingin mentraktir orang banyak. Kau ikut, Tay?”</p>
<p>“<em>Pancake</em>? Sekarang juga?” Tay mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung; pembicaraan ini berada di luar orbit yang diketahuinya. “Ini dalam rangka apaan? Pertemuan klub?”</p>
<p>Off mengedikkan bahu.</p>
<p>“Sebentar, Kak. Aku telepon temanku dulu,” kata Gun setelah bangkit duduk, rambutnya semakin berantakan dibanding sebelumnya. Off menghela napas dan menekuri ponselnya sendiri, mengetikkan pesan cepat kepada Krist di <em>groupchat</em> klub.</p>
<p>Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga lelaki itu mengiakan. Off mengantongi ponsel di saku celana. “Bagaimana denganmu, Singto?”</p>
<p>Singto membetulkan simpul dasinya sambil tersenyum. “Kalau ini pertemuan klub, aku ikut.”</p>
<p>Sudah dua tahun Off mengenal Singto. Dia mengetahui setiap sisi senyumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti topeng ketimbang perantara suasana hati, dan Off sangat memahaminya. Hanya saja pagi ini, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, dia sebal sekali melihat senyum itu.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Gun harus menjemput New terlebih dulu, sehingga, ketika mereka berdua tiba, empat anggota Kissing Club lainnya sudah duduk dan mengobrol di salah satu meja paling besar di kedai sempit tersebut. Aneh rasanya, sekumpulan laki-laki menantikan <em>pancake</em> di tengah-tengah kedai bertema <em>rustic</em> dan nuansa pastel. Entah kenapa kelihatannya akan ada kekacauan besar yang terjadi sesudah ini.</p>
<p>“Maaf lama, Kakak-kakak,” sapa Gun ceria, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah New yang mengikutinya tanpa suara. “Ini New, temanku. Tolong jangan dirundung karena dia bukan anggota klub.”</p>
<p>New menyikut lengan Gun sebagai peringatan. Tay tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya. “Bukan masalah, kami yang mestinya berterima kasih karena kau sudah baik hati sekali mengundang kami ke sini. Ayo duduk. Aku sudah pesan sesuai titipan Gun.”</p>
<p>“Saya? Mengundang kalian?”</p>
<p>Gun ganti menyikut New dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat yang sudah dipersilakan Tay. Dia sendiri, karena cuma satu kursi yang tersisa, duduk di sebelah Krist. Pelototan mata Krist bukannya tidak menusuk pelipisnya, dia hanya memutuskan tidak peduli.</p>
<p>“Aku baru tahu <em>pancake</em> itu bisa pakai <em>topping</em> macam-macam,” kata Tay tiba-tiba. “Aku tadi lihat menunya, dan isinya sungguh unik.  Pantas tempat ini ramai. Kalian pernah dengar <em>pancake</em> dengan <em>topping</em> telur ceplok setengah matang dan jamur panggang? Itu opsi yang bagus jika kalian memerlukan protein dan tidak ingin yang manis-manis.”</p>
<p>“Hah,” komentar New, padahal semua orang sekadar mangut-mangut. “Ada alasan kenapa <em>pancake</em> disebut <em>dessert</em>, dan itu karena rasanya manis.”</p>
<p>Tay mengerutkan kening, memandangi New heran. “Siapa bilang <em>pancake</em> <em>dessert</em>? Dia bisa jadi <em>breakfast, brunch</em> ...”</p>
<p>“Tapi lebih dikenal jadi <em>dessert</em>.”</p>
<p>“Faktanya, orang Amerika menganggap <em>pancake</em> sebagai menu sarapan mereka.”</p>
<p>“Dan kenapa kau mendadak membicarakan Amerika?”</p>
<p>“Aku hanya memberi tahu kalau <em>pancake</em> bukan sekadar <em>dessert</em>.”</p>
<p>“Apa kalian benar-benar akan berdebat tentang <em>pancake</em>?” celetuk Off di ujung meja paling jauh dari Gun, nadanya jengkel. “Ini cuma makanan, perang dunia tidak akan terjadi walaupun seseorang memutuskan memasukkan <em>pancake</em> ke blender.”</p>
<p>Entah ini hanya perasaan Gun, atau Off memang terlihat ketus sejak tadi. Apakah dia bangun di sisi yang salah pagi ini? Sungguh sangat disayangkan, padahal Gun ingin mengobrol banyak dengan lelaki itu.</p>
<p>“Benar kata Kak Off,” sahut Krist, masih memandangi Gun. “Sebaliknya, perang bisa terjadi kalau ada orang yang jelas-jelas punya pacar, tapi dia masih berkeliling mencium orang lain.”</p>
<p>Gun mendengus, lalu tersenyum. “Wah, gila. Apakah orang semacam itu ada?”</p>
<p>Krist menggertakkan rahangnya. “Iya, dia duduk di depanku sekarang.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak punya pacar,” cetus Tay cepat, yang notabene memang duduk di seberang Krist. Baik Gun maupun Krist tidak mengacuhkannya. Gun meletakkan satu siku di meja, bertopang dagu sambil menatap Krist lekat-lekat.</p>
<p>“Dilihat dari sudut pandang tertentu, hal itu bukan masalah kalau pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan, kan?” Gun melebarkan senyum dan menjawil dagu Krist. “Pengetahuanmu sepertinya luas sekali. Kau punya pacar? Atau kepingin tapi tidak bisa?”</p>
<p>Krist menepis tangan Gun. “Aku tahu tujuanmu masuk klub ini sama sekali tidak benar.”</p>
<p>“Krist.” Satu tangan Singto menangkap pundak Krist. “Tidak usah cari masalah.”</p>
<p>Dengan cepat Krist memutar badannya ke arah sebaliknya. “Apa maksud Kak Sing? Jelas-jelas dia yang mulai duluan.”</p>
<p>“Semua orang di sini tahu kau yang memulai.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa Kak Sing malah membelanya?”</p>
<p>“Oke, oke. Jangan mulai bertengkar di tempat seperti ini,” Tay menengahi. “Krist, bukan urusan kita semisal Gun punya pacar. Yang paling penting, tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat antar anggota klub.”</p>
<p>“Wah, gila. Apakah orang semacam itu ada?” gumam Gun dengan nada mengejek, lalu mulai tertawa saat Krist menatapnya lagi. “Iya, dia duduk di depanku sekarang.”</p>
<p>Krist pasti akan menonjok Gun kalau saja Singto tidak dengan sigap menahan sebelah lengannya dan berteriak memanggil namanya. Segera saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kedai, dengan Krist yang mengamuk, Singto yang menghardik, serta Tay yang mencoba bicara di antara teriakan-teriakan yang sudah bersahutan.</p>
<p>Gun meringis melihat keributan yang meledak lebih dari perkiraannya, lalu menoleh ke arah teman baiknya yang tetap memotong <em>pancake</em> dengan tenang. Matanya terbelalak. “Kau tidak punya niatan membantuku?”</p>
<p>“Kau yang memulainya,” kata New, menyuap sepotong besar yang lengket oleh sirup mapel. “Aku orangnya objektif.”</p>
<p>Lalu Off membanting gelasnya ke meja. Semua orang berhenti bersuara, berhenti bergerak—bahkan kebisingan di balik dapur juga sepertinya terhenti sejenak. Off mengembuskan napas keras dari hidung kemudian mendongak.</p>
<p>“Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?”</p>
<p>Krist menyentakkan tangan dari Singto dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan lokasi, tetapi Off memanggilnya.</p>
<p>“Semua ini pasti lelucon buatmu. Kau hanya membuat masalah kemudian meninggalkannya.” Krist menoleh dengan tatapan mata nyalang, yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Off. “Sini, duduk lagi.”</p>
<p><em>Mampus, Gun dalam masalah besar</em>, pikir Gun ketika Krist mengempaskan badan dengan enggan ke kursi. Bahkan orang-orang yang mustahil salah tingkah semacam Singto dan Tay mulai tampak canggung.</p>
<p>“Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?” Off mengulang pertanyaannya. “Aku tidak peduli meskipun kalian saling menyimpan dendam dan bernafsu membabat leher satu sama lain—persetan dengan itu. Tetapi bersikaplah dewasa. Kalian membuat semua orang ikut terganggu dengan sesuatu yang bahkan seharusnya tidak kami pikirkan. Krist, kau,” Off menghela napas, “kapan kau dewasa dan berhenti bicara dengan nada pasif-agresif seperti ini?”</p>
<p>Mulut Krist sudah terbuka, Off mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk membungkamnya.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak perlu dengar dan aku tidak mau dengar.”</p>
<p>“Er, maaf, Kak,” kata Gun, bersiap ucapannya dipotong, tapi Off hanya menghunuskan tatapan tajam padanya. Menantikannya seperti pemangsa. “Gun—aku sadar sudah kelewatan. Tadinya aku hanya berniat memberi pelajaran pada Krist karena dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan marah sungguhan.”</p>
<p>“Aku menyebalkan?” sambar Krist tersinggung.</p>
<p>“Sudah cukup. Gun juga sudah minta maaf, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.” Buru-buru Tay menyerobot sebelum satu pun dari kedua anak baru itu melanjutkan pertikaian. “Lebih baik kita makan lagi.”</p>
<p>“Tidak, masalah ini belum selesai,” bantah Off, tidak berkutik meski Tay terang-terangan mencubit perutnya penuh peringatan. “Kalian berdua anak baru, tapi sudah berani merusak dinamika klub kita. Terutama kau, Krist. Kupikir kau sudah berjanji untuk membereskan semua omong kosong perasaanmu itu.”</p>
<p>Kobaran amarah Krist menyusut kemudian lenyap tak bersisa, menyisakan rongga yang kopong dan rapuh. Dia menunduk. “Iya, Kak.”</p>
<p>“Kau tahu peraturan klub kita.”</p>
<p>“... Aku tahu.”</p>
<p>“Lantas?”</p>
<p>Krist menggigiti bibir, kedua alisnya saling bertaut oleh pemikiran berat, sebelum akhirnya mengesah dan mendongak. “Akan kuserahkan pada Kak Off untuk hukumannya. Sebagai gantinya, jangan keluarkan aku dari klub.”</p>
<p>Semua pasang mata—minus New yang tidak tahu apa-apa—sontak mengarah pada Singto di ujung meja. Ada banyak skenario kejam yang berputar dalam benak Gun, tapi menilai dari ekspresi Off dan Tay, mereka pasti tidak sejahat itu sehingga tega menyuruh Singto menolak Krist mentah-mentah di hadapan banyak orang, tentu dengan asumsi Singto belum pernah melakukannya.</p>
<p>“Karena ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu, kalian berdua yang harus tanggung jawab.” Off menatap Tay. “Bagaimana?”</p>
<p>“Oh—oke?” Tay gelagapan. “Apa?”</p>
<p>Sudah ada seringai di bibir Off ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua anak baru itu. “Kalian berdua harus datang ke ruang klub setiap hari mulai Senin.”</p>
<p>Gun membelalakkan mata, dan Krist yang berseru, “Hanya aku dan dia? Kenapa?”</p>
<p>“Supaya kalian lebih akrab, tentu saja.”</p>
<p>“Hei, itu ide yang bagus!” cetus Tay penuh semangat, lantas menepuk-nepuk punggung Off. “Ide bagus, sob! Memang benar aku memilihmu jadi wakil ketua. Kalau boleh kutambahkan, kalian harus berpegangan tangan selama tiga puluh menit. Pegangan tangan itu bagus untuk mengurangi sakit, baik sakit hati atau fisik, tapi terutama untuk <em>bonding</em> dan membangun kepercayaan satu sama lain. Dan aku yakin itu yang paling diperlukan Krist dan Gun saat ini.”</p>
<p>“Izin bicara,” sahut Singto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. “Hal itu tidak pernah ada dalam klub kita. Memangnya peraturan bisa dibikin <em>on the spot</em> seperti ini, tanpa pertimbangan masak-masak?”</p>
<p>“Jadi kau lebih memilih mereka jotos-jotosan?” gertak Off. “Selama kau belum punya ide yang lebih efektif, tutup mulutmu.”</p>
<p>Bukan Gun yang diajak bicara, tapi dia gentar mendengarnya. Dengan gugup dia melirik Off yang menyugar rambut ke belakang, terlihat dua derajat lebih jengkel dibanding sepagian ini.</p>
<p>“Oke, Gun dan Krist?” lanjut Tay, senyumnya membutakan. “Tenang saja, hanya seminggu, kok. Kalian juga tidak perlu khawatir kebosanan karena aku atau Off bakal mengecek kalian setiap hari.”</p>
<p>“Aku <em>pasti</em> ada di sana setiap hari,” Off mengiakan, sinar matanya menantang. “Untuk melihat progres kalian.”</p>
<p>Untuk pertama kalinya, pertemuan mata Krist dan Gun tidak diisi kebencian, melainkan kengerian hebat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal terakhir yang dikatakan New sebelum keluar dari mobil Jumat itu adalah, “Selamat, ya. Akhirnya kau punya teman baru.” Dan Gun benar-benar ingin memukul mulut sok tahu temannya, tapi terutama dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang sudah kelewat sembrono dalam bersikap.</p><p>Berpegangan tangan ... yah, sejujurnya itu juga favorit Gun. Dia suka berpautan tangan dengan siapa pun yang berjalan bersamanya, dengan catatan mereka sama-sama berada dalam hubungan yang baik. Membayangkan dirinya harus duduk seperti orang bodoh, membiarkan kulitnya lembap dan berkeringat sebab ditempelkan di telapak tangan Krist selama tiga puluh menit, kedengaran seperti mimpi buruk.</p><p>Di hari Senin pagi, saat Gun menyeret langkah di sepanjang koridor fakultasnya yang masih lengang, ponsel di saku celananya bervibrasi. Secara refleks dia mengerang. Terlepas dari mereka berada di <em>groupchat</em> berisi lima orang sehingga mudah sekali untuk saling berhubungan, dia dan Krist sama sekali tidak bertukar pesan sejak berpisah di pelataran toko <em>pancake</em> akhir pekan lalu.</p><p>Tapi kalau sudah waktunya, Gun akan menerima takdirnya dengan tangan terbuka.</p><p>Bagaimanapun, nama Singto sebagai pengirim pesan tak pelak membuat kedua alis Gun terangkat. Dia berhenti berjalan dan membuka pesan tersebut. Pasalnya, Singto mengirim pesan pribadi dan bukan di <em>groupchat</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Jam berapa kau akan bertemu Krist?</em>
</p><p>Gun menjawab sejujurnya kalau dia belum tahu. Semisal Singto mau jadi perantara, itu akan jauh lebih baik, toh mereka berada dalam fakultas yang sama. Gun melesakkan ponsel kembali ke saku celana dan separuh berlari begitu mendapati sosok besar New bergerak di kejauhan. Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, dia menggelayuti kedua pundak New dari belakang.</p><p>“New, kau mau jadi substitusiku?” tanya Gun setengah merengek, membiarkan New terus berjalan dan separuh menyeretnya.</p><p>“Baru semester satu sudah mau titip absen? Apa kabar masa depanmu nanti?”</p><p>“Bukan,” erang Gun lalu berpindah ke sebelah New, berganti memeluk satu lengannya. “Gantikan aku bertemu Krist. Kumohon? Kau teman terbaikku, kan?”</p><p>“Kalau jadi temanmu berarti ikut menanggung dosa, lebih baik kita saling menjadi orang asing,” sahut New tanpa beban, menyebabkan Gun melolong dramatis. New menampar dahi Gun pelan. “Berisik. Lagi pula, apa susahnya pegangan tangan, sih? Biasanya kau menyambar tangan siapa saja.”</p><p>“Pegangan tangan tidak sulit, duduk di samping orang yang sudah menjahatiku itulah yang susah!”</p><p>New mengangkat bahu. “Bukan urusanku.”</p><p>“Newwie, kau juga jahat sama Gun.”</p><p>“Anggap saja geladi bersih sebelum duduk di samping teman barumu itu nanti.”</p><p>Gun memutar bola mata, berhenti mencoba membujuk New yang lebih cadas dari batu karang. Ketika mereka berbelok ke ruang kuliah yang nyaris kosong melompong, ponsel Gun bergetar lagi. Kini dia menyangka Singto memberikan tanggapan lanjutan, tapi lagi-lagi perkiraannya salah. Krist yang mengiriminya pesan, memberi tahu kapan dia kosong, tentunya dengan ogah-ogahan dan ketikan singkat yang mengesalkan.</p><p>Siapa yang tadi bilang hendak menerima takdir dengan tangan terbuka? Lupakan saja.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gemeretak pintu yang dibuka sontak membuat Gun memutar bola mata. Penantiannya yang terasa selamanya ini akhirnya berakhir, dan tidak sedikit pun dia menikmatinya. Sambil melepas sebelah <em>earphone</em>, dia menoleh ke belakang.</p><p>“Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk bertemu pukul dua. Aku sudah—oh.”</p><p>Off berdiri di depan pintu, satu alis terangkat. “Kau sudah apa?”</p><p>“Maaf, Kak. Kupikir Krist yang masuk tadi,” ringis Gun lalu cepat-cepat menghadap depan lagi, kedua lututnya dipeluk rapat di depan dada. Dulu dia punya rencana untuk tidak menimbulkan kesan buruk di mata Off, dan rencana itu jelas-jelas gagal.</p><p>Pintu ditutup lagi. Off berjalan ke sofa tunggal lalu duduk, tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tatapan dari Gun. Bahkan meski lagu kesukaannya masih mendendang di satu <em>earphone</em> yang menggantung di telinganya, keheningan yang timbul sesudah Off mengempaskan pantat di bantalan sofa terasa begitu pekat.</p><p>Lalu Off mulai bermain gim.</p><p>Diam-diam Gun melirik ke samping. Cara duduk Off yang rileks itu—kedua kaki terbuka lebar dan siku-siku menumpu lengan sofa—mau tak mau mengingatkan Gun pada ciuman pertama mereka di tempat yang sama. Panasnya, temponya, segala mengenai Off yang meninggalkan jejak membara di permukaan kulitnya.</p><p>Bibir Gun mendadak kering. Dia memerlukan pelembap, satu atau dua sapuan ringan dari bibir orang lain sudah cukup …</p><p>Pintu terbuka sebelum Gun sempat membayangkan sensasi sentuhan Off di bibirnya. Off melayangkan tatapan ke pintu, dan secara otomatis Gun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Air muka Krist yang semasam susu basi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memadamkan fantasi Gun.</p><p>“Kau bilang pukul dua,” kata Gun ketika Krist menyeret langkah ke sofa. Krist melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa yang kosong lalu melesakkan badannya di samping Gun. Dengan gestur berlebihan lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah lengan, mengintip arlojinya.</p><p>“Ini pukul dua.”</p><p>“Lebih enam belas menit.”</p><p>Krist memberengut, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya. “Jangan meributkan hal kecil. Sini tanganmu.”</p><p>Gun mengerutkan kening. “Tanganku dominan kanan, aku tidak bisa leluasa memegang ponsel kalau kau memegang tangan kananku.”</p><p>“Apa itu masalahku?”</p><p>Ingin rasanya Gun mencolok lubang hidung Krist supaya tahu rasa, dan dia pasti melakukannya kalau tidak ada Off yang hanya berjarak setengah meter dari mereka. Maka, sambil mendengus keras-keras, dia menangkap tangan Krist yang masih menunggu dan menggenggamnya erat.</p><p>Tidak ada lagi yang bicara sesudahnya. Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam dunia maya masing-masing. Atau begitulah yang tampak di permukaan.</p><p>Meskipun tidak ingin, mau tidak mau Gun menjejalahi sensasi genggaman tangan Krist dalam miliknya. Singto tidak berbohong perihal Krist yang empuk dan hangat. Jari-jemarinya ramping, tapi tidak kurus. Kulitnya lembut, tidak terlalu lembap maupun kering. Sementara wanginya … Gun mengangkat tautan tangan mereka dan menghirup kulit punggung tangan Krist, menyebabkan si empunya refleks menjerit dan memukul belakang kepala Gun.</p><p>“Ow.” Gun mengernyit sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Apa-apaan, sih.”</p><p>“Kau yang apa-apaan, mendadak main cium tangan orang.”</p><p>“Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa baumu,” gerutu Gun. “Kata Kak Singto, kau berbau manis.”</p><p>Krist membeku. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah merah padam. “K-kak Sing bilang aku apa …?”</p><p>“Kupikir kau sudah tidak menyukai Kak Singto.”</p><p>Perubahan ekspresi Krist begitu ekstrem sampai-sampai Gun khawatir otot wajahnya bakal putus terlalu sering ditarik-ulur. “Memangnya kau tidak suka kalau ada yang berkata kau punya bau yang manis? Itu termasuk pujian, aku suka mendengarnya.”</p><p>“Hm-mm, apa lagi jika itu pujian dari orang yang diam-diam kutaksir sejak SMA.”</p><p>“Anak ini—” Krist sudah mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memukul Gun, tetapi presensi Off membuatnya ganti haluan menjadi mengacak-acak rambut Gun. Gertakan rahangnya disembunyikan di balik tarikan bibirnya yang kaku. “Menggemaskan sekali. Selalu melantur kalau buka mulut.”</p><p>Gun mengibaskan kepalanya, mengembalikan helaian rambut yang dia tahu sudah acak-acakan gara-gara tangan Krist. “Apa yang kau sukai dari Kak Singto?” tanyanya sambil menyisir rambut menggunakan jemari.</p><p>“Lihat, kan, Kak Off. Dia yang membuat masalah, padahal aku sudah mencoba sabar,” lapor Krist dengan nada merajuk.</p><p>“Kau tinggal menjawab, apa susahnya?” sahut Off acuh tak acuh. Secara nyata Krist tampak terkhianati dengan jawaban Off. Dia menatap Gun dengan kebencian berkali lipat, bibirnya menggulirkan sederet umpatan tanpa suara.</p><p>Sebagai balasan, Gun tersenyum semanis-manisnya. “Kita masih punya banyak waktu, ayo kita mengobrol.”</p><p>Krist melengos ke depan. “Itu bukan urusanmu.”</p><p>“Sungguh? Jujur saja aku berpikir itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab,” lanjut Gun seraya menaikkan sebelah kaki ke sofa, memeluknya dengan tangan yang bebas. “Maksudku, Kak Singto baik dan kalem. Dia pintar, itu jelas. Semua tentangnya mengagumkan. Aku menyukainya.”</p><p>Jemari Krist sedikit berkedut di punggung tangan Gun. Gun menyeringai dan menoleh ke sofa lainnya.</p><p>“Kak Off juga suka Kak Singto, kan?”</p><p>Off mendongak, bertemu mata Gun sedetik, lalu menekuri layar ponselnya lagi. “Tentu saja.”</p><p>“Lihat, itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit—umph!” Bantal sofa menumbuk wajah Gun keras-keras ketika dia memutar leher kembali ke arah Krist.</p><p>“Aku membencimu, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar membencimu!” teriak Krist yang, ketika Gun berhasil memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh. “Kau rubah licik yang hanya bermaksud menempatkanku di posisi orang jahat!”</p><p>Gun hanya bisa melongo memandangi Krist menyambar tasnya dan berderap keluar ruangan, lalu mengerjapkan mata saat pintu dibanting keras-keras. Kekehan Off terdengar begitu dengung dari kaca-kaca yang bergetar sedikit memudar.</p><p>“Pasti menyenangkan hidup sebagai Krist. Semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kabur.” Off memadamkan layar ponsel, kemudian meraih tas dari lantai, tampaknya bersiap-siap pergi. Cepat-cepat Gun beringsut ke ujung sofa yang terdekat dengan Off, kedua telapak tangannya dilekatkan di depan wajah.</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengusirnya, Kak. Serius. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah merasa terdesak walaupun aku meledeknya ringan-ringan saja.”</p><p>Off berdiri dan menatap Gun dengan sorot mata menilai. “Tidak semua orang punya selera humor yang sama denganmu, dan beberapa topik jelas-jelas tidak bisa dijadikan bahan bercanda. Ambang batas setiap orang berbeda. Kau tidak bisa menyamaratakannya, apalagi kalau kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik”</p><p>Gun terdiam.</p><p>“Tapi harus kuakui itu cukup lucu,” lanjut Off, satu ujung bibirnya terangkat. “Pastikan saja ini tidak terjadi lagi besok. Bicarakan cuaca, lalu lintas, apa saja, asalkan kalian tidak merusak klub dengan cekcok payah kalian.”</p><p>Ada yang bergetar di sekitar Gun. Sekilas dia melirik kosen-kosen jendela, tapi semuanya tetap bergeming. Dengan terlambat dia menyadari getaran itu berasal dari balik dadanya. “Baik, Kak. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.”</p><p>Off mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah pintu, tapi langkahnya lantas terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang lagi. “Kau tidak keluar? Ada janji pelukan dengan Singto?”</p><p>Tergelagap, Gun segera beranjak dari sofa. “Tidak, aku juga mau keluar.”</p><p>“Aku akan menganggap hari ini masa percobaan,” kata Off sambil mengunci pintu dari luar. “Tapi kalau kalian masih tidak bisa berhenti berusaha mencakar wajah satu sama lain, aku harus membicarakan nasib kalian pada Tay.”</p><p>“Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi,” sahut Gun penuh tekad. Sebenarnya kalau Krist saja yang didepak dari klub, dia tidak keberatan. Akan tetapi, dia ragu ada keajaiban semacam itu. Kalau Krist keluar, Gun juga pasti dikeluarkan. Itu bukan hitungan matematika yang sulit.</p><p>Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang remang, menjadikan sinar matahari yang menyapa mereka di pelataran gedung terasa berkali lipat lebih terik. Gun memayungi mata dan berusaha mencari selarik awan yang bisa menyelamatkan perjalanan pulangnya, sedangkan Off berjongkok untuk mengembalikan kunci ke tempat semula.</p><p>“Nah.” Off bangkit lagi—Gun tidak akan terbiasa dengan betapa menjulang lelaki itu saat berdiri tegak di sampingnya. “Aku mau kembali ke fakultas. Kau?”</p><p>“Umm, mungkin ke rumah temanku.”</p><p>Off tersenyum. “Pacarmu di toko <em>pancake </em>itu?”</p><p>“Kupikir Kak Off sendiri yang bilang tidak semuanya bisa dijadikan bahan bercanda.”</p><p>“Sok tahu, kau ini.” Off menempelkan kepalan tangan di puncak kepala Gun. “Sampai besok.”</p><p>Gun memegangi puncak kepalanya sembari memperhatikan Off berjalan mendahuluinya, mendadak terik matahari tidak lagi terasa di kulitnya.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di ruang klub?”</p><p>Gun terdiam sebentar mendengar ini. “Kau sungguhan bertanya atau mencoba melucu?”</p><p>“Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, ya?”</p><p>“Coba kau sendiri yang memberitahuku,” kata Gun sambil menggulingkan badannya menjadi telungkup. “Siapa yang tadi mendadak keluar ruangan ketika kita masih sepuluh menit berpegangan tangan?”</p><p>Krist mendengus di seberang sambungan. “Itu kan kesalahanmu.”</p><p>Kalau tidak ingat teguran Off padanya tadi, Gun pasti sudah jungkir balik menyumpahi Krist. “Memang,” katanya, menahan helaan napas jengkel. “Itu memang salahku, tapi kau juga berhentilah bersikap berlebihan.”</p><p>“Siapa bilang kau bisa membahas Kak Sing semudah itu?”</p><p>“Dan siapa bilang kau <em>tidak</em> bisa membahas Kak Singto semudah itu?” Gun menggaruk-garuk celah di antara alisnya dengan frustrasi. “Dengar, kau tahu aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi jangan buat ini semakin sulit, oke?”</p><p>“Oho, semakin sulit? Itu seharusnya yang kukatakan padamu!”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, katakan saja daripada berlari keluar ruangan.”</p><p>“Kau sendiri berhentilah cari muka di depan senior, tapi bersikap seperti setan di belakang.”</p><p>“Kau tidak pernah belajar yang namanya <em>basic courtesy?</em>” cetus Gun tersinggung. “Atau setidaknya hukum sebab-akibat? Kalau kau bersikap seperti bajingan, kau juga akan diperlakukan sebagai bajingan.”</p><p>“Ada perbedaan fundamental antara <em>basic courtesy </em>dan hipokrit. Dan jangan mulai mengajakku bicara soal hukum!”</p><p>Mulut Gun sudah terbuka untuk menanggapi, tapi mendadak ponselnya raib dari genggaman. Dia menoleh cepat pada New yang sudah menempelkan ponsel di telinga. “Tidak, sungguh, kawan. Kusarankan kalian berdua segera berhenti main sirkus. Mendengarnya saja sudah pusing.”</p><p>Lalu New memutus sambungan dan melemparkan ponsel ke tangan si empunya. Dia sendiri kembali menjatuhkan badan ke ranjang sambil mengerang.</p><p>“Mendobrak masuk ke kamarku saja tidak cukup, kau juga berniat mengganggu tidur siangku?”</p><p>“Tujuanku datang juga untuk tidur siang,” gerutu Gun sambil menyambungkan kabel <em>charger</em> ke <em>port</em> di ponsel, lalu merangkak ke samping New dan bergelung di sisi torsonya. “Tapi si sialan ini lalu menelepon dan mulai menyalahkanku.”</p><p>“Menyalahkan bagaimana?”</p><p>“Kau dengar sendiri tadi.” Gun mengambil jeda untuk memutar ulang kenangan siang tadi, otot-otot wajahnya jadi gatal untuk mengerut mengingat bagaimana dia yang dimarahi Off. “Ahh, kenapa sih aku harus berurusan dengan anak semacam itu?”</p><p>“Kalau orang normal, mereka pasti akrab-akrab saja dengan dia.”</p><p>Gun mendongak, memicingkan mata pada New yang memilih menggulirkan <em>feed</em> Instagram ketimbang melanjutkan tidur siang. “Kau bilang aku tidak normal?”</p><p>“Kedengarannya bagaimana?”</p><p>“Ugh, aku heran kenapa aku berteman denganmu,” gerutu Gun sembari menggosokkan wajah ke lengan New. “Sumpah, kalau kau tidak seempuk ini, aku sudah mendepakmu dari podium teman nomor satu sejak lama.”</p><p>“Sama.”</p><p>Gun mendecak dan sedikit memutar kepalanya agar bisa bicara lebih leluasa, tapi layar ponsel New segera menarik perhatiannya. Itu jelas-jelas Tay Tawan, diambil secara <em>candid</em> ketika lelaki itu tengah mencoba memotret sesuatu.</p><p>Dan New menekan ‘<em>like’</em> dengan mudah sebelum menggulirkan layar lagi.</p><p>Gun termenung selama beberapa detik, kemudian menatap wajah New. Entah apa yang sempat diharapkannya tadi—ekspresi New tetap sedatar air danau. Dia kembali merebahkan kepala di samping lengan New.</p><p>“Kau kenal Kak Tay?”</p><p>“Akhir pekan lalu ketemu di toko <em>pancake</em>. Pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan; ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba berkelahi di depan kami.”</p><p>“Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau berhenti mengungkitnya.”</p><p>“Yah, kau sendiri yang cari gara-gara.” New menyingkirkan ponsel ke nakas, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala. “Tapi aku serius. Tiba-tiba saja tadi malam Tay Tawan mengirim pesan pribadi di Instagram.”</p><p>Kepala Gun tidak pernah terangkat secepat ini. “Hah?”</p><p>“Isinya tautan artikel tentang sejarah <em>pancake</em>. Aku juga berpikir itu aneh, tapi kuladeni saja. Lagi pula, semua orang juga sudah tahu <em>pancake</em> itu makanan penutup.”</p><p>“Kalian masih membicarakan <em>pancake</em>?”</p><p>“Sebagian besar? Iya.”</p><p>Gun tidak bisa membayangkan dua orang memperdebatkan makanan sampai harus menyertakan sitasi. Tetapi, kalau boleh memilih, tentunya Gun juga akan berdiskusi tentang kerikil dengan siapa saja kecuali menghabiskan waktu bersama Krist.</p><p>Dan besok dia masih harus menemui lelaki itu. Dalam hati Gun bertanya-tanya apakah sangat aneh jika besok dia datang membawa lakban. Bukan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dari ucapan yang sulit dikontrol, melainkan untuk merekatkan kedua kaki Krist supaya tidak main kabur seperti tadi. Sudah cukup dia terkena getah dari sikap Krist yang kekanakan; satu-satunya tujuan dia masuk Kissing Club adalah menyentuh dan disentuh.</p><p>“Gun.” Panggilan New memutus lamunan Gun yang didominasi proyeksi dirinya sedang menjejalkan bantal ke wajah Krist.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Kau tidak ada niatan untuk pulang? Ini akan menjadi hari ketiga kau menginap di sini.”</p><p>Gun membenamkan wajah di sisi rusuk New. “Toh tidak ada siapa pun di rumah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jujur saja Gun tidak pernah melihat Krist sebagai orang yang tepat waktu, jadi dia terkejut mendapati lelaki itu sudah duduk sambil menonton televisi saat dia masuk ke ruang klub, sekitar pukul empat lebih dua menit. Kristen Stewart dan Robert Pattinson sedang beradu peran sebagai manusia dan vampir di layar berukuran enam puluh lima inci tersebut, sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai konflik jika menilai dari latar berupa tepi hutan tempat mereka bermain bisbol. Selera film Krist, bagaimanapun, tidak mengejutkan Gun.</p><p>“Kutebak ini sudah kedua puluh kali kau menontonnya,” sapa Gun sambil mengempaskan badan di sebelah Krist. Refleks Krist untuk sedikit menjauhinya mulai memangkas utas kesabaran Gun, tapi dia tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dua kali.</p><p>“Memangnya kenapa? Twilight adalah mahakarya.”</p><p>“Setuju.”</p><p>Tetapi Krist justru memelototi Gun seolah-olah yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya merupakan ejekan. “Sudah, kemarikan tanganmu. Aku sengaja menyetel film favoritku supaya waktu lebih cepat berlalu.”</p><p>Gun menyerahkan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian digenggam Krist dengan penuh tekad seakan-akan mereka hendak melakukan <em>bungee jumping</em> bersama-sama. Agak sedikit terlalu erat, tetapi persetanlah. Selama mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, Gun tidak akan protes banyak-banyak. Menggunakan tangan kiri, Gun merogoh ponsel dari tas, menyetel hitung mundur, lalu membuka Instagram.</p><p>Tidak seorang pun berbicara di antara mereka sampai pintu dibuka oleh Tay dan Off, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Gun menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi salam, yang tidak repot-repot diikuti oleh Krist.</p><p>“Hei, anak-anak baik. Senang melihat kalian akrab begini,” dekut Tay, sekilas memeluk kepala mereka berdua dari belakang sofa, sebelum menegakkan badan lagi. Senyumnya terang benderang. “Bagaimana kemajuannya? Semua oke, kan?”</p><p>Konteks ‘oke’ yang ditanyakan Tay bisa luas sekali, jadi Gun hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab, “Seperti yang Kak Tay lihat.”</p><p>“Berarti semua sudah kembali normal. Aku tahu ini strategi yang bagus untuk berbaikan. Jumpol bahkan sudah membelikan kudapan manis sebagai imbalan kerja keras kalian.”</p><p>Off hampir tersedak <em>frappuccino</em> yang sejak masuk ruangan tadi disedotnya. “Imbalan apa? Aku beli untuk diriku sendiri.”</p><p>“Hus. Jangan pusingkan hal kecil, nanti aku yang ganti uangmu.” Tay merebut karton dari tangan Off, lalu meletakkannya di meja rendah, dengan dramatis membuka penutup karton. “<em>Raspberry mousse </em>untuk masing-masing orang, masih sangat segar. Kalian tahu, rasberi punya banyak manfaat untuk kesehatan karena kadar antioksidan yang tinggi. Selain itu, rasanya secara alami sudah manis, sehingga tidak perlu ditambahkan pemanis.”</p><p>“Terima saja,” sela Off dari sofa favoritnya. “Dia sedang mempromosikan produk baru dari toko milik keluarganya.”</p><p>Gun mendongak pada Tay yang masih mengulurkan gelas plastik itu padanya. “Sungguh? Kak Tay punya toko <em>dessert</em>?”</p><p>Senyum Tay berubah menjadi cengiran rikuh. “Punya kakakku. Aku hanya berkunjung kadang-kadang—tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir harus membayar atau semacamnya. Semua ini gratis, disponsori Jumpol.”</p><p>Diam-diam Gun melirik Off, tapi segera meluruskan tatapan ke televisi begitu mendapati lelaki itu juga menggerakkan kepala ke arahnya. Di antara semua orang di sini, Gun paling sulit memahami Off. Di satu waktu lelaki itu terkesan arogan dan sinis, tapi di waktu lainnya santai dan hangat. Terkadang berjarak, terkadang penuh perhatian. Jujur saja, selama perjalanan ke ruang klub, Gun sudah bersiap-siap diomeli Off seperti kemarin, tapi dia justru disodori makanan manis.</p><p>Lalu Gun menatap puncak kepala Tay, yang entah kenapa memutuskan duduk di karpet di dekat kakinya ketika masih ada sofa lain yang kosong. Atau mungkin Off bersikap hangat hanya ketika ada Tay? Gun ingat cara lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut Tay dengan penuh kasih di hari pertama masuk klub. Tidak ada gestur lain dari Off yang menyamai kelembutan itu.</p><p>“Kau lihat apa?” Gun sontak menoleh, jantungnya seperti melesak ke perut mendapati Off sedang memandanginya. “Cepat dimakan.”</p><p>“Oh, baik, Kak.”</p><p>“Kau juga, Krist.”</p><p>Krist menurut tanpa berbicara, menyebabkan Gun mengerutkan kening bingung. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ingin ke kamar mandi?”</p><p>Selama dua atau tiga detik, Krist sekadar memandangi Gun seperti sedang berusaha menemukan kebusukan di balik pertanyaan tulus tersebut. Pada akhirnya, dia mencondongkan badan ke arah Gun dan berbisik, “Memangnya kau tidak takut pada Kak Off?”</p><p>“Karena dia tiba-tiba membelikan kita <em>mousse</em>?”</p><p>“Karena aku dimarahi habis-habisan kemarin!”</p><p>Gun melongo. “<em>Kau</em> dimarahi? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali keluar dari ruangan?”</p><p>“Yah, dia mengejarku.” Krist mendadak berhenti bicara dan melirik ke balik cuping telinga Gun, memastikan obrolan mereka tidak sedang disimak oleh yang bersangkutan. “Serius, dia mengejarku sampai ke halte bus. Dia menceramahiku tanpa ampun, sampai-sampai masuk ke mimpiku semalam. Melihat wajahnya sekarang membuatku tidak nafsu makan.”</p><p>“Kupikir cuma aku yang diceramahi di sini,” bisik Gun.</p><p>“<em>That makes two of us</em>,” simpul Krist seraya menjauhkan kepalanya lagi. “Dia membuatku merasa bergandengan denganmu tidak buruk-buruk amat—setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan yang kualami kemarin.”</p><p>Gun menaikkan kaki ke atas sofa dan mengepit gelas di antara kedua lututnya, memikirkan kembali apa yang juga sudah dialaminya. Diomeli memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi sampai terbawa mimpi itu kedengaran berlebihan. Mungkin perkataan Off kemarin benar; ambang batas yang dimiliki setiap orang itu berbeda. Buat Krist, ambang itu berada jauh di bawah—walaupun, kalau dipikir lagi, Gun mungkin juga sedikit trauma jika mendapati Off mengejarnya sampai ke halte.</p><p>Gun menyendok <em>mousse</em>, tapi menavigasikan tangan yang tidak dominan sambil menonton film rupanya bukan perkara mudah; seperempat isi sendok berakhir sekadar menubruk tepi bibirnya tanpa masuk ke mulut. Dia menyerapah pelan dan celingukan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan serbet, sampai dia mendapati jari-jemari Off membingkai sisi rahangnya.</p><p>Ibu jari lelaki itu kemudian mengusap krim dari tepi bibir Gun, tidak terburu-buru kendati Gun telah melayangkan tatapan padanya. Off justru membalas pandangan Gun tanpa gentar, seakan-akan menantangnya untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sudah menggelantung di ujung bibirnya, memintanya menuding bagian mana yang tidak tepat dari gestur tersebut.</p><p>“Um,” kata Gun, setengah berbisik karena keberadaan tangan Off di kulitnya seolah menjungkirbalikkan saraf-saraf di baliknya, “terima kasih, Kak.”</p><p>Off mengangguk, memundurkan badan lagi sambil mengisap krim di tepi ibu jarinya. Seharusnya urusan mereka sudah selesai di situ, tetapi untuk alasan yang Gun sendiri tidak ketahui, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Off, sebagaimana Off yang juga tak kunjung memutus kontak mata mereka.</p><p>“Kau tahu,” celetuk Tay, yang sudah memeluk sebelah tungkai Krist dan menyandarkan pelipis di lutut adik kelasnya, “lebih dari separuh masalah dalam film ini bisa terselesaikan kalau Bella bisa berhenti bersikap keras kepala.”</p><p>“Ayolah, Kak Tay. Jangan rusak suasana ketika sedang seru-serunya,” protes Krist.</p><p>Barulah ketika itu Off menurunkan tatapan ke <em>frappuccino</em> yang ada di sebelah tangannya. “Justru kekeraskepalaan itu yang menjual. Coba saja gantikan posisi Bella dengan Singto; Edward tidak akan lebih dari sekadar bayangan canggung di kelas Biologi karena Singto pasti menjauhinya segera setelah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengannya.”</p><p>Di antara tawa yang kemudian meledak, Krist mengerang. “Itu yang dinamakan cinta, Kak. Kalau sudah telanjur cinta, kau akan bersedia menerobos apa saja demi bisa bersama dengannya.”</p><p>“Kenapa?” tanya Gun, akhirnya mampu memutar kepala ke adah berlawanan. “Sebelum kau mencintai orang lain, kau harus mencintai dirimu sendiri, kan? Kenapa rela menerobos apa saja jika itu bisa mencelakakan diri sendiri?”</p><p>Krist membalas tatapan Gun dengan kening berkerut. “Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan semudah itu. Sebelum kau menyadarinya, dia sudah berada di puncak prioritas, melebihi dirimu sendiri.” Lalu Krist terdiam, kesungguhan dalam kedua bola matanya digantikan kecurigaan. “Kau tidak pernah merasa begitu, kan?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng. “Mencintai diri sendiri saja sudah sulit, kenapa repot-repot mencintai yang lain?”</p><p>Off mendengus keras, sedangkan Tay mengerling ke arahnya sambil terkekeh. “Aku heran bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa punya pacar,” gerutu Krist sambil menyendok <em>mousse</em>. Itu mengingatkan Gun pada gelasnya sendiri, tapi untuk satu alasan, dia tidak ingin makan lagi.</p><p>“Aku hanya akan punya pacar kalau kami berdua saling memberikan keuntungan.”</p><p>“Kau tidak kenal yang namanya <em>unconditional love</em>? Apa semuanya harus berdasarkan nilai untung-rugi buatmu?”</p><p>“Kau sendiri bagaimana?” Gun tidak tahan untuk bertanya balik. “Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menyukai Kak Singto? Kau pasti menginginkan sebuah imbalan, kan?”</p><p>Pertanyaannya disusul oleh keheningan tajam, kecuali untuk bunyi kaca-kaca pecah dari pergulatan Edward dan James. Gun mengerjap, baru menyadari implikasi dari pertanyaannya ketika Tay ikut menoleh ke arahnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Krist—lelaki itu terlihat seperti mendapati Gun mengacungkan pistol ke hidungnya.</p><p>“Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa. Sungguh,” sembur Gun, lalu menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa reaksi Off. Karena kakak kelasnya tidak lantas berdiri dan menempeleng kepalanya, Gun kembali meluruskan tatapan pada Krist, membungkus tangan lelaki itu menggunakan kedua miliknya. “Aku benar-benar tidak bemaksud. Serius. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Maafkan aku, oke?”</p><p>“Bukan masalah,” sahut Krist setengah mendesah sambil mengembalikan tatapan ke layar televisi. Caranya mengalah tanpa perlawanan justru meninggalkan jejak tidak menyenangkan dalam keheningan yang membuntuti. Gun beringsut semakin dekat, memeluk pegangan tangan mereka di dadanya.</p><p>“Kau harus percaya aku tidak berniat jahat. Kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru, jadi aku melupakannya sebentar.”</p><p>Krist menoleh dengan hidung dikerutkan, antara jengah dan tersinggung. “Aku kan sudah bilang ‘bukan masalah’, kecuali kau akan terus-menerus mengingatkanku.”</p><p>“Tidak, aku tidak berniat begitu sama sekali.”</p><p>“Nah, kan. Berarti sudah selesai.”</p><p>Ponsel Gun berdenting di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan kalimat Krist, menandakan tiga puluh menit sudah selesai. Mereka berdua melirik ponsel Gun yang melesak di antara bantalan sofa, lalu memandang satu sama lain. Krist yang pertama kali menarik tangannya.</p><p>“Hari ini sudah beres, Kak Tay,” dia mengumumkan dengan suara lantang sambil beranjak berdiri. “Aku harus segera kembali ke fakultas.”</p><p>“Oh, oke.” Tay memeluk kaki Krist untuk terakhir kali sebelum melepaskannya. “Sampai besok. Jangan lupa pertemuan rutin hari Rabu.”</p><p>Krist mengangguk dan mulai membalikkan badan. Melihatnya berjalan pergi, Gun bergegas meletakkan gelas <em>mousse</em> di meja, memberi salam sekenanya pada kedua kakak kelas yang sepertinya masih ingin menonton penghujung film, lalu separuh berlari menyusul Krist. Ada perbedaan mendasar antara dengan sengaja membuat orang lain sebal serta melukai orang itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yang pertama adalah hobi Gun, tetapi yang kedua tidak mungkin bisa dibiarkannya.</p><p>“Krist. Hei, Krist,” panggil Gun setelah jarak mereka berhasil dipangkas oleh lari-lari kecilnya. “Maafkan aku.”</p><p>Krist tidak berhenti melangkah. “Tidak ada kakak-kakak di sini, kenapa kau masih berusaha menjilat?”</p><p>Harga diri Gun tersengat. “Aku tidak berusaha menjilat siapa-siapa.”</p><p>“Ya, tentu saja.”</p><p>“Dengarkan aku,” kata Gun sambil mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Krist, tapi di detik yang sama Krist menyentakkan tangannya.</p><p>“Kita sudah di luar ruang klub, jangan seenaknya pegang-pegang.”</p><p>Gun mulai mempertanyakan keputusan awalnya untuk mengejar Krist. Dia melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, menyadari tidak ada artinya membuka pintu kompromi. “Oke, tidak masalah kalau kau membenciku. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku memang tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Itu saja. Sampai besok.”</p><p>“Kau pasti menganggapku bodoh, kan?”</p><p>Suara Krist menghentikan langkah Gun yang diambil untuk mendahuluinya. Gun menoleh ke belakang, pada Krist yang juga sedang menatapnya. Inferioritas serta keputusasaan yang hanya sempat dilihat Gun sekilas tempo hari kembali menghantui sepasang mata lelaki itu.</p><p>“Menyukai orang yang tidak mungkin balas menyukaiku, mengejar setiap jejaknya bahkan hingga ke klub aneh ini. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di matamu, kan?”</p><p>Gun terdiam, tangannya perlahan-lahan kembali ke sisi tubuh. “Aku ... tidak pernah memedulikanmu sampai sejauh itu?”</p><p>Krist mendengus, lebih seperti menertawakan diri sendiri. Dia membuang tatapan ke pekarangan tak terawat di samping gedung. “Tentu saja. Tidak pernah ada yang peduli padaku.”</p><p>“Dengar,” kata Gun seraya berjalan menghampiri Krist lagi. “Aku minta maaf kalau perkataanku di ruang klub tadi melukaimu, tapi kau tidak perlu mengasihani dirimu sendiri hanya untuk membuatku merasa bersalah.”</p><p>“Aku tidak,” Krist mengembuskan napas keras lewat mulut, “aku tidak mengasihani diri sendiri. Memang kenyataannya begitu.”</p><p>“Apa yang kau bicarakan?”</p><p>“Soal yang kau katakan di ruang klub tadi, tentang imbalan yang kuinginkan dengan menyukai Kak Singto. Tentu saja aku menginginkan imbalan. Aku ingin Kak Singto melihatku seperti aku melihatnya, bukan hanya anak ingusan yang mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Dan aku tahu itu lebih bodoh daripada Bella yang menolak pindah bersama ibunya hanya agar bisa bersama Edward. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, kau tahu.” Krist menatap Gun, menantangnya dengan senyum pahit yang sengaja tidak dia sembunyikan. “Karena aku telanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Terlalu jauh, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu caranya merangkak naik lagi.”</p><p>Gun termenung, lalu terperangah saat sebutir air mata mendadak menuruni pipi Krist. Buru-buru dia merogoh saku celana, sedangkan Krist dengan cepat membalikkan badan sambil menyerapah pelan, berusaha menghapus jejak tangisannya.</p><p>Hanya ada segumpal tisu yang dirampas Gun dengan rakus dari dispenser di kamar mandi sebelum pergi ke ruang klub. Lebih baik daripada tidak ada. Dia mengulurkannya pada Krist, yang diterima tanpa tanya dan segera digunakan untuk membendung air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mendesak keluar.</p><p>“Hei, maaf, kawan.” Gun meraih kedua lengan Krist, meremasnya pelan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan dengan cemas ke sekeliling. “Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak mau dianggap sudah menindasmu atau semacamnya.”</p><p>“Orang sekerdil <em>kau</em> menindas<em>ku</em>?” Tampaknya kekurangajaran Krist tidak berkurang meskipun sedang menangis. “Lepaskan aku. Kalau kau sangat peduli pada citra dirimu sendiri, pergi sana.”</p><p>“Bisa tidak sih kau jujur sebentar saja?” sahut Gun jengkel sambil mengguncang lengan Krist. “Kau mau sendirian atau tidak? Aku tidak sudi kembali ke sini kalau telanjur menstarter mobil.”</p><p>Tangisan Krist meledak lebih keras. Dia memberikan jawaban dengan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Gun.</p><p>“Aku tahu semua orang menertawakanku karena Kak Singto terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tahu, karena itu aku belajar seperti tidak ada hari esok supaya bisa diterima di tempat yang sama dengan Kak Singto. T-tapi tidak satu pun yang berguna—menurutmu aku tidak tahu itu?”</p><p>Krist tersedak, torsonya berguncang. Gun memeluknya semakin erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan irama seperti menenangkan sepupu yang masih bayi.</p><p>Ada banyak tangisan yang pernah disaksikan Gun, terkadang dia juga melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin ketika menangis hebat. Tangisan frustrasi sebab tugas tak kunjung selesai, tangisan melankolis terbawa film, tangisan marah sesudah menyaksikan ketidakadilan, bahkan tangisan sedih akibat ditinggal orang terkasih—semua itu bisa dipahami Gun, dia bisa menempatkan diri pada posisi mereka dan memahami perasaan mereka. Tetapi menangis dan menjatuhkan diri sendiri karena merasa kecil di hadapan orang yang kau suka?</p><p>Kenapa seseorang mau melakukan itu? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dengan menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaimu? Konsep itu begitu asing bagi Gun sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk berbicara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entah mendapatkannya dari mana, Tay mendadak menaburkan konfeti setelah mereka berlima masing-masing menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk. Potongan kertas mengkilap multiwarna itu berjatuhan ke karpet dalam keheningan yang membingungkan.</p><p>“Untuk apa ini?” tanya Off, mengibaskan sepotong konfeti yang menyangkut di rambutnya.</p><p>“Merayakan pertemuan perdana ketika kita berlima lengkap, tentunya!” seru Tay berseri-seri. “Juga, untuk merayakan tiga hari keberhasilan Krist dan Gun berpegangan tangan tanpa saling mematahkan leher satu sama lain. Waktunya berpelukan!”</p><p>Tay lantas melontarkan kedua lengannya pada Off yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya, memeluknya erat-erat, sedangkan Gun dan Krist sekadar bertukar pandang. Singto mendongak dari layar laptop.</p><p>“Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukan hukuman itu?”</p><p>Gun mempertahankan pandangannya sedikit lebih lama pada Krist kendati yang bersangkutan sudah memutar kepala ke arah Singto. “Sebenarnya kalau sudah dilakukan tidak buruk-buruk amat. Mungkin Kak Tay benar soal berpegangan tangan bisa meningkatkan <em>bonding</em>. Sekarang dia tidak terlihat sangat menyebalkan seperti ketika pertama kali kami bertemu.”</p><p>Singto berganti menatap Gun seakan menagih kebenaran cerocosan Krist, tapi Gun hanya tersenyum. Mereka memutuskan genjatan senjata, itu benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya diakibatkan hukuman ini. Kembali terbayang di benaknya bagaimana dia harus mendudukkan Krist yang masih tersedu-sedu ke anak tangga dan menungguinya hingga lebih tenang.</p><p>“Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyukainya saja?” tanya Gun ketika itu.</p><p>“Kalau memang semudah itu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama,” salak Krist sambil menekankan tisu yang sudah benyek ke mata. “Setiap malam aku membuat resolusi untuk memadamkan rasa sukaku, tapi di pagi hari ketika aku melihatnya, perasaan itu akan tumbuh lagi dengan lebih besar. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya.”</p><p>Sungguh siklus yang aneh. Gun mencoba memadankannya dengan ketika dia mengincar Nike Atmos Air Max tahun lalu, hanya untuk mendapati stok habis ketika dia tiba di pusat perbelanjaan. Menyesal dan kecewa, tentu, tapi dia tidak lantas mendambakannya lagi sampai terbawa mimpi. Jika kasusnya memang mirip, seharusnya melepaskan orang yang tidak bisa kau miliki juga tidak terlalu sulit, kecuali ada beberapa faktor penting yang tidak diketahui Gun.</p><p>Siapa, sih, yang merumuskan konsep hubungan romantis? Terlalu pelik dan rumit, seseorang seharusnya maju dan mencoba menyederhanakannya seperti semua rumus matematika di luar sana.</p><p>“Tidak pernahkah kau ...” Lalu Gun terdiam lagi, keningnya mengernyit. “Entahlah, memikirkan apa yang paling kau inginkan? Antara selamanya menjadi bayangannya begini atau segera memantapkan status hubungan kalian?”</p><p>Krist menunduk. “Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kak Singto. Aku tahu dia pasti menolakku saat aku menyampaikan perasaan, dan hubungan kami akan meregang karenanya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.”</p><p>“Dari mana kau tahu?” Gun menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi Krist dengan ibu jarinya. “Kalian bisa telepati atau semacamnya?” </p><p>“Demi Tuhan, kau tidak bisa berhenti menggodaku barang sebentar, ya?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku serius. Kau bicara seolah-olah bisa melihat masa depan. Oke, kau mungkin bisa memprediksi lewat tingkah laku Kak Singto kalau kau bakal ditolak, tapi bagaimana kau tahu hubungan kalian yang jadi jaminannya? Kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan dirimu sendiri untuk pulih, atau justru tidak percaya Kak Singto bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah kau menyampaikan perasaanmu?”</p><p>Karena Krist tidak menjawab bahkan setelah dua menit penuh berlalu, Gun mencondongkan badan mendekat. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu takut sekali melangkah keluar, tapi itu tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana, sungguh.”</p><p>Kebungkaman Krist terus berlanjut sampai mereka berpisah. Gun tidak akan tahu apakah diamnya Krist merupakan awal dari resolusi yang lebih mantap atau aksi mogok terhadap perkataannya. Tidak tahu dan memutuskan tidak peduli; Gun sudah cukup dibuat pusing dengan semua tarik-ulur yang terjadi di depan matanya.</p><p>Lihat saja sekarang: Krist bisa mengobrol seru dengan Singto, dan jelas-jelas punya wewenang penuh untuk menerjangnya dalam cumbuan yang panjang dan panas. Mestinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Andai saja Krist sadar bahwa segalanya dapat terselesaikan dengan satu sesi sentuhan yang memuaskan, andai saja lelaki itu tahu bahwa tetek-bengek mengenai perasaan tidak perlu dibawa-bawa, dia pasti sudah mendapatkan apa yang paling penting bagi manusia..</p><p>Lalu kenapa?</p><p>Entahlah, entahlah. Gun tidak mahir dalam bidang ini dan kepalanya bisa meledak jika dipaksa memikirkan urusan yang  bukan miliknya. Dia mengalihkan perhatian pada ponsel, tempat satu pesan baru masuk dari New. Dia membukanya.</p><p><strong><em>New:</em></strong><em> kau di ruang klub, kan? Aku sedang ingin makan </em>patbingsoo<em>, ayo kita ke sana dengan mobilmu.</em></p><p>Gun memutar bola mata. Obsesi New terhadap hidangan penutup sungguh melampaui batas, rasa-rasanya tidak aneh jika mereka terkena diabetes di usia muda. Dia sudah mengetik separuh esai berisi olok-olokan tentang keinginan impulsif New, ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Dengan cepat dia menghapus seisi badan pesan.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: kau pernah diam-diam naksir seseorang saat SMA, kan?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: idih</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: aku bahkan belum selesai bicara -_-  bagaimana rasanya?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: kau sendiri yang bilang dilarang bawa perasaan di klub.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gun</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: bukan aku??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: oh.</em>
</p><p>Dan hanya itu. Seketika Gun menyesal sempat berpikir New bakal membantunya. Temannya itu bisa saja sudah melalui berbagai tipe romansa ketika masih SMA, tapi memberikan sedikit bantuan pada Gun pasti berada di urutan terbawah daftar hal yang berkenan dia lakukan.</p><p>Sekali lagi Gun melayangkan tatapan ke samping, menyangga sisi kiri wajahnya menggunakan tangan sambil memperhatikan percakapan Krist dan Singto. Dari pembicaraan mereka di kantin fakultas hukum tempo hari, dia yakin lelaki itu sudah lebih daripada tahu tentang perasaan Krist, jadi kenapa sepertinya Singto sangat nyaman berada di posisi ini?</p><p>Tunggu, tentunya dia tidak berniat mengambil alih pekerjaan <em>cupid</em> atau siapa pun itu. Jengkel pada dirinya sendiri, Gun mengacak-acak rambut dan membuang muka ke arah sebaliknya, tapi itu hanya membuat matanya bertumbuk dengan milik Off selama sepersekian detik, sebelum pihak lainnya mengembalikan pandangan ke Tay yang berada di pangkuannya.</p><p>Mereka berdua kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang ada di layar ponsel Tay, tetapi tidak jelas apa, sebab bibir Off menempel di pundak Tay. Dan apa pun itu tampaknya sangat menggembirakan jika menilai bagaimana Tay tertawa di sebagian besar waktu. Mereka kelihatan sangat dekat dan nyaman, sampai-sampai tampaknya jika mereka adalah sepasang lilin yang dilelehkan, keduanya tidak akan keberatan jika harus melebur bersama satu sama lain.</p><p>Saat mata Off melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, ikut tertawa bersama Tay, Gun teringat semua omelan yang dia terima dari lelaki itu. Dia mengerucutkan bibir, tidak menyukai sensasi yang membuncah dalam dadanya, lalu menoleh ke arah berlawanan. “Krist, kau mau berciuman denganku?”</p><p>Krist memutar kepala dengan mata terbelalak horor. “Apa—”</p><p>“Satu kali saja,” potong Gun, menaikkan satu kaki ke sofa supaya dia bisa lebih mendorong badan mendekati Krist, yang semakin memundurkan kepala ke sisi lain. Dia melepas kacamatanya. “Tidak akan lama, aku janji. Aku hanya ... <em>I’m a little pent up</em>.”</p><p>Semua rona di pipi Krist akibat mengobrol dengan Singto telah lenyap ditelan ketakutan saat menyadari posisinya telah terjepit di antara lengan sofa serta keberadaan Gun yang membayangi di atasnya. “Hentikan, hentikan. Kau seharusnya pergi ke pacarmu kalau memang tidak tahan.”</p><p>“<em>Pent up </em>tidak melulu soal seks. Ayolah. Ya, ya, ya?”</p><p>“Kak Sing!”</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Krist. Lakukan saja,” Singto berujar halus, telah memangku laptopnya lagi. Krist menyerapah pelan sementara badannya semakin mengkeret. Ketika kepalanya mau tidak mau merebah di lengan sofa, dia menahan dada Gun dengan tangan yang bebas.</p><p>“Kalau kau sampai melakukan hal aneh ...”</p><p>“Oh, percayalah, kita akan melakukan hal aneh.”</p><p>“Bangsat keparat ini—”</p><p>“Ssh, Krist, dengar,” bisik Gun, menumpukan sebelah siku di lengan sofa yang berada di samping kepala Krist kemudian merunduk, menyebabkan jarak di antara wajah mereka tinggal seembusan napas. “Kalau kau melawan terlalu banyak, pegangan tangan kita bisa terlepas dan Kak Off bakal mematahkan leher kita masing-masing. Mana yang kau pilih?”</p><p>Krist hanya mempercayainya selama sedetik. “Kau mencoba menipuku.”</p><p>“Tapi masuk akal, kan?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku tidak mau mencium siapa pun.”</p><p>“Mentang-mentang kau sedang menyukai seseorang, bukan berarti kau jadi perawan suci. Hidup tidak seru kalau hanya hitam dan putih.” Gun menyingkirkan helaian rambut Krist kemudian mengecup dahinya pelan. Secara nyata seluruh otot Krist mengejang, membuat Gun menyeringai. “Aw, itu ciuman pertamamu?”</p><p>“Tutup mulutmu. Dasar sok tahu.” Tetapi mata Krist sedikit berguncang saat mengatakannya, jadi Gun sengaja memejamkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibir, meledeknya. Bisikan serapah Krist menggelitik kulitnya.</p><p>Kendati demikian, tidak lama hingga tangan Krist merangkak naik dari dada Gun ke pundak, sebelum merayap dengan lembut ke tengkuknya dan mendorongnya sedikit ke bawah hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Menilai dari sifat Krist yang meledak-ledak nyaris tanpa kekang, Gun terkejut lelaki itu mampu menciumnya dengan begitu manis dan penuh kehati-hatian. Bibir mereka mencicipi satu sama lain, sedikit demi sedikit, bersama-sama melakukan tarian lambat yang menyenangkan, seperti dansa tanpa musik di bawah sinar matahari pagi.</p><p>Kenapa pula Gun sempat merasa kesal tadi? Sungguh, yang dia perlukan hanyalah sentuhan orang lain. Dia menikmati bagaimana serabut sarafnya bahu-membahu mengantarkan impuls ke otak lalu mengolahnya menjadi perasaan menenangkan yang kembali disebarkan ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan denyut menggelitik.</p><p>Perlahan Gun memundurkan kepala, memandangi sepasang mata Krist yang balik menatapnya dalam. Seharusnya Gun tidak melakukannya, tapi dia tetap menyemburkan tawa melihat ekspresi lelaki lainnya. “Kau bisa kelihatan imut juga,” dengusnya geli sembari bangkit dan menarik Krist agar turut duduk.</p><p>Permusuhan kembali menyala di mata Kist. “Aku tidak percaya akan tiba waktunya kita berciuman.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu dramatis begitu, hanya karena kita ciuman bukan berarti kita harus hidup berdua selamanya.” Gun menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Krist yang masih menggenggam miliknya. “Dan kau boleh berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membuatmu sadar ada banyak pilihan di dunia ini selain satu orang.”</p><p>Krist berpura-pura hendak memukul kepala Gun, sebelum mencuri pandang ke kanan. Begitu  menyadari Singto bahkan tidak melirik mereka, kedua ujung bibirnya lantas melorot turun. Dia sekadar meringkuk di sofa, dengan sedih menekuri ponsel.</p><p>Ujung jari Gun berkedut, dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Ketegangan seksual selalu menggelikan jika ditonton, dan solusinya semudah mengunci dua orang yang terlibat di kloset, tapi apa pun yang sedang disaksikannya ini terasa berbeda. Jauh lebih rapuh, lebih sensitif. Mungkin dia telanjur termakan omongan Krist hingga ikut menganggapnya demikian.</p><p>Singto mendadak bergerak di ekor mata Gun, dan, saat dia menoleh, lelaki itu sedang kelabakan mengemasi laptop serta barang-barangnya yang tersebar di meja. “Maaf, semuanya. Aku harus segera pergi,” katanya, memberikan senyum sekilas pada semua orang, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ransel.</p><p>“Ada yang salah?” tanya Tay.</p><p>“Aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, tapi kudengar ada yang hilang di ruang sekretariat BEM.”</p><p>“Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita bantu,” kata Off, tapi lebih ditujukan pada Tay. Singto tertawa singkat sambil mengenakan ranselnya.</p><p>“Kekhawatiran kalian saja sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa minggu depan.”</p><p>“Kak!” Gun mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, menghentikan langkah Singto. “Krist pasti bisa membantu.”</p><p>Empat pasang mata serta-merta mengarah pada Gun, terutama Krist yang memelotot.</p><p>“Kalian berasal dari fakultas yang sama, dan sepasang tangan tambahan selalu diperlukan untuk mencari sesuatu,” Gun merasionalisasi, lalu tersenyum manis. “Dan waktu detensi kami juga sudah habis, jadi kenapa tidak?”</p><p>“Yah ...” Pandangan mata Singto bergulir pada Krist yang masih mematung. “Kau mau membantuku, Krist?”</p><p>Seperti per yang ditekan begitu lama dan akhirnya dilepaskan, Krist melenting dari sofa dengan begitu cepat. “Aku mau, Kak! Aku bakal mencari sampai ke ujung dunia kalau perlu.”</p><p>Krist meraup tasnya dari meja, menepuk-nepuk pundak Gun singkat, lalu berderap menyusul Singto keluar dari ruangan. Gun tidak yakin apakah impak dari pancingannya barusan akan sama dahsyatnya dengan mengunci dua orang dalam kloset, tapi setidaknya dadanya terasa lebih lapang sekarang. Dia mengelapkan telapak tangan kanan yang agak lembap ke celana, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan di celah bantal sofa. Satu pesan dari New—</p><p>“Tok, tok.” Dan mendadak saja si pengirim pesan sudah mengayunkan pintu lebar-lebar. “Oh, maaf mengganggu. Aku lihat dua orang keluar dari sini, kupikir pertemuan kalian sudah selesai.”</p><p>Tay melonjak dari pangkuan Off. “Kau!”</p><p>“Aku hanya mau mengajak temanku makan <em>patbingsoo</em>,” sahut New datar, dan ekspresinya tetap lempeng meski Tay sudah menandak-nandak menghampirinya.</p><p>“Kau harus tahu meskipun aku tidak membalas pesanmu yang terakhir, bukan berarti aku kalah. Jangan besar kepala dulu.”</p><p>“Sebenarnya siapa pun pernah setidaknya meletakkan saus di atas hot dog. Hanya karena sejumlah dewan-entah-apa entah-di-mana melarangmu memberikan saus ke hot dog, bukan berarti itu menjadi diharamkan.”</p><p>“Kau tidak mengerti. Pabrik menambahkan gula ke dalam saus, dan itu bisa melemahkan cita rasa komponen hot dog yang lain, terutama kesegaran tomat. Dewan Hot Dog Nasional tidak mengeluarkan maklumat itu dengan alasan kekanakan seperti yang kau pikirkan.”</p><p>“Keberadaan dewan hot dog saja sudah cukup kekanakan bagiku, tapi lupakan saja. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku semalam.” New maju selangkah dan menatap Tay penuh penantangan. “Kalau kau tidak boleh memberikan saus tomat pada hot dog, lalu kenapa burger diperbolehkan? Kau bilang burger dan hot dog sama-sama masuk kategori <em>sandwich</em>.”</p><p>Gun memindah tatapan antara Tay dan New, tidak yakin harus merasa takjub atau jengah dengan perdebatan mereka. “Um, kalian berdua ...”</p><p>“Kupikir aku punya jalan keluarnya,” kata Off sembari melenggang mendekati mereka. “Kalian berdua carilah tempat yang enak untuk melanjutkan diskusi, sedangkan aku dan anak baru ini akan pulang duluan.”</p><p>“Aku, Kak?” Gun tanpa sengaja berseru. Janjinya dengan New adalah satu hal, sedangkan ajakan Off yang absurd dan tak disangka-sangka itu merupakan sesuatu yang amat berbeda. Dia menatap Off tak percaya, tapi lelaki jangkung itu hanya mengangguk seolah mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.</p><p>“Atau kau mau tetap di sini dan mendengarkan dua orang aneh ini?”</p><p>Gun masih tidak mengerti, tetapi sorot mata Off telah membuat kedua kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya.</p><p>“Oi, Gun. Kau sudah janji keluar bersamaku,” protes New saat Off meraih kedua pundak Gun dari belakang dan mendorongnya agar segera keluar. “Tunggu sebentar, kau bahkan mengungkit-ungkit soal diam-diam menyukai seseorang!”</p><p>Gun bermanuver dari jangkauan tangan Off, membalikkan badan sambil memelototi New. “Tutup mulutmu, sialan.”</p><p>“Apa? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuka masa laluku yang kelam kemudian bersikap tidak ada apa-apa,” sergah New, dan Gun segera sadar mengapa lelaki itu mau repot-repot menjemputnya ke antah-berantah. Cinta satu arahnya itu telah dijadikan kenangan terburuk yang dikubur dalam-dalam, padahal, seingat Gun, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu dan mengejeknya.</p><p>“Kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya pergi dari sini sebelum urusan kita selesai,” sela Tay ketus. “Akan kuberitahukan kenapa argumenku valid dan kenapa pertanyaanmu itu tidak rasional.”</p><p>New menampar dahi, tapi tidak disebabkan oleh rasa keberatan. Matanya berkobar saat sekali lagi diarahkan pada Tay. “Oke, mari dengarkan apa yang kau punya. Gun, kita bicarakan ini nanti.”</p><p>Sebelum Gun sempat membuka mulut, Off sudah menariknya keluar dan menutup pintu ruang klub. Debam yang ditimbulkan kosen seperti mengamplifikasi keheningan di antara mereka. Gun menjilat bibir dan mengerling ke atas, mendapati Off telah mencengir ke arahnya.</p><p>“Satu masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua dan tugasmu adalah mengantarku pulang.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>siapa yang ngga sabar nonton itmt malam ini??? istg mataku berkeringat. aku nggak percaya skogtn bakal dapat series bareng. ini literally dream comes true ueueue. maksudku lucu aja gitu, awalnya aku bikin cerita ini cuma dengan ogtn karena siapa pun dengan mata bisa lihat betapa touchy-nya mereka (kecuali tuan jumpol yang eksklusif untuk tuan atthaphan). dan aku bersyukur ikut memasukkan sk ke dalamnya. huhu i still cant believe this.</p><p>yah itu tmi aja sih. aku cuma mau mengumumkan mulai sekarang kissing club bakal pindah ke hari senin karena hari jumat ada itmt dan ... ya ada itmt. kuharap aku bisa menjadikan hari jumat sebagai national holiday mulai sekarang ksksksjj. next update will come this monday. thanks for everyone yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. i love you all &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kau suka Julia Michaels?”</p>
<p>Gun ikut melirik panel layar dan refleks menurunkan volume lagu yang sedang diputar. Kalau dipikir, dia bukannya mencoba menyembunyikan fakta itu, tapi akan lebih aneh jika dia mengeraskan musiknya lagi, jadi yang mendengung di kabin mobil adalah volume yang mengambang tidak nyaman. “Aku mendengarnya suatu kali tanpa sengaja dan segera menyukai caranya membawakan cerita.”</p>
<p>“Seperti <em>Fucked Up, Kinda</em>?” Off menoleh, senyuman itu kembali. Senyum yang tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti senyum—atau setidaknya bukan seperti yang senantiasa ditunjukkannya di depan Tay Tawan. “Kau menginginkan hubungan mengekang semacam itu?”</p>
<p>“Untuk yang ini, aku hanya suka nadanya,” sanggah Gun, lalu menelan penjelasannya yang sudah di ujung lidah ketika Off mencondongkan badan mendekati layar untuk menggulirkan <em>playlist</em>. Ini pertama kali, selain ketika mereka berciuman, Off berada sangat dekat dengannya. Gun bisa melihat tumpukan rambut pendeknya yang tampak lembut sekaligus kasar di waktu yang sama, layaknya surai singa. Ada anting yang tersemat jemawa di telinga kanannya, mungkin sebab dia sudah tingkat tiga sehingga peraturan tidak terlalu penting baginya. Smile earrings, koleksi Tiffany T. Lucu sekaligus elegan, seperti Off secara keseluruhan.</p>
<p>Lantas Off mengerling. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak menginginkan hubungan apa-apa,” lanjut Gun cepat seraya meluruskan pandangan, menyadari buritan mobil di depannya sudah berjarak cukup jauh. Dia menekan pedal gas pelan-pelan. “Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan, jadi kenapa bersikap arogan sekali dengan mengikat hati pada satu orang? Kalau sesuatu terjadi di luar perkiraan, kau justru melukai dua orang.”</p>
<p>Off mengembalikan punggung ke sandaran kursi. “Walaupun kau mencintainya mati-matian?”</p>
<p>“Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sampai ingin memonopolinya.” Gun terdiam, teringat Krist, bertanya-tanya apa yang dua orang itu lakukan sekarang—lalu harus menegur dirinya sendiri yang kelewat ingin tahu. “Maksudku, aku mencintai teman-temanku, kadang aku mencintai selera humor orang yang kutemui di bar, tetapi cinta tidak semestinya menembus terlalu jauh ke inti tubuhmu. Omong kosong seperti pacaran hanya akal-akalan pasar saja, terutama menjelang hari Valentine.”</p>
<p>“Kau orang yang menarik, kau tahu itu?” dengus Off, sedikit mengejutkan sebab pujian merupakan hal terakhir yang diharapkan Gun darinya. Ketika dia melirik ke samping, lelaki itu tengah memandangi bangunan yang sambung-menyambung mengapit jalan raya. “Awalnya aku mengira kau hampir sama seperti Krist, masuk karena mengincar seseorang, tapi tampaknya kau benar-benar menjiwai tujuan Kissing Club.”</p>
<p>“Kak Off bicara seolah-olah aku ini anggota pramuka teladan—”</p>
<p>“Apa kau mengincar seseorang sekarang?”</p>
<p>Jalan raya di depan Gun lumayan lengang baginya untuk menginjak gas lebih dalam, mengebut dan balas dendam terhadap waktu yang sudah dirampok darinya akibat kemacetan panjang, tetapi dia merasa harus menoleh mendapati pelintiran tak terduga dalam arah percakapan mereka. Hanya sebagian belakang kepala Off yang membalas tatapannya, serta senyum di antingnya yang berkerlip ditimpa sinar matahari sore.</p>
<p>“Itu tidak diperbolehkan, kan? Kenapa Kak Off bertanya begitu?”</p>
<p>“Itu yang dilakukan cinta padamu. Sebuah peraturan saja tidak akan bisa mencegah perasaanmu berkembang. Jika telanjur mencintai seseorang, dunia dan segala isinya menjadi tidak penting lagi.” Off semakin mencondongkan kepala ke jendela mobil seolah-olah ada noda yang berusaha dia investigasi di sana. “Dan aku lihat-lihat belakangan ini kau lebih sering mencuri pandang ke arah Singto ...”</p>
<p>“Sungguh?” Gun mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan dia menatap Singto lebih daripada yang sewajarnya.</p>
<p>“Aku tahu dia mudah disukai, kita berdua sudah sepakat soal ini, tapi bukan berarti—”</p>
<p>“Kak Off salah paham,” cetus Gun setelah berhasil ingat, lalu tertawa kecil atas kekonyolan ini. “Aku pasti tanpa sadar sudah melihat Kak Singto, bukan begitu? Karena aku memang sedang memikirkannya. Dia dan Krist, secara satu paket. Tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.”</p>
<p>Ada jeda satu detik yang padat, tipe keheningan yang bisa menonjok wajah seseorang. Off menoleh cepat. “Dia dan Krist?”</p>
<p>Gun mengangguk, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya pada Off. Dia sadar ini bukan hal paling bijaksana yang bisa dilakukannya, tapi Krist tidak pernah melarangnya memberi tahu orang lain.</p>
<p>“Menyukai seseorang bukanlah keahlianku,” Gun mengakhiri laporannya dengan pengakuan kecil. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi pecundang, Krist maksudku. Secara harfiah dia punya ribuan pilihan di luar sana! Tapi tidak, dia tetap terpaku pada kakak kelasnya yang berjarak sejangkauan tangan. Apakah cinta selalu melemahkan dan membutakanmu? Aku sebal sendiri melihatnya.”</p>
<p>“Kupikir itu salah satu manifestasi cinta jika kau merasakannya. Pihak lainnya akan menjadi sangat berharga bagimu, kau tidak ingin melukainya sedikit pun sehingga mengambil risiko kecil terlihat seperti bahaya besar buatmu.” Off memberikan tatapan geli. “Karena itu kau berniat memasangkan mereka berdua?”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak peduli mereka berakhir bersama atau tidak, yang penting tidak usah bersikap seolah dunia bergantung di ujung jari satu orang saja,” kata Gun, lalu menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Dia menoleh sekilas dengan gugup. “Ah, maaf. Kalian tidak akan mengeluarkan Krist, kan?”</p>
<p>“Tidak ... Yah, sejak awal kami bukan klub yang besar, bisa mendapat satu anggota saja sudah patut dirayakan, jadi Krist tidak akan dikeluarkan. Selama tidak ada yang mengacaukan klub dengan mengatasnamakan cinta atau omong kosong semacamnya, sebenarnya semua oke-oke saja.”</p>
<p>Itu jauh lebih toleran dari dugaan Gun semula, walaupun dia juga tidak yakin apa yang dia harapkan dari klub beranggotakan lima orang dengan deskripsi kegiatan yang patut dipertanyakan.</p>
<p>“Syukurlah. Krist memang mengesalkan, tapi dia lucu.”</p>
<p>“Semua perdebatan kalian sedikit berkontradiksi dengan kata-katamu,” kata Off setengah meledek, nada bicaranya jauh lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya. Dia terdengar lega. Meski tidak tahu penyebabnya, Gun tetap ikut tersenyum.</p>
<p>“Ini semua berkat hukuman dari Kak Off. Terima kasih.”</p>
<p>“Kau menyindirku?”</p>
<p>“Itu tergantung bagaimana Kak Off menerimanya.” Gun melirik ke samping, tapi mekanisme pertahanan diri segera memerintahkan agar dia meluruskan tatapan ke depan. Dia tidak siap mendapatkan senyum penuh dari Off. Terlihat seperti marabahaya, terlebih ketika dia masih berada di balik roda setir.</p>
<p>“Banyak omong anak ini.” Tetapi Off mengucapkannya dengan riang. “Oh, apartemenku ada di depan sana. Masuk lewat belokan selepas 7-Eleven.”</p>
<p>Spontan Gun menjentikkan tuas lampu sein, bersiap-siap melipir. Konsentrasinya yang lantas terpusat pada ruas jalan sebelah kiri membantunya menjadi lebih tenang. Mungkin tadi dia semacam disorientasi sebab tidak pernah kebagian keramahan Off yang biasanya secara ekslusif diberikan pada Tay. “Kupikir Kak Off bawa mobil ke kampus.”</p>
<p>“Benar, tapi Tay menabrakkannya ke pagar dinding sewaktu coba-coba mengeluarkannya dari tempat parkir kemarin.” Off menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala, lebih terlihat gemas ketimbang kesal. “Untungnya tidak hancur, tapi tetap harus dirawat inap di bengkel selama beberapa hari.”</p>
<p>Gun mengerutkan kening. “Tempat parkir apartemen Kak Off?”</p>
<p>“Oh, kau belum tahu, ya? Kami tinggal di unit apartemen yang sama.”</p>
<p>“Kalian tinggal di apartemen yang sama,” ulang Gun. Sepasang teman tidak akan bisa lebih domestik dari ini. Gun membayangkan Off dan Tay akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bemalas-malasan di sofa, berdua, tungkai saling bertumpuk dan sebagainya. “Pasti menyenangkan.”</p>
<p>Gun terkejut komentarnya meluncur dengan nada masam. Dengan waswas dia melirik Off lagi. Untung saja lelaki itu tidak terlihat menyadarinya—atau cukup dewasa untuk tidak membahasnya. Alih-alih, Off mendengus kecil.</p>
<p>“Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyenangkan dari tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan orang semacam Tay, tapi kami telanjur tidak terpisahkan.”</p>
<p>“Aku bisa lihat itu.” Kadar masamnya semakin tidak terkendali. Gun menyalahkan sepeda motor yang mendadak memotong jalannya ketika dia sudah berbelok dengan hati-hati. Sekali lagi dia melirik Off, lalu tersenyum cerah mendapati lelaki itu sedang menatapnya. “Kalian pasti sudah berteman sejak lama, ya kan?”</p>
<p>“Mm, ya. Kami dibesarkan bersama-sama.”</p>
<p>“Itu menjelaskan semuanya.” Gun merasa harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Antara Off berbicara semakin banyak mengenai persahabatannya yang tak lekang atau Gun yang semakin terdengar nyinyir tanpa sebab—tidak ada yang terdengar menyenangkan. “Ah, kalau begitu mungkin Kak Off bisa menyampaikan maafku pada Kak Tay. Aku tidak tahu kenapa New bersikap sangat memalukan, rasa-rasanya aku hampir tidak ingin mengakui dia sebagai temanku.”</p>
<p>Off menyemburkan tawa sambil menampar lutut. “Benar juga. Kau yakin mereka barusan bertemu akhir pekan lalu? Aku tidak pernah lihat Tay mengajak debat orang yang baru dikenalnya.”</p>
<p>“Menurut pengakuan New, sih, begitu,” ujar Gun lega. Begini lebih baik. “Perdebatan tentang <em>pancake</em> itu merembet sampai pesan pribadi Instagram. New bilang Kak Tay mengiriminya sejarah dan sebagainya demi mempertahankan argumen. Itu ...” Gun bimbang sejenak, baru sadar akan membicarakan kakak kelasnya. “Itu bodoh.”</p>
<p>“Tay selalu bodoh. Dia akan menyeret sebuah topik tanpa ampun selama pihak lainnya belum menyerah, tapi temanmu itu mau-mau saja meladeninya.”</p>
<p>“Walaupun tampangnya kalem begitu, dia tidak suka kalah.”</p>
<p>Pembicaraan mereka harus usai lantaran gedung apartemen Off muncul secara mendadak sesudah rangkaian belok kanan-belok kiri. Gun sedikit membungkuk, mencoba melihat puncaknya yang nyaris tidak tampak di balik tepi atas kaca depan. Bahkan jika dilihat dari luar, gedung itu tidak tampak besar, rasa-rasanya mustahil setiap unit di dalamnya berukuran lebih dari 40 meter persegi. Gun tidak bisa membayangkan dua orang berperawakan jangkung seperti Off dan Tay hidup bersama-sama di ruangan sempit semacam itu.</p>
<p>“Terima kasih sudah membawaku pulang, anak baru,” kata Off sambil melepas sabuk pengaman. Gun menurunkan tatapan dan tersenyum.</p>
<p>“Kalau Kak Off perlu tumpangan lagi besok, aku tidak keberatan menjemput.”</p>
<p>Off mengerjap lalu membalas tatapannya. Sejujurnya tatapan itu bisa ditafsirkan apa saja, dan pada kondisi biasa Gun tidak akan keberatan meski niatan tulusnya dianggap sebagai rayuan, tapi tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah mencengkeram roda setir lebih erat.</p>
<p>Barulah ketika Off mencengir, Gun bisa melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. “Nah, aku tidak akan memanfaatkan anak baru. Stasiun BTS tidak sampai setengah kilometer dari sini.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Sampai besok. Kuharap kau tidak membuat Krist kesal lagi.”</p>
<p>Off membuka pintu tepat ketika sesuatu melintas dalam benak Gun. “Kak Off,” panggilnya, menghentikan Off yang baru mengeluarkan satu kaki dan separuh mengangkat badan. “Krist bilang kemarin Kak Off mengejarnya sampai halte bus. Itu sungguhan?”</p>
<p>Jawabannya hanya bisa ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’, tapi Off justru tertawa. “Terserah siapa yang kau percaya.” Lalu lelaki itu keluar dan menutup pintu.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Kau bisa ke ruang klub sekarang?”</p>
<p>Gun mengangkat wajah dari bantal, tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut dengan jengkel sebab tidurnya diganggu. “Siapa ini?”</p>
<p>“Singto.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Kantuk Gun serta merta lenyap. Dia melonjak duduk, sekilas saja memicingkan mata ke arah jam digital yang membalas tatapannya nyalang di kepala tempat tidur. Pukul 23.39. “Oh, Kak Singto. Maaf, aku masih setengah tidur tadi.”</p>
<p>“Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena membangunkanmu. Terlalu larut untukmu, ya?”</p>
<p>“Bukan begitu. Biasanya aku juga belum tidur jam segini.” Gun berjalan ke pintu, membukanya sedikit, memastikan ruang keluarga telah senyap dan gelap—dia menantikan suasana ini sejak sore sampai-sampai jatuh tertidur. “Sekarang juga? Tapi mungkin Kak Singto harus menunggu setengah jam atau lebih. Tidak masalah?”</p>
<p>“Bukan masalah, aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal di sini.”</p>
<p>Percakapan diakhiri, tapi Gun tak masih habis pikir mengapa Singto harus meneleponnya secara langsung alih-alih menyiarkan keinginannya di <em>groupchat</em>, toh apartemen Tay dan Off jauh lebih dekat dengan kampus, dan kedua orang itu pasti tidak keberatan datang. Kemudian Gun memikirkan Krist beserta bantuan sukarela yang diberikannya sore tadi. Dia menghubungi lelaki itu sesudah masuk mobil.</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“Kak Singto memintaku bertemu di ruang klub.” Lalu Gun terdiam. “Bukannya ingin menjadi tukang adu, tapi sepertinya kau harus tahu.”</p>
<p>Ada jeda yang cukup panjang yang membuat Gun menyangka Krist terlelap, tetapi, di saat dia tergoda untuk berteriak keras-keras, pihak seberang berkata dengan lemas, “Aku paham.”</p>
<p>Gun melirik layar panel meski tahu ekspresi Krist tidak akan terefleksi di sana. “Apanya yang paham?”</p>
<p>“Alasan kenapa Kak Singto memanggilmu ke ruang klub.” Krist menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya berat. “Mungkin ada hubungannya denganku.”</p>
<p>“Tunggu, kau tidak mengacaukan pencarian entah-apa itu, kan?”</p>
<p>“Berengsek, tidak. Aku yang menemukan uang itu, terselip di antara semua amplop yang sudah diarsipkan. Tidak, bukan gara-gara itu.” Ada bunyi benda berat melesak, sejurus kemudian kabin mobil Gun dipenuhi erangan Krist yang teredam mungkin oleh bantal. “Andai saja aku tidak menemukan uang sialan itu.”</p>
<p>“Bisakah kau menjelaskannya secara runtut? Lebih baik kau bersambat di Twitter kalau tidak mau memberiku konteks,” sela Gun tidak sabar.</p>
<p>“Itulah yang terjadi, katai. Aku menemukan uangnya, lalu Kak Singto memelukku, lalu aku ... aku ...”</p>
<p>“Menciumnya?”</p>
<p>“Jauh lebih buruk. Aku ... mengakui perasaanku di depannya.”</p>
<p>Gun melirik layar panel lagi, kini sedikit iba. “Sob, Kak Singto pasti sudah tahu hal ini sejak—”</p>
<p>“Dan di depan semua anggota BEM lainnya.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hah?</em>”</p>
<p>“Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku hanya ... itu momen yang terasa benar bagiku. Satu momen itu saja. Kelanjutannya terasa seperti mimpi buruk.” Krist sedikit terisak, tapi nada bicaranya kemudian terdengar marah. “Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah Kak Singto ketika itu. Dia membenciku. Aku sudah mengacaukan hidupnya.”</p>
<p>Selama beberapa saat Gun tidak yakin gagasan mana yang harus dijumputnya dari sekian banyak yang sudah mencuat-cuat di permukaan otaknya. Tidak ada yang terasa sangat benar, sekaligus sangat salah, sehingga pada akhirnya Gun sekadar duduk di sana dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam.</p>
<p>“Katakan sesuatu,” Krist praktis memohon.</p>
<p>“Entahlah, kawan. Aku hanya duduk bersama Kak Singto selama tiga puluh menit dan tahu betul dia mati-matian mempertahankan citra tertentu di depan semua orang. Apa yang kau lakukan ini ... wah, gila. Kau sudah mengacaukan hidupnya.”</p>
<p>“Aku tahu, kan!”</p>
<p>“Tapi itu bukan salahmu,” lanjut Gun, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus mencoba melipur penyesalan Krist. “Maksudku, cepat atau lambat, kau bakal mengatakannya juga. Hanya momennya yang tidak pas. Kau bisa berkata itu disetir euforia atau semacamnya.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak berani membuka media sosial. Kejadian itu pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh fakultas ... tidak, mungkin bahkan ke pelosok kampus.”</p>
<p>“Aku yakin tidak seburuk itu. Eh, tunggu. Kalau menilai popularitas Kak Singto, itu bisa saja terjadi.”</p>
<p>“Berbicara denganmu sangat tidak membantuku, kau tahu,” gerutu Krist, membuat Gun mencengir dan sedikit melirik spion, memastikan jalan masih lengang baginya untuk melanjutkan aksi kebut-kebutan yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya di siang hari.</p>
<p>“Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bukannya terpergok menyatakan cinta pada profesor renta atau semacamnya. Kak Singto punya seribu alasan untuk disukai—oi.” Gun agak berjengit kaget saat mendengar rangkaian nada tajam. “Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Kak Singto sedang menghubungiku.”</p>
<p>“Tunggu.” Krist menghentikan telunjuk Gun yang sudah diulurkan ke layar. “Bisakah kau tidak ...”</p>
<p>“Menggosipimu? Akan kucoba, tapi sepertinya mustahil.”</p>
<p>“Bukan. Bisakah kau tidak ... melakukan hal aneh dengan Kak Singto ...?”</p>
<p>Permohonan Krist terdengar begitu tulus, begitu tidak berdaya, seperti anak kecil yang hanya bisa mengulurkan sepasang tangannya dari tengah-tengah kekacauan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. Gun tersenyum.</p>
<p>“Percayalah, kami <em>akan</em> melakukan hal aneh.”</p>
<p>Kemudian Gun memutus sambungan dan berganti menerima telepon dari Singto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melihat Singto meringkuk di hadapan tanggungan pekerjaan yang tiada berujung ini terasa seperti <em>déjà vu</em>. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut nostalgia, sebab cahaya matahari yang siang itu menerobos kerai jendela kini telah digantikan sinar pucat dari tabung-tabung lampu halogen, menjadikan ruangan tampak suram dan dingin. Gun menutup pintu dengan sedikit menyentakkannya, memberitakan kehadirannya. Akhirnya Singto menoleh.</p><p>“Hei, maaf ya, memanggilmu tiba-tiba.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, aku sendiri yang menyepakatinya.”</p><p>Gun meletakkan ponsel di meja lalu duduk di sebelah Singto, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Senyum Singto tampak terdistraksi, seolah-olah dia merasa lebih baik melakukan apa pun selain tersenyum. Air mukanya yang senantiasa tampak tenang itu kini terusik, ceruk di keningnya lebih dalam. Bahkan sekarang ada lingkaran hitam yang menggelantung di bawah matanya, meredupkan sinarnya.</p><p><em>Krist, kau mengakui perasaanmu atau melimpahkan masalah dunia padanya?</em> Gun bertanya-tanya dalam hati sementara Singto menarik satu tangannya, memintanya mendekat, lebih dekat, hingga Singto bisa membenamkan wajah di sebelah pundaknya dan memegangi bagian punggung parkanya. Rasanya cukup aneh seorang Singto Prachaya Ruangroj bisa sedemikian terguncang hanya karena mendengar pernyataan cinta yang Gun yakin sudah dia ketahui sejak lama.</p><p>“Hari ini kau wangi,” gumam Singto. “Sudah tidak berkutat dengan formalin lagi?”</p><p>Gun mengusap bagian belakang kepala Singto. “Kupikir Kak Singto harus waswas kalau aku bau formalin di tengah malam.”</p><p>Tawa Singto menelusup pelan ke pundak Gun, seperti kelebatan syal yang lembut dan hangat. “Entahlah, rasanya aku bisa terima kalau kau masih berbau tajam seperti tempo hari. Barangkali bisa memberikan ilusi bahwa semuanya masih tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah.”</p><p>Awalnya Gun ingin memberikan manfaat dari keraguan bagi Krist, siapa tahu Singto memanggilnya karena masalah lain yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan, tapi kini dia seratus persen yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Tetap saja dia bertanya, “Apanya yang tidak berubah?”</p><p>Singto terdiam sejenak, lalu memeluk Gun semakin erat. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”</p><p>“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Krist?” Tubuh mereka praktis melekat satu sama lain, maka Gun bisa merasakan otot-otot Singto menegang. Sedetik kemudian Singto menarik dirinya mundur, matanya membelalak. “Tidak masalah kalau Kak Singto tidak mau membicarakannya, toh kau di sini untuk menenangkan diri.”</p><p> “Y-ya, itu benar.” Hanya satu ujung bibir Singto yang berhasil diangkat, bahkan tangannya yang hendak merangkak ke lutut Gun berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia lantas mengepalkan tangan, lalu mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa, kepalanya dilempar ke belakang. Di saat desahan berat meluncur melalui celah bibirnya, Gun seolah bisa melihat tubuhnya mengempis.</p><p>“Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,” kata Singto seraya menyilangkan satu lengan di atas mata. “Apa pun yang terjadi di antara kami, apa pun namanya itu, sudah cukup baik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus melangkah keluar.”</p><p>“Kak Singto selalu bisa menolaknya,” komentar Gun, tersenyum kecil ketika Singto sedikit mengangkat lengan untuk meliriknya. “Maksudku, itu lebih baik, kan? Krist tidak perlu berharap dan menyumpahi Kak Singto di saat bersamaan, Kak Singto juga tidak perlu bersabar lagi menghadapi tingkahnya yang mengesalkan.”</p><p>Gun menyangka Singto akan membentaknya, walaupun sulit membayangkan itu dapat terjadi, tetapi kenyataannya lelaki itu hanya meluruskan tatapan ke langit-langit sambil tertawa kecil. Tangannya terkulai di sofa.</p><p>“Menolak, lalu apa? Aku bukannya tidak ...” Singto mengernyit; kata-kata yang hampir diucapkannya itu susah-payah ditelan kembali. “Aku tidak bisa melukainya.”</p><p>“Bagaimana Kak Singto tahu sebuah penolakan bisa melukainya lebih daripada membiarkannya terjaga sepanjang malam tanpa kepastian seperti sekarang?”</p><p>Singto termenung, lalu agak tergeragap ketika Gun merangkak naik ke pangkuannya.</p><p>“Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang,” lanjut Gun setengah berbisik seraya meraih tepi lubang kepala parkanya, perlahan menariknya ke atas. “Kak Singto boleh memikirkannya sementara aku bekerja di sini.”</p><p>“Tunggu, tunggu, Gun.” Singto buru-buru menangkap ujung bawah parka Gun yang mulai tersingkap. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”</p><p>Gun berhenti sejenak, tapi kemudian melepas parkanya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Di hadapan Singto yang masih melongo—entah masih terguncang oleh keputusannya atau justru terkejut melihat kaus putih di baliknya—dia mencengir lebar. “Di sini agak panas. Ayy, Kak Singto sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kan?”</p><p>“Kau benar-benar ...” decak Singto gemas, lantas mendesah dan menarik Gun ke pelukannya. Dia mengecup kulit pundak Gun, lalu menghirup kehangatannya. “Yah, tapi ada benarnya juga. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain sampai mereka menunjukkannya lewat perbuatan.”</p><p>“Kak Singto orang pertama yang bisa mengambil hikmah hanya dengan melihat orang melepas pakaian,” gumam Gun dan mencampakkan parkanya di sofa sebelah mereka. Singto tertawa lembut dan semakin menguburkan wajah di pundak Gun, tangannya menelusup ke balik kaus Gun seakan suhu tubuh mereka yang sudah berpadu itu belum cukup menghangatkannya.</p><p>“Aku hanya mencoba mencari petunjuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.”</p><p>Gun mencoba menyamankan diri dengan menancapkan dagunya di pundak Singto. “Maksudnya soal pengurus BEM yang telanjur mendengar pengakuan Krist itu?”</p><p>Gelengan Singto sungguh lemah, hampir seperti ingsutan kepala saja. “Aku tidak peduli soal itu, toh semua orang sudah tahu Krist menyukaiku. Aku hanya ... tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, sesudah Krist menegaskan garis di antara kami dan praktis mengubah segalanya. Selama ini kupikir dia tidak akan mengucapkannya, jadi aku tidak pernah memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini.”</p><p>“Bukankah memang seharusnya seseorang mengakui perasaannya?”</p><p>“Ya, tapi aku pasti terlalu arogan hingga berpikir Krist tidak akan melakukannya. Aku ... benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.” Singto memisahkan dada mereka dan mencengir letih ke arah Gun. “Bodoh sekali, kan? Biasanya aku selalu tahu apa yang harus kupilih, apa-apa saja yang akan kudapatkan maupun harus kulepaskan dari pilihan yang kuambil. Tetapi soal ini ...”</p><p>Gun mengerutkan kening. “Kak Singto sungguhan tidak tahu?”</p><p>Singto menggeleng.</p><p>“Kita lakukan ini saja, kalau begitu.” Gun merebahkan sebelah pipi ke pundak Singto, lalu membimbing tangan lelaki itu di merangkak menaiki punggungnya, membiarkannya merasakan setiap tonjolan tulang belakang. “Tolak,” bisiknya, lalu sedikit menurunkan tangan Singto ke ruas berikutnya, “terima. Tolak, terima ... Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan jawabannya.”</p><p>“Aku tidak yakin begini caranya memutuskan,” kekeh SIngto, tapi tetap saja mengusap tulang punggung Gun dengan lembut, menyusurinya perlahan hingga tepi telapak tangannya menumbuk <em>waistband</em> celana jin Gun. Kemudian dia memeluk keseluruhan pinggang Gun. “Ini ... terlalu mudah.”</p><p>“Apa yang membuatnya sulit?”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau melukainya, Gun.”</p><p>“Kenapa? Itu hanya Krist.”</p><p>Singto tertawa lagi. “Krist bukan ‘hanya’. Dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir yang mengetahui sisi diriku yang ini, dan tidak sedikit pun gentar karenanya—tentu saja selain kalian.” Tawa Singto melesap, digantikan desahan entah untuk yang keberapa kali malam ini. Caranya memeluk Gun nyaris resah. “Kau tahu, aku menganggap ini sebagai aib. Maksudku, keinginan untuk dipeluk dan ditepuk-tepuk seperti bayi setiap kali aku berada dalam masalah. Kupikir aku agak ... sakit.”</p><p>Gun lekas mencium cuping telinga Singto dan menggeleng cepat. Singto mendesakkan satu lagi tawa yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan letih.</p><p>“Mungkin karena itu pula aku berusaha membuktikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak lemah di bidang lainnya. Cukup yang ini. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus mendorong ambang batasku entah sampai mana. Lalu ada Krist di sana, begitu transparan dengan emosi dan perasaannya. Dia membuatku iri sekaligus takut. Iri, sebab semua orang masih menyukainya terlepas dari tingkah-lakunya yang sembrono. Dan aku takut karena ...”</p><p>Singto terdiam lama, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, sebagaimana hatinya yang sedang bergulat dengan ego demi bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhir. Pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun, kepalan tangan itu melonggar; jari-jemarinya lantas berjingkat dan bergegas mencari persembunyian di pinggang Gun.</p><p>“Aku takut menemukan kekecewaan di wajahnya jika aku terlalu lama berada di sampingnya.”</p><p>Singto semakin membenamkan wajah di pundak Gun, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, seakan-akan dengan begitu ketidaknyamanannya dapat berpindah inang.</p><p>“Kupikir tanpa sadar aku ingin membuatnya senang. Melebihi semua orang di luar sana, melebihi diriku sendiri. Karena melihat raut mukanya yang menjadi cerah itu terasa seperti imbalan yang tepat untukku.”</p><p>“Berarti Kak Singto tinggal menerimanya.”</p><p>Singto terdiam lebih lama untuk memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja menggeleng pada akhirnya. “Aku merasa apa pun yang kupilih hanya akan merugikan Krist. Aku bahkan tidak yakin perasaan yang kumiliki ini punya arti yang sama dengannya.”</p><p>Inilah mengapa Gun tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang masih mengagungkan cinta terlepas dari segala kerumitannya. Kau menjadi dipenuhi keraguan pada kemampuan diri sendiri, kau dihantui ketakutan, dan asumsi-asumsi tanpa bukti akan senantiasa membayangi benakmu, menahanmu dari melangkah dan mengeksplorasi kenyataan.</p><p>Dan itu aneh, karena pada dasarnya badanmu selalu tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Seperti ketika kau hanya perlu menumbukkan bibir kalian untuk mengetahui bagian mana yang memberikan paling banyak stimulus. Seperti ketika kau meletakkan tangan di dada pasanganmu kemudian membiarkannya bergerak mencari ceruk dan tonjol paling memikat. Di akhir hari, memikirkan apa yang mungkin dan mungkin tidak melukai pasanganmu hanya terbukti membuang-buang waktu.</p><p>“Gun, kau hendak ke mana?” Singto bertanya kaget saat Gun mendadak turun dari pangkuannya dan merenggut parka untuk kembali dikenakan.</p><p>“Antara aku menjemput Krist ke sini atau aku mengantar Kak Singto ke sana, mana yang kedengaran lebih mendingan?” Gun mengintip kakak kelasnya yang termangu, lalu merapikan ujung bawah parkanya. “Jangan salah sangka, Kak. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan kalian, tapi sulit melakukannya. Sulit sekali ketika yang kalian perlukan hanyalah mengobrol satu sama lain.”</p><p>“Aku tidak …”</p><p>“Kenapa? Apa yang membuat Kak Singto jadi pecundang begini?” Gun menyambar ponsel dari meja. “Ayo ikut aku.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sulit rasanya mengendap-endap di rumah yang berisi empat orang dewasa serta dua ekor kucing. Krist tidak akan tahu siapa yang terbangun begitu dia memutar kunci, atau malah ketika dia menutup pintu dari luar. Tetapi nyatanya rumah tetap terlelap bahkan setelah dia menuruni undakan teras dan berlari-lari kecil ke gerbang pagar.</p><p>Bertemu Singto, jujur saja, adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Krist saat ini. Dia sudah terbawa suasana dan tidak berpikir—sama sekali tidak berpikir—saat berkata dua kata terkutuk itu di hadapan semua anggota BEM yang masih berkumpul di ruang sekretariat. Dia masih ingat setiap detiknya, sejak rona kelegaan memudar dari wajah Singto, digantikan oleh keterkejutan, sebelum pada akhirnya menjerumus pada senyum dingin yang sudah sangat dihafal Krist.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Krist. Sampai ketemu besok.”</p><p>Itu saja perkataan Singto sebelum melengos pergi darinya. Antara Singto terlalu terkejut untuk menunjukkan respons semestinya atau malah Singto menyalakan sinyal agar Krist enyah dari hadapannya, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Krist lebih tenang. Satu-satunya yang diyakininya adalah dia sudah membakar jembatan yang selama ini mati-matian dibangunnya, kecuali dia masih berdiri di sisi seberang.</p><p>Karena mustahil mencuri mobil orang tuanya tanpa ketahuan, Krist memanjat pagar dan melompat ke jalanan. Dia akan pergi ke luar perumahan untuk mencari taksi. Suatu perjalanan yang bakal sangat lama. Mungkin Gun sudah berhasil memberikan hasutan yang tidak-tidak pada Singto di saat Krist tiba di ruang klub. Krist tidak berpikir Gun orang jahat, tapi kau tidak perlu menjadi penjahat untuk tidak bisa dipercaya. Lelaki itu bakal berada di pihak yang menguntungkan, siapa pun itu.</p><p>Krist sudah separuh jalan ke gerbang perumahan saat sepasang lampu mobil muncul dari belokan, memenjaranya dalam limpahan sinar menyilaukan. Krist melangkah sedikit ke samping untuk menghindar; mobil itu menderum halus melewatinya. Cukup aneh menemukan masih ada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang selepas tengah malam, mengingat dia tinggal di perumahan yang dihuni para pegawai kantoran dengan jam kerja tetap serta anak-anak sekolah. Iseng-iseng saja Krist menoleh melalui bahu, ingin melihat tujuan mobil putih itu.</p><p>Akan tetapi, mobil itu sedang berada dalam proses memutar. Krist mengerjapkan mata. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berhenti berjalan ketika mobil itu melaju dan berhenti di sampingnya.</p><p>Lalu jendela di sisi pengemudi meluncur turun, memperlihatkan seraut wajah yang familier.</p><p>“Gun? Apa yang kau lakukan?”</p><p>“Lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan gara-gara kau mematikan ponselmu.”</p><p>“Krist.” Suara itu seperti belati yang menikam jantung Krist. Pelan-pelan dia meluruskan tatapan melewati atap mobil, pada Singto yang baru saja keluar dari bangku penumpang depan. Setiap lembar otot Krist seolah-olah bergetar di setiap langkah yang diambil Singto selama memutari kap mesin, berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tidak yakin otaknya berusaha menyuruhnya menyerang atau kabur.</p><p>Dari jarak kurang dari semeter, Singto terlihat letih. Amat sangat lelah.</p><p>“Krist, aku ...”</p><p>“Maafkan aku, Kak,” sembur Krist, tungkainya berjengit dan membawanya mundur beberapa langkah. “Aku bakal memperbaiki situasi tadi bagaimanapun caranya. M-mungkin berkata pada teman-teman Kakak kalau aku sekadar kalah taruhan? Apa itu lebih baik?”</p><p>Singto berhenti melangkah dan menyipitkan mata. “Taruhan?”</p><p>“A-aku bahkan bakal berhenti menyukai Kak Singto kalau itu perlu. Tidak akan mudah, tapi aku janji tidak akan mengganggu Kak Singto lagi. Maaf aku sudah—”</p><p>“Kawan,” potong Gun, satu lengannya disandarkan tepi jendela. “Minimal dengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kak Singto sebelum melompat ke lubang kuburmu sendiri.”</p><p>Krist mengerjap lalu meluruskan tatapan. Berserobok mata dengan Singto selalu mengirimkan gelenyar di tulang belakangnya, tapi khusus yang ini dia merasakan arus dingin membekukan menyebar ke seluruh punggung hingga mencengkeram rusuk-rusuknya.</p><p>“Itu tidak perlu, Krist.” Suara Singto, bagaimanapun, tetap lembut. “Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk menuntutmu bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan teman-temanku—mereka semua sudah maklum, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin tahu,” Singto meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Krist, “kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa hasil akhir yang kau harapkan dengan itu?”</p><p>Ada dorongan kuat bagi Krist untuk menepis tangan Singto dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Tidak hanya satu kali Krist menempatkan dirinya dalam skenario serupa, kadang bahkan jauh lebih kejam agar dia bisa memaksa hatinya berhenti menumbuhkan harapan-harapan, tapi yang ini terasa sangat nyata. Ini adalah titik penentuan dan dia tahu, apa pun jawaban yang diberikannya, tidak mungkin bisa ditarik kembali.</p><p>“Aku”—tenggorokannya tersekat, dia berdeham keras—“jujur saja ketika itu aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyukai Kak Sing terlalu banyak sampai-sampai sulit menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri ...”</p><p>Lalu Krist terdiam. Siapa yang hendak dibohonginya sekarang? Pada tahap ini, dia yakin mereka berdua telah mengetahui kenyataannya.</p><p>“Itu bohong,” lanjutnya seraya mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata Singto lekat-lekat. “Aku ingin Kak Sing menjadi milikku. Aku ingin diperhatikan sepenuhnya, disayangi, diapresiasi atas semua yang sudah kulakukan meski itu hanya hal-hal kecil. Aku tahu kedengarannya sangat bodoh, dan aku tidak mengharapkan semuanya secara ajaib menjadi kenyataan hanya dengan mengakui perasaanku pada Kak Sing, tapi itulah yang kuinginkan.”</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Krist.”</p><p>Jawaban Singto, berikut kelembutan dalam suaranya serta kehangatan di sorot matanya, bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Krist sebelumnya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang kemudian menikam jantungnya ini, yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh seperti racun mematikan, bukannya pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.</p><p>“Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan kau sebagai prioritas utamaku, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupertanggungjawabkan. Semua yang kau minta itu, Krist, sejujurnya, terlalu berat untuk kulakukan sekarang.”</p><p>Krist mengangguk kebas, kemudian menunduk ke arah tangan Singto yang masih menggenggam miliknya. Dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan suhu tubuh lelaki itu, sebagaimana kata-kata Singto yang sekadar memantul-mantul di luar tempurung kepalanya. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya menjauh. Sejenak saja Singto melayangkan tangan, seperti hendak meraihnya lagi, tapi lebih tahu untuk tidak melakukannya.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa.” Suara Krist bergetar terlepas dari semua sisa tenaga terakhir yang dia kerahkan untuk menguatkan diri. “Aku tahu. Aku—” Tawa pahit menggelembung dari dadanya dan keluar dalam entakan napas yang tajam. “Harapanku bukan daftar tugas yang harus dikerjakan Kak Sing. Harapan hanyalah ... harapan. Sesuatu yang membantuku menjalani hari demi hari, kupikir.”</p><p>“Krist ...”</p><p>Krist mendongak dan tersenyum. “Tolong jangan buat aku lebih menyedihkan daripada ini. Sungguh, aku sudah bukan anak ingusan yang perlu digandeng Kak Sing ke orang tuaku karena jatuh dari <em>jungle gym </em>seperti dulu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan sakit ini sendiri. Oke, Kak?”</p><p>Singto menghela napas panjang, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh. “Maafkan aku.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah.”</p><p>“Aku—oh, sial. Krist, melihatmu menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat darimu.”</p><p>Krist tertawa lagi walaupun dia sadar betul air mata sudah berjatuhan ke trotoar. Menggunakan ujung lengan kaus, dia menyeka matanya satu per satu. “Kenapa ini harus menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa dilihat Kak Sing? Aku masih akan pergi ke ruang klub, kita juga masih bisa bertemu di fakultas. Ya, kan? Aku janji akan bersikap biasa saja sesudah ini.”</p><p>Singto maju selangkah dan merengkuh Krist dalam pelukan singkat yang erat. Pelukan yang anehnya terasa final. Seakan-akan mereka sudah mengesahkan sesuatu bakal berubah setelah ini. Krist sengaja menutup matanya erat-erat, sebisa mungkin menyangkal hal ini terjadi padanya.</p><p>“Gun, bisakah kau mengantar Krist pulang? Aku naik taksi saja.” Lamat-lamat Singto bertanya, kedua tangannya masih membingkai pundak Krist. Gun mengiakan.</p><p>“Baik-baiklah, Krist. Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama ...” Jari-jemari Singto hampir meremas pundak Krist, menyebabkan Krist membuka matanya. Dia dihadapkan dengan sorot mata rapuh dan tersakiti yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Singto tersenyum saat mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. “Kalau masih ada kesempatan di masa depan, kita pasti bisa bersama.”</p><p>Krist terperangah, tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika Singto pamit pada mereka berdua dan membalikkan badan menuju gerbang perumahan. Dia baru bisa menggerakkan ototnya saat Gun menepuk punggungnya pelan.</p><p>“Kau oke, kawan?”</p><p>Ekspresi Gun nyaris iba. Krist menggosok mata dengan lengan. “Bukan urusanmu.”</p><p>“Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur, ya kan?” dengus Gun, lalu menyandarkan punggung di pintu mobil, memperhatikan Krist lekat-lekat. “Kalian berdua, maksudku.”</p><p>“Kau benar-benar sok tahu, ya.” Krist menyeka sisa air mata di pipi serta dagu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Udara malam seperti sekadar menerobos dadanya yang kini gerowong, enggan melipur laranya. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi.”</p><p>Gun menendang tulang kering Krist. “Omong kosong,” decaknya, tapi ada senyum di ujung bibirnya. “Kau mau ditraktir es krim dan mengakui kalau Gun Atthaphan benar-benar malaikat, atau tetap diam di sini dan sendirian meratapi cintamu yang sudah berakhir?”</p><p>Krist berjalan ke bangku penumpang. “Sejujurnya? Aku lebih pilih ditraktir satu set <em>sushi</em>.”</p><p>“Masih tidak tahu malu, kulihat-lihat. Sepertinya hari ketika aku menendang bokongmu semakin dekat.” Gun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Krist setelah mereka berdua duduk dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. “Nih, cari alamat restoran Jepang yang masih buka.”</p><p>“Serius?”</p><p>Gun menarik ponselnya lagi sebelum ujung jari Krist sempat meraihnya. “Kau mengerjaiku?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku serius.”</p><p>“<em>So be it</em>.”</p><p>Krist mendengus, mencoba mengulum senyumnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jadi, jelaskan.”</p><p>Gun membiarkan pensil jatuh dari bagian atas bibirnya yang sejak tadi dikerucutkan. “Satu-satunya ATP yang kuketahui adalah Atthaphan Phunsawat, bukan adenosin tri-sialan ini.”</p><p>“Bukan ini.” New nyaris menggebrak halaman buku Biokimia yang sedang mereka pelajari bersama. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat dia merunduk, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. “Maksudku soal pesanmu yang tempo hari. Soal orang yang kutaksir saat SMA.”</p><p>“Lho, Newwie?” tukas Gun sambil menyentakkan badan menjadi duduk tegak. “Itu kan hanya pesan yang polos dengan rasa ingin tahu yang murni, kenapa kau masih membawa-bawanya sampai hari ini? Gun bahkan lupa pernah mengirimnya.”</p><p>New bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya, terutama pada Gun jika yang bersangkutan sudah memberikan senyum manis dengan lesung pipi seperti sekarang. “Kau tidak pernah iseng-iseng mengirim sesuatu kecuali untuk tujuan busuk. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Aku sedikit terluka mendengar testimonimu kepada sahabat baikmu sendiri, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh,” kata Gun, menatap kedua mata New lekat-lekat. “Aku bertanya karena aku mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang diam-diam.”</p><p>Kemudian mereka sekadar berpadu pandang selama beberapa detik, dengan New berusaha mengulik makna perkataan Gun seperti memutar-mutar Rubik yang kolom warnanya masih campur aduk untuk menemukan pola. Pada akhirnya lelaki jangkung itu ikut duduk tegak; punggungnya dienyakkan pada sandaran kursi perpustakaan dengan kedua lengan bersedekap.</p><p>“Kau ingin tahu,” ulangnya lambat-lambat, “rasanya menyukai seseorang diam-diam.”</p><p>“Tepat.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Karena sudah sifat alami manusia untuk mencari tahu—aduh!” Gun meringis sambil mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang New tanpa ampun. “Aku berusaha menempatkan diri di sudut pandang orang yang bersangkutan, itu saja. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang memilih berputar-putar daripada mengakui perasaan mereka.”</p><p>“Tunggu, seseorang menyukaimu?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng. “Krist.”</p><p>“Krist menyukaimu?!” New praktis berteriak, membuat Gun harus melayangkan telapak tangan untuk membekap mulutnya. Beberapa orang yang sedang menekuri buku di sekitar situ sontak memandangi mereka, terganggu sekaligus tertarik. Gun hanya bisa menawarkan senyum minta maaf sebagai kesepakatan damai.</p><p>“Dia menyukai seseorang dan menyeretku ikut serta dalam kekacauannya,” gumam Gun sembari memperbaiki posisi duduk. “Menurutmu kenapa aku sampai kena hukuman konyol itu? Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang gara-gara si cecunguk sialan berburuk sangka padaku.” Lalu dia terdiam, memikirkan apa yang terjadi di malam itu. “Yah, tapi semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Kupikir.”</p><p>“Jadi pertikaian kalian juga selesai?”</p><p>Gun mengedikkan bahu. “Tergantung apakah dia tahu terima kasih atau tidak.”</p><p>“ … Kau membantunya?”</p><p>Nada curiga bercampur kagum dalam pertanyaan New membuat Gun tersenyum sendu. “Aku juga heran dengan kebaikan hatiku sendiri. Mungkin akhir dunia sudah dekat.”</p><p>Lalu dia beranjak berdiri dan berbalik ke jendela lebar yang sedari tadi dipunggunginya. Kendati sinar matahari siang dibisukan oleh AC serta kaca tebal, Gun bisa merasakan panasnya hanya dengan memperhatikan pantulan tajam di permukaan kaca depan mobil yang berjajar-jajar dua lantai di bawahnya. Segalanya tampak terang dan jelas di siang hari, memberikan kontras jika dibandingkan suasana malam itu yang masih melekat di benak Gun.</p><p>Dia tidak yakin apa yang diharapkannya dari awal, tapi tak pelak ada setitik kekecewaan yang dirasakannya. Singto jelas-jelas menaruh perhatian spesial pada Krist, dan jelas-jelas tahu dia akan menyakiti mereka berdua dengan menjauhkan diri—tapi dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa mengecewakan Krist di masa depan akan jauh lebih buruk daripada melukainya di masa sekarang. Kalau Gun menyukai seseorang dan orang itu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin melukainya, Gun bakal menjorokkannya ke selokan kemudian pergi tanpa pernah menoleh lagi.</p><p><em>“Itu yang dilakukan cinta padamu.”</em> Suara Off berdering di telinganya, dan Gun harus menoleh ke belakang untuk meyakinkan dirinya lelaki itu tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada New yang sedang menekuni materi kuliah mereka, seperti seharusnya. Perlahan-lahan, sambil kembali meluruskan tatapan ke jendela, dia mengingat kembali perkataan Off.</p><p>
  <em>“Pihak lainnya akan menjadi sangat berharga bagimu, kau tidak ingin melukainya sedikit pun sehingga mengambil risiko kecil terlihat seperti bahaya besar buatmu.” </em>
</p><p>Oh, sungguh? Yah, lebih baik Gun tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja, kalau begitu. Dia membenci gagasan harus diborgol dan dibatasi pada setiap langkahnya hanya karena mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Lagi pula, siapa yang pernah diam-diam dicintai Off sampai-sampai lelaki itu bisa berbicara dengan sedemikian percaya diri? Seseorang dari fakultasnya, mungkin? Atau malah Tay?</p><p>“Tidak mungkin,” kata Gun lantang, lalu berbalik menatap puncak kepala temannya. “Ya kan, New?”</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku tidak setuju.”</p><p> “Trims. Ayo kita pulang, rasanya sudah terlalu lama di sini. Memangnya kita ini anak kelas dua belas yang menyiapkan tes masuk universitas atau bagaimana?” Gun mulai menutup buku-buku yang dicomotnya secara acak dari rak setengah jam lalu, termasuk yang sedang dibaca New sekarang. “Kita keluar dari sini, kemudian cari makan.”</p><p>“Kau cari makan sendiri,” gerutu New sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.</p><p>“Aww, kau merajuk gara-gara bukumu diambil?”</p><p>“Tidak. Orang tuaku berkunjung, jadi aku harus menemui mereka.” New berdiri dan menatap Gun serius. “Kau juga pulanglah tepat waktu sesekali. Aku yakin mereka sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu.”</p><p>Gun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan sekadar mengembalikan buku-buku mereka ke rak yang semestinya. Mungkin berhasil menangkap sinyal keengganannya, New tidak membahas hal yang sama selama mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan ke tempat parkir. Bagaimanapun—dan ini membuat Gun kesal—New juga bukannya tampak menyesal sudah mengungkit-ungkit masalah rumah.</p><p>“Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama,” kata Gun sesudah berhasil menemukan buritan mobil putihnya. “Atau di mana pun kau janjian dengan orang tuamu.”</p><p>“Asrama saja, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau orang tuaku melihatmu dan ikut mengajakmu makan malam.”</p><p>Gun mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu penumpang depan, menyuruh New masuk, sedangkan dia sendiri memutar ke bangku kemudi. Namun, tangannya baru saja menyentuh handel ketika matanya menangkap kerumunan mahasiswa dengan seragam merah berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Salah satunya terlihat amat familiar.</p><p>“Kak Off!”</p><p>Si pemilik nama kecil berhenti mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya dan mendongak. Ada sesuatu dari cara Off mengangkat alis membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum yang membuat Gun berbangga. Mungkin karena dia punya kenalan kakak kelas dari Fakultas Teknik, meski tidak seorang pun yang bisa dipameri di sekitar sini. Gun menyatukan kedua telapak tangan, memberi salam.</p><p>“Hei, sudah mau pulang?” tanya Off ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dia mengangguk kecil pada teman-temannya, meminta mereka duluan. “Ini hanya perasaanku atau kuliah kalian benar-benar santai?”</p><p>“Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan anak semester satu,” Gun membenarkan sambil tersenyum lebar. “Kak Off sendiri akan ke perpustakaan?”</p><p>“Yap, mengembalikan buku dan mencari yang lainnya untuk mengerjakan laporan.” Off menggoyangkan sedikit tas janjing yang dikepitnya di bawah lengan kiri. “Kau dan Krist bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa datang dua hari terakhir karena ada praktikum sampai petang.”</p><p>“Oh.” Gun mengingat hari-hari terakhir hukuman mereka. Krist dengan sendu mendusel di pundaknya, tanpa suara meminta dukungan mental, jadi Gun memeluknya selama tiga puluh menit di dua hari terakhir itu. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka memilih untuk tidak membicarakan kejadian malam itu lagi. Sepertinya lebih baik begitu. “Yah, tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan di antara kami.”</p><p>Off mengangguk sambil menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, anting di telinga kanannya mengerjap. “Selama kalian tidak mengacau, sih ...”</p><p>“Kami baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Baguslah.”</p><p>Mereka berdua membisu, dan secara pribadi Gun tidak rela percakapan ini selesai. Dia masih ingin berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Off, mengobrolkan apa saja.</p><p>“Oh ya.” Dengan penuh semangat Gun mendongakkan kepala, tetapi yang dilihatnya justru kerutan kening Off. “Kudengar kau dan Singto menghabiskan malam di ruang klub. Apa yang kalian lakukan?”</p><p>“Kami berpelukan, seperti biasa.”</p><p>“Kalian membuat perjanjian sendiri?”</p><p>“Ah, itu. Sepertinya Kak Singto agak kacau malam itu, jadi dia menelepon seseorang yang bisa memeluknya.”</p><p>Kerutan di kening Off semakin dalam; sekali lagi dia menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Entahlah, mungkin lebih baik kalian menjaganya tetap di <em>groupchat</em> supaya semua orang ikut tahu. Maksudku, itu kegiatan klub.”</p><p>“Mm, oke, Kak.” Bahkan Tay sebagai ketua klub tidak menegur Gun sesering ini. “Maaf, aku sudah sembrono.”</p><p>“Aku bukannya memarahimu, jangan salah paham.” Off meletakkan tangan di sebelah pundak Gun, kekuatannya secara mengejutkan menyebabkan belikat Gun menubruk tepi pintu mobil. “Ini hanya … aku menganggap klub ini penting, kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa dicegah untuk menghancurkannya.”</p><p>Gun tersenyum. “Aku mengerti, Kak. Aku baru saja bergabung, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama.”</p><p>Ibu jari Off mengusap sisi leher Gun sejenak, nyaris seperti sentuhan tak disengaja. “Oke, bagus,” ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan menarik tangannya menjauh. “Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa hari Rabu.”</p><p>Gun memberi salam dan membiarkan lelaki itu berlalu melewatinya, sebelum mengesah keras sambil membuka pintu mobil.</p><p>“Sudah selesai?” tanya New dari seberang atap. Gun mengerutkan kening dan masuk ke mobil.</p><p>“Kupikir kau masuk lebih dulu.”</p><p>“Kau gila? Di dalam panasnya melebihi sauna, bisa-bisa aku jadi ikan kering sambil menunggu kalian selesai mengobrol.” New menutup pintu di sebelahnya, tidak sabar selama Gun menstarter mobil dan menyalakan AC. “Jadi,” katanya lagi, jemarinya mengepaskan kisi-kisi pendingin ke arahnya, “siapa kakak kelas yang posesif itu?”</p><p>“Posesif?”</p><p>“Dia bertanya-tanya soal jadwal pelukanmu seolah-olah punya hak untuk itu.”</p><p>Gun memikirkan penilaian New sembari mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir. “Dalam satu artian, dia memang punya hak. Maksudku, dia adalah wakil ketua dan sepertinya satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana mempertahankan klub tetap hidup.”</p><p>“Hah,” cibir New. “Tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku, tapi terserahlah. Dia anggota klub juga?”</p><p>Gun melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada temannya. “Dia yang menyuruhku berpegangan tangan dengan Krist selama seminggu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya?”</p><p>“Oh, itu orangnya?” New menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala, keningnya mengernyit selama dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Kalau dipikir, sepertinya hari itu yang kuperhatikan hanya Tay Tawan dan segala omong kosongnya.”</p><p>“Kuharap kau tidak macam-macam pada Tay Tawan karena aku yakin Kak Off tidak akan memaafkanmu,” gerutu Gun. Menyadari New tidak memahami konteks ucapannya—yang setelah dipikir lagi sebenarnya tidak perlu diucapkan—dia lantas menjelaskan, “Itu tadi Off Jumpol. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menyentuh siapa pun selain Kak Tay. Jangankan menyentuh, sepertinya melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.”</p><p>“Tetapi dia tersenyum padamu tadi.”</p><p>“Menurutmu itu tadi senyuman? Lebih mirip seringaian bagiku.”</p><p>New mungkin tidak mempercayainya sekarang, tapi jika saja lelaki itu dapat kesempatan memergoki cara Off tersenyum pada Tay, dia pasti akan segera menarik kembali keraguannya. Memikirkan ketimpangan itu membuat Gun frustrasi, jadi dia menyalakan radio mobil. Tay, yang jelas, tidak pernah diomeli oleh Off mengenai hal-hal paling sepele seperti Gun. Keberpihakan yang kelewat blakblakan ini terasa tidak adil, terutama karena Off selalu mengambil peran orang yang menyelesaikan masalah.</p><p>“’<em>I swear I’m not bitter, well maybe a little bit’</em>,” New bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu Happy yang berdentum di seantero kabin. Gun mendengus keras-keras.</p><p>“Siapa bilang aku masam soal yang tadi?”</p><p>“Dan siapa bilang aku menyindirmu?” sahut New acuh tak acuh, memainkan ponsel dengan lagak tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang sudah diberikan Gun padanya. “Yah, percuma saja marah-marah melihat kedekatan mereka, toh mereka tinggal bersama.”</p><p>“Aku tahu itu, makanya aku—” Gun mengerjap. “Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”</p><p>New terpaku sejenak, lantas berganti menatap jalanan di luar jendela. “Tay Tawan memberitahuku.”</p><p>“Lewat <em>direct message</em> Instagram?”</p><p>“… Line.”</p><p>“Ohh,” komentar Gun, tapi penuh penekanan, menyebabkan New mendecak dan mengayunkan tangan untuk meninju lengannya. Tak pelak, itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang ditemukan New dari Tay hingga tak keberatan melanjutkan percakapan ke jenjang media sosial yang lebih pribadi. Tay, dalam pikiran Gun, adalah orang ceroboh yang nyaris naif. Emosinya tidak meledak-ledak sebagaimana Krist, tapi jelas sebagian besar keputusannya didorong oleh kata hati. Tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan lelaki itu berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari New, tapi dengan adanya pepatah populer ‘<em>opposites attract</em>’, Gun memutuskan tidak terlalu merisaukannya.</p><p>Eh, tunggu. Off dan Tay juga sangat berbeda, jadi mungkinkah …</p><p>“Kawan, kau berniat membawaku ke Chiangmai atau bagaimana?”</p><p>Gun mengerjap dan menyadari dia telah melewati belokan yang seharusnya membawa mereka ke asrama New. Menyerapah pelan, dia segera menginjak pedal rem, membuat mobil di belakang mereka memprotes keras lewat klakson. Kini serapah Gun ditujukan pada mobil yang meliuk dan melewati mereka dengan mesin sengaja diderumkan keras-keras.</p><p>“Sori, sori. Biar aku cari tempat memutar.”</p><p>“Lupakan, lebih cepat kalau aku turun dan jalan kaki. Pinggirkan saja mobilnya.”</p><p>Itu masuk akal, jadi Gun menepikan mobil ke trotoar dan menunggu New melepas sabuk pengaman. New, bagaimanapun, meluangkan waktu untuk memandanginya.</p><p>“Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”</p><p>“Aku oke,” Gun memastikan, lalu mencengir. “Hanya mencoba cari tahu kenapa kau dan Kak Tay tiba-tiba sudah melaju kencang di belakang punggungku.”</p><p>Kekhawatiran New sirna seiring dia memutar bola mata. “Sia-sia aku mencemaskanmu. Yah, sampai besok.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gun sengaja berlama-lama memilih tempat makan, juga sempat berleha-leha di kedai yang dipilihnya, jadi sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam saat dia memasukkan mobil ke garasi, jendela-jendela tinggi di lantai dua mengawasinya dalam kegelapan dan keheningan yang sama-sama pekat. Ada masa saat kehampaan blakblakan yang nyaris seperti pengabaian itu memberikan dentuman tak nyaman, tetapi kini dia justru lega tidak mendapati tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumahnya.</p><p>Langkahnya hampir tidak menimbulkan suara saat melewati pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dan ruang cuci. Gun sengaja tidak menjentik sakelar lampu, merasa lebih baik tidak mengusik keseimbangan yang sudah dipertahankan struktur rumahnya semenjak petang menjelang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar perlu dilihat, plus dia sudah menghafal setiap sudut tajam perabotan dan undakan tak terduga sebaik garis tangannya sendiri.</p><p>Gun berkelebat seperti hantu ke dapur, dan baru memiliki rupa setelah lampu di dalam lemari es tumpah ruah sesudah dibuka. Entah kenapa dia mengingat lemari es kecil di ruang klub, lalu tertawa membandingkan isi keduanya. Lemari es rumahnya lebih mirip yang kau temukan di brosur iklan, dengan sayur-mayur segar membuncah dan buah-buahan berkilat-kilat, botol-botol minuman berdiri anggun di sisi pintu. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebotol yogurt, lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik.</p><p>Dan berhadapan tepat dengan ibunya.</p><p>Selama satu detik yang penuh, mereka sekadar bertatapan. Alangkah baiknya jika mereka tidak lebih dari sepasang orang asing yang memergoki satu sama lain di tengah kegelapan. Gun tersenyum manis terlepas dari kemarahan familiar yang menggemuruh dalam dasar perutnya. “Selamat malam, Ibu. Apakah Gun membangunkan Ibu?”</p><p>“Tidak, aku baru akan pergi tidur saat mendengar pintu dibuka.” Ibunya mengerutkan kening sedikit, matanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah menilai penampilan Gun. “Kau baru pulang, kan?”</p><p>“Iya, Gun baru dari asrama New untuk mengerjakan tugas.” Kebohongannya meluncur terlalu mulus, seperti sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama, tetapi ibunya hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya lagi. Gun curiga nama New tidak membangkitkan ingatan di benak wanita itu sekalipun sudah berulang kali disebut, secara jujur maupun sekadar sebagai tameng alibi. Mungkin dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah New nama orang atau lembaga, atau semua yang dikatakan Gun pada dasarnya tidak mampu diproses otaknya.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, Gun ke kamar dulu.” Sekali lagi Gun memberikan senyumnya yang paling cerah dan berjalan melewati ibunya.</p><p>“Gun, kosongkan jadwalmu akhir pekan ini.” Tak pelak langkah Gun terhenti. Dia berbalik, memandangi ibunya yang berganti membuka lemari es. Dibanding dirinya, ibunya-lah yang lebih terlihat seperti hantu, denga gaun tidur sutra yang berpendar di bawah pencahayaan lemah.</p><p>“Ada apa di akhir pekan?”</p><p>Ibunya berdiri, matanya berkilat-kilat saat membalas tatapan Gun dan senyumnya cemerlang. “Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kami, tentu saja. Kau tentunya tidak melupakan hari penting orang tuamu sendiri, kan?”</p><p>“Oh.” Gun ikut tersenyum. “Soal itu. Tentu saja Gun tidak lupa, Ibu.”</p><p>Lalu, seolah-olah seorang sutradara tak kasat mata berteriak, “<em>Cut</em>!”, mereka saling berbalik dan tidak berkata-kata lagi, mencoba mengisi ulang energi sesudah beradu peran dengan aktor yang nyaris tidak dikenal. Gun berjalan cepat ke kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan keras, lalu mengempaskan badan di ranjang.</p><p>Tidak, dia tidak akan tidur malam ini. Gun bangkit berdiri dan membuka lemari.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aku mau bikin pengumuman: AKU HAMPIR BERNIAT PENSIUN JADI PENULIS FF KARENA OFFGUN TERLALU INDAH DARI FF MANA PUN. i mean dksksksjs i spent last night menangisi keuwuan dua orang yang ga ngerti sopan santun buat komunitas single di luar sini yang cuma bisa gigit hp.</p><p>oke. maaf. anyway aku memutuskan buat bikin curiouscat (curiouscat.qa/selene62313). segala pertanyaan/saran/kritik/komentar/apa pun sungguh bakal kuterima dengan tangan terbuka 🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Gun datang ke kelab malam langganannya, padahal, jika dipikir lagi, baru dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu dia bertandang. Segala yang terjadi di Kissing Club menempati sebagian besar ruang di kepalanya, seperti mainan baru yang rumit sekaligus seru, tapi beberapa hal tidak bisa didistraksi sekadar dengan kebaruan itu. Dia memerlukan sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang bisa menusuknya sampai ke inti dan membuyarkan semua bundel kecemasan.</p><p>“Kupikir kau sudah bosan ke sini,” sapa Oab, menepuk lutut Gun sebelum duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mencengir dan membenturkan botol mereka sekilas. “Ke mana saja kau? Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi kalau menemukan tempat yang lebih bagus.”</p><p>Gun mendengus kecil, setengah geli. “Tidak, aku hanya berputar-putar di area kampus. Mengejutkan, bukan?”</p><p>“<em>Kau</em> betah di kampus?”</p><p>Kini Gun tergelak. “Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Ada tempat mainan yang seru di sana.”</p><p>“Kau tidak menarget seseorang dan mengganggunya sampai dia gila, kan?” tanya Oab, kecurigaannya begitu tulus, hingga mau tidak mau Gun tertawa lagi. “Aku serius. Separuh dari anak sekolah kita menjauhimu gara-gara kau lebih kejam daripada Nanno dari serial <em>Girl From Nowhere</em>.”</p><p>“Oke, itu berlebihan. Aku hanya mengganggu orang agar mereka tertawa. Betul, tidak?”</p><p>Oab sekadar mengangkat bahu, tidak membenarkan ataupun menolak. Bagaimana bisa menolak jika dia juga termasuk dalam lingkar pertemanan Gun. Hanya karena mereka diterima di universitas berbeda, sehingga kini lingkaran itu harus merenggang. Akan tetapi, sampai Gun menemukan kotak pendaftaran Kissing Club, mereka masih acapkali bertemu di sini. Tidak melakukan apa pun atau melakukan segalanya, itu tergantung suasana hati masing-masing.</p><p>Malam ini adalah tipe malam di mana Gun ingin membawa pancainderanya bertamasya. Sambil meneguk bir, dia mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, mencoba menakar siapa dari mereka yang bisa diajak bercengkerama sampai batas malam menyinggung garis fajar. Tidak penting apa yang akan mereka obrolkan karena Gun bisa menjamin kulit mereka yang bakal berbicara lebih banyak. Dia benar-benar memerlukan sesuatu yang …</p><p>Matanya terkunci dengan seseorang, yang kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh rayu padanya. Gun tertegun, lalu mengerang begitu mengenali siapa yang tengah berjalan ke meja mereka. Di sebelahnya, Oab tertawa.</p><p>“Kau kelihatan hampir memperkosa orang tidak bersalah dengan matamu, kawan,” ujar Lee geli seraya melesakkan badan di sisi Gun yang lain. “Memangnya kau ini anak SMP? Kendalikan nafsumu sedikit.”</p><p>“Jangan salah sangka, Lee,” sahut Oab, tapi nadanya mengolok. “Dia sudah berhasil bertapa selama seminggu. Menurutmu itu bukan pengembangan karakter yang manis?”</p><p>“Satu minggu?” Lee mencondongkan badan ke depan dan merenggut dagu Gun, memutarnya ke sisi kanan kemudian kiri, seolah mencoba mencari keganjilan. “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Penismu mengkerut atau bagaimana?”</p><p>Gun memutar bola mata dan menepis tangan Lee. “Tutup mulutmu. Aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting daripada bermain-main seperti yang kalian lakukan. Lagi pula, aku sudah dua minggu tidak ke sini, tulis itu sebagai tujuan hidup kalian yang tidak akan pernah tercapai.”</p><p>Oab dan Lee tergelak. “Dia tidak tahu,” kata Lee sambil mencomot keripik ketel dari piring di meja, “kalau seks adalah salah satu kunci hidup bahagia. Buat apa mengekang dirimu sendiri ketika ada ratusan posisi yang bisa dicoba di luar sana?”</p><p>“Mungkin maksudmu opsi, tapi posisi benar juga,” komentar Oab. “Bicara soal posisi, kau mencari yang seperti apa malam ini?”</p><p>“Apa pun oke. Aku sedang ingin makan orang.” Gun menenggak birnya lagi, matanya menemukan seorang wanita yang juga memperhatikannya dari kursi tinggi bar.</p><p>“Makan atau dimakan?”</p><p>“Apa pun oke,” ulang Gun, masih memperhatikan wanita itu menyugar rambut panjangnya ke belakang sebelum melorot turun dari kursi. Namun, kesepakatan tanpa suara yang sedang berlangsung tersebut diinterupsi oleh Lee yang menyandarkan dagu di leher Gun sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Secara nyata wanita itu berhenti mempertimbangkan Gun dan beralih meraih gelas tingginya lagi.</p><p>“Kenapa tidak dua-duanya? Kita bertiga sudah lama tidak bermain bersama.”</p><p>“Yang <em>horny</em> itu kau, bangsat,” dengus Gun sambil mendorong pelipis Lee menjauh, menyebabkan lelaki itu berguling ke sisi sofa yang lain sambil tertawa.</p><p>“Tidak biasanya kau uring-uringan begini. Ada masalah?” tanya Oab. Gun meliriknya sebentar dan kembali menekuri lubang botol.</p><p>“Seperti biasa.”</p><p>“Apa, orang tuamu bermesraan dengan pasangan kencan masing-masing?” Oab mengenyakkan punggung di sandaran sofa, memperhatikan Gun sambil meneguk minumannya. “Kupikir kau sudah menerima fakta itu sejak kita masih kelas empat SD. Benar kata Lee, perangaimu mirip anak SMP yang meledak-ledak.”</p><p>Gun tidak peduli soal itu. Bukan Oab yang pulang ke rumah yang terang dan hangat, hanya untuk mendapati ibunya sedang bercumbu dengan pria tak dikenal di ruang keluarga. Gun segalanya soal hubungan terbuka atau malah tanpa hubungan sama sekali, tapi orang tuanya sudah pernah berjanji di mata hukum untuk setia satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan. Bergonta-ganti pasangan adalah satu hal, sedangkan mengingkari janji yang sudah kau sanggupi sendiri merupakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Dan, di atas itu semua, mereka masih punya muka untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan seolah bahtera rumah tangga mereka tidak terusik bahkan oleh seekor lalat.</p><p>“Entahlah, New bilang aku seharusnya pulang ke rumah dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia bilang aku tidak terlibat dengan itu semua, maka aku harus berpura-pura segalanya normal.”</p><p>“Dan apa yang salah dengan itu?”</p><p>“Semuanya. Kau tidak bakal menemukanku berlama-lama berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan para hipokrit. Terutama ketika mereka bermaksud menipu lebih banyak orang dengan menggelar pesta besar-besaran.”</p><p>“Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak punya moral, pendirianmu teguh sekali.” Oab menyeringai.</p><p>“Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan moral,” tiba-tiba Lee menimbrung. “Selama kita tidak melanggar hukum atau membohongi seseorang, semua sah-sah saja dilakukan. Dan membenci seseorang yang melakukan kedua hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan.”</p><p>“Aku lebih membenci mengakui ini, tapi kau benar,” dengus Gun. Meski belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa digandengnya malam ini, pundaknya mulai terasa ringan. Mungkin akibat atmosfernya, mungkin juga karena akhirnya dia bisa membahas sesuatu yang mati-matian tidak dibicarakannya di hadapan orang lain. (New tidak masuk hitungan; lelaki itu tetap mengesalkan bahkan meskipun ucapannya benar.)</p><p>“Jadi itu artinya kau mengiakan tawaran untuk <em>threesome</em>?”</p><p>“Oh, demi Tuhan.”</p><p>“Tunggu, Gun,” Oab meningkahi tawa Lee yang lagi-lagi berderai di antara gerutuan Gun. “Mungkin kau mau mempertimbangkan yang itu? Kuperhatikan dari tadi dia mencuri pandang ke sini.”</p><p>Gun mengikuti arah tudingan Oab, kemudian merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Off sedang berdiri di tepi meja bar, memandanginya, tapi bukan oleh penilaian yang biasa. Lebih tepat disebut kebingungan, seakan-akan lelaki itu juga tidak percaya mereka akan bertemu di sini.</p><p>“Mampus,” desis Gun, melihat sekeliling, lalu cepat-cepat menarik sebelah pundak Lee agar bisa bersembunyi di baliknya.</p><p>“Apa-apaan, kau punya utang dengannya?” tanya Lee.</p><p>“Ssh, diam. Jangan melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Jangan biarkan dia mendekat.”</p><p>“Kau tidak sedang dikejar olehnya, kan?” Kini Oab yang bertanya, nadanya bercanda tetapi sekaligus waswas. Gun menggeleng cepat, bisa membayangkan Off pasti memberikan sorot mata dingin itu hingga mudah sekali disalahartikan. Itu tidak mencegahnya ingin melebur dari tempat ini, tentu saja.</p><p>Lee bersiual pelan. “Sepertinya sudah terlambat, kawan. Dia berjalan ke sini.”</p><p>“Lakukan sesu—”</p><p>“Gun.” Suara Off membuat Gun tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya. “Kau Gun, kan?”</p><p>“Kau sendiri siapa?” tantang Oab.</p><p>“Aku kakak kelasnya, kami berada di klub yang sama,” jawab Off, kepercayaan diri dalam suaranya memberikan gelenyar di tulang punggung Gun. “Kalau aku salah lihat, maaf. Tapi tidak ada artinya mencoba menyembunyikannya kalau dia memang Gun.”</p><p>Jeda sejenak, lalu Lee menjauh dengan sendirinya, berpura-pura menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di ujung sofa. Bahkan Oab mulai bertingkah seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Gun tidak pernah merasakan kebencian sebesar ini pada teman-temannya—tetapi dia menggertakkan rahang dan memberikan senyum paling cerah pada Off.</p><p>“Malam, Kak. Apa yang membuat Kak Off ke sini?”</p><p>“Teman-temanku merayakan tugas yang akhirnya selesai. Kau sendiri?”</p><p>“Um ...” Gun melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menahan diri dari mengumpat mendapati Lee sudah raib dan Oab sepertinya sedang mencoba hal yang sama. “Mengobrol bersama teman-teman SMA-ku, seperti yang Kak Off lihat.”</p><p>Gun pernah terciduk oleh gurunya di tempat yang sama, malah ketika itu dia masih SMA dan jelas-jelas belum legal. Untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahuinya, berada di depan Off memberikan rasa kikuk yang dua kali lipat lebih besar. Atau mungkin karena waktu itu dia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk merasakan malu?</p><p>Dia menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala dengan canggung, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan di atas meja yang penuh oleh botol serta piring kudapan. “Apa teman-teman Kak Off tidak kelabakan mencari kalau Kak Off ada di sini?”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, mereka sedang bersenang-senang di sana.” Off menunjuk suatu tempat di balik bahunya menggunakan ibu jari.</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Kemudian, secara kasual, seolah-olah memang seharusnya begitu, Off duduk di sebelah Gun, di tempat yang tadinya milik Oab. Gun hanya bisa tercengang menatap kakak kelasnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seputar ruangan.</p><p>“Ke mana perginya teman-temanmu? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian?”</p><p>Gun mengerjap. Kata ‘posesif’ yang diucapkan New terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, membuatnya sedikit pusing. Sejujurnya, daripada posesif, Gun lebih suka menganggap Off mudah penasaran. Ditilik dari pengalaman, segala yang sudah atau akan dilakukan Gun sepertinya membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu Off. Mungkin karena dia anak baru.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu. Mereka langganan di sini; mereka mungkin bertemu kenalan.”</p><p>Off mengernyit. “Kau juga sering ke sini?”</p><p>Bayangan wajah New semakin nyata di balik kelopak mata Gun, tertawa mengejek karena kata-katanya semakin mendekati kebenaran. Gun tersenyum. “Belakangan ini? Tidak. Ada lebih banyak tugas dan kelas pagi dari yang kuharapkan. Aku anak baik, bukan, Kak Off?”</p><p>“Tidak masalah bersenang-senang di waktu-waktu tertentu. Kau harus memberi hadiah pada dirimu sendiri.” Off mengacak rambut Gun pelan. “Lagi pula, aku yakin kau bukan orang yang sembrono.”</p><p>Kulit kepala Gun meremang dan terasa berat bahkan setelah Off menurunkan tangannya. Ini terlalu berlebihan, terutama karena Off menandaskan kalimatnya dengan seulas senyum cerah yang sangat kontras dibanding pencahayaan ruangan yang remang. Gun membuang wajah, lantas menggerakkan tangan ke dekat pipi, dengan terlambat menyadari dia tidak sedang mengenakan kacamata sekarang. Itu kesalahan bodoh dan biasanya tidak akan terjadi kecuali dia terlalu salah tingkah.</p><p>“Kau tidak memakai kacamata,” kata Off, seakan dari tadi menyimak isi pikiran Gun dan memutuskan membahas salah satunya. Gun menoleh lagi.</p><p>“Kadang-kadang saja. Lensa kontak cukup merepotkan kalau harus dipakai seharian.”</p><p>“Oh.” Off mengamatinya lagi, setiap jengkal wajahnya. “Kau juga pakai anting.”</p><p>Sebagian rasa canggung Gun melebur, digantikan oleh kejengkelan yang makin familiar. Jangan bilang sebentar lagi Off juga akan mengkritik celana pendeknya. Dia meraih botol dari meja. “Yah, aku yakin peraturan maba tidak berlaku di luar area kampus.”</p><p>“Memang tidak. Kau manis kalau begini.”</p><p>Gun hampir tersedak minumannya.</p><p>“Tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu. Aku hanya mengatakan sebenarnya, tidak ada agenda di baliknya.” Off tertawa, menyebabkan kepala Gun semakin berputar. Pasti gara-gara minuman keras yang sempat ditenggaknya barusan. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan tawa Off yang masih berdenting dalam rongga kepalanya dengan mengupayakan seulas senyum.</p><p>“Yah, Kak Off bisa melanggar peraturan Kissing Club kalau punya agenda terselubung, jadi aku yakin Kak Off tidak akan melakukannya,” sahut Gun ringan, mencoba tidak gentar saat mencoba membalas tatapan mata Off. Terlalu sulit, jadi dia mengalihkannya pada bibir tipis Off, yang sedikit pecah-pecah dan justru membuatnya semakin sulit fokus. “Saling menyentuh di luar ruangan klub itu dilarang, kan?”</p><p>“Betul.”</p><p>“Walaupun kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya?” Gun merasakan badannya limbung, seakan sel-sel dalam tubuhnya memiliki medan magnet dan itu berada di sekitar Off. Sedikit dorongan saja dan dia akan jatuh ke pangkuan lelaki itu. Jari-jemarinya lekas mencengkeram tepi sofa, lalu dia menggeleng cepat. “Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah lumayan mabuk.”</p><p>“Aku bisa melihat itu,” kata Off cermat. “Ke mana perginya teman-temanmu? Biar kupanggilkan supaya mengantarmu pulang.”</p><p>Gun menggeleng lagi, kini dengan ngeri. “Aku masih baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Kau tidak diperbolehkan menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau tahu, kan? Jika duduk tegak saja kau kesulitan, aku khawatir kau tidak bisa membuat penilaian yang tepat saat menyetir.”</p><p>“Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang aku masih ingin ada di sini.”</p><p>Kening Off berkerut, sekali matanya merambah setiap jengkal wajah Gun, seakan-akan melarikan sedang tangan tak kasat mata untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh di kulitnya.“Kau yakin?”</p><p>Dan kulit Gun justru membara akibat tatapan mata tersebut. Kulit serta dadanya. “Ya. Kak Off perlu bukti?”</p><p>“Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikannya?”</p><p>“Terserah Kak Off.” Gun mengibaskan satu tangan di depan wajah. “Alamat apartemen Kak Off, misalnya. Aku masih ingat dan hafal dengan baik.”</p><p>Off tersenyum, satu kaki tersilang di atas yang lainnya. “Alamat rumahmu, kalau begitu.”</p><p>“Kak Off kan tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Yah, kau tinggal memberitahuku.”</p><p>Gun mengernyit, tapi tetap menyebut alamat rumahnya. Itu suatu tantangan yang aneh, sebab bahkan dalam kondisi paling pengar pun dia masih bisa mengingat tujuan pulangnya. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya, seperti sebuah kutukan. Tanpa diminta, dia mengingat kembali percakapan singkat dengan ibunya di dapur tadi dan mendadak dia mual. Rahangnya digertakkan kuat-kuat.</p><p>“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Suara Off kental oleh kewaspadaan hingga hampir terdengar seperti khawatir. “Wajahmu semakin pucat …”</p><p>“Kak Off juga pasti akan pucat kalau mengingat sesuatu yang menjijikkan, kan?” Gun tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. “Lihat? Aku masih sangat awas.”</p><p>“Sesuatu yang menjijikkan ...?”</p><p>Gun tertawa kecil. “Bukan Kak Off, tenanglah.”</p><p>Tetapi Off tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dari kata-katanya. “Lupakan saja. Ayo, kuantar pulang.”</p><p>“Apa? Tidak!” Gun berteriak panik saat Off menunjukkan gelagat hendak beranjak berdiri. “Maaf, Kak. Aku masih ingin di sini. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, ini masih pukul berapa, sih?” Dia menarik lengan jaket, tapi mendapati tidak ada arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. “Yah, tidak penting. Ini belum masuk jam malamku.”</p><p>Otot-otot Off semakin rileks, tidak lagi ditegangkan untuk menghela badannya berdiri. “Pukul berapa jam malammu?”</p><p>“Mm, pukul dua?” Gun menyebut secara asal. Orang tuanya pasti punya kegiatan lain yang lebih penting daripada memelototi jam dan menantikan kepulangan anak semata wayang mereka. Gun semakin merasa mual; dia memijat pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk meredakannya. Mengingat rumah dan keluarga selalu membuat organ dalamnya seolah dikocok.</p><p>“Sekarang sudah pukul satu. Perjalanan ke rumahmu lumayan jauh. Ayo, biar kuantar.”</p><p>Gun membuang napas lewat mulut dan menurunkan tangan. “Kak Off keras kepala sekali.”</p><p>“Kau juga.”</p><p>“Aku punya alasan untuk itu.”</p><p>“Aku juga punya alasan,” sahut Off dengan nada meninggi, matanya seakan hendak melubangi kening Gun. “Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.”</p><p>Itu kalimat sederhana yang bisa diucapkan siapa saja, tapi Gun merasa sekakmat. Detik berikutnya yang dia ketahui, dia mendapati dirinya sudah mengumpulkan barang-barang dari meja dan berdiri canggung di balik punggung Off ketika lelaki itu pamit pulang duluan pada kelompoknya. Off kelihatan hampir merangkulnya, tapi membatalkan niatan tersebut dan berakhir sekadar berjalan sedikit di belakangnya sementara Gun mencari mobil.</p><p>“Memangnya Kak Off tahu alamat rumahku?” tanya Gun setelah duduk di bangku penumpang, mengamati Off mengatur ulang kursi kemudi yang sangat dipahami terlalu sempit untuk tungkai panjangnya.</p><p>“Tahu.”</p><p>“Bagaimana?”</p><p>Off meliriknya, tersenyum. “Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk, ya? Kau sendiri yang memberitahuku tadi.”</p><p>Gun mengusap wajah menggunakan telapak tangan. Baiklah, dia kalah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leegun is lyfe tho &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Intermission - TayNew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>latar waktu chapter ini sedikit lebih maju dari yang terjadi sekarang, jadi uhm ada spoiler i guess? (well actually no)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sudah hampir satu jam Tay Tawan duduk menunggu di salah satu bangku yang tersebar di seluruh gazebo, kaki kirinya bahkan mulai pegal akibat terlalu lama dipantul-pantulkan. Sekali lagi dia mengecek ponsel, lalu mengerutkan kening, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang kiranya membuat Off Jumpol mengingkari janji ‘lima menit lagi aku ke sana’ yang dikirim dengan penuh percaya diri lima puluh menit lalu. Temannya itu tentu tidak menyalahartikan gazebo yang dibicarakan Tay, kan?</p><p>“Hei, kawan.”</p><p>Kepala Tay mendongak cepat mendengar suara familiar itu, lalu dia bangkit melihat Off berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. “Apa yang membuatmu—”</p><p>“Aku benar-benar minta maaf,” potong Off sambil terengah, setelah berhasil mencapai sisi bangku yang ditempati Tay. “Aku baru sadar ponselku kehabisan daya sebelum sempat mengabarimu. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada asistensi.”</p><p>“Oh,” kata Tay, sedikit kecewa. “Baiklah.”</p><p>“Maafkan aku, ya?” Off menepuk pundak Tay sekilas, senyumnya penuh rasa bersalah. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu terlihat seperti itu, sebab Tay-lah penumpangnya, dan dia punya segala hak untuk mengubah rencana. Tay menggeleng.</p><p>“Bukan masalah. Sudah sana, kembali ke tempatmu.”</p><p>Off sudah hampir berbalik hingga mengingat satu hal lagi. “Bisa kau mengirim Line pada Gun dan memberitahunya aku tidak bisa dihubungi sampai nanti malam? Aku khawatir dia juga menungguiku.”</p><p>Meski secara otomatis Tay mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, kedua alisnya tak pelak segera terangkat tinggi. “Kau punya janji dengannya?”</p><p>“Mm, nanti malam ...” Ucapan Off sedikit mengambang, seolah-olah lambat laun dia memutuskan ini bukan ranah yang mestinya dipikirkan Tay. Dia melambaikan sebelah tangan. “Yah, pokoknya beri tahu dia, oke? Terima kasih, kawan.”</p><p>Tanpa menanti jawaban, Off memutar tumit dan berlari kembali ke gedung fakultasnya, meninggalkan Tay mengetik pesan titipan kepada Gun. Kedua orang itu berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda, angkatan yang berbeda—Tay tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang menyatukan keduanya, kecuali hal yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan klub. Tetapi bukankah mereka seharusnya membahas segala pertemuan lewat <em>groupchat</em>? Atau mungkin mereka mengembangkan hobi yang sama, dalam konteks yang sama sekali berbeda?</p><p>Tay memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat dengan dua tangan sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju gerbang universitas. Klub mereka memang lebih solid belakangan ini, semua orang sepertinya tidak keberatan bersama siapa pun, tetapi Tay merasakan ada sesuatu yang pelan-pelan bergeser di baliknya. Sesuatu yang kecil, lambat, tapi bakal meruntuhkan semua dinamika mereka.</p><p>Atau ini hanya firasatnya?</p><p>“Tay.” Tiba-tiba saja New muncul menyejajari langkahnya dengan sepeda motor yang dia kendarai, menyebabkan Tay segera menghentikan langkah. “Kau mau ke mana?”</p><p> “Pulang.”</p><p>Meski mengenakan helm <em>full-face</em>, Tay tahu New sedang mengerutkan kening. Adik kelasnya itu ikut menghentikan laju sepeda motor, lalu membuka kaca helm. “Naiklah. Apartemenmu tidak terlalu jauh dari asramaku.”</p><p>“Tidak mau. Aku tidak bawa helm.”</p><p>New menurunkan kedua tangan dari setang, lantas memandangi Tay dengan sorot mata seolah-olah fakta itu tidak semestinya jadi bahan pertimbangan. “Memangnya kenapa?”</p><p>“Kau gila? Lebih dari empat puluh persen orang yang tewas dalam kecelakaan motor itu tidak mengenakan helm. Kau mau aku menambah angka itu?”</p><p>“Kalau kita tewas bersama, berarti angka orang yang mati dengan mengenakan helm juga meningkat. Ayolah, jangan ributkan hal kecil. Siang ini panas sekali, kau bisa-bisa pingsan di tengah jalan.”</p><p>Tay melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. “Tidak. Pergilah.”</p><p>“Kau yang pakai helm, kalau begitu,” kata New dan, sebelum Tay sempat memprotes, melepas helmnya, hanya untuk membelasakkannya lagi di kepala Tay. Dia menyingkirkan sebagian rambut Tay yang terdesak sampai dahi. “Nah, masalah selesai.”</p><p>“Kubilang, angka—”</p><p>“Minimal yang mati bukan kau. Ayo segeralah naik, sekarang panas sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh.”</p><p>Memang benar, siang ini terik sekali, dan Tay telanjur berjanji dengan penjaga apartemen untuk main tenis meja di lobi sekitar satu jam lagi. Jadi, dia naik ke boncengan, secara refleks memegangi pinggang New saat lelaki itu menegakkan kembali sepeda motor dari penahannya. Tetapi New menjalankan sepeda motor dengan mulus, tanpa kesulitan meluncur keluar dari universitas kemudian bergabung bersama ratusan kendaraan lain yang terjebak kemacetan.</p><p>“Tumben kau tidak bersama Off,” New membuka percakapan. Sebesar Tay gemas ingin mengoreksi panggilan New yang selalu menanggalkan honorifik, dia mengangguk membenarkan basa-basi itu.</p><p>“Ada asistensi.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Tay melirik tengkuk New. “Kau sendiri tidak bersama Gun.”</p><p>“Karena akhirnya sepeda motorku kembali setelah sekian lama diperbaiki di bengkel.” Lantas New terdiam, menimbang-nimbang “Yah, tidak juga sih. Orang tuaku menahannya di rumah selama sebulan sebagai hukuman karena aku terlibat dalam kecelakaan.”</p><p>Tay membelalak, pegangannya di pinggang New semakin kencang. “Kecelakaan?  Aku sudah bilang—”</p><p>“Itu kecelakaan tunggal dan aku pakai helm,” New menyelesaikan ceritanya. “Tiga jahitan di lutut dan dua lagi di lengan. Bukan masalah besar. Setidaknya cukup sepadan karena aku berhasil mengalahkan anak-anak sok tahu yang menantangku balapan.”</p><p>“Kau <em>apa</em>?” teriak Tay. “Turunkan aku sekarang juga, demi Tuhan! Aku tidak mau diasosiasikan dengan orang sepertimu!”</p><p>“Kau hanya akan membuat kita berdua jatuh dengan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Tenanglah.” New meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Tay dan meletakkannya di depan perutnya, menggenggamnya erat. “Pegangan saja. Baca doa.”</p><p>Dengan ngeri Tay menatap pelipis New. “Kenapa kau tidak pegang setang? Bagaimana dengan keseimbangannya?”</p><p>“Lepas kaki saja aku bisa. Mau lihat?”</p><p>Tay meremas ibu jari New yang berada di celah antara ibu jarinya sendiri serta telunjuk. “Tidak, terima kasih.”</p><p>Harus diakui, New cukup mahir mengendalikan sepeda motor, bahkan dengan satu tangan. Meliuk kian kemari menerobos celah sempit di antara kendaraan, menghindari penjaja buah yang terlalu dekat ke jalan—satu-satunya alasan New melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka adalah karena dia harus menjentikkan tuas lampu sein menuju belokan ke apartemen Tay.</p><p>“Bagaimana?” tanya New setelah Tay turun dengan selamat, nada arogannya mengesalkan. Tay menjejalkan helm ke dekapannya.</p><p>“Tidak akan kuulang lagi. Rasanya masa hidupku berkurang separuh.”</p><p>“Sulit sekali jadi orang jujur,” cibir New, tapi kemudian terkekeh sambil mengenakan helm. “Besok, kalau aku bawakan helm, kau mau pulang bersamaku?”</p><p>Tay melengos sambil membetulkan rambutnya. “Kalau Off harus asistensi lagi, sih …”</p><p>“Sulit sekali jadi orang jujur,” ulang New, kini sambil mencubit dada Tay, membuat yang bersangkutan melompat kaget dan spontan memukul lengannya keras-keras. New tertawa lagi. “Hubungi aku besok pagi, siapa tahu kita juga bisa berangkat bersama. Kau belum membuktikan enaknya bubur yang selalu kau gembar-gemborkan itu.”</p><p>“Kuberi tahu kau, kios itu hanya buka pagi-pagi sekali. Kau bakal kehabisan kalau datang terlambat.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, pokoknya hubungi saja aku. Oke, Tay?”</p><p>Tay merengut, menggosok bagian belakang telinganya, melihat ke sekeliling, lalu pada akhirnya bergumam, “Oke.”</p><p>“Sampai besok.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>New memutar tuas gas, menderum meninggalkannya, dan tak lama hingga buritan sepeda motornya tertelan genangan fatamorgana yang mengeblurkan jalanan. Tetapi Tay tetap berdiri di sana, entah bagaimana berharap dia seharusnya tidak menyerahkan helm pada New hingga anak sok tahu itu punya alasan kembali padanya …</p><p>Nah, itu gagasan yang bodoh. Tay menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berbalik ke undakan pelataran apartemen. Aroma helm New masih melekat di helaian rambutnya, memaksa Tay terus memikirkan lelaki itu bahkan setelah dia naik ke kamar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pukul tujuh. Bahkan mahasiswa paling rajin pun tidak ada yang datang sepagi ini. Gun menengadahkan kepala kemudian meneteskan obat ke masing-masing bola mata, selama beberapa saat membiarkan matanya yang letih meresapi sejuknya cairan artifisial itu. Sembari memejam, Gun mengurutkan kembali jadwalnya hari ini, bertanya-tanya mata kuliah mana yang bisa ditinggalkannya demi melunasi tidur yang sangat diperlukannya. Kebetulan dia belum pernah membolos sejak secara resmi dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa.</p><p>Obat matanya merembes dari celah kelopak, lalu menuruni pipinya dengan jejak yang hangat. Rasanya hampir seperti dia sedang menangis. Gun menyekanya tanpa membuka mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia sungguh-sungguh menitikkan air mata. Mungkin saat dia menonton film bersama New? Dia bukan orang yang gampang menangis.</p><p>Gun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil meraih tasnya dari kursi penumpang depan. Kuliahnya masih dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi, jadi dia akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang klub. Kalau sampai melewatkan kelas karena ketiduran, anggap saja dia khilaf, walaupun dia juga sudah berencana meringkuk di karpet dan berkemul parka.</p><p>Tetapi tidak ada kunci di bawah pot <em>aglaonema</em>. Kening Gun berkerut, masih bertanya-tanya sementara dia berjalan ke pintu ruang klub. Apakah Off ...?</p><p>Jantungnya seperti melewatkan satu degupan. Semalam, lelaki itu benar-benar hanya mengantarnya sampai ke rumah, sebelum pulang dengan memesan taksi. Tidak ada pembicaraan bermakna yang mereka lakukan di sepanjang perjalanan, pun ketika mereka sekadar berdiri berhadapan selama beberapa detik di sisi buritan mobil Gun sesudah tiba di rumah, tetapi Gun merasa ... <em>penuh</em>. Itu satu-satunya kata yang mendekati perasaannya.</p><p>Gun membuka pintu pelan-pelan, penuh harapan—lalu mendecak menemukan bagian belakang kepala Krist. “Ternyata hanya kau.”</p><p>Krist memberengut saat Gun berjalan menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Kau sedang apa?”</p><p>“Cari tempat untuk tidur.” Gun meletakkan tas di lantai, mencopot parka, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Krist. Semula dia menyangka Krist akan segera menghunjamkan siku ke lehernya atau percobaan pembunuhan lainnya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Ini adalah keramahan yang tidak disangka-sangka.</p><p>“Ini masih pukul tujuh, kenapa kau sudah di kampus?” tanya Gun.</p><p>“Ada tetangga yang sedang merenovasi rumah. Berisik sekali, jadi aku mengungsi ke sini.”</p><p>“Ha.”</p><p>Krist melirik ke bawah dengan tajam. “Anak orang kaya sepertimu pasti tidak tahu rasanya.”</p><p>“Memang tidak, aku senantiasa hidup dalam kenyamanan dan kemewahan.” Gun tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Krist. “Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu kapan-kapan?”</p><p>“Mau apa?”</p><p>“Cuma duduk-duduk. Main gim. Aku tidak menuntut muluk-muluk.”</p><p>“Yah, aku bakal menendangmu keluar kalau kau rewel.”</p><p>“Kau sudah sepenuhnya pulih dari penolakan Kak Singto?”</p><p> Mulut Krist sudah terbuka untuk menjawab hingga dia benar-benar mencerna pertanyaan Gun. Dia menutup buku dengan keras, lalu menunduk. “Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?”</p><p>“Ingin tahu saja.” Gun bangkit dari pangkuan Krist dan separuh memutar duduknya. “Nanti sore bakal ada pertemuan klub, kan? Aku ingin tahu kalian bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja atau kau punya rencana cadangan.”</p><p>“Kalau tidak, bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau membantu?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng. “Aku akan menyiapkan <em>popcorn</em>.”</p><p>Krist mementung kepala Gun dengan buku di tangannya. “Perasaan itu tidak muncul dalam bentuk solid; dia tidak bisa sekonyong-konyong dianulir setelah mendapat penolakan. Kupikir aku masih menyukai Kak Sing, tapi soal kami bisa bersikap biasa saja atau tidak, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Kak Sing.”</p><p>“Kau masokis, ya,” ucap Gun sungguh-sungguh, tapi dia justru dipentung untuk kedua kali. Dia merengut sambil mengusap-usap dahi. “Aku benar, kan? Kalau perasaanmu tidak bersambut, untuk apa mempertahankannya? Itu seperti orang yang tidak diterima di sebuah sekolah tapi terus mencoba tiap tahun.”</p><p>“Dan apa salahnya dengan itu?”</p><p>Gun semakin mengerutkan kening. “Kau membuang-buang waktu. Siapa tahu ada puluhan sekolah lain yang bisa menerimamu, kalau kau mau membuka mata.”</p><p>“Yah, itu esensi dari sebuah perjuangan, kan? Kau terus mencoba dan berusaha membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.”</p><p>“Hah? Kepada siapa kau ingin membuktikannya? Kau yang paling tahu kalau kegagalan itu berarti tanda kalau kau tidak cocok di sana.”</p><p>Krist sedikit memundurkan badan, seolah berusaha melihat Gun dalam bingkai yang lebih besar agar bisa memahaminya lebih mudah. “Kau aneh,” simpulnya kemudian. “Memangnya kau tidak pernah memperjuangkan sesuatu?”</p><p>“Hanya sesuatu yang masuk akal.”</p><p>“Lalu bagian mana yang tidak masuk akal dari berharap orang yang kau sukai balik menyukaimu? Memangnya cerita cinta orang tuamu sebelum menikah tidak melibatkan usaha-usaha semacam itu?”</p><p>Gun terenyak, lalu mengibaskan satu tangan di depan wajah. “Lupakan saja. Aku ke sini untuk tidur, bukan berdebat.”</p><p>“Ya sudah, tidur sana.”</p><p>“Pinjam pahamu.” Gun mengempaskan kepalanya di pangkuan Krist, lalu beringsut ke samping dan memeluk perut Krist, pertanda dia tidak akan menerima penolakan. Akibatnya, Krist hanya mendengus dan tidak lagi mengganggunya, tapi mata Gun tetap terbuka nyalang.</p><p>Cerita cinta orang tuanya? Ha, bahkan kisah Romeo dan Juliet saja lebih berkualitas dari milik mereka.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gun ingin mengumpulkan semua kata umpatan dari berbagai bahasa kemudian menjejalkannya ke wajah Krist. Gara-gara argumennya, Gun tidak bisa tidur dan tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti kelas.</p><p>Seharusnya Krist tidak pernah memakai perumpamaan kisah cinta orang tuanya sebelum menikah, sebab tidak semua anak lahir dari cinta orang tua. Ada juga yang lahir karena ... entahlah, karena orang tuanya kurang kerjaan, barangkali?</p><p>Semua kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. New menyambar ransel dari lantai dan berkata dia ada urusan dengan klub bulutangkis yang belakangan ini diikutinya, sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Gun begitu saja. Gun menghela napas panjang, malas-malasan memasukkan binder serta <em>powerbank</em> ke tas, lalu beranjak keluar. Pertemuan klub masih akan diadakan pukul empat, sesuai jadwal, jadi dia masih punya sekitar satu jam. Lebih dari cukup untuk membeli minuman di kantin.</p><p>Seperti yang bisa diprediksi dari pukul tiga siang, kantin masih ramai dan hampir semua meja terisi oleh mahasiswa yang menikmati santap siap yang terlambat atau sekadar menongkrong sambil mengerjakan tugas. Gun mengedarkan pandangan sekilas, menyadari dia tidak mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang ini. Sebenarnya bukan temuan mengejutkan, mengingat dia berhenti mengikuti orientasi beserta tetek-bengeknya di tengah jalan karena hampir mati bosan.</p><p>Gun menerima es kopinya lalu berjalan menjauhi kantin, berniat duduk-duduk di bawah pohon ketimbang mencari-cari meja yang belum tentu bisa ditempati. Kakinya baru saja menuruni undakan saat bunyi tamparan keras menggema di dinding luar kantin. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang sedang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya.</p><p>“Aku tidak percaya aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menyukai orang sepertimu. Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku ada!”</p><p>“Itu tidak benar. Kau selalu menjadi teman baikku.”</p><p>“Teman? Kau benar-benar berpikir ‘teman’ bisa menyelamatkanmu dari fakta kalau kau sudah bermain dengan orang lain di belakang punggungku?”</p><p>“Aku sungguh-sungguh! Kau teman baikku, tapi kau tidak spesial—”</p><p>Tamparan kedua dilayangkan. Gun meringis ngeri dan berniat mengendap-endap pergi jika saja dia tidak lantas mengenali lelaki yang baru saja ditampar tersebut. Matanya sontak membulat. “Kak Tay?”</p><p>Kedua orang yang berbincang di tepi dinding itu menoleh bersamaan. Lawan bicara Tay mengesah keras sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Jangan hubungi aku lagi setelah ini,” ancamnya, kemudian memutar tumit dan berjalan pergi, tapi tidak tanpa menyenggol pundak Gun keras-keras.</p><p>“Oi, aku tidak terlibat!” seru Gun, lebih karena kaget ketimbang jengkel. Tay mendatanginya dan memberikan senyum lemah.</p><p>“Maafkan aku. Dia bukan orang jahat, dia hanya sedang marah padaku.”</p><p>Dari punggung yang dengan cepat menyaru di antara semua mahasiswa yang lalu-lalang, Gun mengembalikan tatapan pada Tay, yang pipi kirinya mulai memerah. Gun menempelkan sisi gelas es kopinya di pipi Tay.</p><p>“Pegang saja, Kak. Biar tidak terlalu bengkak.”</p><p>Tay berterima kasih, lalu memutuskan duduk di undakan, jadi Gun mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Gun menyadari satu hal: “Kenapa Kak Tay di sini?”</p><p>“Aku mencari temanku,” jawab Tay sesudah jeda panjang, kemudian menurunkan gelas dari pipinya, memutar-mutarnya di antara kedua tangan. “Dia terlihat marah dari percakapan kami di Line, jadi aku mendatanginya untuk mencari tahu kenapa. Kau tahu kelanjutannya.”</p><p>“Sepasang teman tidak menampar satu sama lain,” komentar Gun pelan. Tay tertawa.</p><p>“Betul, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggapnya teman.” Perlahan tawanya menyusut, senyum yang tertinggal di ujung bibirnya tampak letih sekaligus penuh sesal. “Sedangkan dia berpikir kita berada di jalur yang sama sekali berbeda.”</p><p>Gun hampir bertanya apa maknanya, kemudian mengingat kembali cuplikan percakapan terakhir yang dia dengar. Pada akhirnya, dia ber-oh pelan. “<em>Friendzone</em>?”</p><p>Tay mengerutkan kening, mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas plastik Gun hingga bongkahan es di dalamnya berdenting lirih. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa namanya <em>friendzone</em>, kesannya seakan-akan tetap menjadi teman merupakan tindak kriminal. Memangnya kenapa kalau kami berteman? Pertemanan itu hal yang indah dan memiliki spektrum yang lebih luas ketimbang pacaran.”</p><p>“Aku yakin yang jadi masalah dari <em>friendzone</em> adalah sudut pandang yang berbeda, tapi aku setuju dengan Kak Tay.” Gun mencengir dan mengangkat sebelah telapak tangan ke arah Tay. “Pertemanan jauh lebih menyenangkan.”</p><p>Kerutan di kening Tay mengendur, dan dia tersenyum saat membalas <em>high-five</em> Gun, tapi sesudah itu dia kembali menghela napas. Tanpa berpikir, dia mulai menyeruput es kopi, lalu hampir menyemburkannya ke lantai begitu mengingat kepemilikan gelas di tangannya. Dia menatap Gun horor seolah-olah baru saja membunuh hewan peliharaannya.</p><p>“Astaga, maafkan aku! Aku—aku benar-benar lupa ini punyamu. Astaga, bagaimana ini, Gun?”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, aku bisa beli lagi.” Gun tersenyum sopan dan mendorong pelan gelas yang sudah didesakkan ke depan wajahnya, tetapi Tay masih terlihat dipenuhi rasa bersalah.</p><p>“Akan kuganti uangnya.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu, Kak Tay. Anggap saja itu hadiah hiburan dariku. Yang lebih penting.” Gun melipat kedua lengan di atas tempurung lutut. “Ini pertama kali aku lihat ada orang yang menampar dua kali hanya karena terjebak <em>friendzone</em>.”</p><p>Belokan topik itu sepertinya mengingatkan Tay pada tamparan yang didapatkannya. Dia mengangguk dan kembali menempelkan gelas di pipinya. “Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal serupa—mereka selalu berakhir salah paham dengan satu cara atau lainnya. Aku tahu sebagian masalah ada padaku, tapi aku juga merasa mereka terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan mengenai apa yang sudah kulakukan.”</p><p>“Masalah? Memangnya Kak Tay melakukan apa pada teman-teman Kak Tay?”</p><p>“Sebenarnya tidak banyak. Mencium pipi mereka saat bertemu.” Gun membulatkan mata, tapi Tay masih melanjutkan, “Menemani kalau mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, menelepon mereka waktu malam, memberi hadiah ulang tahun ... hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman yang baik, kau mengerti, kan?”</p><p>“Aku mengerti,” sahut Gun, tersenyum manis. “Maksudku, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Kak Tay ditampar.”</p><p>“Bukankah kau bilang pertemanan adalah yang terbaik?”</p><p>“Hm-mm, tapi aku yakin beberapa hal telanjur dipersepsikan sebagai bukan-teman.”</p><p>“Kau terdengar seperti Off,” cetus Tay. Dia memberengut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya. “Dia mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali pertemananku dengan seseorang harus berakhir. Sesuatu tentang tindakanku yang seharusnya eksklusif untuk kekasih ... Yah, maaf saja kalau aku bukan <em>hopeless romantic</em> sepertinya.”</p><p>Gun mengerjapkan mata. “Hah?”</p><p>“Walaupun tampangnya begitu, dia selalu menantikan orang yang tepat untuknya. Dia membaca banyak novel percintaan dan film komedi romantis, tapi lebih sering lagi jatuh cinta, walaupun diam-diam.” Senyum Tay terbit perlahan-lahan seiring dia mengingat hal-hal yang tidak diketahui Gun. “Lucu juga kalau mendengar dia menjabarkan teori-teori jatuh cinta yang ditemukannya dalam film dan betapa berbedanya itu semua dengan kehidupan nyata.”</p><p>Gun tidak bisa membayangkan Off menertawakan adegan ketika Harry dan Sally berdebat soal orgasme pura-pura di film <em>When Harry Met Sally</em>—tetapi dia bisa membayangkan dengan sangat jelas Off dan Tay duduk berselonjor di tempat tidur, sudah berselimut, mengobrol santai sambil berpegangan tangan. Dia membayangkan mata Off berkerlip oleh antusiasme selama berbicara, sementara Tay tersenyum sangat lebar.</p><p>Lalu Gun merasa ada arus dingin yang menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya, disusul semburan panas. Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di pipi, mencoba menakar suhu badan. Mungkin karena siang begitu terik, tubuhnya menjadi terasa terbakar dari dalam. Dia menumpukan tangan di tepi undakan, mengangkat badannya berdiri.</p><p>“Kak Tay, aku mau beli minuman dulu, lalu kita bisa ke ruang klub bersama-sama.”</p><p>Tay buru-buru berhenti menyedot kopi. “Pakai uangku saja.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu.” Gun tersenyum. “Tunggu sebentar, Kak Tay.”</p><p>Selama berjalan ke kios minuman, otak Gun kembali berputar, mencoba mencerna informasi yang sudah diberikan Tay. Off sebagai <em>hopeless romantic</em>? Apakah mereka membicarakan Off Jumpol yang sama, yang bertingkah sebagai polisi klub dengan melarang tegas segala bentuk perasaan satu sama lain, yang hanya memberikan ekspresi setengah tak acuh setelah selesai bercumbu dengan Gun?</p><p>Kecuali selama ini dia sudah menyukai seseorang.</p><p>Gun tertegun, kemudian melayangkan pandangan ke tepi kantin, tempat Tay sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang. Meski suara lelaki itu sepenuhnya dibisukan oleh keriuhan kantin serta jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Gun hampir yakin siapa yang sedang diteleponnya—atau meneleponnya.</p><p>Arus panas-dingin itu kembali menyembur ke seluruh tubuh Gun, membuat langkahnya terasa seberat timbal ketika dia kembali berjalan menghampiri Tay.</p><p>Satu orang memberikan perhatian berlebih kepada teman, satu lagi mudah jatuh cinta. Kesimpulan dari kedua premis itu sangat mudah ditarik, sangat sederhana.</p><p>
  <em>Off menyukai Tay, ya kan?</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Menilai dari betapa terlambat dirinya, Off tidak lagi repot-repot mengintip ke balik pot untuk mencari kunci. Alih-alih, dia berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor yang lengang dan remang itu, sol sepatu ketsnya berdecit di antara keheningan. Dia, untuk pertama kalinya entah sejak kapan, merasa bersemangat memasuki ruang klub. Tentu saja tiap minggu selalu ada alasan baginya untuk datang, apalagi bisa dibilang semua anggota klub adalah teman baiknya, tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda.</p><p>Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan semalam, ketika dia mengantar Gun yang bersemu kemerahan akibat mabuk ke rumah. Mereka tidak bicara banyak, tapi sejujurnya itu tidak diperlukan. Cukup duduk bersebelahan selama tiga puluh menit, mendengar paduan napas mereka serta menghirup keberadaan satu sama lain.</p><p>Off memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam.</p><p>Off membuka pintu, bersiap melandaskan pandangan matanya ke puncak kepala Gun yang telah familiar, tapi adik kelasnya itu tidak ada. Tidak menduga pemandangan itu, selama beberapa saat Off hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, berkali-kali memindahkan tatapan antara dua temannya yang lain, seakan-akan dengan begitu Gun bisa muncul secara ajaib di antara Singto dan Krist.</p><p>(Ada jarak yang secara mencurigakan terlalu lebar di antara kedua orang itu, juga suasana yang terlalu kaku. Samar-samar Off bisa mengerti alasannya, tapi dia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.)</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan, kawan?” celetuk Tay dari koridor, tersenyum sumringah sambil berjalan ke arahnya. “Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat; bukankah kau bilang akan selalu hadir tepat waktu ke kegiatan klub?”</p><p>“Aku harus ke dekanat dulu,” jawab Off, terlalu terdistraksi hingga membiarkan saja Tay merangkul pundaknya dan menyeretnya masuk. Dia yakin sudah memeriksa <em>groupchat</em> sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kelas tadi, dan tidak ada izin terlambat atau semacamnya dari Gun. Dia melepaskan diri dari Tay setelah tiba di samping sofa kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari celana.</p><p>“Hari ini kita akan membahas rencana jalan-jalan rutin, bagaimana? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya,” cetus Tay sesudah duduk begitu saja di tengah-tengah Singto dan Krist, merangkul mereka berdua. “Sesudah ujian akhir semester kedengaran oke untuk kalian?”</p><p>Memang tidak ada kabar apa pun. Off menghela napas kemudian menekan foto profil Gun, memandangi wajah yang mencengir kekanakan itu.</p><p>“Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahu,” kata Tay. “Gun tidak bisa bergabung hari ini. Dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan, jadi langsung pulang. Oke, ayo kita mulai pertemuan klubnya.”</p><p>Tetapi Off masih berdiri, membayangkan Gun yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dini hari tadi. Lalu dia mulai berpikir ...</p><p>“Kak Off sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ?” celetuk Krist. Pemikiran itu segera ditutup Off, lalu dia memutar bola mata.</p><p>“Jangan sok tahu. Aku tidak pernah minta pendapatmu.”</p><p>“Idih, aku hanya bertanya?”</p><p>Tidak, dia tidak akan memikirkan Gun secara spesial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>double update (ch 13 dan 14) karena ... yha, pingin aja sih.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bagaimana kelihatannya, Gun?”</p>
<p>Ibunya memutar badan satu kali, menyebabkan <em>mermaid</em> <em>dress </em>perak yang dikenakannya berayun pelan di seputar kaki, hiasan payetnya berkeredep tertimpa sinar lampu kamar pas. Gun tersenyum.</p>
<p>“Bagus sekali, Ibu.”</p>
<p>“Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ini akan menjadi pesta paling menyenangkan yang bakal diingat semua orang sampai tahun depan.” Ibunya tergelak kecil, mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya ke depan salah satu bahu agar bisa mengamati bagian punggung yang terbuka lewat cermin.</p>
<p>“Ibu terlihat senang,” komentar Gun.</p>
<p>“Tentu saja! Banyak kritikus dan jurnalis yang datang, begitu pula dengan pihak penerbit. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menampakkan sisi baik, apalagi buku terbaru kami akan diluncurkan di hari berikutnya.”</p>
<p>Pantas saja. Gun menggumam mengiakan dan menurunkan tatapan ke layar ponsel, tepat ketika Singto menautkan sebuah fail Microsoft Word ke <em>groupchat</em> mereka. Dia membukanya dan terbentanglah rangkaian rencana yang mendetail mengenai liburan ke Hua Hin, lengkap hingga estimasi waktu dan biaya untuk setiap kegiatan, bahkan pembagian tugas masing-masing orang. Sebelum dia sempat menanyakan apa itu, gelembung bicara Tay sudah muncul di bagian bawah.</p>
<p><strong> <em>Tay:</em> </strong> <em> Waktunya rekreasi!! Aku tahu kita sudah sepakat untuk mengosongkan jadwal setelah pekan ujian, tapi kuharap kita semua bisa bergabung dan bersenang-senang bersama!!!</em></p>
<p>Gun bisa membayangkan lelaki itu berbicara cepat sambil tersenyum berseri-seri, sorot matanya penuh harapan hingga nyaris terlihat polos dan naif. Lalu seseorang datang mengusap puncak kepalanya dari belakang, tangan milik Off, yang juga tersenyum. Penuh cinta.</p>
<p>Ulu hati Gun seperti ditikam tombak besi. Dia merunduk, mencoba meredakan sakitnya, memutuskan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengedepankan kemampuan komprehensif membaca rencana liburan secara serius. Dia tidak mengarang-ngarang alasan ketika izin tidak ikut kegiatan klub tadi sore—perutnya benar-benar sakit, mungkin radang lambungnya kambuh setelah sekian lama. Namun, tak pelak bayangan Off dan Tay membuat nyerinya semakin bertambah.</p>
<p>“Gun, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus? Emas atau hitam?”</p>
<p>Gun mendongak, kepada ibunya yang mengangkat masing-masing sebelah sepatu bertumit tinggi berlainan warna. Seolah belum cukup, dia harus tertangkap oleh ibunya saat baru tiba di rumah dan segera diseret ke butik. “Hitam,” jawabnya melalui gertakan rahang, ujung bibirnya terangkat sebagai upaya setengah hati untuk tersenyum. “Kupikir itu akan serasi dengan warna dasar gaunnya.”</p>
<p>Wanita itu memiringkan kepala, tampak menimbang-nimbang, lalu menyerahkan kedua sepatu pada pramuniaga yang sejak tadi dengan tekun menemaninya. “Kalau begitu, aku ambil yang hitam.” Kepada Gun, dia lantas berkata, “Setelah ini kau juga harus mencoba pakaian yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu, Gun.”</p>
<p>Meskipun sadar mustahil dia tidak diundang dalam pesta orang tuanya sendiri, tetapi rasanya tetap tidak menyenangkan mendapati dia memang harus berdiri di tengah-tengah aula pesta bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ibunya balas tersenyum riang, kemudian kembali mematut diri di cermin setinggi orang dewasa itu.</p>
<p>“Kau cantik sekali hari ini,” kata seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang tidak pernah dikenal Gun, tapi membuat ibunya serta-merta memekik senang dan memeluknya. Mereka bertukar ciuman pipi yang terlalu dekat dengan bibir, sebelum lelaki itu mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggung. “Sedikit terlalu cepat, tapi tidak masalah, kan? Toh aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta kalian.”</p>
<p>Ibu Gun menerima buket, menghirup kelopak-kelopak bunga sambil cekikikan. “Terima kasih, tentunya kita bisa bertemu setelah pesta selesai.”</p>
<p>“Secepat itu?”</p>
<p>“Ah, kenapa? Aku pasti sudah merindukanmu setelah seharian tidak bertemu.”</p>
<p>Lelaki itu tersenyum, meraih sebelah tangan ibu Gun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Tidak ada lagi rasa sungkan, tidak ada rasa bersalah, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa mestinya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.</p>
<p>Gun bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, menyebabkan kedua orang lainnya sontak menoleh. Senyum yang merekah di bibirnya terasa hambar, nyaris getir. “Gun permisi ke kamar mandi dulu.”</p>
<p>Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar pas, sekilas bertanya letak toilet pada pramuniaga yang membawakan kotak sepatu ibunya, kemudian, setelah mengunci pintu kubikel, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke kloset. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali cairan empedu serta kejijikan yang tak tertahankan terhadap orang tuanya sendiri.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Film yang sedang ditontonnya berhenti mendadak, lalu layar berubah menjadi tampilan panggilan dari New. Gun menghela napas dan menggeser layar, membiarkan ponselnya berdebum ke kasur sewaktu dia menjawab, “Halo?”</p>
<p>“Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus setelah aku menjawab semua panggilan absenmu hari ini,” kata New setengah mengancam.</p>
<p>“Aku sakit.”</p>
<p>“Kau sakit? Satu-satunya yang bisa sakit hanya akhlakmu.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha,” Gun menukas datar, memutar bola mata. “Aku serius, kok. Radang lambungku kambuh.”</p>
<p>“Kau kedengaran sehat.”</p>
<p>“Karena yang sakit perutku, bukan pita suaraku.”</p>
<p>“Oh, tutup mulutmu, jangan banyak omong,” sambar New gusar, dan Gun ingin menyahut, <em>Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya?</em> tapi dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati ingin bersilat lidah. “Tay Tawan berkali-kali menanyakan keberadaanmu. Itu menyebalkan; memangnya dengan bertanya bolak-balik bakal membuatku tahu begitu saja?”</p>
<p>“Dia bisa mengirimiku pesan Line daripada mengganggumu, ya kan?”</p>
<p>“Ya, kalau dia tahu nomormu—apa kau bahkan sadar aku sedang menghubungi nomor cadanganmu sekarang?”</p>
<p>Gun meraih ponsel, melihat bagian punggungnya sebentar. Benar juga; dia meninggalkan tas beserta semua isinya ketika meninggalkan butik tanpa pamit kemarin, jadi dia mencari ponsel lamanya dari dalam laci sebagai penyelamatnya dari kebosanan seharian ini. Bisa saja dia keluar kamar dan menanyakan keberadaan tas pada ibunya, tapi itu terdengar seperti tugas yang mustahil dikerjakan.</p>
<p>“Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi.” Gun kembali menjatuhkan ponsel ke kasur, samar-samar mendengar desing per ranjang di bawah telinganya. “Beri tahu dia aku sedang sakit. Semudah itu.”</p>
<p>New bergumam, jauh dari Gun, kemudian, “Sudah.”</p>
<p>Gun mengangkat kepala untuk memelototi layar ponselnya. “Hah? Kau sedang bersamanya sekarang?”</p>
<p>“Bukan urusanmu. Sampai nanti.” Namun, New sendiri yang kemudian berseru mencegah Gun menutup telepon. “Tunggu, sebenarnya aku menelepon untuk memperingatkanmu.”</p>
<p>“Soal titip absen? Ya, kau sudah bilang.”</p>
<p>New diam sejenak. “Yah, anggap saja  begitu.”</p>
<p>Kening Gun berkerut, terutama karena New memilih kalimat kriptik itu sebagai penutup pembicaraan mereka. Tapi persetanlah. Dia membuka Netflix lagi, bersiap-siap melanjutkan filmnya ketika satu lagi panggilan masuk. Kali ini dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Apa ini peringatan yang dibicarakan New? Sejak kapan temannya menyambi jadi cenayang?</p>
<p>Gun tetap menerima telepon tersebut. “Ya, halo?”</p>
<p>“... Halo?”</p>
<p>Gun terperangah mendengar suara yang tak lagi asing itu. Dimulai dari dadanya, seluruh tubuhnya kemudian dijalari arus listrik yang membekukan. Dia hanya bisa bergeming dalam posisi telungkup, membiarkan keheningan makin membengkak di antara mereka berdua.</p>
<p>“Aku sudah menghubungi nomormu yang biasa, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Kau baik-baik saja?” Akhirnya Off mengambil alih suasana. “Kudengar kau sakit.”</p>
<p>“Uhm. Aku … sudah mendingan?” Kemudian peringatan New menjadi semakin masuk akal. Gun mengangkat kepala, kedua siku bertumpu pada kasur. “Kak Off dapat nomorku dari New, bukan begitu? Apa ada hal mendesak yang ingin Kak Off sampaikan?”</p>
<p>“Tidak, aku hanya khawatir. Singto bilang pesannya sudah dibaca oleh empat orang, tapi kau tidak memberi respons. Line dariku juga tidak ada yang dibalas.”</p>
<p>“Dan itu membuat Kak Off khawatir?” tanya Gun. Lagi-lagi rongga perutnya meremang, tapi tidak oleh tusukan perih. Dia ingin segera mencari ponselnya dan mencari tahu pesan yang dikirim Off.</p>
<p>“Tentu saja. Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja saat kuantar pulang. Apa sakitmu ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin?”</p>
<p>“Mm, mungkin aku minum sedikit terlalu banyak ...”</p>
<p>“Nah, kan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak memaksamu pulang? Kudengar dari Krist kau juga sudah muncul pagi-pagi sekali di klub, apakah kau tidur dengan cukup?”</p>
<p>Seperti biasa Off mengomelinya, tapi ini terasa berbeda daripada kesempatan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Gun belum bertemu seorang pun seharian ini, sehingga sedikit interaksi saja sudah membuatnya merasa hangat dan gembira. (New tidak masuk hitungan, dia akan tetap menyebalkan walaupun Gun terisolasi selama setahun.)</p>
<p>“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok aku bisa datang,” jawab Gun, berganti melipat lengan di kasur, dagunya ditancapkan di tumpukan punggung tangannya.</p>
<p>“Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tidak bicara begini untuk menantangmu.”</p>
<p>“Aku sungguh-sungguh. Hanya sedikit radang lambung, bukan sesuatu yang parah.” Gun termenung sejenak, lalu memejamkan mata, membiarkan bibirnya berujar, “Kalau Kak Off tidak percaya, kita ketemuan saja di ruang klub.”</p>
<p>Ada jeda panjang yang mengikuti perkataannya, dan Gun sedikit bersyukur mereka tidak sedang berhadapan sekarang. Dia bisa membayangkan Off sedikit mengerutkan kening, menatapnya lama-lama seolah-olah sedang memperkirakan makna di balik kata-katanya—dan dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan mengapa harus bicara begitu. Pada akhirnya, lelaki itu mengembuskan napas keras.</p>
<p>“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang menantangmu.”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak mencoba menjawab tantangan siapa pun, aku memang ingin bertemu Kak Off.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa?” tanya Off.</p>
<p>“Karena kemarin aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan Kak Off,” jawab Gun, lega sebab bisa menemukan alasan di balik perkataannya sendiri yang meluncur begitu saja. “Sebenarnya Kak Singto juga, tapi aku ragu dia mau datang ke ruang klub hanya karena kemarin kami tidak bertatap muka.”</p>
<p>“Tidak usah, besok langsung datang saja, kita berdua bisa bertemu,” sahut Off cepat, nadanya sedikit tidak sabar. “Sekalian kujelaskan tentang rencana jalan-jalan setelah ujian akhir semester. Kalau kau punya usul, kita bisa mendiskusikannya besok.”</p>
<p>“Oke, Kak.” Gun menggulirkan kepala ke samping, memandangi layar ponselnya, tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu. “Oh ya, Kak. Bukankah seharusnya tidak ada perjanjian yang dilakukan di luar <em>groupchat</em>? Supaya semua orang bisa ikut memonitor?”</p>
<p>“Bicaralah seperti itu setelah membalas pesan kami di <em>groupchat</em>,” dengus Off, tapi Gun tahu lelaki itu tersenyum saat mengatakannya. “Sampai besok, Gun.”</p>
<p>Gun ikut tersenyum pada tepian ponselnya. “Sampai besok, Kak.”</p>
<p>Telepon ditutup, keheningan menjelang. Gun baru sadar, selain ketika mencoba mengenalinya di kelab malam, ini adalah pertama kali Off menyebut namanya.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Itu bukan urusan besar.</p>
<p>Ya, benar. Semua orang pernah menyebut namanya setidaknya satu kali, bahkan maneken-maneken tanpa hati yang telanjur dilabeli sebagai orang tuanya.  Geraman frustrasi New, gerutuan pasif-agresif Krist, panggilan halus Singto, sampai kekehan tanpa beban Tay—namanya ada pada setiap warna dan nada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.</p>
<p>Jadi, seharusnya Gun tidak mengulang-ulang cara Off menyebut namanya di ujung pembicaraan mereka. ‘Sampai besok, Gun’—berapa orang yang sudah melontarkan kalimat itu padanya? Off tidak spesial, bahkan meskipun dia menyebut namanya dengan separuh berbisik, seolah-olah tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa namanya adalah Gun, karena itu telah menjadi semacam rahasia di antara mereka berdua.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tuhan. Kepalaku sudah rusak,” desisnya, menyurukkan kesepuluh jemari ke wajah. Ini pasti gara-gara obat yang diminumnya, walaupun antasida mestinya tidak punya efek pada sistem saraf pusat.</p>
<p>Langit-langit kamarnya yang sedari tadi berubah warna secara berkala dari sinar televisi, mendadak berganti menjadi kelabu saat televisi dimatikan. Gun sedikit mengangkat kepala dan melihat Lee merangkak ke sampingnya untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu mendadak sudah ada di kamarnya ketika Gun baru saja terjaga dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dan tidak menampakkan keinginan akan pergi dalam waktu dekat.</p>
<p>“Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kepalamu semakin rusak,” kata Lee sambil cengengesan, sebelah lengannya ditekuk sebagai bantal. Gun mengerang, menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan pangkal telapak tangan.</p>
<p>“Kalau begitu, tidak usah katakan.”</p>
<p>“Hm, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya.” Lee tertawa pelan saat Gun meliriknya tajam. “Waktu masuk tadi, aku berpapasan dengan wanita supercantik yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahmu. Sejak kapan ibumu menjadi sangat muda?”</p>
<p>“Oh ya, terima kasih banyak sudah diberi tahu,” sahut Gun sarkastik. Lee pasti tahu itu bukan ibunya, dan tujuannya membagi cerita tidak lain dan tidak bukan agar Gun kesal. Buktinya, sekarang lelaki itu tertawa lebih keras.</p>
<p>“Aku pernah lihat berbagai hubungan, tapi milik orang tuamu sangat unik, ya kan? Pantas saja mereka menjadi konselor pernikahan. Sudah begitu, buku tips berumah tangga mereka selalu jadi <em>best-seller</em>.”</p>
<p>“Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain saja?” erang Gun. Kondisinya sudah membaik, tapi jika dipaksa mendengar topik yang sama sedikit lebih lama lagi, asam lambungnya pasti akan kembali menggelegak.</p>
<p>“Memangnya kenapa? Kakakku masih menyimpan buku bertanda tangan yang kau berikan tahun lalu—” Lee tertawa saat Gun mendesakkan bantal ke wajahnya. Dia meraih bantal dan menyelipkannya ke bawah kepala. “Bercanda, bercanda. Sepertinya benar kata Oab, kau terlalu beremosi, padahal kau kan sudah mengalaminya seumur hidup.”</p>
<p>“Tutup mulutmu, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.”</p>
<p>“Lalu kau mau membicarakan apa? Ah, bagaimana kalau kakak kelas yang menyelamatkanmu di kelab kemarin itu?” Gun menoleh dengan mata melebar waswas, sedangkan Lee menghela napas dramatis. “Kupikir aku salah satu teman baikmu, Gun, tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak mau menceritakan  hal sepenting ini pada kami.”</p>
<p>“Hal apa?”</p>
<p>“Kalau kau berhenti main-main karena sudah punya pacar.”</p>
<p>“Woah.” Gun melonjak duduk, tidak bisa tidak. “Woah, tunggu. Kau dapat kesimpulan itu dari mana?”</p>
<p>Lee justru mengerutkan kening. “Kau masih akan mengelak? Dia jelas-jelas menegaskan teritorinya, makanya aku dan Oab memilih pergi.”</p>
<p>“Jangan bodoh, sudah kubilang dia kakak kelas.” Yang entah bagaimana membuat jantungnya seperti jumpalitan hanya gara-gara mendengar namanya disebut. Tetapi Gun bakal melangkah ke lubang buaya jika sampai mengatakannya keras-keras.</p>
<p>“Kakak kelas yang merangkap pacar juga ada, kok,” jawab Lee sok tahu. Gun mengerang sambil menggulingkan badan menghadap Lee, bergelung di dadanya.</p>
<p>“Tutup mulutmu, kau tahu aku tidak suka terikat dalam hubungan apa pun, apalagi soal percintaan.”</p>
<p>“Kau yang harus sesekali tutup mulut dan berpikir lebih serius,” balas Lee setengah mencemooh, tapi tangannya meraih ke punggung Gun, merapatkan badan mereka. “Ada alasan kenapa aku menyebut hubungan orang tuamu unik, dan itu karena hubungan mereka tidak terjadi di tempat lain. Kalau kau mempercayai orang lain sedikit saja, kau akan mendapati begitu banyak yang lebih daripada bersedia untuk setia padamu.”</p>
<p>Gun menggigit bibir, lantas mengembuskan napas dan menyurukkan kepala ke bawah dagu Lee.</p>
<p>“Masalahnya bukan pada orang lain,” gumamnya kemudian memejamkan mata. Semua masalah ada padanya, yang secara apes dialiri darah penipu kedua orang tuanya. Siapa yang tahu ketika orang lain telanjur bersedia setia padanya, justru dia yang akan berkhianat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gun masuk ke ruang klub yang kosong, lalu duduk di sofa. AC baru saja dinyalakannya, jadi udara masih terasa pengap dan samar-samar berbau debu. Dia terdiam sejenak, melepas cangklongan tas, kemudian terdiam lagi.</p><p>Memang betul. Semalam dia pasti terlalu terbawa emosi sampai-sampai menganggap namanya sendiri yang terlontar dari bibir Off sebagai sesuatu yang istimewa. Secara retrospektif, pikiran itu begitu konyol dan tidak rasional, nyaris cengeng. Bolehlah dia gembira telah naik tingkat dari ‘anak baru’ menjadi ‘Gun’, tapi kegembiraannya kemarin terkesan melampaui batas. Untung saja mereka sekadar bertelepon, jadi tidak ada yang menyaksikan emosi Gun yang tidak bisa dikontrol.</p><p>Nah, satu masalah telah teratasi. Sekarang mengenai jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti berderap kencang, ini adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda.</p><p>“Kau benar-benar tepat waktu,” sapa Off, dia membuka pintu terlalu lembut hingga Gun tidak menyadarinya—atau pikiran dan degup jantungnya saja yang terlalu lantang. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, Off sedang berjalan sambil mengecek arloji. “Ini kan masih pukul dua belas lewat tiga. Jangan bilang kau masuk pukul dua belas tepat.”</p><p>Gun mencengir. Tadinya degup jantung itu terasa menyesakkan, membuatnya klaustrofobia, tapi kini gemanya menimbulkan gelenyar menyenangkan di perut dan ujung-ujung jarinya.</p><p>“Itu satu-satunya yang bisa kubanggakan dari diriku. Bisa dibilang bakat.”</p><p>Off ikut tersenyum. Lelaki itu tidak duduk di sofa tunggal seperti biasa, melainkan di sebelahnya, melontarkan memori Gun ketika mereka berada di kelab malam. Menegaskan teritori, kalau kata Lee. Anak bodoh.</p><p>“Aku bisa melihat itu sebagai bakatmu. Bakat yang sangat menguntungkan, sebenarnya.”</p><p>“Yep, aku akan mengorbankan apa pun agar tidak terlambat, bahkan meskipun itu berarti meninggalkan kelas sebelum waktunya.” Gun tertawa, tapi segera mengangkat sebelah tangan saat Off mengerutkan kening. “Jangan salah sangka, Kak. Hari Jumat aku kosong, makanya aku bisa ditemui pukul berapa pun.”</p><p>Namun, kerutan di kening Off justru semakin dalam. “Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk menemuiku? Kenapa repot-repot?”</p><p>“Bukankah Kak Off yang ingin memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja?” Gun balik bertanya, tertawa lagi saat Off menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak yakin. Dia mencondongkan badan mendekat, memegangi sisi rahang Off dengan lembut. “Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kemarin aku juga tidak sempat menyentuh siapa pun. Kak Off mau menemaniku sekarang?”</p><p>Jangan sampai Off bertanya kenapa, karena Gun juga tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Jika menyangkut Off, Gun selalu membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri yang bergerak dan berbicara meskipun tahu betul ketika mereka berpisah nanti, otaknya akan mengevaluasi segala yang sudah dilakukannya dengan keji.</p><p>Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu urusan nanti. Kulit wajah Off terasa sedikit dingin dan lembap, ada tekstur menggelitik dari area yang barusan dicukur. Gun sudah ingin menyentuhnya sejak berada di kelab malam, sayangnya tersandung oleh peraturan.</p><p>Off meraih pucuk-pucuk jemari Gun. “Kau benar-benar sudah sehat? Aku tidak mau saat kita berciuman nanti tiba-tiba kau memuntahi seluruh bajuku.”</p><p>Gun mengecup punggung tangan Off yang masih memeganginya. “Silakan buktikan kalau tidak percaya.”</p><p>“Membuktikan kalau kau bakal memuntahi bajuku?” tanya Off skeptis, tapi dia menarik tangan mereka dan menempatkan lengan Gun ke pundaknya. Dengan senang hati Gun merangkak ke pangkuan Off. Tangannya kembali merengkuh kedua sisi wajah lelaki yang lebih tua, mengusap anting Off, meraba batas rambutnya di belakang telinganya.</p><p>Fakta bahwa Off tidak menolak semua sentuhan itu membuat Gun semakin bersemangat; jantungnya bertalu-talu, mengguncangkan setiap organ dalamnya. Dia merunduk, meletakkan dahinya di pundak Off untuk menenangkan diri. Kemungkinan akhir dari sensasi yang menyetrumnya ini hanya dua: antara dia muntah sungguhan atau meledak menjadi ribuan partikel kecil.</p><p>Dengan cepat Off meraih kedua pundak Gun dan mendorongnya mundur. “Sial, wajahmu merah sekali.”</p><p>Gun mengerjap-ngerjap. “Merah? Sungguh?”</p><p>“Kau tidak baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?”</p><p>“Apa Kak Off benar-benar takut aku akan muntah di sini?” tanya Gun, mengikuti gerakan mata Off, menangkapnya, memaksanya agar berpaut pandang dengannya. “Atau ada hal lain ... ?”</p><p>Off membalas tatapannya tanpa setitik ragu. “Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Gun.”</p><p>Mungkin Gun salah. Mungkin Off memang memiliki cara istimewa saat menyebut namanya.</p><p>Gun memajukan badan dan mengecup bibir Off lembut, siapa tahu dia bisa turut mencuri keistimewaan tersebut dan menemukan jawaban di baliknya. Namun, Off membalas ciumannya sebelum dia sempat menyesapnya terlalu dalam.</p><p>Serabut saraf Gun berjengit dan menggelinjang. Off mencicipi bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit, nyaris seperti meledeknya, dan Gun bersumpah bisa merasakan lelaki itu sempat tersenyum. Tidak seperti ciuman mereka yang pertama, Off cenderung menghindar setiap kali Gun mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka dan pada akhirnya Gun, sepenuhnya dikendalikan kefrustrasian, mencubit pinggang Off keras-keras.</p><p>“Aduh, aduh,” desis Off, tapi sambil terkekeh, mengusap-usap sisi perutnya. Gun memelototi kakak kelasnya yang masih juga setengah tertawa-setengah meringis.</p><p>“Kenapa Kak Off seperti ini, sih? Kupikir kita sepakat datang untuk berciuman.”</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah bicara begitu,” sahut Off, sedikit memantul-mantulkan tumit di lantai hingga Gun ikut berayun di pangkuannya. “Aku bilang, aku ingin melihatmu kalau kau sudah sehat.”</p><p>Gun merapatkan bibirnya. Sekarang dia tahu wajahnya merah padam. “Kak Off pasti suka sekali meledekku, kan?”</p><p>“Katamu, bukan kataku.”</p><p>“Oke, aku pulang saja.”</p><p>“Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kau merajuk sungguhan?” Off tertawa, memegangi satu lengan Gun dan mulai menciumi punggung tangannya, kemudian pergelangan, kemudian bagian dalam sikunya. Gun hanya bisa menatap takjub saat Off tahu-tahu sudah merebahkannya dengan lembut di sofa.</p><p>“Taktik macam apa ini?”</p><p>“Taktik agar penggerutu kecil ini berhenti merajuk,” jawab Off, menepuk ujung hidung Gun menggunakan telunjuk, sebelum beringsut agar dia bisa berada di atas Gun dengan nyaman.</p><p>Gun memandangi wajah Off yang serupa siluet sebab bohlam lampu tepat berada di belakang kepalanya, rambutnya menjadi sewarna tembaga. Fitur wajah tersebut kembali terbaca oleh manik mata Gun saat Off semakin merunduk, membuatnya sedikit tercengang oleh temuan terbarunya.</p><p>“Kak Off tampan juga, ya,” cetus Gun tiba-tiba, tanpa dipikir lebih dulu, menyebabkan Off menyemburkan tawa tepat di wajahnya.</p><p>“Sori, sori.” Off terkekeh sambil menyeka hidung dan pipi Gun dari kemungkinan cipratan liurnya. “Kapan, sih, kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sesuai prediksiku? Kau selalu di luar dugaan.”</p><p>“Ah, masa’? Aku justru merasa Kak Off bisa membaca setiap pikiranku,” sahut Gun, perlahan melilitkan lengannya ke belakang leher Off, semakin mendekatkan ujung hidung mereka bersama. “Nah, coba tebak sekarang apa yang sedang kupikirkan.”</p><p>Mata Off berkerlip geli, pucuk jemarinya meraih dagu Gun. “Sesuatu yang aneh, pastinya. Kau tidak akan menjilatku, kan?”</p><p>Gun sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk menghirup pipi Off dalam-dalam. “Tidak, itu menjijikkan,” jawabnya sambil mencengir. “Dan Kak Off berbau enak sekali.”</p><p>“Kau ini benar-benar, ya.” Lalu Off meraupnya untuk satu cumbuan yang seolah menerbangkan akal sehat Gun, mengingatkannya mengapa dia menyukai sentuhan, menyadarkannya lagi bahwa memang inilah yang dia perlukan dalam hidup.</p><p>Off mengalihkan bibir ke leher Gun, menyesap kulitnya lembut, membuat Gun terkesiap. Ini lompatan yang mengejutkan, tapi bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Sementara Off mulai mengecupi garis pundaknya yang tidak tertutup kemeja, Gun menelusurkan tangan melewati ujung bawah kemeja Off dan meraba kulit pinggangnya.</p><p>“Woah, woah.” Dengan cepat Off menarik badannya mundur. Gun mengangkat kedua alis, tangannya masih beristirahat di atas <em>waistband</em> celana Off, ibu jari mengusap-usap kulit lelaki itu.</p><p>“Tidak boleh, ya?”</p><p>“Memangnya kau mau?”</p><p>“Memangnya Kak Off tidak mau?”</p><p>Ada kegelian yang berkelebat di mata Off, seperti biasa, tapi juga sesuatu yang lain. Seolah-olah Gun adalah orang terakhir yang tertinggal di muka bumi, jadi Off harus mengamatinya sebelum dia menjadi gila. Lelaki jangkung itu kembali membayang di atasnya, mengecup lekuk lehernya.</p><p>“Tapi tidak boleh ada yang masuk, ya.”</p><p>“Kalau ada yang keluar, boleh tidak?”</p><p>Off mencubit hidung Gun sebagai jawaban, mereka berdua kemudian terkekeh. Ini hanya sentuhan superfisial, Gun tahu. Memanjakan ujung-ujung saraf sensoris mereka dengan stimuli yang lembut dan penuh kendali. Dia bisa melarikan tangannya di seluruh punggung Off, merasakan tonjol tulang belakangnya, menyusurinya ke samping hingga menemukan bentukan rusuknya, meraba dadanya. Off bisa melumat bibirnya, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mempertemukan lidah mereka.</p><p>Tapi hanya itu.</p><p>
  <em>Andai saja dia bisa memiliki Off ...</em>
</p><p>Gun terkesiap, secara refleks dia mendorong dada Off mundur. Off terlihat sama-sama kehabisan napas seperti Gun, dan bibirnya yang lebih ranum serta basah hampir membuat Gun menariknya lagi, jika saja gagasan yang berkelebat dalam benaknya itu tidak meninggalkan jejak yang meresahkan.</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Aku mau muntah.”</p><p>Off menghela napas dan menarik pundak Gun, membantunya duduk tegak. “Kalau aku tidak tahu kau baru saja sembuh, aku pasti sudah tersinggung dengan perkataanmu,” ujar Off, tersenyum saat Gun meliriknya penuh rasa bersalah. “Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tadi aku sudah bilang, kan?”</p><p>“Mm, Kak Off memang selalu benar,” ujar Gun lirih, terlalu terguncang untuk bisa menanggapi dengan ringan. Off memijat-mijat pundaknya sejenak, sebelum bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan kemeja.</p><p>“Akan kubuatkan teh panas, tunggu sebentar.”</p><p>Gun memutar kepala mengikuti pergerakan Off ke meja pantri, lalu mengembuskan napas keras sambil mengurut pangkal hidung menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat penilaiannya menjadi kacau balau seperti ini, seolah-olah ada kabel yang putus dari otaknya sejak dia jatuh sakit kemarin. Memiliki Off, lalu apa? Menyimpannya dalam lemari pajangan? Dia tidak percaya hal semacam itu bakal terbersit olehnya.</p><p>“Kau perlu makan sesuatu juga?” tanya Off, yang menyibukkan diri dengan kantung teh sementara teko elektrik berdeguk pelan. Gun beranjak menyusulnya. “Aku tidak yakin ada sesuatu yang mudah dicerna di sini, tapi kalau kau mau—”</p><p>Perkataan Off terhenti saat menoleh dan mendapati Gun sudah berada di sebelahnya, menyebabkan Gun mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. “Aku tidak akan muntah, jangan paranoid begitu.”</p><p>“Apa? Oh, tidak. Bukan itu.” Off menggaruk-garuk pelipis, ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Pembicaraannya tadi tidak dilanjutkan, mungkin lupa. Kebetulan, Gun juga tidak ingin merepotkan karena dia menduga Off hendak menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya sesuatu.</p><p>“Omong-omong, kenapa fasilitas ruang klub ini sangat lengkap?” Gun memecah keheningan yang mengendap. “Mulai dari pantri sampai televisi. Memangnya semua klub begini, ya?”</p><p>“Tentu saja tidak, ini sumbangan dari Tay.” Gun melongo mendengarnya, membuat Off tersenyum. “Universitas ini berada di bawah naungan yayasan keluarga Vihokratana, keluarganya Tay. Kau tidak tahu?”</p><p>“Hah?” seru Gun tidak percaya. “Terus kenapa dia tinggal bersama Kak Off di apartemen kecil kalian?”</p><p>Off tergelak. “Itu misteri abad ini. Aku juga tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Karena kalian saling menyukai, ya?”</p><p>Pertanyaan Gun mendesak keluar secara sembrono, menggelinding ke ruang di antara mereka, lantas berhenti dengan posisi canggung. Cepat-cepat Gun melanjutkan sisa tawa Off. “M-maksudku, kalian harus menyayangi satu sama lain untuk bisa tinggal bersama, ya kan?”</p><p>“Kalau kau menyebutnya begitu, tentu saja,” jawab Off, tapi ada nada heran dalam suaranya. “Aku dan Tay sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi aku lebih suka menganggap kami terlalu terbiasa dengan satu sama lain.”</p><p>Gun mengangguk, ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri topik ini. “Airnya sudah mendidih, Kak Off.”</p><p>“Oh ya, benar.” Off mengambil teko dan bergerak sedikit memunggungi Gun saat menuangkan isinya ke mug. Baru sedetik kemudian Gun menyadari Off melakukan itu agar dia tidak terkena cipratan air panas.</p><p><em>Sialan.</em> Taraf kesempurnaan Off semakin meningkat hari demi hari.</p><p>“Aku tak percaya pertemuan kita justru berakhir dengan minum teh bersama, seperti sepasang kakek-kakek,” kata Off sambil meraih kedua mug, menghadap Gun lagi dengan cengiran sudah terkembang. Gun menerima salah satu dan tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku ragu ada sepasang kakek-kakek yang saling berciuman.”</p><p>Off mendecak kecil. “Ayo, duduk. Aku akan menjelaskan soal rencana liburan kita.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Kalau sudah begini, Kak Off bagaimana pulangnya?”</p><p>Off memutari kap mesin dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Gun yang menanti di sisi lainnya. “Kalau aku tidak punya rencana, aku tidak akan bersedia mengantarmu, bukan begitu? Aku memang menginginkan ini.”</p><p>Ya, dan Gun juga menginginkan ini. Dia suka mengobrol dengan Off, terlepas dari beberapa kabel yang rusak di dalam otaknya sehingga sewaktu-waktu menunjukkan gejala abnormal terhadap tawa dan senyum Off. Semakin mereka berbicara lebih banyak, semakin Gun menyadari mereka punya banyak kesamaan. Dan itu menyenangkan. Alih-alih kakak kelas yang menggurui, perlahan-lahan Off mulai bergeser menjadi teman berbagi pemikiran.</p><p>Sementara itu, Off mengedarkan pandangan dan memayungi mata saat mencoba melihat ke puncak rumah Gun. Dia bersiul pelan. “Aku tahu rumahmu besar, tapi di siang hari, kelihatannya berkali lipat lebih mewah.”</p><p>“Kak Off mau masuk? Aku bisa membuatkan, uhm ...”</p><p>“Teh panas?” lanjut Off, membuat mereka berdua tertawa. “Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung pulang. Segera temukan ponselmu, oke? Krist sudah hampir menangis karena merindukanmu.”</p><p>“Aku yakin begitu. Aku memang kesayangannya.”</p><p>“Banyak omong kau ini.” Off mencubit sebelah pipi Gun, tapi dengan cepat menarik tangannya lagi. “Eh, sori.”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, kok.” Gun meraih tangan Off dan menempelkan di pipinya. “Ini kontak fisik yang biasa kulakukan dengan teman-teman yang lain, tidak perlu punya wewenang sebagai anggota klub.”</p><p>“Dengan teman-teman?” Off memastikan. “Maksudmu yang kemarin?”</p><p>Gun memiringkan kepala, sedikit menumpukan bobotnya ke telapak tangan Off. “Mm, bisa jadi.”</p><p>“Kenapa aku berfirasat kau dan teman-temanmu akan lebih daripada ini,” komentar Off setengah menggerutu. Dia mengusap tulang pipi Gun satu kali, lalu mendorongnya agar menegakkan kepala lagi. “Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa—”</p><p>“Besok?” sambar Gun, tersenyum semanis mungkin. “Bisakah kita ketemu lagi besok?”</p><p>“Besok hari Sabtu.”</p><p>“Yah, semakin banyak alasan untuk bertemu, kan?”</p><p>Off sedikit mengerutkan kening, dan Gun bukannya tidak mengerti. Selama ini mereka sekadar berada di ruang klub yang sama tanpa pernah benar-benar berinteraksi satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba Gun memepetnya tanpa jeda.</p><p>“Aku merasa perlu banyak dukungan mental besok,” lanjut Gun, mencoba merasionalisasi. “Sorenya, aku harus menghadiri pesta yang tidak terlalu kusukai. Kalau tiba-tiba aku pingsan, bagaimana? Aku kan introver ...”</p><p>“Maaf, bisa diulang?” sambar Off, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat geli. “<em>Kau</em> introver?”</p><p>“Memangnya bukan?” balas Gun, ikut tertawa saat Off mulai tertawa. “Ya? Bisakah?”</p><p>“Tentu, bukan masalah.”</p><p>Gun bersorak kecil. Off tersenyum, dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan, tapi akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk menepuk pipi Gun lembut.</p><p>“Sampai besok, Gun.” Lelaki itu mencengir. “Nah, sudah benar, kan?”</p><p>Ingin rasanya Gun melingkarkan satu lengan ke belakang leher Off, menariknya untuk satu ciuman perpisahan yang manis, tapi kemudian dia teringat mereka hanyalah teman satu klub.</p><p><em>Hanya? </em>Gun tercengang. Tentu saja mereka teman satu klub, memangnya dia berharap menjadi apa dengan Off?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jauh sebelum mengenal Kissing Club, Gun terbiasa mencium siapa saja, bahkan dengan mereka yang disebutnya teman. ‘Benar, <em>sex buddies</em>,’ kata Lee sambil tertawa, tapi memangnya kenapa? Selama kedua belah pihak setuju, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Dia menjalin hubungan semacam itu bersama Oab selama dua tahun saat masih SMA, kadang-kadang mencari yang lain jika jiwa picisan Oab sedang kambuh dan lelaki itu ingin memacari adik kelas. Itu tidak pernah mengganggu Gun. Sejak awal mereka adalah teman, mereka juga sudah saling sepakat mengenai pengaturan tersebut.</p><p>Jadi, ketika Off segera berhenti menciumnya karena Tay menelepon, Gun mulai bertanya-tanya prosedur mana yang dia lewatkan sebelum terjun dalam hubungan teman-satu-klub ini. Dia merasa Off sudah mengkhianatinya dengan melanggar poin terbesar, poin yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.</p><p>Gun mengambil ponselnya, ingin mengecek Instagram, tapi telinganya masih terpasang pada percakapan di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Untuk apa aku memindahkannya?” tanya Off, nadanya agak jengkel, tapi tidak juga. “Hei, kau mau dengar pendapatku, tidak? Kupikir kau masih setengah tidur dan sedang mengigau. Kembalilah ke kasur, lanjutkan mimpimu.”</p><p>Protes Tay terdengar samar-samar. Off tergelak lagi.</p><p>“Coba di lemariku … hah? Nah, kan. Aku tahu.”</p><p>Sepertinya Tay tertawa di seberang sana, meminta maaf beberapa kali, dan mulai mencerocos tentang sesuatu. Off mendengarkan semuanya sambil tersenyum.</p><p>Gun harus jungkir balik untuk membuat Off tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Tay Tawan hanya perlu bangun tidur. Adakah teman masa kecil yang bisa membuat sikap Gun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti Off dan Tay? Oh, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut OffTay karena mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, bahkan ketika fisik mereka berjarak hampir lima kilometer satu sama lain. Gun menghela napas, membenci pikirannya sendiri.</p><p>Off menurunkan ponsel, masih sedikit tersenyum ketika menoleh menatap Gun. “Sori tentang itu.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah.” Senyum Gun merekah mudah. Untung saja dia terlatih untuk ekspresi ini sejak kecil. “Ada apa dengan Kak Tay? Sepertinya panik sekali.”</p><p>“Dia selalu panik,” dengus Off membenarkan. “Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu pesonanya, kupikir.”</p><p>Ujung-ujung bibir Gun berkedut. “Pesonanya?”</p><p>“Ya, dia membuat orang lain menyukainya karena kecerobohannya itu. Kau tahu, kan? Seperti membangkitkan insting keibuan atau kebapakan dalam dirimu.” Off menggaruk bagian belakang telinga. “Sayangnya kebanyakan orang menyalahartikan tingkahnya sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Kasihan juga, sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin punya teman.”</p><p>“Karena dia selalu ditampar oleh temannya?” cetus Gun, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Tay tempo hari. Lalu dia meringis ketika Off mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu membawa-bawa Tay Tawan lebih jauh. Waktunya dengan Off di ruangan ini sudah terbatas tanpa mereka membicarakan orang lain.</p><p>“Kemarin dulu aku tanpa sengaja melihat itu di area fakultasku. Kak Tay kemudian menceritakan perjuangannya mencari teman padaku,” Gun buru-buru menjelaskan. <em>Ayo segera selesaikan supaya kita bisa ciuman lagi. </em></p><p>Tetapi rupanya Off tidak berpikir begitu. “Apa lagi yang dia bicarakan denganmu?”</p><p>“Kurang-lebih itu saja.” Lalu Gun mencerna implikasi dari pertanyaan Off. Matanya menyipit. “Memangnya aku tidak boleh mendengar soal apa?”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Gun mengesah keras dan beranjak berdiri. “Aku harus segera pergi. Ibuku tidak akan senang kalau aku muncul terlalu mepet dengan waktu mulainya pesta.”</p><p><em>Hebat, Gun</em>, pikirnya jengkel sambil membetulkan garis pundak sweternya yang miring sesudah Off menanamkan selusin kecupan di tulang selangkanya. Di antara begitu banyak alasan untuk merasa kecewa pada seseorang, tiba-tiba saja dia mengambil alasan paling kekanakan.</p><p>“Gun? Kau bilang acaranya pukul enam,” celetuk Off di belakangnya, masih duduk, dan mungkin akan tetap duduk meskipun Gun menghambur keluar ruangan. Bayangan itu membuat Gun memberengut selama menjejalkan ponselnya ke celana jin. Kalau Tay Tawan yang mengancam akan segera pergi, Off pasti sudah melompat untuk mencegahnya.</p><p>“Memang.”</p><p>“Sekarang masih pukul tiga. Tidak terlalu awal?”</p><p>Gun ragu sejenak sambil memainkan gantungan kunci mobilnya. “ ... tidak.”</p><p>“Baiklah.” Gun sedikit terlompat saat mendengar decit kulit sofa yang menandakan Off sudah beranjak berdiri. Ketika dia menoleh, lelaki itu sudah menjulang di belakangnya, memberikan satu cengiran seakan-akan tidak pernah memutarbalikkan logika Gun. “Satu ciuman terakhir?”</p><p>“Ih,” cibir Gun, tapi dia tetap memalingkan muka saat Off menciumnya dari balik pundaknya. Kedua lengan Off menyelinap membungkus lengan dan torso Gun, membuatnya ingin melesap sepenuhnya dalam ciuman mereka. Dan memang itu yang dilakukan Gun. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Off agar bibir mereka dapat tersambung dengan lebih baik.</p><p>Off mendadak tersenyum. “Sudah tidak marah?” bisiknya di bibir Gun.</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah marah.”</p><p>“Hm, anggap saja aku percaya.” Off mengecup deretan anting Gun, satu per satu. Masing-masingnya seperti menimbulkan hubungan arus pendek yang menyetrum seluruh tubuh Gun.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, anggap aku sudah memaafkan Kak Off.”</p><p>Off terkekeh di telinganya dan Gun merasa hubungan arus pendek itu telah membakar badannya. “Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu.”</p><p>“Teruslah memohon padaku.”</p><p>Tawa Off lebih keras. “Anak lucu, kau ini.”</p><p>Off melepaskannya begitu saja, tanpa aba-aba, sehingga selama sejenak Gun seperti kehilangan pijakan. Dia memutar tumit menghadap lelaki jangkung itu. “Tidak lucu kalau aku ingin tinggal lebih lama setelah pamit, kan?”</p><p>“Tergantung setinggi apa egomu, tapi aku oke-oke saja menemanimu lebih lama.”</p><p>Gun tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, sedikit lebih lama.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dan Gun masih tersenyum bahkan setelah ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruang pesta yang sudah dihias secara mewah. Dia tidak keberatan dirangkul atau diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya selama sesi berfoto seolah-olah mereka keluarga bahagia. Jejak ciuman Off di kulitnya seringkali meremang dan memberikan gelitikan menyenangkan yang menyebar sampai ke seluruh rongga perutnya.</p><p>Sampai sekarang dia masih berpikir ada sesuatu dari bibir Off yang bisa membuatnya begini, baik dari cara lelaki itu menyebut namanya maupun ciumannya. Ada sesuatu darinya yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Gun memutuskan menyibukkan diri dengan mengembangkan teori-teori mustahil ketimbang mendengarkan sambutan mengharukan dari kedua orang tuanya di atas podium.</p><p>Tiba-tiba lampu sorot dilimpahkan padanya, para undangan pesta bertepuk tangan. Gun, meski tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, berdiri dari kursinya dan memberi salam ke segala arah. Pasti salah satu omong kosong tentang ‘anak semata wayang kami’ itu. Gun kembali duduk, mempertahankan senyumnya sampai lampu sorot meninggalkannya, kemudian mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengusap cuping telinganya. Dia menanggalkan antingnya, tapi sensasinya masih tertinggal, jadi dia menemukan satu lagi alasan untuk tetap waras.</p><p>Sesudah sesi sambutan yang cenderung formal itu, musik dimainkan dan semua orang mulai berpencar untuk menikmati hidangan atau mencari calon koneksi yang menguntungkan. Gun melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, bersiap-siap menyelinap pulang. Kalau orang tuanya sudah berhasil mengelabui publik selama dua puluh lima tahun, mereka pasti tahu caranya mencari alasan mengapa anak mereka tidak bisa ditemukan untuk diajak mengobrol.</p><p>“Gun!”</p><p>Gun berhenti hanya lima meter dari sepasang pintu ganda yang mengarah ke koridor, kemudian menoleh. Perlu dua detik untuk mengenali lelaki tampan yang menghampirinya penuh semangat tersebut, tapi itu tidak lantas mengurangi keterkejutannya. “Kak Tay?”</p><p>“Hei, aku tidak menyangka kaulah anak pasangan Phunsawat yang terkenal,” ujar Tay berseri-seri. “Maksudku, ya, harusnya aku tahu sejak kau menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau adalah dia. Aku sering membaca anekdot yang mereka tulis tentang anak mereka satu-satunya.”</p><p>“Tunggu, Kak Tay membaca buku orang tuaku?”</p><p>“Awalnya tidak sengaja, tapi ternyata isinya bagus sekali.” Tay berbicara sambil mengamati perubahan air muka Gun, kemudian melanjutkan, “Oh, sori. Kau pasti tidak tahu kenapa aku berada di sini, kan? Aku menjadi <em>plus one</em> ibuku karena ayahku sibuk. Ibuku dan ibumu tergabung dalam klub baca yang sama.”</p><p>“Oh.” Gun merasa harus membalas senyum Tay sebelum lelaki itu membaca ekspresinya lebih jauh. “Begitu, ya. Pantas.”</p><p>“Omong-omong, kau mau ke mana?”</p><p>“Kamar mandi,” jawab Gun mulus, bahkan sebelum dia sempat terpikir untuk berbohong. Tentu saja, dia kan mewarisi gen menipu dari orang tuanya.</p><p>“Aku boleh ikut?” tanya Tay.</p><p>“Tapi tidak jadi,” sahut Gun, seolah-olah sejak tadi dia berniat mengatakan itu. Untung saja Tay tidak mempermasalahkannya dan, alih-alih, mengajaknya mengobrol sambil menggiringnya kembali ke area jantung pesta. Tay bercerita soal bagaimana ibu mereka bisa saling kenal, dimulai dari diperkenalkan oleh seseorang di klub baca sehingga mereka bisa menjadi teman—kemudian Gun tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Dia tidak peduli.</p><p>“Pasti menyenangkan bisa menjadi putra tunggal konselor pernikahan. Orang tuamu jarang bertengkar, bukan begitu?”</p><p>Gun berharap koktail yang disesapnya ini tidak pernah habis supaya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Tay. Sayangnya, lelaki itu memandanginya lekat-lekat, menanti.</p><p>“Mm, aku memang jarang melihat mereka bertengkar,” jawab Gun akhirnya seraya menggoyangkan gelasnya perlahan, mengamati sisa cairan hijau di bagian dasar ikut berputar. “Atau lebih tepat disebut tidak pernah?”</p><p>“Serius?” Mata Tay membelalak. “Apakah hubungan semacam itu ada di dunia ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa akur sepanjang waktu?”</p><p>Gun tersenyum. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan jika frekuensi tatap muka bisa dihitung dengan jari satu tangan. Gun bahkan sangsi orang tuanya pernah berada dalam satu bingkai yang sama kecuali di acara-acara seperti ini.</p><p>“Mereka punya rahasia sendiri.”</p><p>“Wah, kau tidak mau menceritakannya?” Tay tergelak, lalu meminta izin untuk menerima telepon sebentar. Gun seketika curiga, tapi nama yang meluncur dari bibir Tay terdengar asing, dan itu membuatnya malu sendiri sudah berprasangka buruk.</p><p>Dari cara kening Tay mengernyit, dia pasti sedang diomeli. Gun meletakkan gelas kosong di nampan pelayan yang lewat dan mengambil segelas lagi.</p><p>“Antara kau dan orang tuaku? Tentu saja orang tuaku,” jawab Tay kebingungan, lalu meringis saat pihak seberang berteriak. “Coba dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi orang tua dan teman—”</p><p>Kalau si penelepon ada di sini, Gun tahu Tay sudah menerima tamparan. Tay mendesah sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga.</p><p>“Satu lagi nomor untuk dihapus,” gumam Tay murung, menggerakkan ibu jari di atas ponsel.</p><p>“Aku tidak mengerti,” celetuk Gun, “kenapa Kak Tay sangat berkeras menyebut mereka teman. Selama mereka memberikan Kak Tay kenyamanan, bukankah itu sudah cukup?”</p><p>“Aku selalu mencoba melakukannya, tapi—oh, Bibi Jen, selamat malam.” Dengan riang Tay menyapa seorang wanita yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Gun ikut menyapanya meski tidak kenal dan menghabiskan satu gelas lagi selama Tay berbasa-basi. Dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan dirinya sebagai orang kikuk, tapi kemampuan sosialisasi Tay berada di tingkatan yang sama sekali berbeda.</p><p>
  <em>Itu pesonanya.</em>
</p><p>“Sampai mana aku tadi?”</p><p>Gun meletakkan gelas di meja bertaplak putih di dekat mereka. “Maaf, aku juga tidak ingat.”</p><p>Tay tertawa. “Yah, intinya begitu. Aku ingin satu punya teman lagi seperti Jumpol, orang yang bisa kuajak bicara dari hati ke hati tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan dia mengembangkan perasaan padaku.”</p><p><em>Sedikit terlalu terlambat untuk itu, kan?</em> pikir Gun masam. Dari cara Off tertawa dan secara harfiah berbinar manakala mengobrol dengan Tay, jawabannya sudah jelas.</p><p>“Kalau sudah punya Kak Off, sepertinya Kak Tay tidak perlu mencari lagi. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.”</p><p>“Bagaimana kau tahu?”</p><p>Gun mengedikkan bahu. “Kak Off bilang padaku.”</p><p>“Sungguh?” Tay mencengir lebar. “Apa lagi yang dia bicarakan tentang aku?”</p><p>Semua jejak ciuman Off kini membakar Gun, dalam artian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Seolah-olah berniat memusnahkan setiap serabut sarafnya sebagai hukuman agar dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Gun melonggarkan dasi dan melemaskan otot leher, sebelum tersenyum lagi.</p><p>“Tidak banyak. Sebenarnya hanya itu.”</p><p>“Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku,” kata Tay. “Dan justru karena itulah aku ingin mencari teman yang lain. Dia terlalu memperhatikanku. Rasanya kasihan juga kalau dia terlibat dalam urusanku terus-menerus.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Ya, kan? Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan?” sahut Tay penuh semangat, sepenuhnya menyalahartikan komentar singkat Gun. “Dia hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku, tapi lagaknya sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Singto dan Krist. Kau juga diperhatikan olehnya, kan?”</p><p>Gun memandangi Tay, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sebenarnya punya penilaian bias mengenai hal ini. Lalu dia tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku bisa menjadi teman Kak Tay. Aku tidak akan menganggap Kak Tay lebih dari teman.”</p><p>Tay mengerjap kaget.</p><p>“Kak Singto dan Krist juga pasti tidak keberatan. Apakah karena kita semua berada dalam klub yang sama, jadi tidak bisa disebut teman?”</p><p>“Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga, sih.” Tay menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Tapi—”</p><p>“Ataukah selama ini Kak Tay sepenuhnya mencari sosok Kak Off dalam seorang teman?” lanjut Gun riang, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Tay, berusaha mengeruk apa saja yang berkelebat di baliknya. Dia hanya menemukan kebingungan di sana, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikannya, sungguh. “Oh, jadi aku benar? Pantas saja. Kak Tay mau kuberi tahu satu hal? Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kak Tay selalu gagal adalah karena perlakuan yang Kak Tay dapatkan dari Kak Off itu spesial. Sesuatu yang tidak akan kau temukan di antara teman biasa.”</p><p>Telinga Gun serasa berdenging dan penglihatannya mulai berputar. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang barusan bicara, dari mana datangnya kesimpulan tersebut. Dia menggertakkan rahang di balik senyumnya yang semakin lebar.</p><p>“Itu hanya pendapatku, sih,” kata Gun kasual. “Kak Tay mau minum? Akan kuambilkan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yak kerja bagus gun. kacaukan semuanya hahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aku bodoh sekali, kan, Kak Singto? Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?”</p><p>Pegangan Singto pada notesnya hampir jatuh ketika Gun semakin mendesakkan kepala ke lekuk lehernya. “Semua orang pernah membuat keputusan yang bodoh, Gun,” ujarnya tenang, tangan yang merangkul Gun mengusap-usap rambutnya. “Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang patut disesali lama-lama. Introspeksi boleh, tapi jangan berlarut-larut. Kau harus bangkit dan mulai mencari jalan keluar.”</p><p>Gun memberengut, sekilas saja membaca catatan kuliah Singto yang begitu rapat dan rumit, seakan-akan Singto mengeluarkan otak dosen dan menyalin semua di sana. “Tapi aku tidak pernah membuat kebodohan semacam ini sebelumnya. Malahan, aku benci kalau ada orang yang melakukan hal semacam ini.” Dia terdiam, menghela napas, kemudian sedikit mendongak, dagunya menancap di pundak Singto. “Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kak Singto?”</p><p>“Pertama-tama,” sela Krist jengah, “kau harus menjelaskan konteks ‘kebodohan semacam ini’, karena kau melakukan banyak kebodohan.”</p><p>“Oh ya, aku tahu. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal sudah mentraktirmu <em>sushi</em>,” kata Gun sambil menyamankan dirinya di sisi dada Singto, tersenyum pongah pada Krist yang duduk di kursi lainnya. “Ups, aku keceplosan, ya? Maaf, Kit sayangku.”</p><p>Krist menggeram, kedua kakinya diturunkan dari kursi. “Harusnya aku tidak di sini.”</p><p>“Loh, Krist? Kupikir kau mau belajar bersamaku setelah aku selesai me-<em>review</em> ini,” sahut Singto.</p><p>Dan Krist kembali tersenyum lebar, kakinya dirapatkan seperti anak manis. “Tentu, Kak.”</p><p>“Krist benar, Gun. Aku tidak keberatan membantumu, selama aku punya bayangan apa yang sedang kau hadapi.” Singto menunduk, jari-jemarinya berjingkat di sepanjang garis rahang Gun, dengan lembut mengangkat dagunya agar mereka bisa bertemu pandang. “Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?”</p><p>“Tentu,” jawab Gun, sedikit terhipnotis. Pantas saja Krist tidak bisa melepaskan Singto, lelaki itu punya cara melihat orang lain dengan begitu teduh. Dia berdeham, kemudian melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Singto supaya bisa bercerita dengan leluasa. Atau lebih tepat melakukan pengakuan dosa? Kalau dia bercerita sedikit lebih panjang saja, mereka pasti akan segera tahu identitas orang-orang yang berusaha dijaganya tetap anonim ini.</p><p>“Jadi, um,” katanya pada akhirnya, “aku ... semacam merusak hubungan orang-orang yang sudah berteman sejak lama?”</p><p>“Kau pasti mengadu domba,” cetus Krist penuh semangat. Gun meringis mendengar tuduhan itu, yang sialnya kedengaran begitu tepat sasaran, kemudian menggaruk-garuk leher.</p><p>“Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar merusak hubungan mereka. Belum tentu mereka menganggap kata-kataku serius, mungkin saja mereka langsung menyelesaikannya, tapi kalau kulihat-lihat mereka ini ...”</p><p>“Berhentilah bilang ‘mereka’, berikan kami label pada orang-orang yang kau bicarakan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sedang membicarakan berapa orang.” Lagi-lagi Krist menyela. Gun meliriknya tajam sambil merengut, kemudian menjatuhkan tangan ke pangkuan.</p><p>“Oke. Intinya, aku merasa hubungan A dan B sedikit mencurigakan, jadi aku bilang pada A kalau mungkin saja perhatian yang diberikan B itu lebih daripada teman—benar, Krist, selama ini mereka bersahabat, tutup dulu mulutmu. A ini, biasanya dia sangat cerewet, tapi setelah mendengar kata-kataku, dia diam sampai pesta selesai ...” Gun lekas terdiam menyadari selip katanya, tapi karena Singto dan Krist tidak merasa informasi itu cukup relevan, dia melanjutkan, “Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau tidak, tapi mereka juga tidak muncul di pertemuan rutin. Aku jadi berpikir ...”</p><p>Gun membiarkan ujung kalimatnya menggantung, sebagaimana utas pemikirannya. Sepulang dari pesta, dia meruminasi kembali kata-katanya pada Tay, dan segera tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, tetapi mustahil menghubungi Tay hanya untuk meminta lelaki itu berhenti memikirkannya. Itu hanya memberikan efek psikologi terbalik, bukan begitu? Gun jelas-jelas tidak ingin Tay memikirkannya lebih lama.</p><p>“Aku tidak mengerti,” kata Krist, memecah keheningan. “Maksudku, aku paham ceritamu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah sudah menanam ranjau. Kalau B memang memendam perasaan yang lebih, bukankah itu bagus? Dia punya kesempatan untuk menyatakannya.”</p><p>Gun membayangkan Off dan Tay masuk ke ruangan klub sambil berpegangan tangan, kemudian mengumumkan bahwa hubungan mereka yang sudah naik ke jenjang berikutnya, jadi keberadaan ketiga anggota lainnya tidak penting lagi bagi dunia mereka yang sudah dipenuhi kelopak bunga mawar dan sinar mentari. Gun melolong sambil menguburkan wajah ke pangkuan Singto.</p><p>“Hei, hei, perhatikan di mana wajahmu itu mendarat,” tegur Krist ketus. Singto mengusap-usap punggung Gun.</p><p>“Harus kuakui, pernyataan itu bisa membuat seseorang sedikit tidak nyaman,” kata Singto, “tapi kalau mereka memang teman, apalagi sahabat, kupikir mereka akan baik-baik saja. Pikiran semacam itu hanya mengganggu kalau salah seorang di antara mereka benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang lebih.”</p><p>“Yep, itu berarti satu pihak semakin sulit menjaga perasaan karena pihak lain sudah mengetahuinya.”</p><p>“Dan mau tidak mau hubungan mereka merenggang karena mereka tidak mau menyakiti satu sama lain.”</p><p>Kemudian ada keheningan panjang. Gun mengangkat kepala dan memandang Singto serta Krist bergantian. “Kalian membicarakan A dan B atau sedang curhat?”</p><p>“A dan B,” kata Singto dan Krist kompak, lalu Singto tersenyum sambil membelai sisi wajah Gun. “Krist benar, Gun. Kesalahanmu tidak sebesar yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau selalu bisa meminta maaf pada mereka.”</p><p>“Kau membuatku berpikir kau sudah membuat dua orang bermusuhan,” sambung Krist seraya memutar bola mata, tapi kemudian dia tertegun. “Kecuali ...”</p><p>Gun menegakkan badan, menatapnya waswas. “Kecuali apa?”</p><p>“Kecuali kau tidak ingin mereka pacaran karena kau menyukai salah satunya.” Krist semakin berbinar memikirkan kemungkinan ini, berkebalikan dengan raut Gun yang makin pias. “Aw, aku benar, ya? Jadi Gun kecil kita akhirnya merasakan bunga bersemi di hatinya setelah sekian lama tidak percaya pada cinta? Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya ini!”</p><p>“Aku tidak bilang begitu!” sembur Gun, melemparkan ponselnya sendiri sampai membentur pelipis Krist, dengan efektif menghentikan gelak tawanya yang mengesalkan. “Dinamika di antara kita berlima sudah sempurna, dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang jahat yang sudah menghancurkan itu karena Kak Off—”</p><p>Krist dan Singto seketika memusatkan atensi. Gun ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri.</p><p>“Kita berlima?” tanya Singto dengan kening berkerut.</p><p>“Kak Off?” lanjut Krist sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan.</p><p>Gun menghela napas panjang dan mengempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa. “Kak <em>Oab</em>,” desisnya sambil mengurut pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. “Kak Oab dan Kak Lee, teman-temanku sejak SMA. Kalian tidak mungkin kenal karena ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Kissing Club.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tay Tawan membuka mata, kemudian menoleh ke samping. Apartemen studio mereka tampaknya ikut terlelap bersamanya—meski hanya berupa siluet, dia tahu sepasang <em>bean bag</em> di atas karpet serta dapur di ujung sana tidak punya penghuni. Dia meraih ponselnya dari nakas untuk mengecek jam, dan akhirnya menyadari mengapa badannya terasa begitu aneh. Sekarang pukul sembilan lewat; dia pasti ketiduran sesudah pulang kuliah sore tadi.</p><p>Dia menggulingkan badan ke lantai, kemudian melongok ke bagian atas tempat tidur susun. Kosong. Sambil beranjak berdiri, dia menghubungi kontak yang sudah sekian lama menempati angka satu dari <em>speed dial</em>-nya.</p><p>“Kenapa?” tanya Off setelah dua nada tunggu saja. Tay berjalan ke dinding dan menekan sakelar lampu yang menerangi dapur.</p><p>“Kau belum pulang.”</p><p>Off tergelak. “Apa yang kau harapkan dari tugas-tugas yang tidak pernah selesai ini—jangankan pulang, mampir ke klub saja tidak sempat. Yang lebih penting, kenapa kau menelepon? Kau sudah di rumah, kan?”</p><p>Mudah sekali Off menyebut ‘rumah’, seakan-akan Tay memang sudah seharusnya berada di sini. Tay ingat di awal-awal dulu temannya seringkali bercanda dengan berkata, ‘Sebagai penumpang, harusnya kau tahu diri’. Entah sejak kapan candaan tersebut menjadi basi dan Off sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Tay memang tinggal bersamanya.</p><p>Itu yang dilakukan sepasang teman, kan?</p><p>“Tay?”</p><p>“Tidak ada apa-apa.” Tay memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. “Hei, Off ...”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>
  <em>Aku ini temanmu, kan? Apa aku pernah membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apakah selama ini ada yang terlewat dari pengamatanku tentang pertemanan kita?</em>
</p><p>“Aku,” katanya, lalu menghela napas, “aku mau cari udara segar. Hanya ingin memberitahumu.”</p><p> ~~~</p><p>“Biasanya kau hanya kalem kalau sedang merencanakan masalah besar,” komentar Oab, melambaikan tangannya yang memegang gelas pada Gun yang sudah hampir satu jam sekadar terpekur memandangi lantai dansa yang penuh sesak terlepas dari kenyataan sekarang masih hari kerja. Tidak mendapat tanggapan, dia menepuk pundak Gun dan menyebabkan yang bersangkutan terlompat kaget.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>Oab bertanya lewat kerutan kening.</p><p>“Aku tidak sedang merencanakan apa-apa,” erang Gun sambil menggosok-gosok separuh wajah, lalu membiarkan tangannya tetap di pipi menjadi topangan kepala. “Maksudku, mungkin seharusnya aku merencanakan sesuatu sebelum terlalu terlambat.”</p><p>“Sesuatu seperti apa?”</p><p>“Permintaan maaf.”</p><p>Oab serta-merta menyemburkan minuman yang baru diteguknya. “Apa?” dia susah-payah bertanya. “<em>Kau</em> meminta maaf?”</p><p>“Aku serius. <em>I fucked up big time</em>.” Gun membiarkan kepalanya memerosot, lengan-lengannya jatuh dengan lunglai di antara dua kaki. “Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat segalanya menjadi begini. Tapi terjadi begitu saja.”</p><p>Sambil menghela napas panjang, Gun meraih ponsel dari meja dan menavigasikan layar menuju <em>groupchat</em> Kissing Club. Dalam kondisi biasa, Tay Tawan akan hadir di waktu-waktu aneh untuk meneruskan informasi aneh, tetapi sudah hampir seminggu lelaki itu bungkam. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ketua klub, wakil ketuanya juga seolah-olah tidak punya alasan untuk muncul, meninggalkan ketiga anggotanya terombang-ambing sambil mencoba menebak.</p><p>“Mungkin mereka sibuk, menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga dan sebagainya,” lanjut Krist sore tadi, ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Tay dan Off akan muncul.  “Terutama Kak Off. Kau tahu sendiri Teknik itu bagaimana—kudengar mereka tidak pernah tidur lebih dari lima jam sehari. Kalau Kak Tay, nah, itu baru masalah.”</p><p>Jantung Gun seperti melompat mendengar kata ‘masalah’, tapi dia hanya membuka-buka buku catatan Singto.</p><p>“Kak Tay itu menomorsatukan klub di atas segalanya. Kudengar dia bahkan rela mundur dari pencalonan ketua BEM tahun lalu karena ingin fokus mempertahankan klub tetap berdiri. Aku jadi kepingin tahu kenapa mendadak dia menghilang tanpa pamit.”</p><p>Singto memajukan badan setelah sekian lama hanya menyimak sambil mengecek catatan kuliah Krist. “Aku baru ingat kemarin bertemu Tay saat ada urusan di Fakultas Ekonomi. Dia bilang sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang klub.”</p><p>Gun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Tay benar-benar terganggu dengan ucapannya. Dia harus bertindak. Pertama-tama meminta maaf, lalu menawarkan bantuan.</p><p>Tetapi bantuan macam apa? Menjadi makcomblang seperti yang sudah dia lakukan dengan Singto dan Krist? Belum tentu dia semujur itu lagi; bagaimana kalau ternyata Off dan Tay ternyata saling menyukai dan meremukkan hati—</p><p>Bukan hati<em>nya</em>, yang jelas. Hati anggota klub yang lain, karena itu berarti Off dan Tay tidak bisa berada dalam klub lagi.</p><p>Gun mengambil botol yang paling dekat dengannya kemudian menenggak isinya sampai habis. Saraf-sarafnya perlu dibungkus agar tidak terlalu tegang selama merangkai kata-kata, plus, mengirim pesan dalam kondisi mabuk terdengar seperti alasan yang mudah dipercaya. Gun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melemaskan otot leher, kemudian mengangkat ponsel setinggi mata.</p><p>“Meminta maaf itu bukan gayamu,” kata Oab, selalu tahu caranya merusakkan determinasi yang sudah memuncak. Gun kehilangan momennya; dia mengerang dan menurunkan ponsel dari wajah.</p><p>“Kalau aku menginjak ekor kucing, tentu aku harus meminta maaf,” gerutu Gun. “Satu-satunya alasan kau berpikir begitu adalah karena kau tidak pernah cukup berhak mendapatkan maafku.”</p><p>“Anak sialan ini—”</p><p>“Ssh, sekarang diamlah. Aku harus,” Gun menyipitkan mata dan menekan nama Tay Tawan dari senarai kontak, menampilkan halaman obrolan yang masih kosong, “meminta maaf pada orang ini. Karena aku tidak sengaja mengacaukan pikirannya.”</p><p>Oab sudah mendesakkan wajahnya ke pundak Gun. “Mengacaukan bagaimana? Kalian bahkan tidak cukup dekat sampai-sampai tidak pernah mengobrol.”</p><p>“Kami sering bertatap muka.”</p><p>“Masa’?” tanya Oab, nada skeptisnya dibuat-buat, membuat Gun kesal. Sialnya, lelaki itu memang benar. Hubungannya dengan Tay memang tidak terlalu dekat; selama ini mereka bisa mengobrol panjang-lebar semata-mata karena Tay orang yang supel dan mudah bergaul.</p><p>“Jangan bilang kau menganggap dirimu penting baginya, padahal sebenarnya tidak,” kata Oab lagi. “Sama sekali tidak seperti Gun Atthaphan. Bukankah biasanya kau tidak ambil pusing dengan hal-hal semacam ini?”</p><p>Gun menggigit bibir penuh kontemplasi, lalu akhirnya mengedikkan satu bahunya untuk menyingkirkan Oab. “Terserah aku. Ini hidupku sendiri.”</p><p>Oab tergelak sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya. “Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ya ampun, defensif sekali.”</p><p>“Yah, kecuali aku sengaja ingin melukainya, aku merasa perlu minta maaf.”</p><p>“Kau benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi anak teladan, kau tahu itu?” Oab menjawil dagu Gun gemas. “Pengaruh dari pacar kakak kelas itu, ya?”</p><p>Gun mendelik. “Kau bicara apa?”</p><p>“Ei, wajahmu jadi merah! Pacar pertamamu, ya?”</p><p>“Tutup mulutmu. Di sini gelap, kau tidak akan tahu walaupun wajahku berubah jadi biru sekalipun,” gerutu Gun, tapi tetap membuka kamera depan untuk mengecek wajahnya. Oab hanya membual, tentu saja, tetapi bukan berarti itu bisa menyangkal detak jantung Gun yang semakin cepat.</p><p>“Hei, teman-teman. Kalian di sini rupanya,” Lee menyapa riang setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari lantai dansa. “Aku duluan, ya. <em>Bye</em>.”</p><p>“Apa-apaan kau ini. Datang hanya untuk pamit,” dengus Oab.</p><p>“Untuk pamer,” koreksi Lee, mencari-cari sebentar, sebelum menyeret seseorang dari balik punggungnya ke sebelahnya. “Aku mau menghabiskan malam bersama teman baruku. Dia sudah setuju.”</p><p>“Teman,” ulang Oab, mengangguk khidmat. Lee memeluk pinggang lelaki di sampingnya dan menanamkan ciuman di lekuk lehernya.</p><p>“Dia memang mencari teman. Ya, kan, Tay?”</p><p>Gun mendongak dari layar ponsel, jantungnya seperti mencelus mendapati orang yang sedang diciumi Lee itu memang Tay Tawan. “Tunggu, tunggu,” katanya sambil melompat berdiri, tidak peduli sudah menginjak kaki Oab ketika bergegas mendekati Lee. “Hentikan, Lee, ini kakak kelasku.”</p><p>“Kenapa semua pria tampan menjadi kakak kelasmu?”</p><p>“Aku serius!” desis Gun, menarik Tay dari Lee dan berganti menerima separuh bobot tubuh yang otomatis membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Tay sudah pengar; matanya sayu dan tidak fokus, dan dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Gagasan bahwa dia pula yang sudah membuat kakak kelasnya menjadi begini menyebabkan Gun mual oleh perasaan bersalah. “Kak Tay, Kak Tay. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oke?”</p><p>Tay mengerutkan kening seperti berusaha mengenali wajahnya. “Ke rumah Off?”</p><p>Gun mengangguk. “Ke rumah Off.”</p><p>“Gunn, kenapa kau jadi begini, sih?” protes Lee saat Gun mengalungkan lengan Tay di seputar pundaknya sendiri, bersiap membopongnya keluar. “Serius? Kau akan mengambilnya tepat dari depan wajahku?”</p><p>“Tutup mulutmu, dia ini temannya”—Gun menghela napas tajam, mempersiapkan diri—“dia teman serumah pacarku. Aku bakal diamuk kalau terjadi apa-apa. Puas kau?”</p><p>Lee terenyak, kedua telapak tangan dihadapkan ke depan. “Wow, sori. Tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Sekarang bantu aku membawanya keluar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a heads up: shitstorm happens after this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jadi kau dan Off pacaran?”</p><p>Sabuk pengaman yang baru ditarik Gun segera meluncur ke atas kembali begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Gun menatap Tay, yang sudah balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata awas.</p><p>“Uh, kupikir Kak Tay mabuk ...”</p><p>“Aku memang sempat <em>blank</em> tadi, tapi aku menjadi sepenuhnya sadar saat mendengar suaramu,” kata Tay sambil memijat-mijat pelipis, kemudian memejamkan mata. “Oh, lupakan. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kepalaku masih berputar.”</p><p>“Ada botol air di pintu sebelah Kak Tay,” sahut Gun lamat-lamat, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil. “Soal yang itu, aku harus minta maaf, Kak. Aku bicara begitu agar temanku mau melepaskan Kak Tay.”</p><p>“Kau bisa bilang kalau aku pacarmu.”</p><p>“Hmm, dia telanjur percaya kalau Kak Off pacarku. Minggu lalu kami sempat bertemu di tempat yang sama dan entah bagaimana mereka salah paham.”</p><p>Tay membuka mata lagi. “Lucu bagaimana satu kata bisa mengubah seluruh persepsi seseorang, bukan begitu? Hanya karena kau menjadi pacar, kau seolah-olah punya wewenang untuk segala aspek kehidupan pihak lainnya. Memangnya kalau menjadi teman, kau bisa lepas tanggung jawab dari menjaga keselamatannya?”</p><p>“Benar.”</p><p>“Aku yakin kalau Off ada di sini, dia tidak akan keberatan membantumu membetulkan kesalahpahaman itu.”</p><p>Gun tidak mau membahasnya. Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia keberatan dengan kesalahpahaman Oab dan Lee, toh teman-temannya juga tidak pernah serius. “Aku minta maaf karena sudah menarik Kak Tay begitu saja, padahal aku belum tahu apakah Kak Tay memang berniat tidur bersama Lee atau tidak.”</p><p>“Tadinya ide itu kedengaran oke, tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih menyesal kalau kau tidak membawaku pergi, jadi trims.” Tay tersenyum. “Dan kau sudah minta maaf dua kali dalam lima menit terakhir. Ada apa denganmu?”</p><p>Gun menggigiti bibir. “Karena,” katanya lambat-lambat, “aku memang harus minta maaf.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Soal yang kubicarakan di pesta pekan lalu.” Gun melirik ke samping dengan tidak yakin. “Itu … yang membuat Kak Tay berpikir panjang sehingga tidak bisa datang ke klub, kan?”</p><p>Tay tertegun. Ekspresinya benar-benar kosong, tidak seperti Tay Tawan yang dikenal Gun selama ini. Mekanisme pertahanan diri Gun pasti bisa bekerja semisal Tay membentaknya atau paling tidak menudingkan telunjuk penuh tuduhan padanya. Gun justru mengharapkan itu, bukan segulung keheningan yang semakin menyudutkannya ke posisi tidak menyenangkan.</p><p>“Tidak, Gun. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf pada kalian,” kata Tay akhirnya. “Aku membuat kalian khawatir, bukan begitu? Ketua macam apa yang sudah menelantarkan klub?”</p><p>Gun menoleh sebentar, menawarkan senyum singkat. “Aku yakin itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Kak Singto dan Krist.”</p><p>“Begitukah? Kalian orang-orang baik.” Tay meluruskan tatapan ke depan. “Dan kau benar. Memang aku memikirkan kata-katamu di pesta akhir pekan lalu. Aku meninjau ulang pola pikir yang selama ini kupegang tentang seorang teman dan aku menyadari, lagi-lagi kau benar, aku telah menjadikan Off sebagai patokan idealku.”</p><p>Meskipun ingin merunduk dan membenturkan dahi ke roda setir, Gun tetap diam. Kata-kata yang disemburkannya dengan pahit ternyata malah berbalik menyerangnya sendiri.</p><p>“Dia selalu memahamiku ... walaupun kadang tidak bisa, dia tetap mencoba melakukannya. Dia mendengarkan semua keluhanku dan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk membantuku. Aku curiga kadang dia bahkan dia sengaja mementingkan kepentinganku dibanding miliknya sendiri. Tidak seorang pun yang kukenal yang pernah memperhatikanku seperti Off, kau tahu.”</p><p>Gun menghela napas panjang seraya menyugar rambut ke belakang. Tanpa sengaja tepi ibu jarinya menyinggung cuping telinga, mengingatkannya pada semua kecupan yang pernah ditanamkan Off di sana. Dia bisa saja mendapati setiap jengkal kulitnya dipenuhi oleh jejak dari bibir Off, tapi pada akhirnya, ketika dia mendongakkan kepala, Off akan tetap berbalik memunggunginya.</p><p>“Gun?” Panggilan dari Tay membuat Gun terbangun dari lamunan. “Apakah itu bukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan seorang teman?”</p><p>“Entahlah, bukan begitu cara mainku dan teman-temanku,” kata Gun, harus berdeham terlebih dulu sebab tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia menurunkan deru AC agar tidak membuatnya lebih mengerut dibanding sekarang. “Tapi Kak Tay selalu bisa mengobrol dengan Kak Off, kan? Kalian berteman baik sejak lama, aku yakin tidak akan ada salahnya.”</p><p>Tay merunduk untuk mengambil botol air yang tadi sempat ditawarkan Gun. “Dia sudah beberapa kali memintaku bicara. Dia selalu tahu kapan pun aku merasa kalut, bahkan sebelum aku memberitahunya.”</p><p>“Semakin banyak alasan untuk mengobrol, kan?” Gun harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk kembali tersenyum. Topeng yang selama ini menjadi tamengnya mendadak terasa begitu sesak dipakai terus-menerus. “Apa yang membuat Kak Tay ragu?”</p><p>Selama beberapa saat Tay terdiam, menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. “Kau tahu,” ujarnya lambat-lambat, “Kissing Club itu sebenarnya tidak murni berasal dari otakku. Sebagian besar adalah ide Off.”</p><p>Gun menoleh sebentar, sebelum harus memaksa dirinya kembali memperhatikan jalanan.</p><p>“Aku ... sejak kecil aku terbiasa dengan kontak fisik,” lanjut Tay sembari menurunkan pandangan ke kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka di atas pangkuan. “Ibuku selalu mencium dan memelukku, jadi aku selalu berpikir itu cara yang wajar untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Off juga tidak pernah keberatan saat kupeluk. Aku baru tahu kalau itu tidak sepenuhnya diterima sebagai norma ketika masuk SMP dan orang-orang menganggapku mesum.”</p><p>Jari-jemari Tay mengepal pelan-pelan. “Itu bukan masa paling menyenangkan, baik saat SMP maupun SMA. Aku memikirkan banyak hal buruk setiap malam, hingga akhirnya Off berkata kami harus masuk ke universitas yang sama supaya bisa membentuk klub tempat aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Itulah tujuan awal Kissing Club didirikan, untuk mencari teman yang mau menerimaku. Aku bukannya tidak menganggap kalian sebagai temanku, aku hanya dengan bodoh mencoba mencari Off versi dua, ketika pada dasarnya teman muncul dengan beragam bentuk dan kepribadian.”</p><p>“Itu tidak penting,” jawab Gun, suaranya sempat pecah sebelum dia mengembalikan kendali dirinya. “Kami tidak keberatan. Memang sulit untuk mempercayai orang-orang yang tertarik dengan deskripsi kegiatan Kissing Club.”</p><p>Tay tertawa lemah. “Nyatanya, kalian semua orang yang menarik.”</p><p>“Tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang mengganggu Kak Tay sampai melewatkan kegiatan klub.”</p><p>Keheningan yang kini menyusul tidak lagi terasa seperti kata-kata yang dipertimbangkan, melainkan kenyataan yang berusaha disembunyikan. Gun menyesal sudah bertanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja semisal dia membiarkan kotak Pandora tetap tertutup.</p><p>“Maaf,” katanya lagi. “Aku tidak akan memaksa Kak Tay cerita. Aku hanya ... merasa ini bagian dari tanggung jawabku karena sudah membuatmu kacau begini.”</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, kupikir aku memang perlu seseorang selain Off untuk menceritakan masalahku,” ujar Tay, nadanya mengambang. “Ini soal peraturan utama klub kita, tentang larangan untuk menyukai sesama anggota klub.”</p><p>Sesuatu berdentum dalam dada Gun, seperti ledakan yang berasal dari dasar lautan dan sebentar lagi menimbulkan gelombang tsunami. Dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas karenanya.</p><p>“Misalkan saja,” kata Tay, lalu terdiam, berpikir panjang, “misalkan, seperti yang kau bilang, apa yang Off lakukan memang tidak semestinya dilakukan sepasang teman ...”</p><p>“Kak Tay meragukan niatan Kak Off?”</p><p>“Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri yang tidak lagi menatapnya sebagai  seorang teman.”</p><p>Gun hampir tidak bisa bernapas; topeng senyumnya seolah-olah menyusut dan bermaksud membekapnya tanpa ampun. Untunglah mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemen ramping itu. Sementara Tay melepas sabuk pengaman, Gun menggosok-gosok matanya yang mulai perih. Setidak-tidaknya dia bisa sendirian setelah ini, memiliki seluruh ruang untuk menyerapah keras-keras atau justru termenung lama sekali.</p><p>“Kau mau ikut masuk?”</p><p>“Maaf?”</p><p>“Masuklah, aku bisa membuatkan kopi,” kata Tay, nadanya sedikit memohon. “Off masih di luar, dia akan mengerjakan tugas akhir semester ini sampai pagi. Kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan ini di dalam.”</p><p>Gun tidak yakin senyumnya akan cukup bisa dipercaya jika dia memberi alasan menolak, jadi dia mengikuti Tay. Mereka memasuki lobi apartemen yang remang, kemudian dibawa naik oleh lift ke lantai enam. Gun berusaha menahan napas dengan harapan itu bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdentam-dentam dan menimbulkan gema di seisi kotak logam ini.</p><p>Pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan koridor yang lengang—serta satu sosok yang berjalan di depan mereka. Seketika itu pula Tay menghambur keluar.</p><p>“Hei, Off,” panggilnya. “Kau baru pulang?”</p><p>“Mm. Tugasku baru saja selesai.” Sudut mata Off menangkap keberadaan Gun yang masih berada di depan lift. Lelaki itu lantas memutar tumit, menatapnya terkejut. “Anak baru, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?”</p><p>Gun harus segera memakai topengnya, tetapi ujung bibir yang ditarik dengan begitu sembrono justru meretakkan permukaannya. Dia memaksakan diri mengenakannya dan berakibat pada topeng itu pecah berkeping-keping di antara jari-jemarinya, memperlihatkan bagian inti dari jiwanya yang telanjang dan tanpa perlindungan.</p><p>
  <em>Off, aku menyukaimu.</em>
</p><p>Lalu air matanya berjatuhan ke lantai koridor.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gun hanya berhasil berjalan ke depan mobilnya, sebelum kedua kakinya menyerah dan dia jatuh berjongkok. Air matanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa dikendalikan, membentur trotoar di antara sepatunya dan menyangkut di serat celana jinnya, meleleh membasahi pipi serta bibirnya. Dia berusaha menarik napas, tapi yang didapatinya justru tusukan menyakitkan di pangkal tenggorokan, yang membuat sedu sedannya semakin keras di tengah keheningan malam.</p><p>“Gun ...”</p><p>Itu suara Off, keheranan dan kekhawatirannya terselip di antara engah napas karena baru saja mengejar Gun di sepanjang koridor dan lobi. Gun membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua lengan, cengkeramannya pada kain jaket semakin erat saat merasakan Off berjongkok di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit lagi?” Tangan Off yang lebar dan hangat meraih punggung Gun, mengusapnya lembut. “Ayo, biar kuantar pulang.”</p><p>Kuku Gun menancap kuat di lengan jaket. “... Jangan sentuh aku.”</p><p>“Oke, tapi kau harus masuk mobil dulu. Biar kita bisa—”</p><p>“Kubilang jangan sentuh aku!” Gun melonjak berdiri. Matanya nyalang menatap raut wajah Off; sebutir air mata lainnya jatuh saat dia mencoba menghela napas. “Ini bukan urusanmu. Sana, masuk dan rawat temanmu yang pengar itu.”</p><p>Off ikut beranjak berdiri. “Kondisimu jelas lebih buruk daripada Tay. Aku khawatir—”</p><p>“Kenapa kau harus khawatir padaku?” seru Gun. “Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan selain mengkhawatirkan orang-orang di sekitarmu?”</p><p>Mata Off melebar, dia maju selangkah. “Apa yang kau bicarakan?”</p><p>“Tepat seperti yang kau dengar,” sahut Gun sedikit tersengal. Sakit di dadanya sudah tertahankan, nyaris membuatnya berteriak keras-keras. “Kau tidak akan membuatku terkesan, jadi berhentilah bersikap sok peduli.”</p><p>“Sok peduli? Itu yang kau pikir kulakukan selama ini?”</p><p>“Memangnya bukan? Pasti menyenangkan bisa jadi pahlawan semua orang, ya kan?”</p><p>Di tengah kegelapan, kemarahan di mata Off tampak seperti percikan api. “Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?”</p><p>“Aku sudah memberitahumu.”</p><p>“Tidak. Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu begini.”</p><p>Dengan kasar Gun menumpas air matanya menggunakan lengan, kemudian menaikkan tatapan pada Off lagi. “<em>Kau</em> yang membuatku begini. Puas?”</p><p>“Gun.”</p><p>“Kau membuatku muak, Off Jumpol.” Kata-kata Gun menyayat tenggorokannya sendiri, mendesakkan air mata yang berusaha keras dia tahan. “Kau dan semua kepedulian pura-puramu.”</p><p>Off terdiam begitu lama, memandangi Gun begitu lekat. Percikan di matanya telah berkobar menjadi gelimang nyata.</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah pura-pura denganmu, Gun.”</p><p>Kemarahan Gun menggelegak, terlalu kencang dan mendadak sampai-sampai selama sesaat dia merasa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dia mengenal ini, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan pola ini. Semua kata-kata manis tanpa makna itu, semua tatapan dalam seolah-olah kau satu-satunya di dunia itu. Gun seolah-olah bisa mendengar desis televisi di belakang kepalanya, liputan berita sore yang ditingkahi oleh rengkus napas dan kecupan basah dari sofa.</p><p>
  <em>“Kami tidak pernah pura-pura, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan pernikahan kami bahagia ...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“... kami tidak pernah mencintai satu sama lain, Gun.”</em>
</p><p>Tidak ada yang benar. Tidak satu pun. </p><p>“Gun, aku sungguh-sungguh. Selama ini aku—”</p><p>Bunyi tamparan itu menggema ke setiap sudut malam, merontokkan beberapa dedaunan pohon trembesi di atas mereka. Off menaikkan sebelah tangan ke pipinya yang mulai memerah.</p><p>“Tutup mulutmu.” Gun mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetaran. “Hanya karena kita sudah berciuman satu atau dua kali, jangan berpikir kau sudah bisa membacaku seluruhnya.”</p><p>“Aku memang tidak bisa membacamu!” Off balas berteriak. “Tapi memangnya kenapa? Apa itu alasan aku harus abai ketika aku ingin mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku peduli padamu, Gun!”</p><p>“Tutup mulutmu, tutup mulutmu!”</p><p>Gun membekap kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, berteriak keras-keras agar tidak satu pun kebohongan itu masuk ke kepalanya lagi. Dia memerlukan bertahun-tahun untuk berhasil membisukan suara-suara yang selalu terngiang di antara keheningan ruang tengah serta keremangan dapur tersebut.</p><p>Bodoh sekali jika dia jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, meski dia tahu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya.</p><p>Dia <em>sudah</em> jatuh, terperosok sangat jauh ke dasar. Dia telah termakan pesona dari berkas-berkas cahaya yang menawarkan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan itu, seolah-olah belum pernah mendapat pelajarannya di usia sepuluh. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa cahaya itu bukanlah substansi yang bisa disentuhnya, tidak bisa dia rasakan, tidak bisa menjadi miliknya meskipun dia berlari mengejar hingga telapak kakinya berdarah.</p><p>Pada akhirnya dia tetap jatuh, sedangkan cahaya itu melayang-layang di atas lubang, menertawakannya, sebelum memelesat pergi meninggalkannya. Dia kembali sendirian, telapak tangannya hanya menyentuh udara kosong yang dingin, yang bahkan berlari dari celah-celah jemarinya ketika dia mengepal.</p><p>Dia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk merasakan hangatnya cahaya itu.</p><p>Dunia di sekelilingnya bergetar hebat, hingga dia menyadari itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa melihat apa pun—lubang itu akan tertutup dan menguburnya hidup-hidup di dalam. Dia akan terus sendirian, akan terus kedinginan, seperti yang sudah dialaminya saat di malam-malam yang hening dia berusaha memanggil nama-nama yang tidak pernah menyambutnya balik.</p><p>Sentuhan di pundaknya membuatnya terguncang. Dia menepis tangan itu. “Jangan sentuh aku!”</p><p>“Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jadi tenanglah dulu. Aku bakal menunggu—”</p><p>“Jangan sentuh aku, Off Jumpol.” Gun mengangkat pandangannya lagi, tetapi bahkan raut wajah Off mengeblur dari fokusnya, seperti cahaya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari bibir lubang. “Aku menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kuharap hari kalian indah. sampai jumpa lagi di tahun 2021!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gun, aku masuk, ya.”</p><p>Ekspresi riang Lee seketika membeku saat melihat kamar Gun telah menyerupai kapal yang baru saja diamuk badai. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan masuk, melangkahi semua pakaian yang telah diambrukkan dari lemari serta buku-buku yang berhamburan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jika saja dia tidak melihat ke bawah, mungkin dia juga akan menginjak Gun, yang berbaring meringkuk di kaki tempat tidur. Tidak bergerak, tapi matanya terbuka lebar.</p><p>Cepat-cepat Lee menurunkan tas gitar dari satu pundaknya dan mencoba menarik Gun ke atas ranjang. “Kawan, apa yang terjadi padamu?” Dia memperhatikan galur di pipi Gun karena telah menindih tepian buku entah sejak kapan, tapi kemudian itu menjadi tak signifikan begitu dia mempelajari mata Gun yang mirip dua relung kosong. “Radang lambungmu kambuh lagi? Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng. Lee baru sadar lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika sekilas ditemuinya di bar dua malam lalu.</p><p>“Kondisimu buruk sekali,” katanya, tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa. “Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Ke kamar mandi?”</p><p>Tangan Lee sudah terulur untuk menyisir rambut Gun yang berantakan ke belakang, tetapi temannya berkata, “Jangan sentuh aku.”</p><p>Lee terdiam, tangannya masih melayang di udara saat Gun mengangkat kedua kaki ke tempat tidur, kemudian beringsut membelakanginya.</p><p>“Oke, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu,” kata Lee sambil menjatuhkan tangan ke kasur. “Tapi kau harus memberi tahu  apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlu kupanggilkan Oab?”</p><p>Sekali lagi Gun menggeleng. Lee melihatnya menunduk, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi.</p><p>Tunggu, “Gun, kau menangis?”</p><p>Kini bahkan gelengan tidak bisa dibagikan baginya. Lee mengabaikan peringatan Gun untuk tidak menyentuhnya dan merangkak hingga berhadapan dengan Gun. Benar saja; teman masa kecilnya itu menunduk dalam-dalam hingga dagunya menyentuh dada, jari-jemarinya mencoba membendung air mata yang meleleh tanpa henti dari kelopak mata yang bengkak.</p><p>“Gun, astaga.” Lee meraih pundak Gun, menariknya sampai dahi temannya itu bisa menumbuk bahunya. Gun terisak keras, terdengar seperti gema dari hati yang baru saja robek.</p><p>“Kubilang, jangan sentuh aku,” Gun berbisik parau. “Aku tidak mau disentuh siapa pun lagi.”</p><p>Lee membiarkan Gun menarik tubuhnya mundur. “Tapi kau masih bisa bicara, kan?”</p><p>Ada jeda panjang yang mengikuti pertanyaan setengah berharap Lee. Gun masih menunduk, air matanya berjatuhan ke seprai.  Lee menghela napas dan hampir menepuk pundaknya hingga teringat perkataan Gun barusan. Dia berganti menyugar rambutnya sendiri ke belakang.</p><p>“Begini saja. Aku akan cari sesuatu yang bisa kau makan di dapur. Kalau kau mau menyortir pikiranmu, silakan.”</p><p>Lee beranjak dari ranjang dan sudah mencapai ambang pintu ketika melihat Gun membuntutinya. Keningnya berkerut, tapi tidak bertanya. Setidaknya untuk bagian yang tidak mau sendirian ini, Gun masih sama.</p><p>Mereka keluar dari kamar, langkah kaki menggema sampai ke langit-langit yang tinggi. Seperti biasa, rumah Gun lengang dan dingin. Tipe kelengangan yang membuatmu merasa harus segera menyumpal telinga dengan <em>earphone</em> dan memutar musik keras-keras, sebab ada banyak rahasia yang mengancam akan bocor dari dinding-dindingnya jika kau lengah sedikit.</p><p>Tanpa bicara, Gun duduk di ruang makan, membiarkan Lee melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke dapur. Menjarah isi lemari es Gun lebih mudah daripada rumahnya sendiri; tidak ada yang peduli pada makanan yang mendadak hilang dan tidak ada yang cukup dekat untuk saling tuduh. Lee mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur.</p><p>“Oh, Gun.” Lee menoleh ke belakang mendengar cericip suara ringan itu dan menemukan ibu Gun baru saja memasuki ruang makan. “Selamat pagi. Baru saja bangun?”</p><p>“Iya,” jawab Gun, suaranya hampa dan mengkhawatirkan bahkan bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya, tapi wanita itu sekadar tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke dapur. Lee tersenyum dan menyapanya.</p><p>“Oh, Oab, ya?”</p><p>“Bukan.”</p><p>“New?”</p><p>“Bukan, Bibi. Aku Lee.”</p><p>“Wah, teman baru lagi?” Ibu Gun tertawa sambil membuka pintu lemari es yang baru saja ditutup Lee. “Gun memang supel sekali, kan? Sejak kecil dia selalu pintar cari teman dan membawanya ke rumah. Aku bangga padanya.”</p><p>Itu adalah pujian yang sedikit terpelintir, mengingat Lee sudah berulang kali berpapasan dengan wanita itu di tempat yang sama. Ibu Gun hanya mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dan mempersilakan Lee untuk menganggap ini rumahnya sendiri, kemudian berlalu pergi.</p><p>“Apakah orang tuamu,” kata Lee sambil meletakkan semangkuk <em>steamed egg</em> di depan Gun lima menit kemudian, “alasan kau menangis?”</p><p>Gun terpekur, bahkan tidak menyadari Lee sudah mengacungkan sendok untuknya. Pada akhirnya, dia mengambil sendok itu. “Mungkin saja.”</p><p>“Kawan, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku.”</p><p>“Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya ...” Kening Gun mengerut, dia menumbukkan kepalan tangan ke matanya yang lagi-lagi melumerkan air mata. “Entahlah,” jawabnya.</p><p>“Makanlah dulu, kalau begitu.”</p><p>Lee mengamati Gun menyendok tanpa semangat, lalu memutar duduknya untuk mengintip foto keluarga Gun di ruang tengah. Mereka bertiga tersenyum begitu cerah dan bahagia, dibingkai oleh pigura berulir dan berwarna keemasan, memancarkan nuansa hangat ke seluruh ruangan. Itu merupakan foto yang ironis jika dibandingkan dengan bagian dalam rumah yang begitu kosong serta para penghuninya yang nyaris tidak pernah bertatap muka.</p><p>“Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan sekarang?” tanya Lee sesudah menghadap depan lagi. Gun berhenti mengunyah, tatapannya tertuju pada satu noda tak kasat mata di atas meja.</p><p>“Cinta itu omong kosong, Lee.”</p><p>Lee mengangkat alis. “Cinta?”</p><p>“Dan aku tidak percaya sudah tertipu untuk kedua kalinya ...”</p><p>Bunyi bel menggaung di seputar ruang tengah dan ikut bergolak ke ruang makan, menghentikan kelanjutan kalimat Gun. Lee menoleh sekilas ke ambang ruang makan, lalu kembali menatapnya. “Dibuka atau diabaikan?”</p><p>“Terserah, aku tidak ada di rumah.”</p><p>Lee mengangguk kemudian beranjak berdiri. Langkahnya terdengar lamat-lamat, ditelan oleh keheningan yang telah menjadi tuan rumah sejak belasan tahun lalu. Gun menghela napas dan sekadar mengorek-ngorek isi mangkuknya.</p><p>Sebuah pertemanan bisa terasa sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Lihat saja segala yang rela Lee lakukan padanya. Dia juga pernah menyetir sejauh dua jam untuk menjemput lelaki itu yang entah bagaimana kehilangan dompet saat sedang <em>hunting</em> foto di Bangsaen dan tidak bisa pulang. Oab tidak keberatan pasang badan untuknya manakala terlibat masalah.</p><p>Semuanya sudah sempurna dengan kadarnya masing-masing. Cinta adalah beban tambahan yang merusak segala tatanan yang ada.</p><p>Membayangkannya sudah membuat air mata Gun kembali mendesak ke pelupuk. Dia menyekanya menggunakan pangkal telapak tangan.</p><p>Jika pertemanan adalah tawa, maka cinta hanya bisa diasosiasikan dengan air mata.</p><p>Gun tidak mungkin lupa kali terakhir dia menangis sungguhan. Ketika itu dia masih kelas empat. Dia turun dari <em>van</em> antar-jemput dan dengan penuh semangat berlari masuk rumah. Orang tuanya berjanji akan mengajaknya nonton bioskop sekembalinya dia dari kemah pramuka yang amat dibencinya itu, dan dia akan segera menagih janji mereka. Jadwal film di bioskop sudah diguntingnya dari koran milik pembina pramuka, jadi dia tahu mereka masih bisa menonton pada pukul tujuh malam.</p><p>Gun mendobrak pintu, hampir terjerembap sebab tasnya yang berat, tapi dia melanjutkan lari ke ruang tengah, tempat ayahnya sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.</p><p>Dia belum menangis ketika itu—segalanya masih terasa seperti segumpal benang ruwet yang dijejalkan ke tempurung kepalanya—sampai kedua orang tuanya mendudukkannya di sofa pada malam harinya.</p><p>“Gun, kami tidak mencintai satu sama lain,” kata ibunya, “dan mungkin tidak akan bisa mencintai  satu sama lain.”</p><p>“Karena itu, kami perlu mencari cinta kami sendiri,” timpal ayahnya.</p><p>Gun merasa ada tangan-tangan besi yang mencengkeram perutnya, mencoba menariknya ke bawah tanah. Dua orang di depannya masih duduk dengan tenang, sepasang pria dan wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai orang tua dan pasangan paling ideal, terlepas dari kesibukan mereka.</p><p>Itu bohong. Semua orang berkata bahwa orang tuanya adalah pasangan paling sempurna yang ada di muka bumi; banyak di antara mereka yang sengaja berkunjung untuk meminta waktu konsultasi pribadi, tidak lagi di kantor.</p><p>“Bagaimana denganku?” tanya Gun, suaranya getir. “Kalian mencintaiku, kan?”</p><p>Kedua orang tuanya berpandangan, lalu ibunya tersenyum dan menatapnya. “Maafkan kami, ya, Gun ...”</p><p>Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya sampai detik ini, tidak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya, tidak peduli tenggorokannya serasa teriris lantaran berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Kalau waktu bisa diputar ulang, atau setidaknya dia diperbolehkan mampir ke masa lalu, Gun pasti akan membekap mulut kecil yang kelewat naif untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari luka yang tetap menganga, terlepas dari tahun demi tahun yang datang dan pergi.</p><p>Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Kalau dia diperbolehkan mampir ke masa lalu, dia akan pergi ke ruang klub di hari pertamanya dan menampar pipinya keras-keras karena sudah meminta ciuman dari Off. Lihatlah di mana dia berdiri sekarang. Dia sudah mengembangkan perasaan yang tidak perlu kepada orang yang seharusnya sekadar dikaguminya.</p><p>Gun bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, cinta menghantuinya dalam bentuk sosok Off Jumpol yang berada di atasnya, tersenyum sambil mengelus satu sisi wajahnya, memanggil namanya dengan begitu hati-hati. Jejak ciuman lelaki itu membara di leher dan pundaknya, di telinganya, di bibir dan lidahnya.</p><p>Tetapi apa artinya semua itu sekarang? Sekarang, setelah ada perasaan tidak perlu yang ikut campur, semuanya tidak bisa kembali nyaman dan menyenangkan.</p><p>Lee duduk lagi di seberang meja tak lama kemudian.</p><p>“Siapa?”</p><p>“Seseorang yang mencarimu, tapi kau kan tidak di rumah.”</p><p>Jantung Gun mencelus. “Kak Off?”</p><p>Lee hanya menilai ekspresi wajahnya selama sesaat, kemudian memajukan badan. “Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu seperti ini? Orang tuamu atau malah orang yang pernah kau sebut pacar itu?”</p><p>“Yang kedua, tapi soal pacar itu hanya kesalahpahaman kalian.” Gun mengembuskan napas keras dan menggosok-gosok wajah menggunakan kedua tangan. “Kau tahu,” gumamnya, matanya menerawang kandelir melalui sela jari-jemarinya yang direnggangkan. “Aku ... kupikir aku mencintainya.”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku.”</p><p>Lee menunggu selama beberapa saat lagi, kemudian menyadari itu adalah akhir dari penjelasan Gun. “Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyebutnya kesalahan?”</p><p>“Tidakkah kau mengerti, Lee? Tidak ada hal bagus yang terjadi setelah kau mencintai seseorang.” Gun menjatuhkan tangan ke pangkuan, membayangkan kembali segala yang sudah dialami Krist, apa-apa yang diam-diam dirasakan Singto, sesuatu yang bisa jadi sedang berkembang dalam hati Tay—“Cinta tidak pernah menjadi anugerah, cinta hanyalah musibah yang disalahartikan orang-orang yang terlalu putus asa. Dia membiaskan penilaian, menggoyahkan pendirian, mengubahmu menjadi sangat egois dengan menginginkan orang yang kau cintai sebagai milikmu sendiri.”</p><p>Tikaman sakit yang mulai familier kembali merebak dalam dada Gun, membuatnya harus berhenti bicara dan menarik napas panjang. Andaikata dia tidak bermain-main terlalu dekat dengan api, dia tidak akan terbakar. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi mediator yang baik antara Tay dan Off, seperti yang sudah dia lakukan pada Krist dan Singto. Atau mungkin malah semua ini tidak akan terjadi, karena dia tidak punya alasan gelap mata dan bersikap sinis pada Tay.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai membiarkan diriku berdiri pada titik ini,” lanjut Gun. “Seharusnya aku yang paling tahu kalau hanya luka yang mengikuti cinta. Aku mendapat pelajarannya sejak masih kecil.”</p><p>“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan kau mencintainya? Selama ini kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu.”</p><p>Gun bisa merasakan matanya kembali memanas. “Aku ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia bersama orang lain. Aku ingin menyentuhnya sepanjang waktu. Menurutmu perasaan menjijikkan ini bukan cinta?”</p><p>“Cinta bukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Gun. Apa kau bahagia saat bersamanya? Apa kau merasa aman? Bagian mana yang menjijikkan buatmu?”</p><p>Bayang-bayang Off kembali padanya, ketika mereka berbaring di sofa dan cekikikan meningkahi keheningan ruangan yang terasa nyaman. Ketika Off bergerak membelakanginya agar tidak kecipratan air panas. Ketika Off menyeruak di antara wajah-wajah asing dalam kelab malam dan membawanya pulang.</p><p>Perasaan penuh itu. Meski kini hanya menyisakan sensasi setipis benang di ujung jarinya, dia masih mengingat rasanya.</p><p>“Itu tidak menjustifikasi semua keinginan untuk menjadikannya milikku.” Gun mencoba menarik napas, tapi lagi-lagi tenggorokannya tersekat. “Dan kalaupun dia setuju untuk bersamaku, kemudian apa? Jaminan apa yang bisa kuberikan bahwa aku bisa bersamanya dalam waktu lama? Aku hanya akan melukainya.”</p><p>Lee mengangkat alis. “Bagaimana kau tahu bakal melukainya?”</p><p>“Aku tahu. Itu sudah ada dalam darahku.”</p><p>“Gun, kau sadar tidak, sih. Dari tadi kau bicara nonsens. Apa yang kau takutkan itu belum terjadi, dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi kalau kau membicarakan ini dengannya.”</p><p>“Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya,” gumam Gun.</p><p>Lee melonjak berdiri. “Oke, kalau begitu biar aku yang bicara padanya. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini.”</p><p>“Tunggu, Lee—” Tetapi si pemilik nama sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan. Menyerapah pelan, Gun bergegas membuntutinya menyeberangi ruang tengah. “Lee, jangan gila. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya!”</p><p>Secara mendadak Lee berhenti melangkah, menyebabkan Gun membentur tulang belikatnya. Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. “Biasanya kau bukan orang seperti ini, Gun. Kau orang paling terus terang yang pernah kuketahui, sampai-sampai kadang menjadi mengesalkan. Kau sedang merasakan sesuatu, dan itu valid, terlepas kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Sampai kapan kau bakal menggelung dalam kamar seperti ini? Kalau kau sangat tidak ingin mencintainya, segera beri tahu dia yang sebenarnya, lalu <em>get over it</em>.”</p><p>“Menurutmu mudah? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Lee!”</p><p>“Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, makanya menurutku mudah—kau benar. Tapi coba pikir lagi, mana yang lebih mudah antara bersedih seperti sekarang atau segera menyelesaikannya?” Lee menyambar sebelah pundak Gun, mengguncangnya keras. “Ayolah, kau mungkin merasakan sesuatu yang berusaha kau hindari sejak lama, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatmu bisa kehilangan dirimu seperti ini!”</p><p>Gun terpekur.</p><p>Memberi tahu Off, kemudian melupakannya?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[menghela napas] I'M BACKKKKK</p><p>i'm so sorry bulan kemarin aku hibernasi, tapi untungnya sekarang sudah bangun. bulan desember itu semacam ... sesuatu buatku, so yeah. ANYWAY here we are again. aku beneran kangen nulis the kissing club huhu. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. aku bakal kembali mengupdate ini dan satisfice bergantian setiap senin. see you in two weeks! love you all &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tay merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Off. “Jadi kau sudah tahu kenapa Gun menangis malam itu?”</p><p>“Belum. Tidak.”</p><p>“Tapi kau bilang hendak pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengajaknya bicara.”</p><p>“Soal itu, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah.” Off mengerutkan kening di hadapan ponselnya kala mengingat-ingat. “Kuharap kenyataannya memang benar begitu. Orang yang kutemui di depan pintu rumahnya tidak kelihatan mudah dipercaya.”</p><p>“Kalau bukan di rumah, lalu di mana? New bilang dia juga tidak datang ke kampus dua hari belakangan.”</p><p>Off menyelipkan ponsel di balik punggungnya. “Siapa New?”</p><p>“Temannya Gun. Anak sebesar beruang itu, kau juga pernah menemuinya di kedai panekuk.” Tay meraih tangan Off yang sudah diangkat setinggi mulut, mencegahnya menggigiti tepian kuku telunjuk. “Mungkin itu yang kau maksud orang yang tidak kelihatan mudah dipercaya?”</p><p>Sebenarnya Off tidak ingat siapa saja yang ditemuinya di kedai panekuk—itu sudah lama sekali dan kepalanya pening mendengar pertengkaran Krist dan Gun—tapi orang dengan deskripsi serupa pernah dijumpainya beberapa kali sewaktu dia berpapasan dengan Gun. “Bukan, bukan dia. Lain lagi.”</p><p>“Bayangkan betapa dekat orang itu dengan Gun kalau bisa tinggal di rumahnya ketika Gun bahkan tidak ada di sana,” kata Tay, lalu menempelkan tangan Off di pipinya. “Mungkin seperti kita. Sudah dianggap saudara sendiri.”</p><p>Off tidak suka gagasan seseorang tinggal di rumah Gun ketika yang bersangkutan tidak ada di sana. Entahlah, rasanya rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dijaga seseorang yang tidak punya hubungan darah. Plus, Gun sepertinya berada dalam masalah serius. Off beringsut tidak nyaman di sofa; tungkai-tungkainya ingin segera melejit dan pergi ke rumah Gun, bahkan meskipun lelaki itu tidak pernah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.</p><p>Tapi siapa yang bisa mengabaikan Gun? Anak itu begitu menggemaskan dan penuh kejutan, seperti burung kolibri yang bergerak begitu cepat tanpa bisa ditebak. Adalah bohong jika berkata Off tidak tertarik padanya. Gun merupakan tipe yang mungkin akan didekatinya kalau tidak menjadi anggota klub, tapi dia bukannya menyesali status mereka sekarang. Gun sepertinya menikmati arus apa pun yang sedang menerjangnya dan itu sangat mengagumkan bagi Off.</p><p>Semua sangat mengagumkan, sampai lelaki itu menampar wajah Off dan berteriak histeris di depannya.</p><p>Off meraih ponselnya lagi, lusinan panggilan tak terjawab darinya tampak begitu meresahkan. Bisa dibilang Gun hancur berantakan tepat di depannya. Bagian mana yang telah melukai lelaki itu? Ucapan mana yang bisa menjadi pemicu?</p><p>“Off.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Tay bangkit duduk lagi dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. “Kalau kau mau pergi ke rumah Gun, aku ikut.”</p><p>Off mengerjap. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”</p><p>“Tidak sulit membacamu, aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kita berdua masih sangat kecil.” Tay cengengesan. “Bisa, kan?”</p><p>“Tentu saja.” Lalu Off terdiam. “Tidak, mungkin tidak perlu. Sepertinya ini adalah kesalahanku.”</p><p>“Sebenarnya justru aku yang berpikir demikian,” sahut Tay sambil mengerutkan kening. “Aku pasti sudah mengecewakannya sebagai ketua klub.”</p><p>“Mengecewakan? Kenapa?”</p><p>“Itu ....”</p><p>Off mencondongkan badan mendekat saat Tay mulai memalingkan muka sambil menggigit bibir. “Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa?”</p><p>“Secara teknis, aku belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi, uhm.”</p><p>Mendadak pintu terbuka lebar dan kasar, panel kacanya bergetar ketika menubruk dinding di sebelahnya. Mereka menoleh serempak dan menemukan Gun berdiri di ambangnya, kelihatan nyaris normal kecuali untuk mata yang kosong serta kulit pucat tidak sehat.</p><p>Jantung Off seakan melorot ke perut. Secara otomatis dia berdiri ketika Gun berjalan mendekati mereka. “Gun, kau baik-baik saja? Dengar, soal yang tempo hari, aku minta maaf—”</p><p>“Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang salah, tidak perlu repot-repot minta maaf,” potong Gun, kemudian mendadak tersenyum. Itu bukan cengiran kekanakan atau seringai puas seperti biasa, lebih mirip tarikan bibir tanpa rasa. “Yang lebih penting, aku datang untuk mengumumkan kalau aku keluar dari klub.”</p><p>Selama sepersekian detik, Off berpikir mungkin jantungnya sudah melesak jauh ke lubang hitam, sebab dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar degupnya sekarang. Hanya ada keheningan yang sangat tajam hingga menusuk gendang telinganya.</p><p>Di sudut matanya, samar-samar dia melihat Tay berdiri perlahan. “Apa yang ....”</p><p>“Alasan klasik,” jawab Gun sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit, kedua tangannya dijejalkan ke saku parka. Matanya kembali diarahkan pada Off, lurus tapi kosong. “Karena aku mencintaimu.”</p><p>Gun kembali tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti selamat tinggal, sebelum melenggang lagi keluar dari ruangan. Tay yang pertama kali mengejarnya, dan sedetik kemudian Off seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan.</p><p>Jadi ini memang kesalahannya.</p><p>Dia telah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal.</p><p>Off mencoba menghela napas, tapi gagal. Persetan. Dengan cepat dia memutar tumit, kemudian memicu kedua kakinya di sepanjang ubin, melewati pintu yang masih terbuka lebar, membelah koridor dan melewati Tay, kemudian menangkap sebelah pundak Gun.</p><p>Secara refleks Gun menyentak lengannya menjauh dari jangkauan Off. Sinar matanya yang jatuh di tulang pipi Off dipenuhi ketakutan. “Jangan sentuh aku.”</p><p>“Oke, aku minta maaf, tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini?”</p><p> “Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.” Suara Gun tenang, tapi tangannya sedikit gemetar saat membetulkan garis bahu parkanya. “Aku melanggar peraturan utama Kissing Club, jelas dan sederhana. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya urusan dengan kalian.”</p><p>Gun melengos, Off hampir meraihnya tetapi segera mengepalkan tangan sambil menyerapah. “Kau tidak pergi begitu saja sesudah memberitahuku kau mencintaiku!” serunya. “Hei, Gun!”</p><p>Langkah Gun berhenti di undakan teras. Off bergegas menyusulnya dan sengaja mengambil satu anak tangga di bawahnya agar bisa mengadang lelaki itu dari meluncur pergi.</p><p>“Hei, dengar.” Tetapi tidak ada yang perlu diperdengarkan oleh Off. Dia terperanyak di hadapan air mata yang berjatuhan di pipi Gun. </p><p>“Cinta adalah akhir dari segalanya,” Gun terisak sambil menyeka pipi menggunakan ujung lengan parka. “Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu, nanti malah terjadi musibah.”</p><p>Off ingin memeluk Gun, memasukkannya ke dalam dekapan, mengecup puncak kepalanya ... tetapi dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Luka yang selama ini disimpan Gun dengan begitu rapi meluruh begitu saja, mengucur tanpa batas, tanpa tanda-tanda dapat dipulihkan. Off mengangkat tangan dan Gun sedikit berjengit.</p><p>“Maafkan aku. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng.</p><p>“Gun, kumohon.”</p><p>“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada temanku?” Off menoleh dan mendapati lelaki yang ditemuinya di rumah Gun berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Dia menatap Off dari atas ke bawah penuh penilaian. “Oh, kau yang biasa dipanggil Kak Off oleh Gun.”</p><p>Di tengah kebingungannya, Off merasakan kobaran jengkel melihat lelaki itu bersikap akrab dengannya. “Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?”</p><p>Lelaki itu memberi gestur agar Off mengulurkan tangan, kemudian meletakkan kunci mobil di sana setelah Off menurut dengan curiga. Gun terkesiap keras.</p><p>“Lee, kau bangsat sialan—”</p><p>“Ini kesempatan bagus untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.” Lee menepuk-nepuk pipi Gun, lalu melempar cengiran kecil pada Off. “Tolong urus temanku.”</p><p>Off menatap Gun, yang sempat memelototinya tapi segera mengalihkan pandangan sebelum mata mereka berkontak sungguhan. “Aku tidak suka memaksamu,” kata Off, “tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang.”</p><p>Gun berjalan mendahuluinya ke mobil, bibir terkatup rapat.</p><hr/><p>Gun hanya berkata, “Aku tidak mau bicara sekarang,” dan sisa perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan kaku. Sejujurnya kebungkaman ini sekaligus membantu Off menata pikirannya yang sempat terbolak-balik akibat pengakuan Gun di ruang klub tadi, mengenai lelaki itu yang sebenarnya mencintainya.</p><p>Benar kata orang. Terlalu dekat bermain dengan api dan kau akan terbakar.</p><p>Off melirik ke samping. “Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?”</p><p>“Biar kupikir sendiri,” kata Gun, nada ketusnya agak mengejutkan—Off tidak menyangka bibir penuh itu bisa memberikan permusuhan secara blakblakan. Selama ini dia mengamati Gun sekadar berjingkat di sekitar titik kemarahan, menjadikannya permainan, tidak pernah benar-benar menginjaknya.</p><p>“Dengar, Gun. Soal yang kau rasakan itu ...”</p><p>“Aku akan mengupayakannya sendiri.”</p><p>“... itu bukan salahmu, tidak pernah menjadi salahmu. Perasaan adalah sesuatu yang natural, kau tahu.”</p><p>Gun sepertinya ingin membalas, tetapi dengan cepat berubah pikiran dan berakhir sekadar mengenyakkan punggung semakin dalam di jok kulit. Kalau boleh memilih, tentu saja Off akan memilih Gun menyemprotnya tanpa ampun, mencecarnya habis-habisan, menyudutkannya, karena dengan begitu dia bisa mendapat sedikit saja petunjuk dari apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Gun. Diamnya Gun merupakan hal yang meresahkan, seperti langit yang bersih sebelum badai besar menghantam.</p><p>Mereka tiba di depan rumah Gun setelah menggeliang geliut dalam kecanggungan selama setengah jam. Gun meraba ujung sabuk pengaman, tapi Off keluar lebih dulu, menandakan dia yang akan membuka gerbang. Saat memutari kap depan, dia kembali melirik Gun di balik kaca. Lelaki itu menangkup wajah menggunakan satu tangan, seperti baru saja menghadapi mimpi buruk.</p><p>Apa yang bisa dia lakukan di saat seperti ini? Off berpikir-pikir sambil mendorong gerbang besi itu sampai terbuka lebar. Cinta itu ... dia tidak pernah melihat cinta sebagai momok menakutkan, dan tidak pernah mengenal orang yang beranggapan demikian pula.</p><p>Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, putus Off seraya berjalan kembali mobil, terkejut karena baru mendapatkan jawaban mudah tersebut. Setidaknya sampai Gun membuka mulut dengan sendirinya. Dia tahu cinta adalah perasaan kompleks yang memiliki sejuta faset. Kalau Gun punya pandangan tertentu, mustahil dia bisa memaksanya berubah. Tetapi karena Gun mencintainya, dia juga merasakan beban tanggung jawab untuk membantunya.</p><p>Off menutup pintu mobil dan mengubah persneling ke mode kemudi, melajukan mobil pelan-pelan masuk ke <em>carport</em>. Lalu apa? Dia akan membantu Gun berhenti jatuh cinta padanya?</p><p>Kalau sensor tidak mendedas bahwa mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengan pintu garasi yang tertutup, mungkin Off akan terus melaju. Pikirannya seperti membeku selama sejenak memikirkan kemungkinan dia harus menjauhkan diri dari Gun.</p><p>Dia bahkan belum mematikan mesin mobil saat Gun menghambur keluar, membanting pintu menutup dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan orang yang marah besar. Off menghela napas sambil merogoh saku celana, kemudian memandang kunci mobil di telapak tangannya.  Dalam suasana hati seperti itu, dia sangsi Gun sengaja membuatnya mengejar demi mengembalikan kunci. Lelaki itu <em>marah</em>, simpel dan mudah.</p><p>Off menaiki tangga ke bordes dengan lambat, tidak terburu-buru. Sepatu kets Gun tergeletak berantakan di depan pintu, salah satu dalam posisi terbalik. Off merapikannya di samping pintu, meletakkan miliknya sendiri di sebelah. Ketika menginjakkan kaki di ruang depan yang luas dan bernuansa krim tersebut, dia baru sadar tidak tahu-menahu mengenai denah rumah Gun. Haruskah dia sekadar meletakkan kunci di meja di samping pintu ini, lalu pergi pelan-pelan?</p><p>Tidak, tentu saja tidak.</p><p>Off masuk lebih dalam, mengagumi desain interior rumah Gun. Dia seperti dipersilakan melihat-lihat rumah percontohan yang sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menarik minat calon pembeli: berkilauan, tanpa setitik debu, tanpa kehidupan. Setiap furnitur mahoni berpernis mengkilat, setiap kandelir kristal, dan setiap lukisan di dinding tidak memberikan apa-apa melainkan kemewahan.  Ini pemandangan yang sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang biasa dia lihat dari balik bola mata Gun.</p><p>Langkahnya terhenti begitu mencapai ruang tengah. Sebuah potret keluarga setinggi satu setengah meter dipasang di dinding yang sengaja dikosongkan agar perhatian semua orang seketika tertuju ke sana. Seorang pria dan wanita, kedua-duanya rupawan dalam balutan jas dan gaun bernuansa marun, duduk berdampingan di sofa berulir emas, sedangkan Gun berdiri di belakang sofa sambil meletakkan sepasang tangan di masing-masing pundak orang tuanya.</p><p>Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas, seolah-olah seseorang sudah mengutarakan lelucon dan mereka dipotret saat sedang menertawakannya. Kekontrasan latar yang formal dengan ekspresi mereka memberikan kesan bahwa mereka keluarga bahagia sungguhan, seolah harmoni mereka tidak akan mampu dibendung bahkan oleh arah-arahan fotografer kolot. Off berlama-lama memperhatikan Gun, sedikit membungkuk ke celah di antara kepala orang tuanya, hidungnya mengerut seperti yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat tertawa keras.</p><p>Kemudian Off mengingat lelaki yang baru saja melengos darinya. Dia menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang lengang dan dingin, ambang-ambang lengkung dan pintu menuju ke tempat yang tidak dia ketahui, hingga mendapati separuh wajah Gun sedang mengamatinya dari salah satu pintu yang terbuka, tangan lelaki itu memegangi kosen.</p><p>Off berjalan menghampirinya dengan satu tangan terulur ke depan, seperti mendekati seekor kucing liar. “Maaf sudah masuk tanpa izin,” dia berujar, “hanya mau mengembalikan kunci mobil.”</p><p>Gun mengulurkan tangan tanpa suara, tanpa bergerak dari posisinya menyembunyikan sebagian badan. Off berhenti sekitar dua meter darinya, tidak ingin pertemuan ini lekas berakhir.</p><p>“Kapan kau mau bicara padaku?” tanya Off.</p><p>“Biar kupikir dulu.”</p><p>“Janji?”</p><p>Kening Gun berkerut di balik riap-riap rambutnya yang berantakan. “Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu?”</p><p>Off memindah tumpuan ke kaki yang lain, gantungan kunci mobil diputar-putar di ruas telunjuk. Dia mengamati Gun yang wajahnya semakin tertekuk di depannya, jari-jemari tangan mulai mengepal seperti hitung mundur yang mendekati angka nol.</p><p>Lantas Off menangkap kunci dalam telapak dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Mata Gun berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya.</p><p>“Aku bukan orang bodoh, Gun,” katanya. “Aku tahu kau pasti langsung memutus kontak dan menghilang begitu saja sesudah aku keluar dari sini. Kalau pada akhirnya memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku persilakan kau melakukannya. Tetapi setidaknya berbicaralah padaku dulu.”</p><p>Tangan Gun kembali memegangi kosen. “Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.”</p><p>“Kau tahu kita harus bicara.”</p><p>“Tidak.”</p><p>“Oke, kalau begitu, aku memberitahumu kalau kita harus bicara.”</p><p>Gun menyugar rambut ke belakang, mengacak-acaknya sekilas, dan akhirnya Off bisa melihat kejengkelan memenuhi wajahnya. <em>Itu bagus</em>, dia berpikir, menyusurkan jemari di kunci mobil dalam saku celananya, <em>lebih bagus kau marah daripada menangis</em>. Air mata tidak cocok disandingkan dengan Gun.</p><p>“Kembalikan saja kunciku.”</p><p>“Setelah kita mengobrol.”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau bicara.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, aku akan bawa mobilmu pulang.”</p><p>Mulut Gun sudah terbuka untuk menyahut—atau menyumpah, mana pun yang lebih baik—saat terdengar gelak tawa dua orang dari ruang depan. Secara otomatis Off menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat pria tampan yang familier sedang merengkuh pinggang seorang wanita. Mata mereka sempat bertemu; Off mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan untuk menyapanya, sedangkan pria itu sekadar mengangguk kecil dan mengayunkan tangan seolah-olah memberinya izin menikmati rumah. Kedua orang itu lantas berlalu ke ambang lengkung lain.</p><p>Orang tua Gun punya pembawaan yang santai, pantas mereka bahagia, pikirnya sekilas sembari memutar kepala kembali menghadap Gun, tetapi matanya lantas tertumbuk pada pigura potret keluarga yang berada di sampingnya. Off mengerjap. Si pria memang ayah Gun, tapi wanita itu bukan.</p><p>“Ini,” kata Gun muram, matanya seperti bermaksud melubangi kening Off saat yang lebih tua meluruskan pandangan, “adalah alasan aku tidak mempercayai cinta.”</p><p>Off tertegun. Gun mendesah pelan dan bergeser semakin dalam ke balik dinding.</p><p>“Masuklah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamar Gun merupakan kekacauan, seolah-olah perampok baru saja menjarah setiap lemari dan rak buku dan sekadar melemparkan semua benda tak berguna ke lantai. Gun melangkah tak acuh; menumbuk pinggiran keranjang yang terguling atau menginjak sesuatu yang berkerenyak di bawah kakinya, sebelum berbalik dan duduk di tepi ranjang.</p><p>“Silakan masuk.”</p><p>Off mengayunkan pintu hingga separuh tertutup di belakang punggungnya, lalu berjalan di petak-petak yang kosong di antara pakaian dan buku dan boneka. Gun menepuk-nepuk seprei di sebelahnya, jadi Off duduk di sana. Untuk waktu yang lama, mereka sekadar berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Gun menunduk dan melepaskan kacamata.</p><p>“Orang tuaku,” Gun berkata pada kacamatanya, “sudah menikah selama dua puluh lima tahun dan tidak pernah tahu caranya mencintai satu sama lain.”</p><p>Off mengarahkan tatapan ke mata Gun, yang dari posisinya hanya terlihat sebagai tumpukan bulu mata. Kemudian dia segera mengalihkannya ke bibir Gun saat yang bersangkutan mendengus kecil, bibirnya tertarik dalam tawa hambar.</p><p>“Pada dasarnya mereka menipu seisi negeri selama dua puluh lima tahun dengan kisah seindah dongeng. Perceraian tidak ada dalam kamus mereka, yang hidup dengan menyebarkan omong kosong tentang cinta kasih dan pengertian dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Mereka berbohong semudah bernapas, mengganti topeng semudah mengedipkan mata ... kupikir itu sudah menjadi bagian dari identitas mereka, untuk menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda sekeluarnya dari rumah ini. Tetapi aku menyaksikan semuanya, di dalam dan di luar.”</p><p>Kemudian Gun terdiam, melipat kedua gagang kacamata dan membukanya lagi. Selama beberapa saat, dia melakukan gerakan itu secara berulang, sebelum tiba-tiba mengatupkannya dan mendongakkan kepala.</p><p>“Itu membuaku sama buruknya dengan mereka, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?”</p><p>Off lekas-lekas menggeleng. “Sama sekali tidak.”</p><p>“Kak Off bisa bicara begitu karena tidak tahu rasanya menjadi anak mereka,” gumam Gun seraya menunduk lagi. Mendadak dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, dengan pundak-pundak memerosot dan kepala terkulai ke depan. Anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak tahu caranya keluar dalam situasi ini. “Kak Off tidak dibesarkan oleh orang-orang yang menganggap cinta tak lebih dari proyek besar untuk menghasilkan uang.”</p><p>Off tidak tahu siapa orang tua Gun—kalaupun sebenarnya entah bagaimana saling kenal, peduli setan dengan mereka. Dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Gun, yang sebebas empasan angin di musim pancaroba, mendadak membelit dirinya dengan begitu rapat terhadap figur orang tuanya.</p><p>“Gun,” panggil Off. “Gun, kau mungkin anak mereka, tapi itu tidak membuatmu seperti mereka. Semua perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini adalah milikmu seorang, bukan begitu? Kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai proyek, ya kan?”</p><p>Gerakan tangan Gun berhenti.</p><p>“Terlepas dari apa yang sudah kau saksikan, perasaanmu itu sesuatu yang berharga, Gun.”</p><p>Off meletakkan satu tangannya di sebelah milik Gun. Serta-merta Gun menarik tangan ke pangkuan.</p><p>“Kau tetap tidak mengerti.” Suaranya kini melandas menjadi bisikan. “Cinta hanya berujung pada luka. Aku tidak mau seorang pun terluka hanya karena aku membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta. Tidak kau, tidak aku. Aku sudah tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu.”</p><p>“Kalau kubilang kau bisa mencintaiku,” kata Off hati-hati, “apa itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?”</p><p>Gun terdiam, lantas menggeleng.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau merasa lebih baik?”</p><p>“Kenapa kau bersikeras membuatku merasa lebih baik?” Gun balik bertanya seraya mengangkat pandangan. Selama sedetik, Off menyangka lelaki itu marah, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari makna tatapan kosong tersebut.  Suatu keputusasaan yang menjurus pada rasa kebas.</p><p>Dia menghela napas. Sungguh, siapa yang menduga di balik semua tawa itu Gun menyimpan ketakutan yang amat besar.</p><p>“Karena,” kata Off akhirnya seraya membalikkan tangan hingga telapaknya berada di atas, “semua orang layak mencintai dan dicintai.”</p><p>Gun menatap telapak tangan Off.</p><p>“Kau sudah mengalami segala yang menyakitkan, Gun. Sekarang kau bisa mempelajarinya lagi dari awal, sedikit demi sedikit, selangkah demi selangkah. Tentu saja kau yang paling tahu kecepatan yang kau perlukan, tapi aku tidak keberatan menemanimu.”</p><p>Sebutir air mata jatuh saat Gun mengerjap, tetapi lelaki itu seakan tak menyadarinya.</p><p>“Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?” tanya Gun tiba-tiba, ketika Off menyangka perkataannya yang sebelumnya tak digubris. Off memiringkan kepala selama beberapa saat.</p><p>“Tidak ada cara khusus, kita coba pelan-pelan saja, ya.”</p><p>Perlahan Gun mendongakkan kepala, sorot matanya yang hampa menjerumus ke sepasang manik Off. “Hal apa yang harus pertama kali dilakukan? Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari itu?”</p><p>“Gun, apa kau tahu bahwa cinta adalah bagian dari kehidupan? Kita menikmati satu momen yang ada, meresapinya baik-baik, seperti cara kau hidup selama ini.” Off membalas tatapan Gun lekat-lekat. “Apa itu cukup baik untukmu?”</p><p>“Aku akan menghancurkannya ....”</p><p>“Mungkin,” aku Off, menyebabkan Gun mengerjap lagi. “Tapi sama halnya dengan kehidupan, ya kan? Kau membuat keputusan, lalu kau jatuh dalam kegagalan, tapi kemudian kau berdiri lagi. Waktu terus berputar dan, selama kau masih bernapas, hidup itu akan tetap menjadi milikmu.”</p><p>Gun menggigiti bibir, keningnya berkerut. Lagi-lagi dia memandangi telapak tangan Off yang masih ditengadahkan.</p><p>“Tapi kau bahkan tidak balas mencintaiku, bagaimana kau bisa ....” Suara Gun melandas menjadi bisikan yang lama-kelamaan tak terdengar. Off menghela napas panjang, menahan dorongan untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut kecokelatan yang berada di depannya.</p><p>“Gun, aku menikmati waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Aku <em>menyukaimu</em>, itu yang kuyakini sekarang.”</p><p>Gun terdiam lagi, tetapi Off dapat melihat tangannya yang berada di pangkuan perlahan-lahan bergeser. Dia mencoba tidak memenampakkan bahwa dia sedang menanti, khawatir kalau-kalau Gun berubah pikiran, dan sejujurnya ini adalah penantian terpanjang yang pernah dia alami.</p><p>Pada akhirnya, Gun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas milik Off. Tidak menggenggam, tidak menjalinkan jemari, dia sekadar meletakkannya di sana, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Off tersenyum kecil.</p><p>“Aku harus bersiap untuk patah hati, bukan begitu?” tanya Gun getir.</p><p>“Kita nikmati saja momen yang ada,” jawab Off, kehangatan dari telapak tangan Gun berpadu dengan miliknya, “dan kau akan tahu cinta tidaklah serumit itu.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> katakan ini bohong</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> hei cebol aku bicara padamu <strong>@Gun</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> aku tahu kau membaca pesanku</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: gun</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Off:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> satu kali saja kirim pesannya, kau membuat kepalaku sakit.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> kak off?? bagaimana kakak membiarkan ini terjadi???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Off:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krist:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> tapi tetap saja??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Singto:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Krist, tenang dulu. Kalau Gun memang ingin menjelaskannya, dia pasti akan memberi penjelasan.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tay:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Gun sedang dirundung masalah pribadi, jadi kuharap kau tidak menekanya terlalu keras, Krist.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tay:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Gun, kau tahu pasti kalau kau selalu diterima di sini, kan? Kau boleh beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali, kalau mau.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>New menyerahkan ponsel kembali pada Gun, diam-diam mengamati ekspresinya. “Apa kau serius?”</p><p>“Serius apanya?”</p><p>“Serius keluar, serius hanya mengambil jeda, terserah bagaimana kau mengartikan pertanyaanku.”</p><p>Gun melepas kacamata dan menggosok-gosok matanya menggunakan pangkal telapak tangan. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Off datang ke rumahnya, tapi sampai sekarang matanya masih terasa lelah. Kelenjar air matanya pasti masih canggung dalam pekerjaannya karena terkadang dia mendapati air matanya mengalir di waktu-waktu tak terduga.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang bosan terikat di satu tempat.”</p><p>“Omong kosong.”</p><p>Sambil memberengut Gun mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. “Sudah tahu, kenapa masih tanya?”</p><p>New menghela napas frustrasi. “Kecuali fakta bahwa kau baru saja berbohong, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah cerita?”</p><p>Gun berhenti memain-mainkan ponselnya, lantas menghela napas dan menenggelamkan wajah di balik atlas anatomi Woelfels. Di sekeliling mereka, mahasiswa berlalu-lalang dengan menenteng jas laboratorium atau boks instrumen, dengung percakapan mengenai tatacara bedah periodontal atau patogenesis penyakit mulut membubung meningkahi derap hujan yang menimpa kanopi di tepi kafetaria. Pekan ujian sudah dimulai, tapi bukan itu alasan Gun merasa seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.</p><p>“Aku,” katanya, lalu berhenti, lidahnya mendadak seberat sak semen.</p><p>“Kau menyukai Off, kan?”</p><p>Rasanya Gun tidak pernah mengangkat kepala secepat itu. Dia mendesakkan kacamata ke pangkal hidung, lalu membelalakkan mata.</p><p>“Aku akan terkejut kalau kau tidak menyukainya,” lanjut New. “Maksudku, tingkah lakumu sudah cukup kentara ...”</p><p>“Bohong!”</p><p>“Siapa, kau atau aku?”</p><p>“Kau,” sembur Gun sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke depan hidung New. “Aku tidak menunjukkan apa-apa ... maksudku, bagaimana? Kami berciuman, tapi secara harfiah itu adalah deskripsi kegiatan klub kami. Kau tidak bisa semena-mena menuduhku menyukai Kak Off ketika kau bahkan lupa dengan wajahnya.”</p><p>New menepis tangan Gun. “Kenapa aku harus mengingat wajahnya? Kubilang, tingkah laku<em>mu</em> yang terlalu kentara.”</p><p>“Apa yang sudah kulakukan?” Tetapi Gun seketika menyesali pertanyaannya ketika New memundurkan badan sambil bersedekap, kening berkerut seperti baru saja menyaksikan kebodohan absolut.</p><p>“Wajahmu jadi seperti kepiting rebus kalau ada Off.”</p><p>“Bohong.”</p><p>“Dan kau cekikikan waktu bilang padaku kau akan menghabiskan siang sebelum pesta bersama Off.”</p><p>“Mana ada.”</p><p>“Dan <em>setelah</em> itu kau kelihatan patah hati.”</p><p>“Omong kosong.”</p><p>“<em>Whatever floats your boat</em>,” New mencibir sambil memutar bola mata, kemudian mengerjap. “Hei, aku dapat voucer <em>banana float</em>. Ayo kita ke sana setelah ujian nanti.”</p><p>“Apa yang ada di kepalamu hanya makanan manis? Demi Tuhan.” Gun menancapkan jari-jemarinya di kulit kepala dan mengerang keras-keras. Bagian dalam kepalanya terasa panas dan berdengung, seakan-akan pikirannya hendak mendobrak keluar.</p><p>Dia tidak mengerti, sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Off. Membuatnya paham soal mencintai dan dicintai? Apakah lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari universum roman remaja? Cinta tak bisa dicicipi indera perasa, pun bukan aksara yang bisa diraba. Mustahil Off bisa mengajarinya hal abstrak tersebut.</p><p>Lagi pula, kalaupun secara ajaib Gun mendadak bangun di pagi hari dengan cinta membuncah dan mampu memekarkan bunga-bunga, tidak ada artinya jika Off tidak balas mencintainya. Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap terluka.</p><p>“Aku membencinya,” desis Gun sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, jemarinya semakin menancap di kulit kepala. “Sumpah setengah mati aku membencinya.”</p><p>“Kupikir kau mencintaiku.”</p><p>Suara itu meluncur bagaikan air es di sepanjang tulang punggung Gun. Matanya serta-merta terbuka lebar, tetapi badannya tidak bisa digerakkan saat Off duduk di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Hai,” kata Off sambil melepas tali tas yang melintangi torsonya. Senyumnya muncul secara mengejutkan, cerahnya mampu menguapkan genangan air hujan di luar sana. “Ujian hari ini sudah selesai?”</p><p>New mengamati mereka berdua dengan mata dipicingkan curiga. “Oke ...? Jadi kuasumsikan aku harus pergi agar kalian bisa mengobrol berdua?”</p><p>“Tidak, New, tunggu—”</p><p>Tetapi New sudah membereskan buku-bukunya dan bangkit tanpa menantikan Gun. Rasanya seperti <em>déjà vu </em>tetapi tidak juga; tampaknya Gun harus mencari teman-teman yang tidak mengkeret segera setelah melihat Off. Dia memberengut memandangi New menghampiri kumpulan diskusi lain yang berjarak dua meja darinya, lalu menyeret tatapan enggan pada Off.</p><p>“Ujianku seperempat jam lagi, jadi Kak Off datang di waktu yang kurang tepat.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, kok,” kata Off sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tas. “Aku juga sedang dikejar tenggat waktu. Kau bisa belajar di sebelahku, lalu pergi ke ruang ujian kalau sudah waktunya. Pukul berapa kau selesai?”</p><p>Gun terpana. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah selesai?”</p><p>“Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama,” sahut Off cepat, seakan-akan hal itu mestinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. “Kau mau belajar atau langsung pulang? Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku tidak masalah.”</p><p>“Kenapa Kak Off melakukan ini? Apa ini salah satu dalam rencanamu?” Nada bicara Gun lebih ketus daripada yang diharapkan, dan sialnya Off tak kunjung nampak gentar.</p><p>“Benar. Kita akan melakukan apa pun yang membuatmu bahagia.”</p><p>“Kalau kubilang aku tidak mau bersama Kak Off, berarti Kak Off akan pergi?”</p><p>“Tentu saja, tapi hal pertama yang harus kita pelajari adalah jujur dengan kata hatimu sendiri.” Off separuh memutar duduk dan menatap mata Gun lekat-lekat. “Kau ingin aku pergi atau menungguimu sampai kau selesai ujian?”</p><p>Gun tertegun, tidak mampu berucap tatkala jantungnya bergetar, lantas mengesah keras-keras. “Baiklah,” katanya sembari beranjak berdiri. “Tunggu di sini. Aku akan keluar dua jam lagi.”</p><p>Off benar-benar serius melakukan ini, pikir Gun sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan sesuai nomor urut. Apakah lelaki itu tidak tahu kalau semua ini membuat Gun semakin kacau, mengingat pada akhirnya dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian?</p><p>Dua jam kemudian, sesudah Gun sangat yakin dia telah menghancurkan nilai semester pertamanya, Off masih duduk di tempat semula, mengetik di laptop dengan kening mengernyit. Berlama-lama Gun berhenti di samping pintu untuk memperhatikan si lelaki jangkung, mengamati setiap fitur wajah yang telah terukir lekat dalam memorinya, bertanya-tanya mengapa hatinya memutuskan terperosok kepada Off.</p><p>Bagaimana Gun bisa jujur dengan hatinya sendiri, jika dia bahkan tidak memahami pola hatinya?</p><p>Gun menyeret langkah gontai dan duduk kembali di seberang meja yang ditempati Off, menyebabkan lelaki yang lebih tua mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum.</p><p>“Hei, selamat karena sudah menyelesaikannya. Kerja bagus.”</p><p>“‘Kerja bagus’ adalah hal terakhir yang pantas untukku karena aku sudah mengacaukannya,” sahut Gun terus terang. Dia mengetukkan ujung telunjuk ke meja, berpikir keras. “Lalu sekarang apa?”</p><p>“Kau maunya bagaimana?”</p><p>Ini tidak seperti Off, batin Gun muram. Tampaknya bukan hanya nilai, dia juga sudah meremukkan dinamika di antara mereka berdua. Inilah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak suka menampakkan kelemahan. “Kalau kubilang aku mau mencium Kak Off, memangnya Kak Off mau?”</p><p>“Tidak masalah, kemarilah.”</p><p>Gun mengerjap, tidak bergerak meski Off sudah menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Namun, sesudah gelombang kejut itu berlalu, kemarahan berganti memburu. “Aku tidak tahu konsep bantuan yang Kak Off pikirkan, tapi aku tidak akan mau dikasihani.”</p><p>“Apakah aku terlihat sedang mengasihanimu?” tanya Off balik, kepalanya dimiringkan ke satu sisi. “Berarti aku harus memberitahumu betapa beberapa hari terakhir ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengajakmu ke ruang klub.”</p><p>Kulit wajah Gun membara sebelum sempat dicegah. “Omong kosong.”</p><p>“Untuk apa? Kalau aku tidak mau, aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu.” Off menutup layar laptop sehingga tidak ada lagi tabir di antara mereka. Seolah belum cukup, dia juga mencondongkan badan ke depan, memperdekat jarak mereka sehingga Gun bisa melihat jelas kerlip di matanya. “Faktanya, kau adalah orang favoritku di ruang klub.”</p><p>Gun berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum karena itu hanya meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan yang selama ini mati-matian dia dirikan. “Maaf saja kalau ternyata aku bukan anggota teladan yang sempat Kak Off pikirkan.”</p><p>“Tidak masalah. Selama kita berdua setuju, aku tidak masalah menciummu.” Off mengulurkan tangannya di atas meja. “Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menciummu dalam perjalanan.”</p><p>Ini hanya akan membuatnya terperosok semakin jauh, tidak terselamatkan lagi. Namun, Gun membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri meraih milik Off dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plis plis plis beritahu aku kalau misalnya ini terlalu bertele-tele, aku bakal mencoba biar lebih ringkas dan cepat selesai ;;_;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apa hobimu?”</p><p>Kalau pertanyaan itu dilontarkan sedetik lalu, Gun pasti akan tersedak <em>mojito</em> yang masih ada dalam mulutnya. Keberuntungan tersebut tidak lantas membuatnya terhindar dari keterkejutan; dia termangu memandangi Off.</p><p>“Hobi?”</p><p>Off mengangguk. “Sesuatu yang membuatmu senang.”</p><p>Gun mengembuskan napas dan memundurkan badan hingga punggungnya menumbuk sandaran kursi. Di sebelah kirinya, pemandangan kota membentang bak selimut yang ditenun dari serat cahaya, berkelap-kelip tiga puluh lantai jauhnya. Dengan posisi meja tepat berada di samping balkon, juga atmosfer restoran yang cenderung tenang dan romantis, Off tidak ragu membenarkan saat Gun bertanya skeptis apakah ini kencan.</p><p>Aneh. Rasanya begitu aneh. Gun sebisa mungkin menghindari keharusan berdua saja dengan orang yang menganggapnya sebagai partner potensial. Semua nomor yang diselipkan pasangan satu malamnya praktis diabaikan Gun. Dia tidak mau terjebak dan terseret oleh jaring asa yang dipegang sepenuhnya oleh pihak sebelah.</p><p>Kini dialah yang memegang harapan untuk Off.  Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menebar jaring, tetapi Off justru membebat dirinya sendiri. Agaknya Off tak kunjung paham bahwa berada dalam jeratan cinta merupakan sesuatu yang menakutkan.</p><p>“Hobiku,” jawab Gun setelah sekian lama, ibu jarinya naik dan turun di sisi gelas yang licin oleh kondensasi. “Aku tidak tahu. Segalanya yang menyenangkan.”</p><p>“Ya? Seperti apa contohnya?” Off menanyainya dengan santai, tapi sambil melipat kedua lengan di tepi meja dan mencondongkan badan ke depan. Tidak memberi pilihan selain menjawab.</p><p>“Um, jalan-jalan? Nonton film?”</p><p>“Entahlah.” Off tergelak.</p><p>“Apakah itu penting? Memangnya kita anak SD yang bertukar biodata?”</p><p>“Begitu juga tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat,” kata Off, menyeringai. Gun menggelengkan kepala.</p><p>“Jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Kak Off.”</p><p>Off mengerutkan kening. “Kupikir aku sudah membuat diriku jelas di awal? Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hal-hal kecil menyenangkan yang dilakukan bersama-sama juga bisa disebut cinta.”</p><p>“Ini bukan saja soal aksi, ini lebih ke hati,” kata Gun, lalu terdiam. Kenapa dia harus mengoreksi Off?</p><p>“Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengubah hatimu, Gun, dan kulihat kau juga belum ingin melakukannya. Setidak-tidaknya yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuatmu tahu. Lagi pula, hati dan aksi memiliki hubungan dua arah.”</p><p><em>Kenapa kau melakukan ini?</em> Pertanyaan tersebut hampir dilontarkan Gun, tapi rahangnya lebih cepat menggertak. Dia pasti akan mendengar jawaban yang selama ini diberikan Off: <em>aku ingin kau tahu rasanya cinta, aku ingin membantumu, aku menyukaimu ...</em></p><p>Sungguh, semua ini  membuatnya sakit kepala.</p><p>“Kau mau pulang sekarang?” tanya Off sejurus, mengetahui pembicaraan mereka telah mencapai gang buntu. Ibarat labirin, mereka terus-menerus terbentur dinding dan sejauh ini belum menemukan jalan keluar. Andaikata Gun membiarkan percakapannya dan Off terus-menerus melangkah di permukaan, tanpa dirinya mendadak merebut setir dan membelok ke jalan buntu, mereka masih bisa seperti dulu. Tetapi apa daya, dia tidak suka situasi mengganjal seperti sekarang.</p><p>Gun mengangguk dan mengambil tas dari kursi sebelah, hendak berdiri saat Off bertanya lagi, “Tapi sungguh, apa yang membuatmu merasa penuh, Gun? Pelukan?”</p><p>“Bisa jadi,” gumam Gun samar, kemudian mendorong kursi ke belakang dan beranjak dari meja.</p><p>.</p><p>Harusnya Gun menjawab ‘berkebun’ atau ‘bermeditasi’ saja, karena keesokan sorenya Off sudah berada di fakultasnya.</p><p>“Kau bilang pelukan bisa membuatmu merasa penuh,” kata Off lantas tersenyum sambil menggerakkan kedua lengan ke samping. “Maka, aku datang untuk memberimu pelukan.”</p><p>Gun hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan New berdeham keras dan berkata, “Aku ke perpustakaan duluan. Tidak menyusul juga tidak apa-apa.” Lalu dia pergi sambil bersiul-siul sumbang.</p><p>“Tidak, tapi apa yang—”</p><p>Off sudah membayang di depannya dan memberikan pelukan erat yang membuat wajahnya tenggelam di dada lelaki itu. Tanpa aba-aba dari Off dan tanpa persiapan di pihak Gun, dia diterjang oleh wangi yang sangat dirindukannya, yang menerobos masuk ke cuping hidung dan meledakkan beribu rasa dalam hatinya, membuatnya limbung.</p><p>Dia mencintai Off, sangat amat mencintainya, dan tak akan segan melakukan segalanya demi bisa memilikinya.</p><p>Dan tepat itulah mengapa semua ini tidak boleh terjadi.</p><p>Gun menyentakkan dirinya dari dekapan Off. “Maaf,” katanya ringan sembari membetulkan tatanan rambut, tetapi tangannya gemetaran. “Kukira hal semacam ini tidak diperbolehkan oleh klub?”</p><p>“Memang, tapi kau kan sudah bukan anggota klub,” sahut Off, mengayunkan sebelah tangan sebagai gestur agar Gun mengikutinya. “Yang lebih penting, kau mau memberitahuku?”</p><p>Sekilas saja Gun menoleh sebelum kembali menekuni undakan di pelataran gedung fakultas. “Memberitahu apa?”</p><p>“Kenapa kau menolak pelukanku.”</p><p>Langkah Gun sontak terhenti, tertinggal dua undakan dari Off. Lelaki yang lebih tua ikut berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Gun memandangi Off lekat-lekat.</p><p>“Aku tidak mau memberi makan hatiku dengan sesuatu yang tidak benar.”</p><p>Off menaikkan kedua alis. “Dan apa persisnya ‘sesuatu yang tidak benar’ itu?”</p><p><em>Harapan, kenyamanan, kepastian bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja dengan mencintaimu—tidak satu dari itu yang benar.</em> Gun mengangkat bahu. “Banyak hal.”</p><p>Off tetap diam sampai Gun melanjutkan langkah, kemudian menjajarinya. “Apakah akan ada hari ketika kau mau menceritakannya padaku?”</p><p>“Tidak tahu.”</p><p>“Bagaimana dengan orang lain?” Gun mendongak untuk memastikan konteks pertanyaan lelaki itu dan justru mendapati senyum samar di bibir Off. “Adakah seseorang yang kau percayai untuk mengetahui jawabannya?”</p><p>Gun beralih memandangi ujung sepatu ketsnya. Setetes rasa bersalah jatuh ke dadanya yang sudah bergejolak . “Mungkin.”</p><p>“Baguslah,” kata Off. “Berbicara pada orang lain selalu membantu, bahkan jika mereka sekadar diam.”</p><p>Mereka berjalan bersisian di sepanjang trotoar yang masih digenangi air bekas hujan kemarin sore. Udara terasa berat oleh hujan lanjutan yang sebentar lagi turun, dan matahari tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di antara gumpalan awan kelabu yang memenuhi langit. Mendadak Gun mengingat hari pertamanya datang ke ruang Kissing Club, keringat menetes ke punggung dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah semburan AC dalam ruangan.</p><p>Wajah-wajah berkelebat cepat dalam benak Gun, diselingi canda dan tawa, sentuhan dan pelukan dan cumbuan yang kini hanya bermanifestasi dalam dengung samar. Gun memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Off.</p><p>“Kak Off.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?” Sekali lagi mereka berhenti berjalan. “Aku akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja—itu adalah keahlianku. Jadi, Kak Off juga bisa berhenti memperlakukanku seperti pasien yang sedang diterapi begini.”</p><p>Off menggigiti bibir penuh pertimbangan mendengarkan Gun. “Apa itu artinya kau akan kembali klub?”</p><p>Tombak realita itu menusuk Gun dari punggungnya sampai ke jantung. Tentu saja itulah alasan Off melakukan semua ini. Sekalipun meluncur sebagai pertanyaan sederhana—sekalipun alasan itu sangat sederhana—Gun tidak bisa mencegah kejijikan meremang ke seluruh rongga tubuhnya. Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah sempat berpikir Off berbuat sejauh ini untuknya.</p><p>Gun menghela napas sekali lagi. “Tidak.”</p><p>“Itu artinya kita sulit bertemu lagi,” tuding Off, menegakkan badan dan menyisipkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. Dia menatap Gun dengan sorot menilai yang sempat membuat Gun gentar di ruang klub. Sempat dan masih. “Kau tidak akan memberiku alasan untuk bertemu denganmu, ya kan?”</p><p>“Memang tidak ada alasan.”</p><p>“Gun, aku ingin—”</p><p>“Atau begini saja,” sela Gun sambil mengangkat satu telapak ke arah Off. Dia tersenyum. “Aku akan kembali ke klub bulan depan. Bagaimana kedengarannya? Saat itu, aku sudah kembali normal dan kalian bisa mendapatkan anggota kelima kalian lagi.”</p><p>Off memiringkan kepala dengan penuh kontemplasi, menyebabkan senyum Gun melebar terlepas dari tungkai-tungkainya yang berharap bisa ingkah secepatnya dari tempat itu. Dia bodoh sekali. Sedikit kebaikan hati dan dia sudah sempat berpaling dari prinsip yang melindunginya dari rasa sakit berkepanjangan.</p><p>“Kau benar-benar tidak mau mencintaiku, ya?” tanya Off blakblakan. “Apakah aku seburuk itu hingga kau ingin berhenti mencintaiku?”</p><p>Gun menggeleng. “Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ini semua berakar dari diriku sendiri, Kak Off tidak salah sedikit pun.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu—”</p><p>Gemuruh guntur menyela ucapan Off dan, sedetik kemudian, hujan mengguyur mereka berdua tanpa ampun. Gun menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari tempat berteduh terdekat di antara gempuran hujan yang mengaburkan pandangan, tetapi Off telah terlebih dulu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.</p><p>“Ikut aku!”</p><p>Gun tergagap, air hujan masuk dan membakar rongga hidungnya. Dia ingin berada di mana saja selain sisi Off, tapi tarikan itu cukup kuat dan, akui saja, kekuatan fisiknya saja tidak akan mampu membuatnya melepaskan diri. Menerobos hujan, mereka berlari menuju gazebo yang letaknya tersembunyi di balik pohon akasia besar.</p><p>Kemejanya melekat ke kulit, kacamatanya memburam, dan sepatunya dikubangi air, tetapi yang bisa dirasakan Gun hanyalah hangatnya jari-jemari Off di seputar pergelangan tangannya. Kehangatan yang bagai candu bagi indera perabanya yang mendamba. Kehangatan yang tidak akan bisa diklaim olehnya. Kehangatan yang dia cinta.</p><p>Air hujan mendadak terasa hangat di pipinya dan Gun menyadari dia telah menangis.</p><p>“Wah, gila. Hujannya deras sekali,” decak Off sesudah mereka berteduh di bawah atap gazebo, dengan cepat mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya untuk diletakkan di atas meja. “Kau punya tisu? Sesuatu yang masih kering dan bisa dipakai mengelap ini?”</p><p>Gun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Dia duduk membelakangi Off dan seisi gazebo, membiarkan cipratan air hujan mengempas lembut ke wajahnya.</p><p>“Gun,” panggil Off lagi, suaranya melembut.</p><p>“Jangan sentuh aku.”</p><p>Off duduk di sebelahnya dengan arah berkebalikan, menoleh menatap profil wajahnya lekat-lekat. “Bisakah kau menyentuhku, kalau begitu?”</p><p>“Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kak Off.” Percuma saja berusaha terdengar tegar; suaranya pecah bahkan sebelum dia sempat mencoba.</p><p>“Begitu pun aku. Dengar, menyiksa dirimu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan, paham? Apa pun yang kau rasakan itu valid, bukan kesalahan apalagi aib. Kalaupun kau perlu waktu untuk menunjukkannya, hal paling kecil yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengakuinya bahwa itu ada.</p><p>“Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan?” Off sedikit memundurkan punggung agar bisa menatap wajah Gun lebih baik, yang segera dipalingkan oleh yang bersangkutan.</p><p>Gun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. Sesudahnya, dia mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, kemudian menoleh membalas tatapan Off.</p><p>“Bolehkah aku menciummu?”</p><p>Off terdiam, keterkejutan memenuhi kedua bola matanya. Karenanya, Gun tersenyum.</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Aku tahu benar apa yang sedang kurasakan dan aku tidak mau terus-menerus berkubang di dalamnya. Ini bukan soal”—tenggorokan Gun tersekat—“aku tidak pernah ragu kalau aku mencintaimu, oke? Tetapi aku tidak mau. Kau juga tidak mencintaiku. Kita berada di jalan yang sama.”</p><p>Gun meraih sebelah siku Off dan sedikit menariknya, memotong jarak di antara mereka. Selama berapa saat dia hanya memandangi bibir Off yang pucat, kemudian dia menatap manik mata si empunya. Pelan-pelan dia tersenyum.</p><p>“Boleh, kan?”</p><p>“Kau serius ingin melakukan ini?” Kepercayaan diri serta ketenangan telah dilucuti dari suara Off, membuatnya terdengar lemah, hampir sedih. Senyum Gun melebar, jari-jemarinya di lengan kemeja Off yang basah semakin kuat, airnya merembes sampai ke telapak tangan.</p><p>“Akan kuanggap ini hadiah perpisahan.”</p><p>Lalu Gun mencondongkan badan ke samping. Bibir Off dingin, sedangkan miliknya basah dan gemetaran. Ciuman mereka tak lagi seperti segelas sampanye yang berada di bawah cahaya keemasan kandelir, melainkan air hujan yang dingin dan sepi.</p>
<hr/><p>Hujan mulai mereda, pergeserannya dari deras ke gerimis begitu subtil, seperti tidak ingin kedapatan bahwa dia pun punya kemauan untuk berubah. Tetapi bagi Gun, yang selama satu jam terakhir hanya memandangi tirai kelabu keperakan itu, perubahannya amat nyata sampai-sampai harapannya mau tak mau melambung tinggi bahkan meski tidak ada kepastian hujan akan sepenuhnya berhenti dalam waktu dekat.</p><p>Manusia mudah sekali berharap, mudah sekali kecewa. Syukurlah dia sudah mengeluarkan dirinya dari situasi tersebut.</p><p>Dia memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri lantas menunduk dalam-dalam, berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa inilah yang terbaik, bahwa cinta bukanlah untuknya, bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapat bahagia.</p><p>Tetapi air matanya terus menetes seumpama air hujan dari tepi atap yang jatuh dengan keras ke lantai batu di bawahnya.</p>
<hr/><p>“Halo?”</p><p>“Semua sudah selesai, Lee. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan berhenti mencintainya.”</p><p>“Oh, itu bagus. Apa katanya?”</p><p>“Dia menerimanya, tentu saja. Justru aneh kalau dia berkeras berada di sampingku, kan?”</p><p>“Yah, memang benar, tapi ... Hei, Gun.”</p><p>“Sekarang, karena aku tidak punya kegiatan klub sesudah kuliah, menurutmu apa yang lebih baik kulakukan?”</p><p>“Gun, dengarkan aku.”</p><p>“Ah! Nanti malam kita ketemu di tempat biasa, ya? Sudah lama sejak aku lihat Oab.”</p><p>“Gun.”</p><p>“Eh, tunggu. Besok aku ada jadwal ujian pagi ... hmm, persetanlah. Aku perlu cuci mata.”</p><p>“Gun!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Kau menangis lagi?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Tunggu, aku ke sana.”</p><p>“Rasanya sakit, Lee, bahkan meski aku sudah tahu ini bakal terjadi. Sakit sekali, kupikir aku bisa mati kapan saja.”</p><p>“Kau tidak bakal mati. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar.”</p><p>“Tapi kau tahu, Lee? Aku tidak bisa berhenti, walaupun aku ingin. Kupikir aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketika lidah mereka mulai berpagut, Gun baru menyadari Off memiliki sepantik rasa sigaret dalam ciumannya. Tidak pekat; tidak lebih dari sekelebatan yang menggelitik indera Gun manakala mereka berciuman, tetapi rupanya secuil informasi yang tidak pernah diamatinya itu telah melekat erat dalam lipatan memorinya. Membakar ujung-ujung sarafnya ketika dia diterjang stimulus yang hampir sama. Mencabik hatinya sekali lagi.</p><p>Gun meremas lapel jaket denim itu dan, dengan kepalan tangannya, mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. “Sori,” katanya ringan, tersenyum lebar membalas tatapan kebingungan di depannya. “Mendadak aku berubah pikiran.”</p><p>Dengan itu, Gun meraih handel pintu mobil dan membukanya lebar-lebar, memperoleh teriakan protes dari lelaki yang namanya bahkan belum dia ketahui—dan nama tak pernah penting dalam perjalanannya. Dia menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, langkahnya cepat menyusuri trotoar yang mulai lengang pada pukul dua pagi. Dompet serta ponsel ada padanya, tapi dia tidak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan taksi kecuali berjalan sampai keluar dari blok yang dipenuhi hotel murah ini.</p><p>Kalau tidak salah, dia minum cukup banyak malam ini. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat inderanya tumpul selama dia mengobrol dengan lelaki tadi. Namun, kini benaknya begitu jernih, segala yang berada di sekelilingnya tampak tajam, termasuk dengung yang senantiasa menghantuinya. Tidak jelas lagi apakah itu rindu atau sesal.</p><p>Langkah Gun terhenti. Dia mendongak menatap langit yang kelabu kusam. Jangankan bintang yang jaraknya sekian tahun cahaya, bulan yang setia beredar di seputar bumi saja tidak kelihatan di balik gumpalan awan mendung. Apa yang terhampar di atasnya tidak lebih dari panorama yang pekat dan tak menentu.</p><p><em>Tapi mereka ada, kan?</em> pikir Gun, lalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang masih mabuk. Pasalnya, kalau bulan dan bintang tidak kelihatan sekarang, tiba-tiba Gun berpikir bisa jadi mereka sebenarnya sama sekali tidak eksis dalam semesta ini. Mungkin selama ini benda langit tidak lebih dari khayalan. Toh mereka juga tidak pernah bisa disentuh; mereka hanyalah penjabaran dan cerita-cerita dari sekelompok orang.</p><p>Kemudian ekspresi terakhir Off berkelebat dalam benak Gun. Seperti bahagia dalam cinta.</p><p>Itu hanya omong kosong, dan Off adalah pencerita yang baik karena Gun hampir mempercayai semua karangannya. Jika memang mencintai merupakan perkara sederhana, seharusnya tidak meninggalkan pedih yang tertoreh bagaikan jejak terlalap api di belakangnya. Kenyataannya, rasa aman dan nyaman yang dibawa Off juga dibuntuti oleh gelapnya mimpi buruk.</p><p>“Dik, jangan berdiri di depan pintu, kau menutupi jalan.”</p><p>“Oh, ya. Maaf—” Lantas Gun terperangah begitu matanya mengenali lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket tempatnya berdiri. “Kak Tay? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”</p><p>Tay sama-sama tercengang, tali tas kanvas di satu bahunya melorot jatuh ke siku. “Gun.”</p><p>Mereka berdua berpandangan, selama beberapa waktu tidak yakin bagaimana harus bersikap setelah hampir satu bulan tak berjumpa.</p><p>.</p><p>“Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau sukai,” Tay meletakkan sebotol Calpico di depan Gun, “jadi kuharap ini baik-baik saja untukmu.”</p><p>Gun menggumamkan terima kasih sambil menarik botol putih itu mendekatinya, sesekali melirik lelaki yang sedang mengambil duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk, antara canggung karena telah hampir satu bulan tak bertemu serta residu perasaan bersalah atas segala yang sudah dikatakan dan dilakukannya pada Tay.</p><p>Betapa semua telah berubah sejak malam dia mengantar Tay pulang. Kecurigaannya terhadap perasaan Tay kepada Off justru mengukuhkan miliknya sendiri. Ini yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan, bukan begitu? Atau justru karma?</p><p>“Ujianmu sudah selesai?” tanya Tay setelah sekitar lima menit mereka sekadar menekuri minuman masing-masing. “Jadi,” lanjutnya, mengetahui Gun mengangguk, “apa kau akan tetap ikut rencana jalan-jalan bersama klub? Besok sore kami berangkat.”</p><p>“Aku sudah keluar.”</p><p>“Aku tahu, tapi rasanya begitu aneh, mungkin aku tidak akan terbiasa.” Tay  tersenyum dan menatapnya. “Kami semua merindukanmu, Gun, bahkan Krist. Percayakah kau kalau kubilang dia setiap hari mendesakku agar kau kembali?”</p><p>“Sama sekali tidak,” jawab Gun, tapi dia ikut tersenyum membayangkan Krist yang selalu meledak-ledak. Itu, bagaimanapun, tidak bertahan lama. Bayang-bayang ruang klub selalu berhasil menelusupkan perih ke hati Gun. Tay pasti menyadarinya pula.</p><p>“Adakah kemungkinan kau kembali?”</p><p>Gun duduk memerosot, kepalanya ditengadahkan ke kabel lampu yang menyinari pelataran minimarket tempat mereka duduk. “Kak Tay dengar sendiri, bukan? Aku mencintai Kak Off; itu artinya aku sudah melanggar peraturan utama Kissing Club.”</p><p>“Tetapi kau juga mencintai klub, kan? Aku bisa melihatnya.”</p><p>Dengan tengkuk masih menyandar di puncak sandaran kursi, Gun menoleh. “Terus kenapa? itu tidak mengubah kenyataan yang ada.”</p><p>Sebersit asa di wajah Tay memudar. “Itu benar,” gumamnya, ujung bibirnya terangkat dalam upaya tersenyum yang gagal. “Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau mungkin ... kau tahu, berubah pikiran atau semacamnya.”</p><p>Gun mencoba menghitung jumlah ngengat yang mengerubungi bohlam lampu, tapi angkanya tidak pernah menempel ke benaknya. “Aku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada Krist,” ujarnya. “Dia bisa melakukan seribu hal bermanfaat dengan melangkah pergi dari titik penantiannya. Apa yang sulit dari itu? Kupikir dia bodoh sekali, tetapi kini baru kusadari akulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukan soal ingin atau tidak; ini perkara bisa atau tidak. Jawabannya sudah jelas sekarang.”</p><p>“Itulah yang kumaksud, Gun,” sahut Tay. “Jika Krist yang tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaannya saja masih bertahan dalam klub, kau juga selalu dipersilakan masuk lagi.”</p><p>“Tidak.” Gun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. “Krist berhasil menjadikan Kak Singto sebagai katalis, pemicunya untuk bisa masuk universitas, mengenal lebih banyak orang, masuk ke organisasi ... Sedangkan satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan dari Kak Off adalah memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta adalah kaca berfaset banyak yang mengacaukan sinar yang menerobosnya.”</p><p>Tay memiringkan kepala, seperti mencoba memikirkan makna kata-katanya, tetapi lantas menggeleng.</p><p>“Cenderung sebaliknya, Gun. Cinta adalah sinar, sedangkan persepsimu merupakan kaca yang akan meneruskan sinarnya. Kalau kau menyelipkan bidang berwarna merah, tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan sinar warna merah. Tetapi kalau kau meletakkan prisma dan memutarnya perlahan-lahan sampai menemukan sudut yang tepat, yang kau dapatkan adalah ketujuh warna pelangi.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, dan tidak akan mencari tahu kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, tetapi cinta selalu datang dalam bentuk paling murni. Semua itu tergantung pada bagaimana kau ingin melihatnya. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan bila pada akhirnya kau bisa melihat ketujuh warna pelangi itu, walaupun prosesnya tidak mungkin sebentar.”</p><p>Berlama-lama Gun terdiam. Berkas-berkas sinar yang selama ini tersebar dalam pola abstrak memusingkan di benaknya mulai menggeletar dan bergeser.</p><p>“Kak Tay sendiri,” katanya pelan, “apakah sudah berhasil menemukan sudut yang tepat?”</p><p>“Yep,” jawab Tay sambil tersenyum, menyebabkan jantung Gun berdentum oleh ketakutan yang nyaris seketika. “Dan dari ketujuh warna yang kulihat, aku paling menyukai warna persahabatan.”</p><p>Gun mengerjap. “Tetapi bagaimana dengan …?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Kupikir Kak Tay merasa ….” Sorot mata Tay membuat Gun mau tak mau menelan kembali kata-kata yang sejatinya sudah berada di ujung lidah. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan sebagai gantinya berujar, “Apakah memang semudah itu?”</p><p>Mendengarnya, Tay tertawa kecil dan menjawil pipi Gun pelan. “Kenapa kau harus menjadikannya sulit?  Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, sama seperti tidak ada yang bisa disebut pasti. Kau akan merasa ketika sinar itu terlalu kuat, atau terlalu redup sampai-sampai tak terlihat, tapi kau selalu bisa mengubah pandanganmu.”</p><p>“Bagaimana kalau prisma yang Kak Tay bicarakan sudah pecah?” tanya Gun, tercetus begitu saja sebab dia melihat Tay beringsut hendak berdiri. “Bagaimana kalau di masa lalu seseorang sudah menyenggolnya dan menyebabkan dia hancur berkeping-keping?”</p><p>“Dia akan tetap bisa meneruskan sinar, bukan begitu?” Tay bertanya balik.</p><p>Bayangan leher botol di atas meja bergeser sedikit. Gun mendongak dan melihat angin telah berembus mengarak gumpalan awan menjauh, menyingkap bulan separo yang pucat serta segelintir bintang di sekitarnya.</p>
<hr/><p>Cukup melirik jam di ponselnya satu kali untuk mengetahui bahwa anggota klub telah lama berangkat untuk memulai wisata mereka. Gun bisa membayangkan betapa berisik keempat orang itu di sepanjang perjalanan, mungkin akan ada adu mulut kecil-kecilan antara Off dan Krist, mungkin Tay akan membuat lelucon yang tidak dipahami semua orang, tetapi mereka tetap tertawa ketika dia mulai tertawa.</p><p>Dinamika itu terpetakan begitu jelas di depan mata Gun, seolah-olah tengah tersaji di depannya, di kolam renang yang memancarkan warna merah muda dan biru dari untaian lampu hias yang saling jalin di kanopi. Dia baru sadar berada di dalam klub itu sungguh menyenangkan buatnya, bukan saja karena dia bisa menyentuh siapa pun, tetapi karena dia diizinkan menjadi spektator yang hanya duduk mengamati. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja di dalam sana, tidak ada yang menganggapnya tak lazim.</p><p>“Melamun lagi.” Lee menggeret satu kursi plastik mendekat dan duduk di atasnya. Dia mengulurkan botol sebagai gestur untuk bersulang, Gun membalasnya dengan botolnya sendiri. Selama sesaat mereka sekadar meneguk bir sambil mengamati pesta yang berdentum-dentum di seputar kolam renang.</p><p>“Kau tidak ....”</p><p>“Stop, Lee, aku tidak ingin membahasnya,” potong Gun cepat. Mustahil melupakan Off, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa mencoba mendinginkan perasaannya <em>jika</em> semua orang berhenti membicarakan lelaki itu.</p><p>“Cukup adil.” Lee mengedikkan bahu dan, sesudah meletakkan botol di meja lipat yang memisahkan mereka, mulai menyulut sebatang rokok. “Tapi kau tahu,” ujarnya sesudah mengembuskan asap, “kau bisa memilih untuk berada di mana saja yang kau inginkan. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu.”</p><p>“Apa yang kau bicarakan?”</p><p>“Kau kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang diseret orang tuanya ikut pesta membosankan.” Lee menatapnya. “Pulang saja sana, bisa-bisa Punpun menangis mengetahui bocah favoritnya tidak menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya.”</p><p>Gun menghela napas dan menggeleng-geleng. “Aku sudah melewatkan terlalu banyak kumpul-kumpul dengan kalian. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana.”</p><p>“Fisikmu memang ada di sini, tapi pikiranmu sudah ke mana-mana.”</p><p>Untuk yang ini, Gun tidak bisa menyangkal. Entah sejak kapan rasanya begitu sulit untuk meletakkan pikirannya di satu tempat tanpa mendapati cabangnya telah merambah ke tempat yang jauh. Dan ini konyol, karena bersama teman-temannya merupakan satu aktivitas membunuh waktu yang teramat diperlukan saat ini.</p><p>“Kau bakal menertawakanku karena berkata begini,” Lee mulai bicara lagi, mengetukkan ujung rokoknya ke pinggiran asbak, “tetapi sudah waktunya mengikuti kata hatimu. Bukan lagi tentang ‘seharusnya’, tetapi ‘sebenarnya’. Kau mencoba terlalu keras untuk menjadi kau yang seharusnya, padahal kau yang sebenarnya sudah berubah.”</p><p>“Kau bicara apa, sih?”</p><p>Lee mencengir lebar. “Ya, kan? Mungkin aku sudah mabuk.”</p><p>Gun mendengus dan beranjak berdiri dengan membawa botolnya yang masih setengah penuh. Tanpa tujuan dia berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang yang luas, ujung-ujung jemarinya menyapu helai daun sesemakan yang terasa dingin dan basah. Hujan lagi-lagi turun sesiangan ini, untung saja berhenti sebelum pesta dimulai.</p><p>Dia yang seharusnya. Dia yang sebenarnya. Gun mengulang kedua frasa itu bergantian seiring kakinya menapaki lempeng batu penyusun jalan setapak satu per satu, terus-menerus hingga keduanya tak lagi memberikan makna dan dia tiba di pintu gerbang menuju halaman depan.</p><p>Sebenar-benarnya adalah, semua orang mencekoki kepalanya dengan berbagai omong kosong yang tak pernah dipahaminya. Seakan-akan merekalah yang bisa melihat bagian dalam hatinya, sedangkan dia bahkan tak tahu letak pasti benda itu. Seperti ketika seseorang berkata ada noda saus di dekat hidungnya dan menyuruhnya membersihkan, tapi tak repot-repot memberitahu di mana.</p><p>Dengan sedikit upaya, Gun berhasil menyentak gerendel ke samping, kemudian mendorong gerbang kayu setinggi dada orang dewasa itu. Keriuhan pesta tersisa tak lebih dari degup ritmis tanpa rupa di halaman depan; lampu-lampu taman yang ditanam di antara sesemakan bersinar temaram, sedangkan katak yang bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang mulai berdengkung secara harmonis, tak terusik oleh ingar bingar manusia.</p><p>Gun menjejaki hamparan rumput, merasakan sisa air hujan menelusup ke celah-celah jari kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu sandal, lagi-lagi melangkah tanpa tujuan di seputar halaman yang tak berpenghuni. Bahkan tamu yang paling terlambat sudah hampir mabuk di belakang sana. Pada akhirnya, Gun duduk di tepi air mancur dan mendongakkan kepala.</p><p>Sesudah hujan siang tadi, langit tampak cerah, seperti tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Terlepas dari semua bohlam lampu yang menerangi halaman dan jalan, Gun masih bisa menemukan satu atau dua bintang, serta tentunya bulan yang tersemat di tengah-tengah. Pendarnya meleleh ke kegelapan di sekitarnya.</p><p>Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya, Gun dengan sengaja menempatkan Off di bagian depan otaknya. Membiarkan lelaki itu tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahnya, setiap langkah memperjelas citranya di mata Gun, setiap helai rambut dan setiap garis kerut di kemeja seragamnya. Membiarkan lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya dan memandanginya.</p><p>Gun memejamkan mata. Sebesar dia tahu ini tidak nyata, perasaan yang menggemuruh dalam dadanya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi keberadaannya. Membuncah, menggelegak, mengalir dari hati hingga ke ujung jari, membawa serta ekspektasi dan antisipasi, melambungkan mimpi.</p><p>“Kak Off bertanya apa yang kutakutkan, bukan begitu?” gumam Gun seraya membuka matanya lagi, mengamati Converse putih Off yang berada di samping miliknya. “Aku takut melukaimu, karena aku tahu pasti akan melakukan itu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Aku takut kau membenciku.</p><p>“Tetapi sejujurnya? Aku paling takut pada diriku sendiri.” Gun menoleh dan memandangi Off yang balas menatapnya tanpa suara. Kedua bola mata itu mengamatinya begitu intens, begitu mengharapkan sebuah jawaban hingga nyaris tampak memohon. “Kak Off, cinta selalu berupa potongan sinar yang tidak bisa kupetakan bentuknya. Kalau aku sampai menyalahartikan cinta dan melukaimu, bagaimana? Kalau ternyata gen orang tuaku mengalir pula dalam darahku dan aku mengkhianatimu, bagaimana? Aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkan itu terjadi.”</p><p>“Gun,” kata Off lembut, suaranya menyaru dengan deru malam, menelusup ke balik kulit Gun seperti perasaan familiar dari sebuah rumah. “Semua akan baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Aku takut.”</p><p>Sebagai jawaban, Off mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gun, telapak tangan menghadap ke atas. Penawaran yang dibuka lebar-lebar untuknya.</p><p>Gun memandangi uluran tangan itu lama-lama, tenggorokannya serasa tersekat. “Tapi bagaimana dengan hidupmu sendiri?”</p><p>Off hanya tersenyum dan Gun menyadarinya. Justru karena lelaki itu menjalani hidupnya sendiri, dia memilih melakukan ini. Karena dia juga menginginkannya.</p><p>Gun menurunkan pandangan, pada tangan yang masih terulur. Masih dan terus terulur padanya, sekalipun sudah berulang kali dia menepisnya. Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat tangannya sendiri, mengarahkannya pada telapak yang senantiasa sabar menanti ....</p><p>Ponselnya bergetar dan Off menghilang dari hadapannya.</p><p>Sambil menghela napas, Gun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Itu merupakan pesan dari Lee, yang bertanya ke mana dia pergi, tetapi belasan pesan dari ruang obrolan yang sudah lama dibisukannya lebih menarik perhatian untuk saat ini. Grup yang tidak pernah bisa dia tinggalkan karena satu benang keraguan masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya dari terjun bebas.</p><p>Ibu jari Gun melayang di atas grup obrolan itu, menekannya lama-lama, membiarkan jendela opsi muncul di layar. Lantas, dia memilih salah satu.</p><p>
  <em>If you leave this group, you’ll no longer be able to see its member list or chat history. Continue?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OK.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malam ini yang tampak di langit adalah bulan separo, yang menjadi mudah dipahami ketika Off melirik tanggal di arlojinya. Pernah ada fase ketika dia mengamati bulan secara obsesif, mengamati penggalan yang mengintip setiap malam, memotretnya. Hanya hobi sepintas lalu, yang dengan cepat meluncur dari celah jemarinya saat berbagai tugas dan kewajiban dilimpahkan ke kedua tangannya. Namun, tak pelak mengamati bulan lagi setelah sekian lama memberikan banjuran nostalgia yang menyenangkan sekaligus sendu.</p><p>Ada bayangan yang jatuh di pergelangan tangannya yang ditumpukan ke puncak lutut. Off mendongak dan melihat Krist berdiri dengan canggung sedikit di belakangnya. Dia bisa menebak tujuan kedatangan lelaki itu: meminta maaf karena sudah adu mulut dengannya saat makan malam tadi. Apa pula pemicunya? Tidak yakin, tidak penting juga. Tetapi Off tidak akan menghentikan niatan baik tersebut, jadi dia diam saja.</p><p>“Uhm.” Krist berdeham sedikit, lalu duduk bersila di sampingnya. “Mau rokok, Kak?”</p><p>Off menerima uluran kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebatang. Krist bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyulut rokoknya, yang tak pelak membuat Off mengerutkan kening. “Apa-apaan denganmu?”</p><p>Krist tidak bicara sampai ujung sigaret Off menyala. “Kak Off kelihatan kesepian,” gumamnya, dia sendiri seperti tidak yakin dengan pengamatannya, “jadi aku menemanimu. Supaya Kak Off tidak kerasukan setan atau semacamnya.”</p><p>“Kerasukan apanya,” dengus Off gemas, tapi tidak juga. Perlu orang spesial untuk bisa menyayangi Krist yang sukar jujur ini secara utuh. “Setidaknya kau benar soal aku merasa kesepian. Trims.”</p><p>“Di sini anginnya kencang sekali,” kata Krist sembari memeluk kedua lengannya rapat-rapat, menahan agar bukaan kemejanya tidak berkelepak diserbu angin.</p><p>“Ya, namanya juga di pinggir pantai.”</p><p>“Tetapi Kak Off tidak melihat laut sedikit pun,” tuding Krist. “Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau melihat ke atas terus.”</p><p>“Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melihat laut ketika berada di pantai,” sahut Off. Baginya, langit di pantai selalu terlihat lebih indah. Entah karena gerumbulan lampu yang berjarak sangat jauh sehingga tidak mengotori langit, atau debur ombak yang menjadikan suasana lebih syahdu. Melihat keagungan langit yang meleleh sampai ke laut selalu membuat Off merasa tenang—semesta yang teramat luas ini tengah merengkuhnya, si debu mikroskopis, dengan aman.</p><p>“Kak Off.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Kapan Gun kembali ke klub?”</p><p>Off melirik ke samping, kemudian menghela substansi rokoknya dalam-dalam. “Tergantung kapan dia mau kembali.”</p><p>“Tetapi belakangan ini Kak Off yang dekat dengannya,” desak Krist. “Masa’ dia tidak bilang apa-apa?”</p><p>“Jika apa pun, yang kuketahui adalah dia punya semua alasan di dunia ini untuk keluar dari klub.”</p><p>Tetapi, lanjut Off dalam hati, bukannya tidak mungkin Gun berhasil menghapus perasaan itu dan muncul lagi di depan pintu seakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.</p><p>Itu skenario yang Off harap tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Sebesar dia tahu sudah bersikap egois, dia tidak ingin Gun berhenti mencintainya.</p><p>Dia menyukai Gun, itu tak perlu disangkal lagi. Ada sihir yang menyelimuti hatinya sejak pertama kali Gun menciumnya, kelambu translusen yang mengelepak samar dan berkelebat di pandangan perifernya.  Dia baru bisa melihat wujud yang sesungguhnya saat Gun dengan lantang menyatakan perasaan untuknya. Dia ingin membalas semua perasaan mentah yang masih labil itu dengan keyakinan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari mereka.</p><p>Namun, jika itu terlalu berlebihan bagi Gun sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Off selain menunggu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah diri seseorang kecuali orang yang bersangkutan, apalagi mengenai sesuatu yang sudah mengakar jauh di dalam hati.</p><p>“Kak Off mau sampai kapan duduk di sini?” tanya Krist.</p><p>“Kalau bosan, kembali ke penginapan sana.”</p><p>“Tidak mau.” Krist beringsut mendekat dan mendesakkan kepalanya di pundak Off, mencari kehangatan dari batang lehernya. “Begini lebih baik.”</p><p>Off mendengus kecil, kini dengan rasa sayang. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bisa bertahan sampai satu semester.”</p><p>“Hm, dibahas lagi.”</p><p>“Aku serius. Dulu kau harus memohon-mohon agar tetap bisa di dalam klub karena tingkahmu yang patut dipertanyakan, tapi semakin hari, kau kelihatan semakin tegar.” Off merasakan jemari Krist merayapi lengannya sebelum memeganginya erat-erat. “Apa kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan perasaanmu?”</p><p>“Perasaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah dikendalikan,” Krist mengaku. “Tapi ketika aku mencoba jujur pada diriku sendiri, aku bisa berkompromi.”</p><p>“Cepat sekali dewasa, kau ini.”</p><p>“Karena Kak Off jahat sekali padaku, mau tidak mau aku harus cepat dewasa.” Krist membalas ledekannya dan Off berpura-pura hendak memukul kepalanya.</p><p>“Sebenarnya aku hanya egois,” lanjut Krist setelah kembali menyamankan kepala di pundak Off. “Aku tidak mau kehilangan semua yang kupunyai. Aku takut terluka.”</p><p>“Mencoba melindungi dirimu sendiri tidak bisa disebut egois,” gumam Off, mengingat semua penolakan yang jarak yang ditunjukkan Gun padanya. “Ketika kau tidak punya seorang pun untuk dijadikan sandaran, kau hanya bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri.”</p><p>Krist mengerling ke atas. “Kak Off terdengar seperti sedang patah hati.”</p><p>“Aku? Aku tidak patah hati. Belum, maksudnya. Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana rasanya.”</p><p>“Rasanya tepat seperti itu,” desah Krist. “Kau merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa, bahkan terkadang dirimu sendiri terasa jauh.”</p><p>“Bagaimana kalau seseorang mencoba membantumu?” Off ikut menoleh ketika merasakan Krist mendongak untuk memandanginya lebih lekat. “Apakah kau akan merasa terganggu dengannya?”</p><p>“Satu hal yang paling menyebalkan dari hati adalah kau tidak akan tahu kapan mulai merasa kesepian. Pada satu waktu, kau merasa sangat muak, sedangkan di waktu lainnya kau membutuhkannya ... tapi mengetahui seseorang ada untukmu selalu berhasil membuatmu merasa lebih tenang.”</p><p>Lalu Krist menjauhkan diri dari Off. “Tapi sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau bicara yang sedih-sedih di liburan kita. Kak Off mau mendengarkan lagu?”</p><p>Off membiarkan Krist merogoh ponsel sedangkan dia mengisap rokoknya. Kepalanya penuh oleh serabut-serabut yang berkibar, enggan disatukan. Barulah saat Krist terkesiap keras, dia bisa tedistraksi dari pikirannya sendiri.</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>Krist menghadapkan layar ponselnya ke arah Off. “Gun, dia benar-benar keluar dari grup.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Pantai.”</p><p>“Hujan.”</p><p>“Gunung.”</p><p>“Jauh.”</p><p>New bangkit dan dengan satu manuver cepat melemparkan bantal ke wajah Gun. “Bilang saja kalau kau malas jalan-jalan, berengsek.”</p><p>“Memang benar,” gumam Gun, menyelipkan bantal di belakang leher dan kembali berkutat dengan ponsel. Namun, mendadak dunia maya pun membosankan baginya. Dia menjatuhkan lengan ke karpet. “Ah, liburan pertama kita sebagai mahasiswa malah diisi dengan bergoler tak jelas begini.”</p><p>“Terserah kalau kau mau menghabiskannya dengan bergoler atau apalah, aku punya rencanaku sendiri,” sahut New, mengedikkan dagu ke arah tas bepergian yang separuh memuntahkan pakaian yang tak dilipat di ujung lain kamar asramanya. “Aku mau pulang dan kembali menjadi beban keluarga yang meresahkan.”</p><p>Gun melompat duduk. “Boleh aku ikut?”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka berada di rumahku sendiri.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, cari rumah orang lain saja.” New mencabut ujung seprei. “Kuota orang yang kubawa pulang sudah penuh.”</p><p>“Hah, bagaimana bisa—tunggu, tunggu.” Gun memelotot. “Jangan bilang kalau ...”</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah meminta Tay ikut, oke?” desah New dengan nada jengkel. “Dia sendiri yang mendaftarkan diri sebagai bagasiku. Jadi, ya, dia juga kubawa pulang.”</p><p>Gun berpindah ke meja belajar New sebelum lelaki itu menubruknya selama melepas sisa seprei. “Aku tidak percaya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu. Katakan, bukankah dia orang pertama yang kau ajak pulang selain aku?”</p><p>“Aku tidak pernah mengajak satu pun dari kalian berdua, kalian yang menyertakan diri sendiri.”</p><p>“Bagaimana mulanya sampai-sampai kau mengajak Kak Tay?” Gun tidak menggubris argumentasi New.</p><p>New menggulung seprei dalam dekapannya, lalu mencampakkannya ke lantai. Dia lantas duduk di kasur yang kini telanjang, matanya memancarkan permusuhan sekaligus pertahanan diri. “Kau mau jawaban jujur atau yang bisa memuaskan apa pun asumsimu itu?”</p><p>“Jujur, tentu saja. Aku selalu menghargai kejujuranmu.”</p><p>“Bangsat. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak tahu.” New mengangkat bahu dan mulai mencerabut bantal dari sarungnya. “Kami sedang mengobrol seperti biasa, lalu kubilang aku akan di rumah sepanjang liburan ini, lalu tiba-tiba dia menceletuk ingin tahu rasanya hidup sebagai <em>muggle</em>. Ha! Dia pikir dia ningrat. Kubiarkan saja dia ikut, biar tahu bagaimana kehidupan <em>muggle</em> itu seperti apa.”</p><p>“Selama sebulan kita libur?”</p><p>“Hanya satu minggu.”</p><p>“Kau menganggap satu minggu itu ‘hanya’?” ulang Gun tak percaya, dan akibatnya dia memperoleh lemparan sarung bantal apak di wajahnya. “Aku akan jujur, New, aku turut bahagia kau punya teman yang bisa kau kenalkan pada orang tuamu.”</p><p>Tetapi New menatapnya curiga. “Apa artinya?”</p><p>“Artinya persis seperti yang kau dengar. Menurutmu aku ini orang macam apa?” Gun tergelak dan melipat sarung bantal itu di atas meja.</p><p>“Kau juga.”</p><p>Gun memutar kursi kembali menghadap seisi kamar. “Aku juga apa?”</p><p>“Kau juga segeralah berbaikan dengan Off.”</p><p>Waktu serasa terhenti selama beberapa saat; senyum yang mengembang di bibir Gun itu pasti terlalu terlambat untuk mengesampingkan kalimat tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang sepele. “Kenapa? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar.”</p><p>“Tepat karena kau tidak pernah bertengkar itulah kau bisa berhenti memandanginya dari jauh.” New mengedikkan dagu ke arah ponsel Gun yang masih tergeletak di karpet. Layarnya masih menyala, menampakkan <em>feed</em> Instagram milik Off. Gun menjangkau ponsel dengan ujung jari kaki dan menyeretnya mendekat, sebelum mengambilnya.</p><p>“Aku hanya lihat-lihat.”</p><p>New menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan pantat di tepi meja. “Memangnya kau tidak kasihan?”</p><p>“Sudah kubilang, kami tidak—”</p><p>“Kasihan padaku,” potong New, meraih sarung bantal dan memukulkannya ke puncak kepala Gun, “yang harus menyaksikan gelagat anehmu ini setiap hari.”</p><p>Gun merengut memandangi New beranjak dari meja menuju tumpukan seprei. “Aku biasa saja selama ini.”</p><p>Tidak mungkin New tidak mendengarnya, tetapi lelaki itu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan semua seprei dan pakaian kotor yang sedang dijejalkannya ke dalam keranjang. Gun tidak tahan untuk menjejakkan kaki ke pantatnya.</p><p>“Aduh, kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih, ya?” seru New sambil membalikkan badan.</p><p>“Terima kasih apa? Karena sudah menyindirku setiap saat?”</p><p>New memutar bola mata. “Kalau kau tersindir, berarti kau secara tidak langsung mengakuinya. Maksudku adalah!” cetus New ketika Gun sudah menarik kaki ke dekat dada, siap menendangnya lagi. “Aku tadi berniat meminjamkan kamar ini selama aku pulang kampung, mengingat kau memaknai <em>homesick</em> dengan arti yang sangat berbeda. Lupakan saja kalau kau tidak mau.”</p><p>Gun melompat dari kursinya. “Aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau!”</p><p>“Tapi kau harus mencuci seprei dan semua pakaian ini.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah. Aku bahkan akan menyapu dan mengepel kalau diperlukan.”</p><p>“Kau benar-benar anak aneh,” gumam New seraya meraih tingkat teratas rak buku, meraba-raba permukaannya sejenak. “Oh, benar. Kunci duplikatnya masih dipegang Tay. Akan kuberikan padamu ketika dia datang nanti. Oke?”</p><p>“Kenapa Kak Tay—”</p><p>“<em>Oke</em>?”</p><p>Gun melipat bibir ke dalam dan mengangguk-angguk.</p>
<hr/><p>Memiliki ruangan tempat dia bisa mendobrak masuk pukul berapa saja, melepas dan melemparkan sepatu dengan setengah mabuk ke sembarang tempat, kemudian ambruk ke ranjang yang berantakan, merupakan sesuatu yang teramat dinikmati Gun, sampai-sampai dia sempat berharap New tidak perlu kembali selamanya. Dia tidak perlu mengendap-endap, tidak perlu membekap telinganya dari keheningan yang mendengung kejam, dan, terutama, tidak perlu pura-pura tersenyum kepada siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya. Dinding-dinding yang melingkupinya dalam ruang sempit ini sungguh menyamankan, begitu pula kebisingan teredam di luar.</p><p>Gun memejamkan mata, tangannya mengusap seprai yang dingin. Sebelumnya dia berpikir orang yang menyarankan untuk ‘ganti suasana saat pikiranmu buntu’ adalah pecundang—kau selalu bisa mengesampingkan pikiran itu dimanapun kau berada, bukan?—tetapi kini dia menyadari betul makna di balik saran setengah hati tersebut. Ada kelambu berat yang senantiasa mengelepak menutupi pandangnya saat mencapai rumah. Kelambu penuh kenangan yang berkelebat, seperti permainan bayangan tangan di balik selimut. Kelambu yang sekaligus mengiringi langkahnya, mengancamnya tersandung.</p><p>Tidak melihat orang tuanya jelas-jelas membantunya merasa lebih baik dengan cepat. Seolah-olah dia pada akhirnya berhasil meluncur keluar dari akuarium dan terjun ke sungai.</p><p>Lalu mata Gun terbuka, setiap inci tubuhnya bermaterialisasi di antara kegelapan, mendengungkan kehidupan. Jantungnya yang berdegup, paru-paru yang mengerut dan mengembang, darah yang hilir mudik di setiap helai pembuluh. Pada napasnya, yang keluar dan masuk melewati cuping hidung; pada semua warna yang berpilin masuk ke retina; pada lembaran suara yang merangkak ke dalam telinganya.</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>Semua perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini adalah milikmu seorang, bukan begitu?”</em>
</p><p> Ini semua miliknya sendiri.</p><p>Dia punya kebebasan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, karena ini semua berdasar pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Gun membiarkan realita itu meresap ke pori-porinya, menyebar ke pembuluh darah, memuai di dalam tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan. Semua ketakutan yang dia sapu dengan hati-hati ke balik lapisan ketidakacuhan, semua ketidakberdayaan yang selama ini dengan cermat ditempatkannya di titik buta, semua keinginan kanak-kanak untuk dicintai yang dia ubah bentuknya sebagai sikap slengekan.</p><p>Ketika mengedipkan mata lagi, pemandangan di atasnya tidak berubah, begitu pula dengan posisi tubuhnya. Dia tetaplah Gun Atthaphan yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur sahabatnya, memandangi malam, mendengarkan kebisingan di luar, tetapi itu berhasil membawa senyum ke bibirnya.</p><p>Dia tetap berada di sini, karena dia adalah dirinya sendiri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>